Le pentacle de la connaissance
by emi76
Summary: Brennan n'agit pas vraiment normalement... Qu'est-ce que Booth est-il sensé faire pour y remédier ? Agir en ami ? Agir en agent ? R&R ! C'est ma première fic...
1. La fin d'une enquête

Petites précisions avant le chapitre :

Nom de personne : blablabla (texte de la personne)

Nom de personne : "blablabla" (normalement j'ai mis blablabla en italique, c'est les pensées de la personne)

Booth et Brennan viennent d'arriver chez le coupable qui a commis pas moins de trois meurtres, toutes des femmes, avec des violences sexuelles. Booth n'a pas pu l'interpeller en tant que suspect avant car, cet homme travaille pour la Maison Blanche, en tant que technicien de surface. Rien que le fait venir au FBI pour un interrogatoire. Booth avait failli se prendre un avertissement.  
Un épisode, assez horrible, va se produire mais, es-ce que l'un d'entre eux le voyait venir ?

**Chapitre 1 : La fin d'une enquête…**

Booth et Brennan arrivent, avec la voiture de celui-ci, à la maison de l'homme qui a commis ces violences et meurtres. Ils savent qu'il est chez lui, puisque maintenant ils connaissent ses horaires de travail... de plus, il y a sa voiture devant la maison.

Booth : Bon, vu ce qu'a fait cet homme, je ne vais pas attendre à ce que tu te décides à me demander une arme.

Booth donne son arme personnel de secours à Brennan, qu'il y a dans la boîte à gants. Il sait que c'est une bonne tireuse mais, il a besoin de rassurer, tout de même. Brennan lui sourit.

Brennan : Merci Booth.

Booth : Mais tu restes derrière moi ! C'est clair ? Tu ne fais pas comme d'habitude !

Brennan : ... Oui... [Sur un léger ton de lassitude.]

Booth : Bien. ... On y va.

Brennan passe le portail juste après Booth, tout comme la porte d'entrée. Le fugitif ne répondant pas, Booth l'a enfoncée. Mais juste après, Booth part à droite pour voir si celui-ci est de ce côté. Brennan, comme à son habitude, va sur la gauche pour voir, elle aussi, si elle le trouve.  
A peine entrée dans la pièce, l'homme abat sa batte de baseball sur l'arme. Brenan n'a pas le temps de voir le coup arrivé, ou même de crier, que l'homme l'a déjà plaqué au sol en se jetant dessus, et en lui planquant une main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'elle hurle. Heureusement, la batte n'a pas frappé la main de Brennan mais, celle-ci lui fait tout de même mal. Elle essaie temps bien que mal de se dégager mais, avec une seule main et la force de son agresseur, elle n'y arrive pas.

Le coupable est au-dessus d'elle et essaye de profiter d'elle. Il commence à en avoir marre de se prendre des gifles et de légers poings dans les côtes mais, en même temps, ça l'excite de voir à quel point elle a peur, de la voir s'affoler... (Désolée, trop dégoutée pour avoir envie de décrire les sentiments de cet homme !)

Booth : Bones ?

Booth est de retour dans le hall de la maison juste à côté de la porte, ne l'ayant pas trouvé derrière lui quand il avait fini de regarder les pièces à droite, il est revenu sur ses pas.

Après avoir regarder rapidement, dans toutes les pièces, qu'il venait juste de certifier RAS (Rien A Signaler), il comprend qu'elle doit être dans l'autre partie de la maison. Il est donc revenu dans le hall.

Enfin, il la voit mais, bloquée sous cet homme qui a déjà commis trois meurtres avec violences sexuelles. L'homme est de dos par rapport à Booth et celui-ci comprend que Brennan n'arrive pas à se dégager. Alors, tout naturellement, il tire sur cet homme.

L'homme s'effondre sur Brennan. Celle-ci essaye de le pousser.

Booth : Attends, j'arrive.

Il fait rouler le fugitif sur le côté, pour qu'elle puisse enfin se dégager. Elle n'attend pas qu'il l'aide pour la relever et sort directement pour respirer. Booth la regarde sortir et prend son téléphone pour appeler le bureau.

Booth : Agent Booth... J'ai besoin d'une équipe pour faire le ménage et d'une ambulance.

Il ramasse son arme personnel, voit la batte de baseball et va la rejoindre pour voir comment elle va.

Brennan : Je t'en prie, Booth, pas de commentaires.

Booth : Je n'ai rien à dire. [Voyant qu'elle se remettait.]

Puis, il va ranger son arme dans la voiture et quand il revient, il voit qu'elle pleure. Sans rien dire, il la prend dans ses bras pour qu'elle puisse pleurer sur son épaule. Elle reprend contenance en entendant les gyrophares se rapprocher.

Booth : Comment va ta main ?

Brennan : Ça fait mal, mais je pense que c'est simplement une foulure.

Ce que lui confirment les ambulanciers, elle refuse donc d'aller à l'hôpital. L'un d'entre eux lui fait donc un bandage, qu'elle pourra enlever elle-même, d'ici trois à quatre jours.

Booth : Ok. Puisque tu ne veux pas aller à l'hôpital, Bones. Je t'emmène manger une part de tarte et ensuite, je te dépose chez toi.

Brennan : Booth, on n'a pratiquement pas dormi de la semaine. Je préfèrerais que tu me déposes tout de suite.

Booth : Désolé, Bones. Mais, tu es toute blanche. Alors, même si tu es très forte pour assurer à des ambulanciers que tout va bien, pour ne pas aller à l'hôpital. Tu vas, au moins, venir manger une bonne part de tarte. ... Et c'est moi qui régale.

Brennan est trop fatiguée pour avoir un débat avec Booth, et celui-ci aussi.  
Dans le Royal Dinner :

Booth : (Au serveur) Comme d'habitude, s'il vous plaît, avec un verre d'eau en plus. (A Brennan) Bones, ça va ?

Brennan : ... Oui.

Booth : Petit, le oui.

Brennan : Je suis fatiguée.

Booth : Bones, je sais que ce n'est pas la fatigue qui te rend comme ça. J'avoue que je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais je suis sur que ce n'est pas dû à tes heures de sommeil en moins. Mais, ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverais.

Le serveur revient avec les tartes, les cafés et le verre d'eau supplémentaire pour Brennan.

Brennan : _"Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'il arrive à lire en moi ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envi de discuter de ça avec lui !"_

Booth : _"Si elle voulait bien me dire ce qu'elle a, je pourrais peut être l'aider, mais non, il faut toujours qu'elle fasse sa tête de mule."_

Ils mangent leurs tartes en silence. Puis, Booth raccompagne Brennan chez elle. Durant tout le trajet, le silence règne, c'en est accablant. Arrivés au niveau de l'immeuble de Brennan, Booth se gare.

Brennan : Bien, nous sommes arrivés.

Booth : Bones, si tu veux, je peux dormir sur le canapé...

Brennan : Non, merci. ... Ca va aller.

Booth : Bones. ... Si ça ne va pas, si tu as besoin de parler ou de quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler n'importe quand.

Brennan hoche la tête pour faire comprendre qu'elle a reçu le message puis, elle claque la portière et monte chez elle. Elle ne prend pas le temps de se déshabiller et va directement au lit. Il est déjà plus de 22 heures et elle a énormément besoin de dormir. Booth a fait de même chez lui.

Dring.  
Coup d'oeil sur le radio-réveil : 3.24. Dring.

Booth : _"Quel est l'imbécile qui m'appelle à cette heure ?"_

--------------

Vous devrez attendre un peu pour connaître le nom de cet imbécile...


	2. Le début d'une autre

**Disclaimer** : Bones appartient à la Fox et à Kathy Reichs, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ... Le début d'une autre  
**

Dring.

Coup d'oeil sur le radio-réveil : 3.24. Dring.

Booth : _"Quel est l'imbécile qui m'appelle à cette heure ?"_

- Booth.

_- Agent Booth... Cullen._

- Oui, monsieur ? [Endormi.]

_- J'ai deux ou trois choses à vous dire._

- Hum. [Se réveille un peu.]

_- Numéro 1 : les coups de sommations, ça vous dit quelque chose ?_

- Ma partenaire était en danger et cet homme était en train de l'étrangler.

_- Numéro 2 : Vous savez que je devrais vous mettre à pied pour ça..._

- Pour combien de temps ?

_- Mais, à cause de notre réduction de personnels dû aux vacances d'été, je vais simplement vous donnez un stagiaire que vous devrez former, EN SUIVANT LE REGLEMENT. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?_

- Oui, monsieur. [Lasse.]

_- Numéro 3 : Dites à votre partenaire que vous avez une nouvelle affaire._

Puis, Cullen lui explique où se situe le corps, la description et le nom de son stagiaire.

Booth : _"Après cinq heures de sommeil, une journée avec les fouines, plus un stagiaire boutonneux. Et sans Bones ! La journée va être super !"_

Il est un peu plus de 4 heures, quand Booth arrive sur les lieux. Il a réveillé Zach et lui a dit de se débrouiller pour venir le plus rapidement possible et de réveiller qui il voulait de l'Institut sauf sa supérieure directe. Booth n'a pas le cœur à la réveiller avec la fatigue accumulée.

Ils sont sur un grand terrain vague avec pleins de broussailles. Zach va voir Booth, il sait que cette enquête sera une expérience pour lui, dans le sens où il doit savoir se montrer à la hauteur mais, il lui faut encore un peu d'aide...

Zach : Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? [En rompant la promesse de ne pas s'adresser à Booth directement.]

Booth : Votre boulot !

Zach : Oui mais là... on est à l'extérieur. Et il y a toujours quelqu'un qui me dit quoi faire, dans ces cas là ?

Booth : Pff... [_"Je crois que ça va être la pire journée."_] Eh bien, je pense que Bones voudra voir comment était disposé le corps. Alors faites une vidéo, des photos et dites moi ce que vous pouvez sur la victime.

Zach : D'accord. Mais il faudra que le Docteur B...

Booth : Bones certifiera vos conclusions plus tard, Zach !

??? : Agent Booth ?

Booth : ... Oui ?

Sanchez : Je suis Marco Sanchez. ... Votre stagiaire.

Booth : _"Oh non ! C'est pas vrai ! Le boutonneux ! La journée va vraiment être nulle !"_

Booth : Ah oui ! C'est vrai...

Sanchez : Le directeur Cullen m'a dit que ce serait le Docteur Tempérance Brennan qui examinerait les ossements.

Booth : Elle fait plus que ça.( ) ... Elle dort, elle a eu une semaine chargée. Alors, elle nous fera son analyse demain.

Zach : Booth ?

Booth : Quoi ?

Zach : Je sais que le Docteur Brennan regarde toujours autour du corps pour voir s'il y a des indices, si...

Booth : On abrège, Zach ! [Un peu énervé.]

Zach : ... J'ai trouvé un autre corps dans les broussailles.

Booth : Génial ! La journée va être superbe ! ... J'appelle une équipe supplémentaire. [Énervé.]

Sanchez : Doit-on appeler une équipe supplémentaire à chaque fois que l'on trouve un nouveau corps ?

Booth : Pourquoi dites vous cela ?

Sanchez : Parce que... d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il y en a un autre par là-bas.

Booth : Génial ! J'espère que vous avez bien dormi hier, parce qu'on est pas près de se coucher. [Complètement énervé cette fois.]

Zach : Booth, je crois que vous devriez appeler le Docteur Saroyan. Elle pourrait sans doute nous aider, puisque l'on ne peut pas appeler le Docteur Brennan.

Au fur et à mesure des recherches, sur le terrain vague, ils trouvent encore deux autres corps. En tout, il y a donc cinq corps. Tous sont réduits à l'état d'ossements. Camille ne peut pas venir car elle est en réunion avec les supérieures de l'Institut et de l'état de Washington. Par conséquent, Zach doit se débrouiller tout seul, ce qu'il n'apprécie pas. Booth lui laisse toute la journée pour pouvoir faire son analyse puisqu'il est seul, mais n'a pas pu partir du terrain vague parce qu'il n'avait découvert le cinquième corps qu'en fin d'après midi. En plus, il devait supporter ce "stagiaire" par qui il avait plus l'impression d'être surveiller que de devoir lui enseigner les bases d'un enquêteur.

Booth : Alors, Zach ?

Zach : ...

Booth : ZACH !

Booth vient de hurler, ça fait une heure qu'il réclame ses conclusions à l'assistant de Brennan. Il avait fait preuve de patience car, Camille ne pouvait pas venir. Mais là, il ne tient plus. Il ne le supporte plus et a surtout besoin de dormir.

Zach : Quoi ? [Penaud, comme s'il venait juste d'entendre Booth l'appeler.]

Booth : ... Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Zach : Je dirais que ces cinq personnes sont mortes, il y a au moins un mois. Ce qui nous situe donc entre la moitié du mois de juin et le début du mois de juillet. Mais, il faudrait que le Docteur...

Booth : Zach, je vous ai déjà dit que Bones certifierait vos conclusions...

Sanchez : Qui est Bones ?

Booth : Je pense que vous devez plus la connaître comme auteur de romans à succès policier, sous le nom de Tempérance Brennan.

Sanchez : Oui, en effet. ... Pourquoi l'appelez-vous ainsi ?

Booth : A cause de son métier ! [L'évidence même ne se voyait pas pour son stagiaire.]

Sanchez : Et elle vous laisse faire ?

Booth : Ça dépend des moments... Zach ?

Zach : Hum... Il y a deux femmes et trois hommes.

Booth : Plus de détails ! [S'énervant de nouveau.]

Zach : Ils sont tous des races blanches et ont tous entre 30 et 35 ans, sauf cette femme qui a dans les 40 ans. Ossatures des mains et des pieds déformées... L'autre femme avait une scoliose et je crois qu'elle était enceinte.

Booth : Vous croyez ? (Petite référence à Gibbs.)

Zach : Oui, je ne suis pas sûr avec cette lumière. [Il faisait déjà presque nuit.]

Booth : D'accord... Passons aux hommes.

Booth et Sanchez notent, tous les deux, dans leurs calepins ce que Zach dit. Ce dernier stresse, il sait qu'ils feraient leurs recherches à partir de ce qu'il va dire. Il a donc pris un maximum de temps pour faire son analyse, jusqu'à ce que Booth ne puisse plus attendre et que Zach se sente en insécurité pour se mettre à parler.

Zach : Ces deux hommes ont une ossature plus développé que la normale et ont l'épaule droite « usée », si l'on peut dire.

Sanchez : Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? [En regardant Booth.]

Booth : Traduction !

Zach : Ces deux hommes sont musclés... [Dit précipitamment, ce qui fit sourire Booth.] Et ont très certainement joué au basket, durant toutes leurs adolescences.

Booth : Et celui qui reste ?

Zach : Pas de particularités physiques trouvable dans les ossements.

Booth : Cause de la mort ?

Zach : La même pour toutes. L'hyoïde est cassé en trois.

Sanchez : Nous pourrions avoir la traduction, s'il vous plaît ?

Zach : Ils sont morts par étranglement ou strangulation... Si l'on peut dire. [Plus bas puis, normalement.] Je pourrais vous donner plus de détails au Jefferson.

Booth : Bien, vu que l'on ne les a pas retrouvés dans des arbres et que de toute façon, il n'y en a pas dans le coin. Conclusion : on a un quintuple meurtre sur les bras.

Sanchez : A moins que quelqu'un les aient ramenés ici, après leurs suicides.

Booth : (A Sanchez) Il faut tout de même trouver ce quelqu'un ! Mais pour l'instant, on va aller dormir. (A Zach) Faites transporter les corps, à l'Institut. (A Zach et Sanchez) Rendez-vous demain matin, là-bas.

Sanchez : Vers quelle heure ?

Booth : Disons entre 9.30 et 10.00.

Zach : Dois-je avertir le Docteur Brennan ?

Booth : Non, je m'en charge.

Sur ceux, tout le monde rentrait chez soi. Booth va se coucher aussi rapidement qu'hier. Il regarde le réveil avant de sombrer : 23.12.

* * *

Désolée, je n'ai pas raconté ce qu'à fait Brennan de sa journée, mais vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi !


	3. Un petit déjeuner ordinaire ?

**Disclaimer : **Bones appartient à la fox et à KR…

Pour information, pour le moment, j'ai écrit 21 chapitres. La fiction n'est pas terminée et je pense pouvoir vous en mettre un par jour jusqu'à la fin mais, je ne suis pas sûre que la fin sera écrite quand vous y arriverez… Donc, je vous tiens au courant :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un petit déjeuner ordinaire ?**

Booth se réveille doucement, va prendre sa douche rapidement pour bien se réveiller et pour tenir toute la journée qui allait être aussi pénible qu'hier mais, un peu plus agréable. Car, aujourd'hui il espérait bien pouvoir voir son anthropologue préférée. Il était déjà un peu plus de 8 heures. Il prend le téléphone, appuie sur la touche 2 et décroche.  
Dans le bureau de Brennan, le téléphone sonne.

Booth : _"Personne ? Bizarre... Bon, je vais l'appeler sur son portable."_

Il raccroche puis, appuie sur le 1 et re-décroche. Une... Deux sonneries.

_- Brennan.  
_- Bones, c'est Booth. Tu es où ?  
_- Chez moi. Tu te souviens que je récupère de la semaine dernière. Je suis en repos ! [Un peu endormie.]  
_- Tu as déjà pris ton petit déjeuner ? [D'une voix enjôleuse.]  
_- J'allais me préparer un café.  
_- Eh bien, prépares-en deux ! J'amène les croissants et les pains aux chocolats. Ça te va ?  
_- D'accord, et arrêtes de m'appeler Bones. A tout de suite.  
_  
Elle raccroche avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, il en fait donc de même. Booth passe chez un boulanger puis, va chez Brennan. Brennan sait que dans un quart d'heure maximum, il sera là... mais elle n'est pas encore pressée de s'habiller aujourd'hui, comme hier...  
Toc toc toc.

Brennan : Qui est-ce ?  
Booth : C'est moi, Bones. Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?  
Brennan : Une minute, j'arrive.

Le temps de terminer de s'habiller. Aujourd'hui, ce serait simple : un jean avec un haut blanc et un pull noir à col en V. Elle n'a même pas pris le temps de se maquiller, elle sait que Booth ne ferait aucune remarque. Elle va enfin ouvrir.

Booth : Eh beh ! Tu en as mis du temps ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?  
Brennan : ... Je terminais de m'habiller. [Roulant des yeux.]  
Booth : [L'air rieur.] Bah, ça n'aurait pas été si grave, si je t'avais vu en habit d'Ève.  
Brennan : Booth ! [Exaspérée, limite en colère.]  
Booth : Hou là, tu t'es levée du mauvais pied ! ... C'était une blague, rien de plus. [En entrant et fermant la porte du pied puisqu'il a les mains chargées.]

Brennan : _"C'est Booth... contrôle toi un peu, Tempe !"_

Ils avancent tous les deux, par habitude, vers la cuisine.

Brennan : ... J'ai simplement une migraine dû à toutes les heures de sommeil que je me suis prise hier.  
Booth : Et tu vas prendre du café ?  
Brennan : Oui...  
Booth : Je suppose que tu n'as pas de lait ?  
Brennan : Exact. [Ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.]  
Booth : De quoi faire du thé ?  
Brennan : Oui... Je...  
Booth : Tu t'assois et tu me dis juste où sont les choses, quand je te le demande. ... Non ! Tu ne discutes pas !  
Brennan : Pff... De toute façon, tu connais mon appartement presque aussi bien que moi. Alors, je ne pense pas que tu vas me demander beaucoup de chose. [Lasse.]

Booth : _"En effet, la seule pièce que je ne connais pas, c'est ta chambre... Je la connaîtrai peut être un jour..."_

Puis, après un petit moment, alors que Booth est en train de lui préparer un thé, installés tous les deux à la table de la cuisine.

Brennan : Pourquoi refuses tu que je prenne un café ?  
Booth : Tu es médecin et tu ne sais pas que la caféine peut te donner une migraine plus importante. [Voyant qu'elle va répondre, il lève la main pour qu'elle attende un peu, un peu comme un élève pour répondre à une question de sa maîtresse.] Sachets de thé ?  
Brennan : Dans le placard, juste devant toi, en haut. ... La caféine est un excitant qui active les cellules grises, comme la théine qui, par ailleurs, n'a aucun effet sur moi.  
Booth : Eh bien, comme ça, tu pourras retourner te coucher. Tu as l'air encore très fatiguée.

Brennan : _"C'est peut être parce que je n'ai pas dormi, à cause de la semaine dernière."_

Brennan : J'ai suffisamment dormi pour pouvoir tenir toute la journée !  
Booth : Tu ne me laisseras jamais avoir le dernier mot, hein ?  
Brennan : Non. [Répond-elle, tout à fait sérieusement.]

Puis, ils éclatent de rire tous les deux. Ensuite, ils prirent leurs petits déjeuners. Ils se racontent leurs journées d'hier. Brennan reste très vague, à part le fait qu'elle a énormément dormi pour avoir cette migraine, plus de 10 heures. Booth lui raconte comment il a du supporter, toute la journée, Zach plus le boutonneux, sans toute fois lui expliquer l'affaire. Ils ont enfin fini, de manger et de ranger la vaisselle.

Booth : Bon, on peut y aller maintenant ? Mon stagiaire boutonneux semblait très pressé de te rencontrer hier.  
Brennan : Euh... Je suis encore en congé aujourd'hui et...  
Booth : Ha ha... Très drôle, Bones. ... Bon, on y va ? [Rigolant puis, souriant.]  
Brennan : Ne m'appelles pas Bones. Booth... Je ne plaisantais pas.

Booth est arrivé à côté de la porte, la main sur la poignée. Brennan, elle est toujours dans son salon et regarde Booth, de là où elle est. Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas et qu'elle aspirait d'ailleurs, plus à rester chez elle.

Booth : ... Une petite minute là, j'ai besoin d'une petite explication... [Il se rapproche d'elle.] De deux choses l'une, soit tu plaisantes avec le plus grand sérieux pour me faire plonger. Soit il y a quelque chose dont tu ne m'as pas parlé ou que tu ne veux pas me parler.

Brennan : _"Choix numéro 2 !"_

Brennan : Ni l'un, ni l'autre. Je veux juste ranger mon appartement et me reposer un peu à cause de la semaine dernière.

Brennan : _"Fais attention ! Ne lui laisses pas trop d'indice !"_  
Booth : _"Compris, donc c'est le choix numéro 2. Aie. De quoi a-t-elle peur ? Que s'est-il passé la semaine dernière ?"_

Booth : Bones, je peux te poser une ou deux questions ?

Brennan : _"Aie... Non !"_

Brennan : Bien sur...  
Booth : Es-ce que tu refuses de sortir de ton appartement, à cause du fait que j'ai tiré sur cet homme, alors que tu étais en dessous ?  
Brennan : Tu aurais pu me tuer ! [Criant presque.]

Booth : _"Nous y voilà !"_  
Brennan : _"Tu es encore loin du compte, mais tu t'en approches. Il faut vraiment que je fasse attention parce que, quand tu vas le savoir, tu vas m'en vouloir."_

Booth : Je savais que ça n'allait pas te toucher... En tout cas, physiquement... Je...  
Brennan : Tu étais peut être sniper et je sais que tu es un très bon tireur, mais là...  
Booth : Je savais très bien ce que je faisais, Bones. Je connais mon arme et mes balles. Et si j'avais eu ne serait-ce qu'une seule hésitation, je ne lui aurais pas tiré dessus !  
Brennan : Ne m'appelles pas Bones ! ...

Le portable de Booth se met à sonner. Tous les deux avaient des sueurs froides dans le dos, la gorge nouée. Ils étaient apeurés tous les deux pour différentes raisons, l'un pour avoir failli la perdre s'il n'était pas arriver, l'autre de s'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir lui dire pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui, pour qu'il l'aide beaucoup plus que d'habitude...

Brennan : _"Ouf... Sauver par le gong !"_

Booth : Booth... QUOI ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ... Quand ? ... D'accord, j'ai compris... Merci.

Booth raccroche. Il est face à Brennan, lui accusant un regard tueur. Il est énervé, elle le sent et elle le sait. De toute façon, c'est tout à fait visible, à la manière dont il a répondu à son téléphone, il n'a pas cessé de crier, pour le peu qu'il a dit... Puis, essayant de reprendre contenance...

Booth : Bon, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu refuses de sortir de ton appartement!  
Brennan : Je te l'ai dit. Je suis en repos. Je compte faire du rangement et me reposer. [Le plus calmement possible.]  
Booth : D'accord, fais ta tête de mule ! [Énervé.]  
Brennan : Quoi ? Mais... [Surprise.]  
Booth : Moi, j'ai rendez-vous avec ton assistant pour qu'il me confirme mon quintuple meurtre!

Booth sort, va dans sa voiture et part en direction de l'Institut Jefferson. Il est très énervé.

Booth : _"Non mais, c'est pas vrai... Comment elle a pu ne pas m'avertir ? ... Elle n'a plus confiance en moi, ou quoi !"_  
Brennan : _"Je lui fais confiance pour me protéger lors de nos missions, mais pas assez pour ça. [Elle pleure.] Et en plus, maintenant, je suis toute seule."_

Brennan continue de pleurer, elle est dans son canapé. Elle a pris un coussin, qu'elle vient de poser sur ses genoux pour se réchauffer. Booth arrive rapidement à l'Institut. Ayant besoin de se défouler, il conduit rapidement, un petit peu trop d'ailleurs, même pour un agent fédéral.

* * *

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais pas lui faire avoir un accident de voiture ! Si vous vous dites que je suis méchante de vous laisser sur un moment pareil, dites vous que j'aurai pu faire pire. Je vous laisse commencer à imaginer ce qui est arrivé à notre anthropologue...

**BONNES FETES !!! Happy new year !!! :)**


	4. Enfin deux enquêtes

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

**  
**Juste une petite chose, pour la fic, on est toujours dans la même journée et elle est encore loin d'être finie…

**Chapitre 4**

10.23. Booth entre dans l'Institut Jefferson, il passe sa carte magnétique dans le lecteur pour accéder à la plateforme. Il n'a mis qu'un peu plus d'un quart d'heure pour arriver. En temps normal, il lui aurait fallu au moins une demi-heure, avec ces bouchons. En voyant que Sanchez y est déjà, il comprend que quelqu'un lui a laissé accès.

Angela : Où est Brennan ?  
Booth : Elle se repose. Il semblerait qu'elle ait passé beaucoup de nuits ici, la semaine dernière, à cause de ce type.  
Zach : Qui va confirmer ce que je vais dire alors ?  
Camille : Moi... Dans la mesure du possible, bien sur.

Camille voit que quelque chose ne va pas pour Booth. Brennan qui se repose, c'est vraiment la meilleure !

Sanchez : Vous êtes en retard, Agent Booth !

Booth :_ "Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?"  
_  
Booth : Allez donc le signaler à Cullen, si ça vous chante... Zach, qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi ?  
Zach : Rien de plus qu'hier. A part que la femme que je croyais être enceinte, l'était belle et bien.  
Booth : De combien ?  
Zach : Je dirais entre 10 et 15 semaines, donc elle devait très certainement le savoir. Je vais pousser mes recherches pour être plus précis.  
Booth : ... D'accord... Mais ce que je veux en premier, c'est leurs noms.  
Zach : Pour ça, je ne peux pas faire grand chose. J'ai posé les marqueurs, mais il faut que le Docteur Brennan les confirme... pour qu'Angela puisse faire les reconstructions.

Zach : _"Je suis devenu suicidaire, ou quoi là. Attention à ce qu'il va répondre."_

Booth : ... Mettez les crânes dans des boîtes pour ne pas qu'elles soient visibles de l'extérieur et mettez-les dans le coffre de ma voiture. [En lançant ses clés à Zach.]  
Zach : Mais pourquoi ?  
Booth : Taisez-vous et exécutez mes ordres ! ... Hodgins ?  
Hodgins : Je travaille depuis moins d'une heure, vous croyez vraiment que je peux avoir trouvé quelque chose en si peu de temps ! [Exaspéré.]  
Booth : Eh bien, accéléré... Angela, il faut que vous parle.

Angela pose sa main sur le bras d'Hodgins pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'a pas à s'inquiéter. Ce n'est pas après lui, personnellement que Booth en a. A son nom, elle tourne sa tête vers Booth. Mais en voyant la sienne (celle de Booth), elle comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas et qu'il s'agit très certainement de Brennan.

Angela : Très bien, allons dans mon bureau.  
Booth : [Se tournant vers Sanhez.] C'est une discussion privée, en rien mêlée à l'enquête, Sanchez. Je vous conseille de commencer à chercher dans notre base de données avec les descriptions que nous a donné Zach, hier.  
Sanchez : Et vous me rejoignez quand au bureau ?  
Booth : Je ne vous rejoins pas. Je vais sur une autre affaire, cet après-midi, et vous n'êtes pas invité.  
Sanchez : Le directeur Cullen est-il au courant ?  
Booth : Très certainement. Au revoir.

Camille et Zach faisaient semblant d'examiner le squelette, le plus proche d'eux, pour assister à la scène. Hogins et Angela, eux aussi, ne manquaient pas un mot, tout en faisant semblant de regarder l'insecte qu'Hodgins était en train d'étudier. Sanchez en avait pris légèrement pour son matricule mais, ils savaient tous que Booth n'avait rien dit, comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu dire ou faire pour l'envoyer ailleurs.  
Puis,voyant que Booth se dirige vers son bureau, Angela fait de même.

Angela : Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Même avec 40 de fièvre, elle est capable de venir ici faire son boulot... Attendez... Ne me dites pas qu'elle s'est faite encore enlevée ? [Sur un ton de panique.]  
Booth : Non, je vous rassure. Elle est bien chez elle. Le problème est qu'elle refuse d'en sortir.  
Angela : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?  
Booth : Bah, c'est un peu la question que je voulais vous poser.  
Angela : Désolée mais, elle ne m'a rien dit de spécial.  
Booth : ... Rien ? ... [Voyant Angela répondre négativement de la tête.] Apparemment, d'après ce que j'ai compris, ça se serait passé la semaine dernière.  
Angela : ... A part ce type que vous avez descendu et qui a atterri sur elle... Mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déstabiliser à ce point.  
Booth : Bon, bah alors, je vais retourner la voir et lui demander des explications.  
Angela : [Avec un petit sourire.] C'est ça, votre affaire, cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas ?  
Booth : Oui mais, ne le dites pas à mon stagiaire. [Commence à partir puis, voit l'enveloppe en papier craft.] Ce sont les photos de la scène de crime ?  
Angela : Oui et c'est dégoûtant.  
Booth : Je n'en doute pas. [Une idée lui vient.]... Es-ce qu'il y a des grossissements sur les corps ?  
Angela : Attention Booth, vous commencez à réagir comme un anthropologue... [Voyant qu'il attendait une vrai réponse à sa question, elle sourit.] Vous, vous voulez les apporter à Brennan ?... Non, il n'y a que des vues d'ensemble. Mais, je vais demander à Zach d'en faire... [Voyant qu'il allait émettre une objection, poursuit.] Bien sur, sans que votre stagiaire ne le sache.  
Booth : Merci Angela. [Sourit tristement.]

Booth sort en prenant l'enveloppe et récupère ses clés. En route, il prend deux repas à emporter au chinois chez Sid et va chez Brennan. Il faut vraiment qu'il discute avec elle, de ces deux affaires.

Le repas sur les bras, Booth sonne chez Brennan.

Booth : Bones, c'est moi. Ouvre... Bones, c'est Booth.

Elle termine d'essuyer ses larmes et ouvre. Booth voit qu'elle a pleuré mais, préfère ne pas le faire remarquer, pourtant il est presque 12.30.

Booth : _"Oh non... Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à la réconforter du mieux que je peux !"_

C'est ça, dis toi que ça ne va pas te faire plaisir de le faire...

Booth : Ça va ?  
Brennan : Pareil qu'il y a quatre heures. Pourquoi as-tu apporté le déjeuner ?  
Booth : Parce que je suis sûr que tu n'as pas mangé, que tu n'avais pas l'intention de le faire et qu'il faut que tu gardes tes forces... Je peux entrer ?  
Brennan : Oui, excuse-moi.  
Booth : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Allez, viens.

Booth l'emmène, va déposer le repas sur la table de la cuisine, voyant que la table basse est pleine de livres et de journaux, plus l'ordinateur portable resté ouvert et le canapé avec une couverture. Booth essaye de s'approcher discrètement de l'ordinateur, voyant qu'il y avait un document à texte.

Booth : Tu as essayé de dormir un peu ? [Innocemment.]  
Brennan : [Le voyant, elle va fermer l'ordinateur.] Oui mais, je n'y suis pas arrivée.  
Booth : Comme les nuits précédentes, n'est-ce pas ?

Brennan : _"Il ne peut pas lire en moi à ce point."_

Booth : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais rien.

Brennan : _"Oh non, il n'est pas courant, tout de même ?"_

Booth : On va aller manger, d'accord ?

Tout en disant cela, Booth passe sa main sur ses épaules doucement, pour qu'elle voit qu'il n'a aucune intention malhonnête. Le repas se passe dans le silence complet, mais dans leurs têtes, ils cogitent le plus rapidement possible.

Booth : _"Il vaut mieux que j'y aille doucement, si je ne veux pas qu'elle se retourne contre moi."_  
Brennan : _"S'il est au courant, je vais avoir le droit à une scène."_  
Booth : _"Si je lui demande comme ça, de but en blanc. Elle ne va pas apprécier. De un : que je me sois mêlé de sa vie privée. De deux : elle risque d'utiliser ses arts martiaux contre moi."_  
Brennan : _"Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas au courant, sinon je vais devoir très certainement, lui expliquer pourquoi je l'ai pas appelé à l'aide."_  
Booth : _"Oui, il faut que j'y aille doucement. Mais il faut aussi que j'arrive à la faire sortir d'ici, pour demain au pire des cas."_  
Brennan : _"Et surtout, pourquoi j'ai fait appel à Cullen, à sa place ? Il faut bien qu'il comprenne que ce n'est pas un manque de confiance, mais plutôt le contraire !"_


	5. Le commencement

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

**Merci pour vos reviews !!!**

**Il va falloir encore patienter pour savoir ce qui arrive à Brennan ! (Il me semble que c'est le chapitre 9…)**

**Une dernière chose, le titre du précédent chapitre était en réalité : « Enfin, deux enquêtes… »**

**  
Chapitre 5 : Le commencement…**

12.57. Ils ont fini leurs déjeuners silencieux et rangent dans le frigo ce qu'ils n'ont pas fini, le reste à la poubelle.

Brennan : Tu avais raison, ça fait du bien de manger un peu.  
Booth : Bien, maintenant que l'on a fini de ranger, ça te dérange si l'on va s'asseoir sur le canapé pour discuter de l'affaire. [Se dirigeant vers celui-ci.]  
Brennan : Non, je t'écoute.

Booth est assis sur un bord du canapé, il met une jambe sous son autre cuisse, de manière à se mettre en face d'elle. Brennan, elle s'assit en tailleur face à l'agent, mais à l'autre bout du canapé... Par conséquent, il y a bien 50 cm d'écart entre leurs genoux, pas de quoi se toucher physiquement...

Booth : Euh... Je sais pourquoi tu refuses de sortir.  
Brennan : Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? [Ne comprenant pas.]  
Booth : ... Je suis vraiment désolé, Tempérance, pour...  
Brennan : Attends, pourquoi tu m'appelles par mon prénom ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon équipe ? [Surprise.]  
Booth : Non... Je parlais de toi... Je sais ce qui t'es arrivée. [Doucement.]  
Brennan : Oh non...

Elle se lève brusquement pour lui échapper, pour échapper à ce qu'il va lui dire, à ce qu'il veut savoir... Mais Booth est rapide, il la rattrape par la main à son poignet... Elle essaie de le retirer, mais n'y arrive pas, Booth refuse de la lâcher mais essaie tout de même, de ne pas lui faire mal en resserrant un peu son emprise pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

Brennan : _"Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer."_

Booth : Du calme. Je ne te ferais pas de mal... C'est moi... Je ne ferais jamais quelque chose qui puisse te nuire. [Il pose son autre main sur son épaule doucement.]

Booth : _"Si elle me fait une prise maintenant, je n'aurai pas le temps de la parer."_

Brennan baisse sa tête pour que Booth ne puisse la voir. Elle se force à respirer calmement, puis de plus en plus lentement pour revenir à une respiration normale. (Je suis sûre que tous ceux qui sont asthmatiques voient de quoi je parle.) Booth lâche sa main, il comprend qu'elle ne partira pas. Brennan prend à peu près le contrôle de sa respiration mais, pas de ses larmes.

Brennan : Tu ne devais pas être au courant... J'avais dit à Cullen de faire ce qu'il faut, pour ne pas que tu le sois...

Elle ne pouvait plus parler, elle avait d'un seul coup besoin d'être seul, pas forcément physiquement...

Booth : Tu as vraiment mêlé Cullen à ça ? [Étonné.]  
Brennan : Je n'avais pas vraiment envi d'y mêler la police locale surtout... Et encore moins, que tout le monde sache ce qui m'est arrivée. [En allant pleurer dans les bras de Booth.]  
Booth : Shh... Du calme... Du calme... Shh... Tu veux en parler ? [Demande-t-il très doucement.]  
Brennan : Non.

Brennan pleure toujours dans les bras de Booth, celui-ci la serre contre lui d'une main et la caressant tendrement de l'autre, dans son dos.

Brennan : ... Qui t'a mis au courant ?  
Booth : ... Ce n'est pas Cullen.  
Brennan : ... Depuis quand ?  
Booth : ... Ce matin.  
Brennan : ... Ton portable... Ce matin. C'est pour ça que tu t'es énervé ?  
Booth : Oui... D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas le droit de te traiter de "tête de mule"... C'est vrai que tu en es une, mais pas à ce moment là... pas dans ce contexte... Ça va mieux ? [Voyant qu'elle relevait la tête.]  
Brennan : Oui, la crise est passée.

Brennan se recule légèrement mais, Booth ne la lâche pas pour autant.

Booth : Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi ?  
Brennan : Pratiquement une semaine, je dors à peine une demie heure...  
Booth : Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu fermes les yeux... tu revois la scène.  
Brennan : Oui... [Elle remet de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule.]  
Booth : Hey... Du calme... Je veux bien que tu passes l'après midi dans mes bras, mais j'aimerais que ce soit pour un autre motif que tes pleures... Eh bien voilà, je préfère quand tu souris. [En essuyant ses larmes.]  
Brennan : Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, de dire des âneries pareilles.  
Booth : Tant que ça peut te remonter le moral, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en empêcherais.

Il achève sa phrase par une grimace. Cette fois-ci, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher, elle rigole légèrement.

Booth : Ah voilà... Je suis de meilleure humeur maintenant.

Booth : _"Fais un attention à ce que tu dis, sinon elle va demander un autre partenaire ou pire, me refiler Zach !"_

Les deux n'ayant pas relâché totalement leurs étreintes, Booth la serre de nouveau dans ses bras, contre lui une dernière fois et l'embrasse sur le front tendrement, pour achever cette étreinte.

Brennan : Pourquoi avais tu besoin de me remonter le moral ?  
Booth : Tu es ma partenaire, c'est normal...  
Brennan : Trouves autre chose... Angela n'est pas ici.  
Booth : D'accord. ... [Il sait qu'il est obligé de lui dire la vérité.] J'ai deux nouvelles : une bonne et l'autre moins bonne.  
Brennan : Euh... La moins bonne, en premier.  
Booth : Le FBI a peut être retrouvé ton agresseur...  
Brennan : Si c'est la moins bonne, je me demande ce que va être la bonne...  
Booth : C'est parce que je n'ai pas fini.  
Brennan : Ah.  
Booth : ... Euh... Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, à part de manière direct. [Elle hoche la tête, ne voyant pas là, où il voulait en venir.]... Tu dois aller l'identifier.  
Brennan : [Elle ferme les yeux puis, les rouvrent pour regarder Booth dans les yeux.] ... Non, je ne veux pas revoir cet homme, Booth. [D'une voix implorante.]

C'en est trop pour Booth, il ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, sans aucune force... qu'elle n'arrive plus à se débattre toute seule, alors que d'habitude, elle est si indépendante que l'on a l'impression qu'elle n'a besoin de personne pour quoi que ce soit, y compris Booth et Angela. Booth la prend dans ses bras, sans trop la forcée, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Il a besoin d'un contact physique pour la rassurer parce qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver des mots pour la rassurer, à part le baratin officiel...

Booth : Je vais t'expliquer comment ça va se passer. Il ne te verra jamais... Lorsque l'on va arriver, il sera dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec Pytherson. Nous, on sera dans la salle d'à côté. Tu n'auras même pas besoin de parler, juste de me faire un signe de la tête me disant si oui ou non, c'est bien lui. C'est tout ce que tu auras à faire. Après je te rapporterais ici, ou à l'Institut, comme tu voudras. D'accord ?  
Brennan : [Elle n'avait rien écouté, ou plutôt rien entendu.]... Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu disais que c'est une moins bonne nouvelle... [Dépitée.] Tu peux me dire quand cela doit il se passer ?

Booth : _"Normalement, je devrais t'y emmener maintenant, mais j'en ai pas vraiment envi en te voyant comme ça. Jamais je n'aurai cru ça possible. Bon, de toute façon, Pytherson m'a dit qu'il avait un délai." _

Booth : ... Demain matin.  
Brennan : [Inspire. Expire.]... Je peux savoir quelle est l'autre, pour me remonter un peu le moral.  
Booth : Bien sur. C'est Pytherson qui se charge de ton dossier. [Il la relâche enfin, à contre cœur.]  
Brennan : Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.  
Booth : Il déteste les... hum, ce genre de type. Donc, il pousse un tout petit peu son interrogatoire...  
Brennan : Tu veux dire qu'il frappe les personnes qu'il interroge ?  
Booth : Non, pas quand même. Mais, il est toujours à la limite d'un avertissement quand il interroge ce genre de mec. Et je le comprends.  
Brennan : Ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est que tu aimerais frapper... ces personnes.  
Booth : Tu sais, même si je le nierais toujours devant qui que ce soit, je ne pense pas que ce genre de mec ne mérite que 5 ans de prison et qu'après, ils doivent se présenter régulièrement devant les forces de l'ordre.  
Brennan : Désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ça comme une bonne nouvelle... Pour ma part, le fait que cet homme soit arrêté, fiché et mis en prison me suffit.

Booth ne répond pas, il n'a pas envi de débattre sur ce sujet. D'ailleurs, il veut totalement changer de sujet. Une idée lui vient en tête. Donc, après quelques secondes :

Booth : Ça ne te déranges pas, si l'on change de sujet... A part si, bien sur, tu as envi d'en parler, auquel cas, je t'écouterais. Il n'y a pas de problèmes.  
Brennan : Non, c'est bon... Je n'ai toujours pas envi d'en parler... D'ailleurs, je ne crois pas que j'y arriverais.  
Booth : Tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler... Surtout, si tu n'en as pas envi... Le principal, c'est que tu en ais parlé à quelqu'un. [Elle hoche la tête.]... Bien. J'ai une petite surprise pour toi !  
Brennan : Je déteste les surprises.  
Booth : Oui, je sais. Mais celle-ci tu vas l'aimer, en tout cas l'apprécier. Enfin, je ne sais pas trop mais au pire, tu verras ça comme un service que tu me dois.  
Brennan : Quoi ? Attends là...  
Booth : D'accord. Du calme... Je vais t'expliquer... Tu te souviens hier, ainsi que ce matin d'ailleurs, j'ai dû supporter, toute la journée, ton assistant et mon boutonneux.  
Brennan : Tu pourrais au moins les appeler par leurs noms... Et c'est à moi que l'on dit que je suis nulle en relations humaines... [En roulant des yeux.]  
Booth : Bref. On a un, très fortement possible, quintuple meurtre. Et j'ai besoin de toi.  
Brennan : D'accord... Je veux bien t'aider Booth mais, je ne me sens pas apte à aller à l'Institut aujourd'hui...

*************

Angela se trouve dans son bureau, vient de voir Zach passer devant sa porte et l'interpelle.

Angela : Zach !  
Zach : Quoi, Angela ? [Passant la tête à la porte.]  
Angela : Tu pourrais me rendre un petit service. [Avec son sourire habituel.]  
Zach : Quel genre de service ? [Entrant.]  
Angela : Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est prendre l'appareil photo et photographier les corps en gros plan.  
Zach : Deux questions.  
Angela : Je t'écoute.  
Zach : Pourquoi veux tu que je fasse des photos des squelettes ? J'en ai déjà fait.  
Angela : Oui, mais pas des grossissements.  
Zach : Que comptes-tu en faire ?  
Angela : Ca me regarde.  
Zach : J'ai besoin d'une autre explication.  
Angela : D'accord... C'est pour le dossier. C'est ce que fait Brennan quand on dort encore et qu'elle est toute seule ici, en train de travailler.  
Zach : Très bien, si c'est pour le dossier.  
Angela : Encore une chose, Zach.  
Zach : Quoi ?  
Angela : Si tu vois le stagiaire de Booth, tu lui dis que c'est pour le dossier. Et s'il veut te prendre la carte mémoire quand tu as fini, tu lui dis que tu dois la remettre personnellement à Booth et à personne d'autre.  
Zach : Je parie que tu complotes encore quelque chose mais, rien ne m'as l'air illégal là-dedans. Donc je vais le faire.


	6. Tout est normal ?

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

**  
Chapitre 6 : Tout est normal ?**

En ce début d'après midi, Brennan se sent dans un dilemme.

Brennan : D'accord... Je veux bien t'aider Booth mais, je ne me sens pas apte à aller à l'Institut aujourd'hui.  
Booth : [Sourit.] Ça, je m'en suis rendu compte ce matin... Donc, ma surprise est dans mon coffre. Il y a les cinq crânes des victimes, dont ton... Zach veut que tu confirmes les marqueurs.  
Brennan : Zach a été reconnu anthropologue, il a terminé ses doctorats. Il peut les confirmer tout seul, les marqueurs... Pourquoi a-t-il demandé à ce que je les confirme ?  
Booth : On verra ça plus tard... Il y a aussi les photos de la scène de crime, son rapport et j'ai amené le mien parce que le sien me semble incomplet.  
Brennan : D'accord... Tu veux bien me répéter où se trouve tout ceci, j'ai cru mal entendre. [Intriguée.]  
Booth : Dans ma voiture. Tu veux bien venir m'aider à les ramener chez toi ?  
Brennan : [Outrée.] J'avais bien entendu, finalement... Comment as tu fait pour faire sortir des preuves au cours d'une enquête ?  
Booth : Ben... Mon rapport ça a été très facile. Les photos, Angela m'a laissé faire. Et Zach, un tout petit peu de pression, et il a fait ce que je lui ai dit.  
Brennan : Tu risques d'aller en prison ! [En colère.]  
Booth : Mon anthropologue ne pouvait pas se déplacer, conséquence j'ai déplacé les preuves pour qu'elle puisse les examiner. [Il semble répéter une phrase apprise par cœur.]  
Brennan : Je ne suis pas TON anthropologue ! Et tu sais très bien que ça reste illégal ! [Exaspérée.]

Booth savait très bien que si son stagiaire caftait auprès de Cullen, il aurait au moins droit à deux semaines de repos forcés, s'il n'était pas viré. Cela lui semblait drôle qu'elle veuille, en quelque sorte, le protéger.

Booth : Bones. Tu veux bien m'aider ou pas ?  
Brennan : Ne m'appelles pas Bones. Pour quoi ?  
Booth : Pour l'affaire et les crânes.  
Brennan : L'affaire : oui. Les crânes : non.  
Booth : Très bien, je vais aller les chercher. [Faisant semblant de partir.]  
Brennan : Attends ! ... Ils sont emballés comment les crânes ? Ils doivent être manipuler avec précaution.  
Booth : Alors viens m'aider ! [Avec un de ces sourires charmeur.]  
Brennan : Non, je... Je...  
Booth : [Il comprend d'un coup.]... Écoutes, demain matin, il faudra que tu sortes et ce sera beaucoup moins agréable... De toute façon, je suis là... Tu me fais toujours confiance ?  
Brennan : Booth... Si j'ai parlé à Cullen et pas à toi, ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais plus confiance... [Plus bas.] Au contraire.  
Booth : [Sourit largement, doucement.] D'accord, donc tu descends avec moi et on remonte le tout ensemble.  
Brennan : Ok mais, tu veux bien me laisser une minute ?

Vu qu'elle est habillée, qu'il fait chaud dehors et que par conséquent, elle n'a même pas besoin d'une veste pour sortir, il comprend qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour sortir de chez elle.

Booth : Tu es ici depuis avant hier, donc attendre une minute de plus pour moi, ça ne changera pas grand chose... Mais je vais t'attendre et te laisser le temps qu'il faudra.

Booth : _"Pas trop longtemps, j'espère parce que demain, ce sera une autre paire de manches."_  
Brennan : _"Allez, Tempe, prends ton courage à deux mains, il faut juste descendre avec Booth, jusqu'à sa voiture et remonter les crânes. Et en plus, tu as la meilleure protection qui existe à DC. J'étais bien tout à l'heure dans ces bras... Je divague là. Bon, allez, c'est parti."_

Brennan : On y va. [Assure.]  
Booth : Tu es sure ?  
Brennan : Booth !?  
Booth : J'ai rien dit, oublie ça. On y va.

Booth prend Brennan par les épaules et l'entraîne vers la porte. Il sent qu'elle hésite encore et l'encourage en ouvrant la porte et la poussant un peu vers celle-ci. Il prend les clés qu'il voit sur la commode à l'entrée. Brennan tourne la tête vers Booth, il voit qu'elle est frustrée, limite apeurée dans ses yeux.

Brennan : Je...  
Booth : Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu es avec moi, il ne peux rien t'arriver.

Booth la pousse encore une fois gentillement. Cette fois, elle est sur le palier donc, en dehors de chez elle. Booth en profite pour fermer la porte et mettre les clés dans une de ses poches de son jean. (Celles de devant tant qu'à faire.)

Booth : _"Comme ça, elle ne viendra pas les chercher..."_

Booth : Allez, on descend.

Booth remet son bras sur ses épaules pour la diriger, il le passe doucement. Il préfère éviter de descendre les escaliers sur les fesses ou le dos, parce qu'elle lui aurait fait une prise si jamais, elle le prend pour son agresseur.

Ils sont de nouveau dans l'appartement de Brennan, ils ont remonté les crânes et les photos de la scène de crime. Ils regardent maintenant le tout dans le salon, installés tranquillement sur le canapé. Brennan préfère commencer par les crânes. Pour ne pas avoir d'informations sur les corps, ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait empêcher son intégrité.

Brennan : Tous les marqueurs sont bons. Je me demande pourquoi Zach voulait que je les vérifie. [Parlant pour elle-même.]  
Booth : [S'énerve immédiatement.] Tu viens de me dire que ton assistant aurait pu faire lancer une recherche grâce aux compétences d'Angela, mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pour une raison quelconque, non encore déterminée... Rappelles-moi de le descendre la prochaine que je le vois. [Se calme un peu à ses paroles.]  
Brennan : ... D'accord, je sais pourquoi il a voulu que je le fasse.  
Booth : Mais tu as dit que tous ces marqueurs étaient bons !  
Brennan : ... [Prend le rapport de Zach, sans regarder Booth.]  
Booth : D'accord. Pourquoi ? [En lui prenant le rapport pour avoir toute son attention.]  
Brennan : Toi ! (Because of you !)  
Booth : Quoi moi ? (Because of me ?)  
Brennan : C'est à cause de toi qu'il a demandé, à ce que je les vérifie... Tu lui fais peur et tu lui mets la pression, conséquence il se protège comme il peut. Et en l'occurrence, tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour se protéger, c'est de te dire qu'il avait besoin de moi, pour faire ces identifications. Une dernière chose s'appelle Zach Addy. Si tu ne peux pas l'appeler par son prénom, appelles le, au moins, par son nom de famille.  
Booth : Wow... Le Docteur Tempérance Brennan vient de donner une leçon de vie à son coéquipier. Et tu sais, quoi ? ... Ça fait mal.  
Brennan : Ça y est, c'est reparti. [Totalement exaspérée.]  
Booth : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est reparti ? [En colère.]  
Brennan : Maintenant que l'on a passé un bon moment dans le parc. Il faut que l'on s'engueule de nouveau. Eh bien, figures toi que j'en ai marre !  
Booth : ... [Doucement.] J'avoue que je ne sais trop quoi te répondre. Mais, tout ce que je voulais dire... c'est qu'il nous a fait perdre du temps pour identifier ces personnes.  
Brennan : D'accord... Dans ce sens, je comprends pourquoi tu t'es énervé. Mais connaissant Zach, et surtout me connaissant, il a dû prendre ses dispositions.  
Booth : Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire.  
Brennan : Je ne sais pas quoi, ni comment, mais il a dû trouver un moyen lui permettant d'avancer dans l'identification et te donner les crânes pour me les faire parvenir, pour se couvrir des deux côtés.  
Booth : En l'occurrence, il n'y a que du mien qu'il se couvre.  
Brennan : Bien, maintenant je peux reprendre son rapport.  
Booth : Oui, tiens.

Booth tend le rapport de Zach à Brennan, avec un sourire à moitié d'excuse et à moitié charmeur. Brennan lui rend sourire, en hochant la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle accepte ses accuses.

Booth : _"Ouf... Elle accepte mes excuses, mais j'aurai comme même deux mots à lui dire à son assistant. Elle a raison, c'était bien le parc. J'aurais préféré rester plus longtemps, mais elle voulait rentrer pour cette affaire... Et en plus, tête de linotte c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui lui en as parlé... Oui, mais sinon elle ne serait pas sortie."_

Brennan : BOOTH !  
Booth : ... Désolé, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Brennan : Il me faudrait des gros plans de tous les corps.  
Booth : C'est déjà en cours. J'ai demandé à Angela d'en faire.  
Brennan : Et elle a accepté ? [Étonnée.]  
Booth : Oui, elle savait que c'était pour toi. Mais, elle m'a dit qu'elle les ferait faire par Zach, sans que mon boutonneux le sache.  
Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu as contre ton stagiaire ?  
Booth : Rien, à part qu'il a obtenu sa plaque grâce à son père.  
Brennan : Tandis que toi, il a fallu que tu te démènes pour l'avoir.  
Booth : Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que l'on se dispute.  
Brennan : Désolée, mais c'était dans le sens positif que je disais cela. Je pense qu'il ait préférable d'obtenir une plaque du FBI comme tu l'as eu, contrairement à ton stagiaire.  
Booth : [Sourit.] Par ailleurs, il avait l'air très pressé de te rencontrer et de pas beaucoup aimer to... Zach.  
Brennan : Tu te répètes, tu me l'as déjà dit ce matin. Et toi non plus, tu n'aimes pas Zach.  
Booth : Oui mais, c'est pour des raisons différentes que lui.  
Brennan : Quels sont les raisons de ton stagiaire ?  
Booth : J'ai pas envi de répondre à sa place.  
Brennan : Quels sont tes raisons ?  
Booth : J'ai pas envi de te les dire.  
Brennan : Ok... Officiellement, je ne suis pas sur ton enquête. Donc, bon courage avec Zach.

Brennan laisse tomber les photos et le rapport de Zach, qu'elle n'a même pas commencé à lire, sur la table de salon et part direction la cuisine. Booth la suit pour la rattraper.

****************

Zach est de retour dans le bureau d'Angela. Elle est plongée dans son ordinateur, en train de créer un programme.

Zach : Angela, je t'ai fait tes photos. Et tu me devras un service.  
Angela : Pourquoi ?  
Zach : Parce que j'ai du mentir au Dr. Saroyan qui, je te le rappel, est notre supérieure.  
Angela : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ira. Qu'est-ce que tu lui a raconté ?  
Zach : Je lui est répété ce que tu m'as dit, que c'était pour le dossier.  
Angela : Bien, alors il ne t'arrivera rien.  
Camille : Par contre, pour toi, je ne dirais pas la même chose. [Dit Camille, en entrant dans le bureau. Zach sort.] Que comptes-tu faire de ces photos ?  
Angela : Hum... Les prêter à une amie.  
Camille : Quand cette amie va-t-elle revenir ?  
Angela : J'en sais trop rien. ... Apparemment, elle aurait peur de quelque chose.  
Camille Dr Brennan ? Peur ? Je croyais que cette personne n'allait pas avec ce mot dans la même phrase.  
Angela : Je le croyais aussi.  
Camille : Où est Booth ?  
Angela : A ton avis ?  
Camille : Et il va encore dire que c'est parce qu'ils sont simplement partenaires.  
Angela : Comme tu dis... Bon, je vais développer ces photos et lui téléphoner pour qu'il vienne les chercher.  
Camille : Oui, je te laisse travailler pour le dossier. [Sourire des deux femmes.]

**************

Retour dans l'appartement de Brennan.

_Brennan : __Ok... Officiellement, je ne suis pas sur ton enquête. Donc, bon courage avec Zach !_  
Booth : Attends, ce n'est pas juste de me laisser avec Zach, simplement parce que je ne veux pas répondre à ta question.  
Brennan : Non, c'est vrai. Ce n'est pas juste, mais figure toi, que je m'en fiche pas mal.

Brennan : _"J'ai eu une mauvaise idée d'aller dans la cuisine. Maintenant, je suis bloquée et il ne va pas me laisser m'en tirer comme ça... Oh eh ! Du calme, c'est Booth, pas cet enfoiré !"_

Booth : D'accord. Que suis-je censé faire pour que tu m'aides ?  
Brennan : Répondre à ma question... Tu veux quelque chose ?  
Booth : Oui, je veux bien un coke, si tu as... Maintenant, tu veux bien m'aider, vu que j'ai répondu à ta question.  
Brennan : Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas à cette question que je veux une réponse. [Exaspérée.]

Brennan sort deux cokes du frigo, et essaye d'attraper les verres 33cl qu'elle a acheté spécialement pour cela. Sauf qu'ils sont en haut, et bien évidemment, au fond du placard, qui fait que même étant assez grande, Brennan a du mal à les attraper. Bien sur, Booth vient l'aider rapidement en se positionnant derrière elle, il allonge le bras pour attraper les verres en lui effleurant le sien.  
Tous les deux ressentent comme un choc électrique, mais sur le moment, personne ne fait rien. Puis, Brennan le retire et tente de se pousser, mais n'y arrive pas, étant bloquée entre le meuble de la cuisine et Booth. Elle s'y cogne (contre le meuble).

Brennan : Aie.

Booth vient enfin d'attraper les verres, les pose sur le meuble puis, se pousse légèrement pour que Brennan puisse se dégager. Elle se retourne.

Booth : Désolé, ça va aller ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal, j'espère.  
Brennan : Non, ça va.

Booth se rapproche pour regarder la légère bosse qu'elle a. Il lui enlève sa main doucement.

Booth : Hou lala, vous allez avoir un énorme hématome Docteur Brennan. [Termine sa phase par une grimace.]  
Brennan : Pff... Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher de faire toutes ces singeries. Si tu ne les descendais pas, je dirais que tu es un clown.

Booth s'était rapproché encore un peu plus, tout en maintenant un léger point de compression sur son front, pour éviter que la bosse n'enfle. Puis, il laissa tomber sa main, tout doucement sur son visage, pour le caresser, s'approchant encore de son visage. Il laisse son autre bras libre, le long de son corps, à lui, pour qu'elle puisse s'échapper, si elle le souhaite.

Brennan : _"Il aura fallu que je le menace de le laisser avec Zach pour..."_  
Booth : _"Ah enfin... j'y suis..."_

Sonnerie de portable.

- Laisses sonner. [Murmure Booth, s'approchant encore de ses lèvres.]


	7. Le première fois

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

**

* * *

  
L****e chapitre, c'est un peu de la soupe !**

**Pensez aux personnes sur un autre site, qui ont attendu 2 ou 3 jours pour avoir ce chapitre... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La première fois…**

Booth : Laisses sonné. [Murmure, s'approchant encore de ses lèvres.]  
Brennan : C'est le tien. [De la même manière. Ne s'approchant pas mais, ne le repoussant pas non plus.]  
Booth : [Ferment les yeux, se recule légèrement et les rouvrent.] Désolé. [Toujours en murmurant.]

Booth se remet droit, lui fait rapidement un léger baiser, mais tendrement tout de même, sur la joue et va répondre à son téléphone. Il vérifie que ce n'est pas Sanchez, son stagiaire. Numéro Inconnu.

Booth : _"Oh oh... Y a qu'une seule personne qui m'appelle en numéro caché : Cullen."_

– Booth. [Ayant un peu peur.]  
_– Re-bonjour Booth. C'est Angela. [Avec sa voix joyeuse habituelle.]_  
– Comment avez vous eu mon numéro, Angela ?  
_– Brennan me l'a donné en cas d'urgence._  
– C'est quoi votre urgence ? [S'énervant.]  
_– Je vois que vous êtes toujours d'aussi bonne humeur. Comment va Brennan ? Je voulais l'appeler mais, son portable est éteint._  
– Elle a un téléphone fixe, il me semble... C'est quoi votre urgence ?  
_– Les photos sont imprimées et votre stagiaire ne sait rien._  
– [Se calme rapidement.] Ah... Euh... Merci, Angela. [Il sonde rapidement Brennan.] Es-ce que vous pourriez me rendre un autre service ?  
_– Quel genre de service ?_  
– Es-ce que vous pourriez vous-même apporter ces photos ?  
_– D'accord mais, vous devrez me rendre un ou deux services._  
– Quel genre de services ?  
_– Vous le serez bien assez tôt... Bon, je vais les apporter à Brennan, ces photos._  
– C'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Booth raccroche et Angela fait de même, une seconde plus tard.

************

Angela : _"Attends là... Il a bien dit : 'A tout à l'heure.'... Je sens que je vais encore devoir faire subir un petit interrogatoire à Brennan et un autre à notre agent du FBI... Et comme d'habitude, ils vont me répondre : 'On est partenaire, Angela. C'est tout. Et amis, en dehors du travail.' Ahlala... Quand vont-ils enfin se décider à sortir ensemble, ces deux là ?"_

Tout en pensant cela, Angela avait mise l'enveloppe contenant les photographies dans son sac. Elle a averti Hodgins qu'elle rentrait, qu'elle était légèrement barbouillée à cause de ce qu'elle a mangé ce midi, mais que ça irai. Ensuite, elle est allée voir Camille. 17.27

Angela : Je vais apporter les photos chez Brennan et ensuite, je rentre chez moi.  
Camille : D'accord, pas de problème... Attends, pourquoi tu as dit 'chez' et non 'à' ?  
Angela : Parce qu'il semblerait qu'un certain agent va dormir là bas !  
Camille : J'en mets 20 sur le canapé.  
Angela : [Angela sourit.] Ça marche, dans la chambre d'amis.  
Camille : C'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt et que, par conséquent, elle a le temps de lui préparer le lit mais, je reste sur le canapé.  
Angela : Réponse demain.  
Camille : A demain.

*************

Retour dans l'appartement de Brennan.

Brennan : Alors, pourquoi n'aimes tu pas Zach ?  
Booth : Je suis obligé de répondre à cette question maintenant, alors que je viens juste de raccrocher.  
Brennan : J'en ai assez entendu pour savoir que c'était Angela, qu'elle va apporter les photographies et que tu lui dois un service... D'ailleurs j'aimerais savoir lequel.  
Booth : Moi aussi, figure toi.  
Brennan : Bon, tu comptes me répondre ou tu préfères que Zach fasse les interrogatoires avec toi.  
Booth : Chantage !  
Brennan : Je m'en fiche pas mal, figure toi.  
Booth : Bon, d'accord... C'était quoi la question déjà.  
Brennan : Pas beaucoup de mémoire, monsieur l'agent du FBI.  
Booth : Hey !  
Brennan : Pff... Pourquoi n'aimes tu pas Zach ?  
Booth : ... Parce qu'à son âge, je me démenais pour avoir le respect de mes supérieures.  
Brennan : Lui aussi, je te ferais dire.  
Booth : [Triste.] Ouais, on peux dire ça comme ça.  
Brennan : ... Tu parles de tes missions de sniper, n'est-ce pas ?  
Booth : ... Oui... mais j'ai pas envi d'en parler, s'il te plaît.  
Brennan : Comme tu veux... mais si c'est le cas, tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux.  
Booth : Merci... Ça te déranges, si on retourne à l'affaire.  
Brennan : Ok, on y va.

Booth et Brennan ont décidé d'un comme un accord, non auditive, de faire semblant de rien. Ils continuent d'étudier l'affaire, puisque Booth a répondu enfin à la question. Ils y travaillent depuis environ 1 heure.

18.36 Toc toc toc.

Brennan : Booth, je sais que c'est Angela. Mais je n'ai pas envi de lui parler pour le moment.  
Booth : Ok, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je m'en charge.

Booth va à la porte, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser entrer Angela. Il a bien vu qu'elle allait pleurer mais, il était obligé de répondre. Brennan pleure, elle essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas qu'ils l'entendent.

Booth : Bonsoir Angela.  
Angela : Bonsoir. Où est Brennan ?  
Booth : A l'intérieur.  
Angela : Ça je m'en doute, vu que vous êtes chez elle.  
Booth : Écoutez, Angela... Pour l'instant, elle ne veux voir personne.  
Angela : Ouais, sauf vous. Bien sur.  
Booth : Écoutez... Je suis désolé...  
Angela : Deux choix. Un : Vous me laissez entrer. Deux : Vous ne me laissez pas entrer et j'appelle les flics.  
Booth : Je suis du FBI, je vous rappelle. Alors les flics...  
Angela : Très bien, j'appellerais votre patron, dans ce cas.  
Booth : Vous ne le ferez pas.  
Angela : Vous voulez vraiment parié là-dessus.  
Booth : ... Vous ne changerez jamais.  
Angela : Vous non plus.

Booth n'a pas pu bloquer davantage Angela dehors. Il espère qu'entre temps, Brennan soit allée dans sa chambre ou dans une autre pièce, pour qu'Angela ne la voit pas pleurer. Angela a toujours son sourire habituel. En plus, elle a réussi à passer devant Monsieur garde du corps personnalisé de sa meilleure amie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir parler avec Brennan, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis trois jours et peut-être savoir ce que Brennan a pour ne pas sortir de chez elle.  
Angela arrive donc dans le salon, suivi par Booth. Vu que le canapé est tourné, elle ne voit pas tout de suite que Brennan pleure mais, a le pressentiment que quelque chose ne va pas.

Booth : Je suis vraiment désolé, Bones.  
Angela : [Va s'asseoir sur le canapé et prend Brennan dans ses bras.] Hey, ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Booth : Tout ce que j'ai pour ma défense, c'est...  
Angela : Es-ce que Booth y est pour quelque chose ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre.  
Brennan : Non Angela... Booth n'y est pour rien.  
Angela : D'accord, tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

Brennan hoche la tête dans les bras de son amie puis, relève la tête vers Booth.

Booth : Je vais aller faire du café... A la réflexion, je vais faire un tour du parc. Quand vous aurez fini, vous n'aurez qu'à me biper. [En montrant son portable et sort.]  
Brennan : [Se reprenant un peu.] Ça te dirait pas un café ?  
Angela : Je préfèrerais que tu me racontes ce qui se passe ou s'est passé, pour que Booth se sente de trop rien que par un regard de ta part. Il n'y a que moi et Hodgins que tu es capable de faire partir de cette manière, certainement pas un agent du FBI qui en a déjà vu pas mal dans sa vie.  
Brennan : [Reprenant contenance.] Angela, je te l'ai déjà dit. Booth n'est en rien mêlé à cette histoire, il ne la connaît même pas d'ailleurs.

Angela et Brennan vont dans la cuisine pour se préparer un café et écouter pour l'une, raconter pour l'autre cette histoire affreuse, qu'elle a vécue sans le vouloir.

Booth : _"Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à contrôler mes sentiments, elle ne veut pas que j'y sois mêlé... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi... Tout simplement, peut être parce qu'elle veut qu'il aille en prison et non, à la morgue... Sans doute. En tout cas, il faut que je me concentre sur l'affaire et non, à la prendre dans mes bras, comme tout à l'heure dans la cuisine... Tu as le droit de la prendre dans tes bras, seulement si elle en a besoin... C'est la seule condition. Après ce sera trop dur de résister, surtout si je dois rester longtemps dans son appartement."_

Néanmoins, il en avait appris un peu plus sur l'affaire (le très-fortement-possible quintuple meurtre). Brennan lui avait donné quelques détails supplémentaires qui devaient être confirmés par les photos qui viennent juste d'arriver.

Après le signal convenu, Booth remonte à l'appartement de Brennan. Il frappe à la porte 2B de l'immeuble, après avoir monté dans la cage d'escalier qu'il commence à connaître par cœur. A la porte, Angela lui ouvre, elle a déjà remis son manteau et elle est prête à partir. Toutefois, avant, elle préfère avertir Booth, sans trop lui en dire. Pour une fois, Angela n'avait pas son sourire habituel, ni sa voix joyeuse, Booth comprend donc vite que Brennan lui a raconté.

Angela : Elle m'a dit ce qui s'est passé, mais... je crois qu'elle en a encore à raconter... Rester auprès d'elle cette nuit, au moins elle fera peut-être une nuit complète de sommeil... Encore une chose, évitez de vous en vouloir. Parce que, même si elle ne l'avouera jamais et vous pareil... elle va avoir besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se remettre de ça et pendant un certain temps, il va falloir qu'on fasse comme elle a l'habitude de faire face au situation, je dirais, difficile : faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais, tout en lui apportant son amour et toute son attention parce qu'elle se renferme et quand elle l'aura fait complètement, personne ne pourra rentrer... y compris vous et moi.

Booth avait le coeur lourd, après ce que vient de dire Angela. Il souffle et se force à respirer une nouvelle fois, tranquillement.

Booth : Je ferais tout pour... Bonne soirée Angela.  
Angela : Bonne soirée. [Elle part.]

Booth se dirige lentement vers le salon, il a peur de l'état dans lequel il va retrouver sa partenaire.

Brennan : Booth ?  
Booth : Oui ?  
Brennan : Angela est partie ?  
Booth : Oui... Tu veux que je la rattrape ?  
Brennan : Non, c'est bon.

En découvrant sa partenaire, les yeux très rouges et encore plus fatiguée qu'elle en avait l'air en la quittant tout à l'heure, il y a à peine 20 minutes...

Booth : _"Oh non... c'est pas vrai... Tu te demandes encore pourquoi elle t'en parles pas... c'est simple, si elle t'en avait parlé ce mec ne serait même plus à la morgue, mais déjà enterré ! ... Et maintenant Seeley, tu te contrôles pour ne pas aller la prendre dans tes bras."_

Ils avaient un peu faim, tous les deux après une petite séance DVD, pour remettre un peu moral. Brennan était trop concentrée pour faire les macaronis aux fromages, qu'elle en a oublié de refermer son ordinateur ou simplement, le mettre en veille pour activer la demande du mot de passe. Booth, lui par contre, s'en est bien rendu compte et en profite pour regarder le bureau (la page d'accueil, si vous préférez).

Booth : _"Alors, il y a un dossier à l'entête 'FBI'... ça c'est certainement les enquêtes donc pas intéressant. Un fichier texte au nom de 'Break No Bones' son premier livre... [Sourit en voyant le titre de son deuxième livre.] Je préfère comme même la dédicace... mais, il faut tout de même reconnaître qu'ils sont plus que bons ces livres... Ah un autre fichier texte 'Cross Bones'... Elle ne me regarde pas... Non, eh bien, c'est parti !"_

Booth tourne la tête direction la cuisine, pour voir si Brennan va le prendre au piège ou non. Mais elle est un peu trop occupée, à faire de son mieux pour que les macaronis soient parfaits. Booth double clique donc sur le fichier et commence à le lire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Brennan vient vers le salon pour avertir Booth que le repas est prêt et qu'ils vont pouvoir manger. Elle le découvre devant son ordinateur et voit un fichier texte ouvert, elle devine tout de suite, ce qu'il est en train de lire. Elle va donc entre l'ordinateur et Booth qui est assis sur le canapé.

Brennan : Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein ? [Lasse de son partenaire.]  
Booth : Euh...  
Brennan : Bon, la lecture est finie, maintenant ! [En fermant l'ordinateur.] Et ne réessaie jamais de le faire, sinon je te jure que ça va aller très mal pour tes fesses ! Je suis claire, monsieur l'agent du FBI ?  
Booth : [Sérieux.] Oui... Je peux savoir ce que tu vas faire à mes fesses, si jamais je décide de lire un peu plus ton livre... [Essayant de la faire sourire.]  
Brennan : D'abord, je te ferais réchauffer la pizza d'hier, et je mangerais toute seule les macaronis aux fromages. [Sourire.]  
Booth : Si tu me prends par les sentiments, c'est sur que tu vas gagner !

Il sourit et l'emmène à la cuisine pour aller manger. Brennan prend le plat, Booth lui retire rapidement, non sans lui effleurer ses mains. Ils vont s'asseoir, Brennan sert et ils commencent à manger.

Booth : Hum... [En roulant des yeux.] Je sais que je me répète à chaque fois que tu me fais tes macaronis aux fromages mais, tu t'es surpassée. Ils sont gé-nials.  
Brennan : [Sourires.] Tu as raison. Tu me le dis à chaque fois, allez manges. On fera le point sur l'enquête après.  
Booth : Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. [En piquant dans l'assiette de Brennan.]  
Brennan : Dans ton assiette, s'il te plaît.  
Booth : Ah... Excuse moi, je n'avais pas compris. [En repiquant dans l'assiette de Brennan.]  
Brennan : Eh... Arrêtes ça ! Tu as ton assiette ! [Rigolant légèrement.]  
Booth : Et alors, je n'ai pas le droit d'en prendre dans la tienne ?  
Brennan : Peut être que oui, peut être que non. Mais, en tout cas, pas avant que tu ais terminé la tienne... [Booth fait un immense sourire.] D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris...

Booth sait que les paroles de Brennan signifient : 'Oui, tu l'auras mais termine d'abord ton assiette.'.

Booth : Quoi ?  
Brennan : Tu ne fais pas à ça juste pour m'embêter... Tu fais ça encore pour me remonter le moral, n'est-ce pas ?  
Booth : Euh... C'est possible mais, je vais vraiment manger ton assiette si tu ne te défends pas mieux que ça !  
Brennan : Hum... Je sais que tu as prévu de rester ici, cette nuit... Si tu ne touches plus à mon assiette, je prépare la chambre d'ami, sinon tu te débrouilleras avec le canapé trop petit pour toi.  
Booth : Hey ! C'est méchant ce que tu viens de dire... Mais, si tu crois qu'un canapé me fait peur, tu es encore loin... du compte ! [Tout en mangeant pour terminer son assiette plus vite.]  
Brennan : N'oublies pas que je suis ceinture noire dans trois arts martiaux, ce qui signifie : largement assez pour te botter les fesses !  
Booth : [Sourit.]... C'est donc ça ce que tu voulais faire à mes fesses !  
Brennan : Dites, monsieur le clown, je pourrais manger tranquillement ? [Souriant également.]  
Booth : Euh... Non, ça va pas être possible ! [Il a terminé son assiette.]  
Brennan : Déjà ! J'en suis à peine à la moitié...  
Booth : J'avais faim... Es-ce qu'il en reste ?  
Brennan : Non, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas beaucoup faim. Et ne t'avise de toucher à mes macaronis !  
Booth : ... [Se servant puis, voyant qu'elle lui faisait les gros yeux.] Quoi ? C'est ma fourchette qui y touche, pas moi !  
Brennan : Tu es exaspérant ! [Tout en rigolant.]  
Booth : Moi aussi, je t'adore Bones ! [Sourire.]  
Brennan : Ne m'appelles pas Bones !  
Booth : Pourquoi ? Bones.  
Brennan : Parce que... Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?  
Booth : ... Pourquoi je ne dois pas t'appeler Bones ?  
Brennan : Non, avant.  
Booth : Que c'est ma fourchette qui touche à tes maccaronis et non moi ! Par consé... [En se resservant.]  
Brennan : Après ! [Lui coupant la parole.]

Booth : _"Flut. Elle a entendu ! ... Ca t'apprendras à répondre du tac au tac ! ... Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?"_

Booth : [Souffle doucement puis, la regarde dans les yeux.]... Moi aussi, je t'adore Bones.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, elle va lui sauter dans les bras, lui mettre une gifle, jouer l'indifférente comme d'habitude…**


	8. Le début de l'enquête

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour BonesficsTV :** Oui, Booth va dormir chez elle... Je te laisse lire comment ça va évoluer... :) ;)

**Pour Brennanienne02 :** non, elle ne va pas lui faire un gentil petit bisou...

**Pour BoothTempe : **Je t'ai répondu par MP (Personnal Message)

**Pour tout le monde qui lit (ou relit) ma fic :** C'est demain que vous saurez ce qu'à Brennan !!! Sinon, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir continuer ce rythme pour donner les chapitres... Je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 22, ma fiction est bientôt fini mais ça me prends pas mal de temps et je suis en pleine préparation d'examens (qui sont la troisième et quatrième semaine de janvier)... Je vous tiens au courant !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Le début de l'enquête**

_Booth :__ Moi aussi, je t'adore Bones._

Là, ils ont repris leur sérieux, tous les deux. Le problème de la réponse, c'est qu'elle ne détermine pas si l'air va devenir chaude ou glaciale...

Brennan : Pourquoi tu... Pourquoi es-ce que tu as dit ça ? [Entre surprise et décontenancée.]  
Booth : ... On était dans nos disputes habituelles et quotidiennes et... tu as dit : 'Tu es exaspérant !' sur le ton de la plaisanterie... J'ai continué... Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que je ne t'apprécies pas... en temps que partenaire...

Brennan eut soudainement froid le long de la colonne vertébrale, qui fait qu'elle eut un frisson dans tout le corps, mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître.

Brennan : _"Eh BANG !!! La claque que tu viens de te prendre, ma fille ! ... Allez, maintenant avoue que tu aurais aimé qu'il dise autre chose que ce qu'il est en train d'essayer de dire... Comment suis-je censée rattraper ça ?"_

Brennan : Comme amie et partenaire... ?  
Booth : ... Oui, comme on l'a toujours été.

Brennan : _"Et re-BANG !!! ... La première ne suffisait pas, il fallait que tu te prennes un retour pour comprendre !"_  
Booth : _"Mais bien sur... Ments toi à toi même pendant que t'y es !"_

Brennan : Ouais... Bon, on va travailler sur l'enquête, maintenant ? [Réponds, plutôt froidement.]

Booth aussi avait ressenti ce frisson, qui se fit un peu plus intense aux paroles de Brennan.

Booth : Tu n'as pas fini tes macaronis et tu as presque rien mangé.  
Brennan : C'est peut être du à mon partenaire...[Puis, 2-3 secondes plus tard.] Qui a mangé la moitié de mon assiette. De toute façon, je n'avais pas très faim, dès le début...  
Booth : Ça te déranges si...  
Brennan : Tu peux la terminer... mais pas sur le canapé. Rejoins moi quand tu auras fini. Il faut d'abord que j'analyse ces photos.

Brennan essaye de mettre de la distance, entre elle et Booth, pour se protéger et pour éviter d'avoir mal, sentimentalement parlant, bien entendu. Mais elle ne le réalise même pas, à force d'habitude, de le faire tous les jours auprès de lui, pour éviter de lui céder, comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avec n'importe lequel des hommes, avec qui elle était sortie. Même Sully, pourtant il avait été plus loin que le reste des hommes mais, elle n'était pas arrivée à dire au revoir à ses amis et à son partenaire, pour lui (Sully). Ils comptaient tous davantage.

Booth : A tes ordres, Bones.  
Brennan : Arrêtes de m'appeler Bones !  
Booth : Faudra que tu m'expliques clairement un jour pourquoi.  
Brennan : C'est très simple, c'est dénigrant pour ma profession.  
Booth : Tu as raison mais... moi j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.  
Brennan : Et moi, je n'aime pas !  
Booth : Pff...  
Brennan : Je suis d'accord ! On ne va pas recommencer, je commence à en avoir marre.  
Booth : ... Depuis quand parles tu avec des mots... simples, communs ?  
Brennan : Je dirais... à peu près, depuis que je travaille avec toi.  
Booth : Bien... [Arrivant dans le salon.] Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur ces photos ?  
Brennan : ...

Brennan est assise en tailleur entre la table basse et le canapé, appuyée sur celui-ci. Booth s'installe de la même manière à coté d'elle. Ainsi, il lui bloque l'accès aux rapports (celui de Zach et le sien).

Booth : Bones ?  
Brennan : Je voudrais lire le rapport de Zach.  
Booth : D'habitude, tu ne fais jamais ça... Pourquoi le fais tu ?  
Brennan : J'ai mes raisons, c'est tout !  
Booth : Bon d'accord... puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, réveille moi quand tu auras fini ou trouvé quelque chose !

Booth sourit et commence à se lever pour s'allonger sur le canapé. Brennan l'en empêche, tout à fait naturellement, surtout sans s'en rendre compte, en mettant sa main sur la cuisse de Booth, en faisant une légère pression, pour qu'il reste à sa place.

Booth : _"Oh oh... Il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle recommence ça !"_

Brennan : Ne rêve pas ! Tu vas m'aider. [Enlevant sa main, puisqu'il se rassit.]  
Booth : Comment ? Je ne suis pas anthropologue.  
Brennan : Je sais... mais tu peux tout de même m'aider.  
Booth : D'accord... Que dois-je faire pour t'aider ?  
Brennan : Me dire à quel point tu as mis la pression sur Zach, pour qu'il te fasse un rapport digne d'un Master première année ! [Elle a réussi à le prendre et l'a survolé.]  
Booth : Ouh là... Il m'a donné si peu d'informations ?  
Brennan : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tel que je le connais... il a du transmettre les informations à Camille, Hodgins et Angela pour qu'ils puissent faire les hypothèses...  
Booth : Ouais, les trucs de fouines quoi !  
Brennan : Arrêtes de dire ça !  
Booth : Sinon quoi ? [Répondant du tac au tac.]  
Brennan : Tu vas vraiment finir par y dormir dans ce canapé !  
Booth : C'est pas ça qui va me faire peur, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Booth fait une grimace tout s'étant rapproché légèrement de Brennan, celle ci se sent un peu déstabilisée et met quelques secondes pour lui répondre...

Brennan : En effet, tu l'as déjà dit... Bien, on peut continuer l'enquête ?  
Booth : Oui... Tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais sur ces corps que je ne sais pas.  
Brennan : Je n'ai pas lu ton rapport donc, je ne sais pas ce que tu sais.  
Booth : Attends, tu as lu le rapport de Zach et pas le mien !  
Brennan : D'abord ce sont des notes et non un rapport complet ! Ensuite, je n'ai pas encore lu complètement celui de Zach. Et enfin, si je n'ai pas lu le tien, c'est pour garder mon objectivité.  
Booth : C'est pas logique ce que tu dis !  
Brennan : Si ça l'est ! Je sais que tu as mis assez de pression sur Zach pour qu'il rende ce genre de rapport digne de n'importe quel étudiant que j'ai, sauf lui...  
Booth : Bon d'accord... tu as gagné... Oui, j'ai mis la pression sur Zach... Pourquoi ? Parce que je ne pouvais pas la mettre sur cet enfoiré de boutonneux que l'on m'a collé pour savoir si je tue tout le monde dans mon champ de vision, ou si je le fais seulement quand c'est nécessaire ! ... En plus, j'avais très peu de sommeil... Alors ma réponse est : Oui je me suis défoulé sur ton assistant ! ... Ça te vas ?

Tout en disant cela, Booth s'était approché un peu plus de Brennan, à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas à son aveu, il préfère se dégager d'elle, de sa proximité. Sinon, il va très certainement faire ce qu'il ne faut pas et passer cette foutue ligne, qu'il a posé lui même, comme un imbécile. Il se lève donc, et fait un pas. Brennan a fait vite, elle s'est levé aussi rapidement que lui et lui attrape le bras. Elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Brennan : ... Reste, s'il te paît... J'aurai préféré que tu te défoules sur ton stagiaire pour que Zach fasse son travail correctement mais... je comprends ce que tu veux dire.  
Booth : Tu sais... je ne comptais pas m'en aller... juste... m'éloigner un peu.  
Brennan : [Hoche la tête.]... Tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans ton rapport, c'est la disposition des corps mais si je le regarde, je suis sure que mon objectivité va en prendre un coup.

Booth sourit : _"Elle a encore réussi... Il n'y a qu'elle qui a la possibilité de me faire changer d'avis sur n'importe quoi... Le jour où j'arriverais à poser des mots sur ce que j'ai fait en tant que sniper, je sais que ce sera avec elle que j'en parlerais... En attendant, il faut que je l'aide pour ces deux affaires... en tant qu'ami et agent."_

Booth : ... Ok...Tu as une feuille, je vais te faire un plan... Ah oui, j'ai dit à t... à Zach de faire une vidéo, mais apparemment il a oublié de me la donner.  
Brennan : C'est pas grave, je verrais ça plus tard... Fait moi ton plan déjà, ça me suffira pour le moment ! ... Attends, tu as bien dit une vidéo ?  
Booth : Oui. Pourquoi ?  
Brennan : C'est comme ça qu'il se protège de mon coté... Je ne fais jamais de vidéo parce que je vois ce dont j'ai besoin de voir sur la scène de crime, puisque j'ai obtenu l'autorisation de travailler avec toi.  
Booth : Tu avais déjà cette autorisation, avant que tu me menaces pour être ma partenaire !  
Brennan : Ce que je pouvais te détester, à ce moment là !

Brennan : "Oups... J'espère qu'il ne va pas relever ! ... Je rêve là !"

Booth : Parce que tu m'aimes maintenant ? [Avec un grand sourire.]  
Brennan : ... Tout ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je détestais la manière dont tu nous considérais tous... Comme des rats de laboratoire, incapable de sortir de l'Institut sauf pour rentrer chez eux ! Et de nous insulter tout le temps de fouines, d'ailleurs tu le fais toujours !  
Booth : C'est dingue, tu viens de décrire mes weekend dès que l'on a une affaire. Mais je m'en fiche de ça. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
Brennan : ...  
Booth : Tout à l'heure, j'ai dû répondre à ta question. A ton tour, maintenant !  
Brennan : [Sourit.] A la différence de toi, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour travailler. Alors, moi je vais te laisser avec ta question pendant que je vais aller dormir !  
Booth : T'es pas drôle, Bones.  
Brennan : Tu sais que je me fiche de ton avis, aujourd'hui.  
Booth : [Tout expression de joie a disparu.] Oui... J'ai remarqué.  
Brennan : Booth... Je... [S'approchant.]  
Booth : Tais toi... Viens là... [En lui tendant ses bras.]  
Brennan : Je...  
Booth : Tais toi ou je t'embrasse...

Booth : _"Contrôle un peu tes paroles !!!"_

Ce que viens dire Booth lui value un regard incendiaire de Brennan, qui ne dure pas longtemps... Elle accepte ses bras et pose sa tête au creux de son épaule. Booth resserre donc son étreinte sur elle.

Booth : [Doucement.] Ne t'avise pas de t'excuser pour ce qui t'es arrivé. Tu n'y peut rien. Je sais que ça ne changera rien, ce que je suis en train de te dire... mais, je sais qu'il va te falloir pas mal de temps pour un retour à la normale... si l'on peut dire. Je serais là si tu veux que j'y sois mais, si tu ne le veux pas... je m'effacerais... J'aimerais te dire que je sais ce que tu vis et que je vais tout t'expliquer pour que tout se passe bien... Malheureusement, je ne le sais pas... et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est t'aider comme j'essaie de le faire en ce moment...  
Brennan : ... Je veux que tu restes... Et voilà que je re-pleure. [En commençant à essuyer ses larmes.]  
Booth : Tu permets ?

Brennan a relevé la tête pour répondre à Booth, en le regardant dans les yeux. Au regard de Booth, Brennan comprend qu'il demande la permission pour lui écraser ses larmes, seulement. Elle hoche donc la tête. Booth n'en profite pas pour essayer de l'embrasser, après lui avoir enlevé ses larmes. Il laisse même, ses bras retombés le long de son corps, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne veut surtout la blesser en essayant d'aller plus loin, même si ce n'est pas l'envi qui lui manque.

Brennan : ... Merci... Tu viens m'aider ?  
Booth : Je croyais que tu voulais dormir.  
Brennan : C'est ce que je veux faire... mais tu vas d'abord m'aider à préparer la chambre d'amis.  
Booth : Ah... J'y ai le droit finalement ! [Sourit. En allant mettre son bras sur ses épaules.]  
Brennan : Tu n'as pas changé tes habitudes.

Brennan est devant la porte de sa chambre fermée et elle dit ses paroles en s'adressant à celle ci. Puis, elle se tourne vers Booth pour voir comment il réagit ou va réagir. Booth enlève son bras presque immédiatement, se forme une tête d'excuse et juste avant qu'il ne transforme ses gestes, ou plutot sa mimique, en paroles. Brennan reprend.

Brennan : Ça va, Booth... Ça va... Je vais chercher des draps et on va faire le lit ?  
Booth : D'accord, pas de problème.

Il est un peu plus de 22h, Brennan ressort de la salle de bain, habillée de son pyjama, short et T-shirt, après qu'ils aient fait tous les deux le lit. Elle arrive dans le salon, elle le voit sur le canapé, à essayer d'étudier les photos autrement qu'un agent le ferait.  
Elle savait comment un agent exploitait les photos de scène de crime, il les montrait aux suspects pour les faire craquer, en voyant ou en leur montrant les horreurs qu'ils avaient faites. Les agents passaient donc d'une photo à une autre, pour éviter que l'horreur ne s'insinue en eux. Mais Booth, lui ne fait pas ça en ce moment, il les regarde comme un anthropologue le ferait, avec beaucoup d'insistances.

Brennan : Tu songes à te reconvertir en anthropologue ?  
Booth : Quoi ? [Perdu dans ses pensées.]  
Brennan : [Souriant.] Tu as la même tête que Zach et moi devant un squelette ! Et tu regardes ces photos différemment à un agent. Donc, je suppose que tu souhaite te reconvertir une nouvelle fois.  
Booth : Non, je suis très bien en Agent du FBI. Si je regarde ces photos plus intensément, c'est parce que j'ai fait le plan et que c'est bizarre.  
Brennan : Bizarre ?  
Booth : Viens ici, une minute. Tu vas mieux comprendre.

Quand Brennan l'a interpellé, Booth a regardé sa partenaire, de la tête au pied et a rapidement reporté son attention sur les photos pour garder son esprit concentré. Brennan va s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur le canapé.

Booth : Tiens, voici le plan en gros. La seule chose qui manque, c'est la distance entre chaque corps.  
Brennan : Je suis d'accord avec toi.  
Booth : Je sais que je ne peux... Tu as dit que tu était d'accord ?  
Brennan : Oui. Tu n'obtiendras sans doute jamais un doctorat d'anthropologie mais, tu te débrouilles bien pour un agent. Il y a une autre chose qui manque.  
Booth : Quoi ?  
Brennan : Le sens des squelettes.  
Booth : Je ne comprend pas. Ils avaient tous la tête vers le ciel.  
Brennan : Non, je veux dire par où étaient la tête et les pieds de chaque squelette. Tu t'en rappelles ?  
Booth : Oui, tiens ça donnait ça.

Booth prend la feuille sur laquelle il a fait le plan de la situation géographique des victimes et y indique ce qu'elle vient de lui demander.

Brennan comprend que les ellipses noires sont les corps et les cercles que Booth vient de dessiner sont les têtes. Ça lui rappel quelque chose que le Dr. Goodman lui avait parlé, il y a trois ou quatre ans, mais impossible de se rappeler de la signification ou même du nom qu'il avait donné.

Brennan : Il faudrait demander au Dr. Goodman des explications.  
Booth : Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il y a un genre de culte derrière ça.  
Brennan : Eh bien, vu la disposition des corps, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux vérifier. Et aussi, parce que je crois qu'il m'a raconté quelque chose là-dessus, il y a quelques années mais, je ne me souviens plus des détails.  
Booth : D'accord. On lui demandera demain.  
Brennan : Demain ?  
Booth : Il est tard, je ne compte pas le réveiller et toi, non plus. Donc tu vas aller te coucher et moi je vais aller faire de même.  
Brennan : Pff...[Dépitée.] D'accord, je peux toujours essayer. Ne t'endors pas trop vite, parce que dans un peu plus d'une demie heure, tu vas m'entendre crier... Pas la peine de venir [_"me réconforter"_], tu sais pourquoi je vais le faire. J'essayerais de me rendormir mais, je ne te garantit rien.  
Booth : Je viendrais comme même... Bonne nuit Bones.  
Brennan : Bonne nuit Booth.

Brennan a compris que Booth ne lui laissait pas place à une discution, sur ce sujet. Comme il lui avait toujours assuré, il serait toujours là pour elle. Il lui prouvait encore. Ils se dirigent chacun vers une chambre.  
Brennan se couche et essaye tant bien que mal de s'endormir, dans sa chambre. Booth se met en boxer, pour se coucher. Il pose son arme sur la table de chevet pour l'avoir à disposition rapidement, au cas où.

Booth : _"45 minutes que je suis couché et je ne dors toujours pas ! Le point positif, c'est que Bones arrive à dormir puisque je ne l'ai toujours pas entendu crier, comme elle a dit qu'elle allait le faire... Tant mieux, ça va la faire récupérer un peu... Hum... génial, le sommeil arrive enfin..."_  
Brennan : _"Ah... J'en ai marre de tourner dans ce lit ! Je vais arriver à dormir à la fin ! Y en a marre ! Merde, j'ai presque une semaine de sommeil de retard et j'arrive pas à dormir... Si je me lève, Booth va me dire de retourner me coucher... C'est vrai qu'il est là, aujourd'hui, je devrais pouvoir arriver à dormir... Il va veiller à ma sécurité et m'aider pour tout ce qui est dans cet affaire... J'espère simplement qu'il réagira plus en ami qu'en partenaire..."_

Ils s'endorment enfin, tous les deux, sans même remarquer, que c'est en pensant à l'autre, qu'ils réussissent à s'endormir.

1.22.

??? : HAAAAAAAA !!!!!

* * *

**C'est tout mignon, hein ? Enfin comment ils s'endorment parce que le réveil...**


	9. Quelques explications

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Brennanienne02** : Merci !!! Laisses des reviews ou envoies moi un MP si tu as une (des) question(s) et je te répondrais. Pas de problèmes !!!

**Pour BoothTempe : **Pourquoi elle crie ??? La réponse est dans ce chapitre... Donc je te laisse lire !!! :) (Désolée, moi je t'écris en français parce que je n'ai jamais eu un seul cour d'espagnol et ce serait encore plus incompréhensible que ton français !) ^^

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu par tout le monde !!! :) Où est l'orchestre ?**

**Bah... Y en a pas...**

**Ok... :( Roulement de tambour alors !**

**Y en a pas non plus...**

**Oh la la... **

**Bon allez, j'arrête et je vous laisse lire ce chapitre que je qualifierai de... comment dire... Il y a un moment où vous allez m'adorer et après... vous n'allez pas me détester mais... Je vous laisse lire... :)  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Quelques explications…**

1.22.

Brennan : HAAAAAAAA !!!!!  
Booth : Hein... Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? [très endormi, se réveillant à ce bruit.]  
Brennan : NOOOOON !!!!!! AU SECOOOOOUUUUURS !!!!!!!!!!  
Booth : Bones ! [très réveillé, tout à coup.]

Booth prend son arme et cours dans la chambre de Brennan. Il voit qu'elle est en train de se débattre avec sa couverture. Il garde son arme dans la main droite pour pouvoir tirer et de la main gauche, il prend un bout de couverture, qu'il tire d'un seul coup à coté de lui pour voir l'ennemi. Sauf que l'ennemi est un cauchemar, il baisse donc rapidement sa garde.  
Pendant ce temps, Brennan n'ayant d'un seul coup plus de couverture sur elle, comprend que quelqu'un est dans sa chambre et que cette personne a sa couverture. Elle n'hésite pas une seconde en voyant l'ombre au bout de son lit. Elle se redresse rapidement et lui assène un coup de poing au niveau du visage. Elle se lève aussi rapidement et prend la batte de baseball sous son lit, pour pouvoir mettre KO son ennemi.

Booth : BONES ! Non, arrêtes ! Bones, c'est moi !

Brennan : _" 'Bones' Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a qu'une personne qui m'appelle comme ça !"  
_  
Booth a perdu son arme au cours dans la bataille. Brennan baisse la batte de baseball qu'elle avait armé dans ses mains et allume sa lumière de chevet.

Brennan : Booth ? Ca va ? [Inquiète.]  
Booth : A part que je crois avoir le nez cassé et mon ego est assez bas. Sinon, oui ça va. [En parlant du nez.]  
Brennan : D'accord... Assieds toi sur mon lit, je vais regarder ce que je t'ai fait. [En posant la batte par terre.]  
Booth : Euh... Je crois que je devrais rester par terre pour le moment.  
Brennan : Tu as des vertiges ?  
Booth : Oui mais, ils sont légers.  
Brennan : Légers comment ? [Un peu plus inquiète.]  
Booth : Ma vue est un peu floue mais, la pièce ne tourne pas.  
Brennan : D'accord. Donne moi ta main, je vais t'aider. [Lui tendant la sienne.]  
Booth : C'est bon... Laisse moi juste une petite minute et je me leverais tout seul.  
Brennan : Mon ton ne laissait pas place à la discussion et il ne le laisse toujours pas. Alors donne moi ta main. [D'un ton posé.]  
Booth : Je pèse le double de ton poids.  
Brennan : T'occupes pas de moi. Allez ! [Agitant sa main.]  
Booth : Hors de question !  
Brennan : Macho !

Voyant que Booth ne lui tendait toujours pas, qu'il s'était assis en tailleur pour ne pas lui faciliter la tache si jamais, elle tentait quoi que ce soit. En plus, il essayait de mettre ses mains en dehors de sa portée mais, il n'avait pas beaucoup de place pour manoeuvrer, entre le lit et le mur.  
Brennan s'en fichait pas mal. Elle l'avait blessé physiquement et elle voulait l'aider, comme si le soigner allait l'aider elle. Elle essaye donc d'attraper sa main, elle arrive à avoir son poignet. Mais pour le lever, c'est une autre histoire. (Essayer de lever quelqu'un qui fait le double de votre poids et qui n'a pas envi de se laisser faire !) Booth tire son bras vers lui (le sien à lui), pour se dégager de l'emprise de sa partenaire mais, tire un peu trop fort et trop rapidement. Du coup, Brennan se retrouve allonger sur lui.  
(Imaginez un peu la scène, Booth en boxer, allongé dos au sol et Brennan sur lui, en T-shirt, short... poitrine contre poitrine... visages très proches...)

Brennan : Bien joué Booth... Tout ce que je voulais faire, c'est t'aider... Toi et ton ego de mâle alpha...  
Booth : Eh bien, maintenant, j'ai un peu plus de vertiges.  
Brennan : C'est entièrement de ta faute !  
Booth : Je suis d'accord...

Booth : "Il faut qu'elle bouge de là... sinon, je vais sérieusement avoir envi de l'embrasser..."

Booth : Ce n'est pas que tu es lourde mais, tu veux bien te relever maintenant ?  
Brennan : Oh... Euh... Oui, pardon.

Elle avait totalement oublié sur le moment, qu'elle était allongée sur Booth, son partenaire. Elle se lève, en essayant de ne pas s'appuyer sur Booth, se pousse un peu pour qu'il puisse se lever tout seul.

Brennan : Assieds toi sur mon lit, j'ai pas envi que tu fasses un malaise.  
Booth : Non, ça va aller. Je retourne dans la chambre d'amis.  
Brennan : Booth, ton nez saigne et tu as des vertiges. Normalement, je devrais appeler une ambulance... Alors tu t'assois ou tu veux aller à l'hôpital ?  
Booth : ... [S'asseyant en roulant des yeux et en grognant.]  
Brennan : Bien, je savais que tu choisirais cette solution. Es ce que tu as mal autre part qu'à ton nez ?  
Booth : Et à part mes vertiges, non je n'ai rien.  
Brennan : D'accord, je vais aller chercher ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain pour ton nez. Pour les vertiges, je ne peux rien faire. Il faut que tu t'allonges et attendes que ça passe. [Ce qu'il fait.] Et reste éveiller !  
Booth : Je te préviens si tu appelles une ambulance, je les descends.  
Brennan : Ouais, bah je vais mettre ça à l'abri alors. [Lui montrant son arme dans ses mains.]  
Booth : Hey, attends ! Rends moi mon arme ! [Se relevant d'un seul coup, mal assuré.]  
Brennan : Tu t'assois et tu me fais confiance. Je vais la mettre dans le coffre.  
Booth : Tu as un coffre fort chez toi ?  
Brennan : Oui, contre toi et ta manie de toujours vouloir mes livres. [Avec un sourire.]  
Booth : Es-ce que j'ai vraiment lu le début de ton prochain livre, tout à l'heure ?  
Brennan : Je vais d'abord aller chercher des compresses et après, je répondrais à tes questions.  
Booth : Ok.

Brennan part en direction du coffre, compose le code, dépose l'arme et le referme. Elle va ensuite dans la salle de bain, prends dans l'armoire des compresses, un pansement et une serviette mouillée. Lui ayant entamé la peau au niveau de l'arête du nez, c'est pour cela que ça saigne mais, ce n'est pas grave.  
Brennan lui nettoie donc le visage avec la serviette, arrête la légère hémorragie avec les compresses et lui pose le pansement. Booth s'est laissé faire, il avait un peu mal avec les compresses mais ne dit rien.

Brennan : C'est beaucoup plus facile quand tu te laisses faire.

En réponse, Booth lui fait une grimace. Puis, il s'étire de fatigue, il vient de dormir seulement deux heures.

Brennan : Je suis désolée, Booth. Mais il va falloir attendre une heure pour que tu ais le droit de te rendormir.  
Booth : Mais pourquoi ?  
Brennan : ... C'est de ma faute.  
Booth : Hein ? ... Oh, c'est grâce à ton coup de poing.  
Brennan : Oui, je suis vraiment désolée.  
Booth : Non, ça va. Mais tu vas devoir me supporter pendant une heure parce que si je retourne dans la chambre, je vais dormir.  
Brennan : D'accord. Allonges toi, si tu veux. Mais ne dors pas... Non, ça c'est mon coté. [Regard de Booth entre enjôleur, charmeur et demande de pitié.] C'est bon, je prends l'autre coté.

Après avoir rangé le matériel de secours, Brennan s'allonge. Ils sont tous les deux dans la même position : sur le dos, à regarder le plafond.  
Après que Booth se soit rassuré, de savoir qu'il ne lui avait pas fait mal dans sa chute. Ils tombèrent dans un silence gêné, ils étaient dans le même lit et venaient d'avoir un moment plutôt intense pour des partenaires. Booth se décida à briser ce silence.

Booth : Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?  
Brennan : ...  
Booth : Excuse moi, ne réponds pas. Je n'ai pas à te forcer à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Brennan : Je veux qu'il aille en prison... Je savais que si je te racontais tout, tu aurais été le tuer et non l'arrêter.  
Booth : Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison. Je ne l'aurais pas laisser vivre. [Doucement.]

Brennan : _"Il faut que je lui parle... J'en peux plus de cette situation..."  
_  
Brennan : ... La semaine dernière, au cours de cette enquête, je...  
Booth : Non, tu n'as pas à me raconter quoi que ce soit, si tu ne le veux pas. Tu as dit à Cullen ce qui t'es arrivé pour qu'il le fasse arrêter et à Angela, pour avoir son soutien...  
Brennan : C'est vrai ce que tu dis, mais... j'ai aussi besoin de te l'expliquer...[Tournant seulement la tête l'un vers l'autre, tous les deux.] Cullen n'a eu le droit qu'à la description de cet homme avec la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais qu'il s'en occupe. Angela, je ne lui ai donné que les gros titres et maintenant, elle ne me laissera plus jamais dormir à l'Institut même si pour cela, elle doit attendre jusqu'à 2h matin pour que j'ai terminé mon examen.  
Booth : C'est tout à fait Angela ça.  
Brennan : Oui... A toi, j'ai besoin de te raconter toute l'histoire. Mais je veux que tu me promettes avant, de laisser Cullen et l'agent qu'il a mis sur mon dossier faire leur travail. Je veux que tu sois là demain, mais en tant qu'ami... pas en tant qu'agent du FBI, capable de lui coller une balle entre les yeux à plusieurs centaines de mètres.  
Booth : ... Je ferais tout pour... Mais je ne peux rien te garantir, je déteste ce genre de type. [Doucement.]

Brennan se tourne donc complètement vers Booth, celui ci fait de même vers elle. Ils sont donc face à face. Brennan inspire profondément pour rassembler tout son courage et se lancer.

Brennan : Je disais donc, la semaine dernière lors de cette enquête contre le technicien de surface de la Maison Blanche, samedi soir pour être précise, il y a donc six jours. Je suis restée à l'Institut alors que tu m'avais dit de rentrer chez moi pour me reposer, parce que tu avais très bien remarqué que j'étais là-bas depuis plusieurs jours. Apparemment, il va falloir que je revois mon système pour changer mes affaires.  
Booth : Quand j'arrivais, je voyais tes yeux hyper-fatigués et tu as oublié de changer ton pantalon. C'est surtout ça qui m'a fait comprendre.  
Brennan : [Demi-sourire.] D'accord, je le serais pour la prochaine affaire.  
Booth : Ne rêves pas, même si je dois te ramener tous les soirs chez toi et rester ici pour vérifier que tu es bien en train de dormir. Je le ferais.  
Brennan : Je sais... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir de ce qui m'ai arrivée. [Disant cela en ayant un peu peur de sa réaction.]  
Booth : C'est de ma faute, je n'avais pas à te demander autant de preuves pour coincer cet enfoiré.  
Brennan : On ne pouvait pas l'inculper sans toutes ces preuves. [Doucement.]  
Booth : Pff... [En baissant les yeux qui disent 'je suis coupable, tu as le droit de me le reprocher'.]  
Brennan : Bref... [Ayant la gorge qui se resserre un peu à cause de ce qu'elle s'apprête à lui dire.] Après avoir trouvée la preuve irréfutable, j'ai regardé l'heure pour t'avertir. Mais, j'ai vu que l'on était au milieu de la nuit. Donc, j'ai préféré laisser un mot pour le premier qui arriverait à l'Institut, de l'équipe disant de t'appeler et de t'expliquer ce que j'avais trouvé si je n'étais pas réveillée... Je suis donc allée prendre mon sac et ma veste mais, vu que tu m'avais apporté le matin et que trouver un taxi à 3h30 du matin, ce n'est pas évident. Alors, j'ai décidé de rentrer à pied, puisque ce n'est qu'à 15 minutes... Quand je suis sortie, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait des jeunes d'environ 20 ans, certainement avec de la drogue... mais ils étaient de l'autre côté du trottoir et allaient dans le sens opposé au mien... Après avoir traversé le parc devant le Jefferson, j'étais sur le trottoir où il y a les commerçants fermés... [Avec un petit sourire.] Evidemment à cette heure... J'ai senti une présence derrière moi, mais à chaque fois que je me retournais... je ne voyais personne, je regardai même sous les voitures... Je n'ai pas compris là où il arrivait à se cacher... C'est vrai qu'étant relativement maigre, ça peut aider... Il m'a eu par surprise, j'imagine qu'à chaque fois que je me retournais, il se rapprochait de moi...

Brennan commençait à blêmir, Booth lui ça faisait longtemps. Dès qu'il avait su que c'était à cause de cette preuve qu'il lui avait réclamé à plusieurs reprises, sur des tons allant jusqu'à la colère. Il ne pouvait que s'en vouloir vis à vis d'elle...

Brennan : Il m'a assommée, alors que je m'étais encore une fois retournée... pas assez fort pour que je demeure beaucoup de temps inconsciente, mais assez pour qu'il ait le temps d'enlever mon pantalon et baissé le sien...

Les larmes de Brennan commencent à couler, Booth se remet sur le dos, il n'a pas envi de la voir pleurer et lui tend ses bras pour qu'elle vienne s'installer. Ce qu'elle fait sans même avoir pensé à refuser. Les larmes de Booth ne sont pas loin non plus, mais il fait tout pour ne pas qu'elles coulent. Brennan est donc installée sur son torse, elle le serre un peu, lui aussi la serre contre lui. Booth n'arrive pas à prononcer un mot.

Brennan : J'ai essayé de me débattre mais il... Il était déjà en train de s'activer sur moi... J'essayais de le frapper mais, il voyait chacun de mes coups arrivés... Après il a réussi à me bloquer mes bras à coté de ma tête... Et je n'y arrivais plus... [Elle resserre un peu plus son emprise sur Booth, en pleurant.] Je ne pouvais plus me débattre... J'ai commencé à pleurer... puis à le supplier d'arrêter... [Booth ne peut plus retenir ses larmes.] Il m'a ri au nez... et il en a encore plus pris de plaisir... Quand il a fini... Je n'ai pas réussi... à me relever pour le rattraper... pour l'envoyer directement chez les flics... [Disant cela avec dégoût et haine.] Quand j'ai enfin réussi à me relever... Je suis rentrée chez moi... Je me suis assise dans le canapé, n'arrivant pas à dormir... Heureusement, je n'ai pas pris de douche... [Reprenant un peu contenance en se forçant à respirer calmement.] Au petit matin, j'ai pris ma voiture, je suis allée au FBI, j'ai vérifié que tu n'étais pas là... et je suis allé au bureau de Cullen... Sa secrétaire, déjà présente, m'a dit qu'il me recevrait peut être avant ses rendez-vous mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien me garantir... et qu'il arriverait un quart d'heure plus tard... Quand il m'a vu dans l'état où j'étais... Il n'a pas attendu que sa secrétaire lui donne son programme de la journée... Il m'a fait entrer dans son bureau... Au départ, il a cru que j'étais venu lui annoncer ta mort... Je lui ai dit ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour retrouver cet homme... le pourquoi... [Aspirant longuement, la fin de son récit arrivant.] Ensuite, il a tout fait pour qu'un minimum de personnes soit au courant et m'a fait passé les examens dans un endroit privé... La suite... Tu l'as connaît...  
Booth : ... Pourquoi a-t-il cru que j'étais mort ?  
Brennan : On lui avait dit que le technicien avait plusieurs armes et il savait que tu étais remonté contre lui.  
Booth : Oui, ça semble logique... Et quand je t'ai appelé, tu était où ?  
Brennan : On revenait de la clinique et on était dans son bureau.

Un silence s'installe, c'est un besoin pour eux deux : pour Booth, d'accepter les informations que Brennan vient de lui donner sur son agression ; pour Brennan, de respirer, d'accepter le fait qu'elle ait enfin réussi à tout expliquer à quelqu'un.

Brennan : _"C'était évident... Il n'y a qu'à lui que je pouvais raconter tout ça ! Angela serait complètement paniquée... si elle connaissait ses détails... J'aurai peut être dû aller le voir tout de suite après..."_  
Booth : _"Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle ne voulait rien me dire ! ... Elle va avoir besoin de moi et elle m'as demandé d'être là... en tant qu'ami... et c'est ce que je ferais... Je ne veux pas la perdre..."_

Brennan se dégage de l'étreinte de Booth pour essuyer ses larmes, Booth fait de même. Puis, elle prend la couverture pour essuyer les larmes qu'elle a laissé sur son torse nu. Booth, voyant qu'elle va essuyer ses larmes avec la couverture, sourit. Il la laisse faire.  
Ensuite, il passe son bras sous le sien pour poser sa main derrière son dos et l'attirer à lui... Il fait son geste très doucement, pour qu'elle puisse le refuser si elle le souhaite, ou même se dégager. Il ne veut surtout pas la forcer. Brennan sourit et remet sa tête contre le torse de Booth.

Brennan : _"Ah... Je suis bien ici... Si seulement je pouvais y rester... Ce serait génial... C'est moi qui pense ça..."_  
Booth : _"Ce serait bien que je puisse rester ici toute la nuit... et la garder contre moi... Je rêve beaucoup trop là... Si je pouvais au moins la serrer une fois par jour, comme ça... Je crois que je serais l'homme le plus heureux..."_

Brennan : Tu sais... Ca fait plus d'une heure que l'on discute... Donc tu peux aller dormir, si tu veux...  
Booth : [Baissant les yeux pour la regarder.]... Pas tant que tu ne dormiras pas.  
Brennan : Ca risque de prendre du temps...  
Booth : J'ai tout mon temps...

Finalement, ils s'endorment assez rapidement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Pour une personne extérieure, on dirait vraiment un couple s'aimant énormément, ne voulant pas lâcher l'autre par peur de se perdre.

* * *

**Combien voudrait être à la place de Brennan là ? ... Moi, je suis la première !  
**

**Je vous le chapitre demain soit vers midi, soit vers 21h (09.00 p.m.) (c'est à peu près l'heure à laquelle je vais rentrer chez moi ! Désolée !)  
**


	10. Le premier réveil

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Voilà, la suite, j'ai réussi à m'échapper un peu plus tôt...**

**Pour Ptitebones :** Pourquoi Booth ne devrait pas y aller ??? Non, en effet, pas besoin de pitié pour ce mec !!!

**Pour BoothTempe : **Bien sûr que tu va pouvoir lire, ce que tu as demandé !!! (Juste une chose pour ton espagnol, quand je ne comprends pas le sens d'un mot, je demande la traduction sur un site... Mais, il ne comprend pas tous les mots, donc je me demandais si tu écrivais des abréviations ?)

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Allez, juste pour rigoler : Ton homme doit être content que tu rêves de David Boreanaz et pas de lui ?

**Pour BonesFicsTv : **Merci !!! Mais je suis loin d'être la meilleure en écriture...

**Pour tout le monde : Ma fiction est beaucoup plus axée sur Brennan et Booth que sur l'enquête... Bon, vous comprenez pourquoi maintenant... :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Le premier réveil…**

Au petit matin, Brennan se réveille, par force d'habitude avec la lumière du Soleil. Elle n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux mais, elle sent qu'elle est enlacé à quelqu'un. Elle souvient d'un seul coup de sa nuit, elle sait donc que ce 'quelqu'un' est Booth, son partenaire.

Booth est allongé sur le dos, une main sur la taille de Brennan, l'autre dans son dos pour la garder contre lui. Brennan, elle est allongée sur le coté ayant posé une main sur le torse de Booth, son autre main étant sous l'oreiller, sous la tête de Booth et son épaule lui servant d'oreiller à elle. Même si elle sait qu'elle n'a dormie que quatre heures, depuis sa conversation avec Booth, elle se sent reposée.

Booth lui dort encore. Elle ne veut pas le réveiller. Par conséquent, elle prend tout son temps pour lui enlever d'abord sa main sur sa taille. Puis, celle qu'elle a dans le dos. Et enfin, de retirer la sienne qui est sous la tête de Booth. Au bout de 5 minutes, elle a réussi à se dégager, se lève donc pour prendre son peignoir et préparer le petit déjeuner pour eux deux.

Elle prépare donc quelques toasts grillés et du café. Booth se réveille à ses deux odeurs.

Booth : _"Hum... Génial... [Ouvre les yeux.] Je suis où là ? ... Ah oui, dans la chambre de Bones... Ca doit être elle qui prépare le petit déj'... Bon, bah... J'ai plus qu'à y aller y faire honneur... [Se voyant vêtu seulement de son boxer.] Je vais peut être aller me rhabiller avant...Oh oh... ça veut dire que j'ai dormi avec elle, dans cette tenue..."_

Brennan voit Booth passer de sa chambre à la chambre d'amis. Puis il en ressort, à peine une minute plus tard, vêtu de son pantalon et de son T-shirt d'hier, venant dans sa direction.

Brennan : _"Je crois que je pourrais m'habituer à le voir ici, tous les jours... surtout s'il doit dormir ici (sous-entendus dans son lit)... Hey ! Il faut que je me calme là, c'est mon partenaire... rien d'autre."_

Booth : [Sourire.] Bonjour.

Brennan : [Lui rendant son sourire.] Bonjour. Café ?

Booth : Bien sur. Bien dormie ? Je t'ai pas entendu te lever.

Brennan : J'ai essayé de ne pas te réveiller.

Booth : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Brennan : Tiens. [Lui tendant un mug de café chaud.] Oui, j'ai bien dormi. Et toi ?

Booth : [Buvant un peu de café.] Oui... Je suis désolé de te le rappeler mais... Pytherson veut nous voir le plus tot possible. Et il faut que je passe par chez moi, pour me doucher et me changer.

Brennan : [Souriante, elle lui réponds.] Pour la douche, tu peux la prendre ici. Te changer, je ne peux pas t'aider. Et pour Pytherson, on termine de manger, on passe par la salle de bain ensuite, on va au FBI et après tu pourras aller chez toi.

Booth : C'est moi ou ça t'as fait vraiment du bien de me raconter... cette histoire.

Brennan : [Sourire.] Termine les toasts, moi je vais à la douche.

Brennan revient dans la cuisine un quart d'heure plus tard, douchée et habillée. Booth lui réclame son arme en allant vers la salle de bain. Après s'être douché et avoir remis ses affaires d'hier, Booth rejoint Brennan, prends son arme qu'il voit posée sur la table.

Maintenant, il est obligé de la pousser vers la sortie, comme il l'a fait hier pour aller le tour du park, mais là, ce serait beaucoup moins agréable.  
Dans le SUV, Brennan est assise côté passager, occupée à regarder dehors la tête contre la vitre. Booth ne sait pas quoi dire et préfère se concentrer sur la route, avec le manque de sommeil qu'il a.

Il trouve une place rapidement. Il n'est que 8heures, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde au bureau. Ils sortent tout juste de la voiture.

Booth : Il y en a pour 5 minutes, 10 au grand maximum. Après, on ira là où tu veux.

Brennan : Je peux te demander un service.

Booth : Oui ?

Brennan : Reste avec moi... pour...

Booth : J'ai compris. Oui, je resterais avec toi. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Booth passe le bras sur ses épaules pour traverser la rue. Puis, juste avant d'entrer dans le building du FBI, il l'enleva.

Booth : Bien, ça se passe au même étage que mon bureau. On prend l'ascenseur ?

Brennan : Oui.

Brennan : _"Il vaudrait mieux... J'ai l'impression que je vais faire un malaise."  
_

Arrivés au 3e étage, Booth dirige Brennan. Ils passent tout droit devant le bureau de Booth et continuent dans le couloir.

??? : Agent Booth ?

Booth : Oh non, pas lui. [Bas.]

Brennan : Qui est-ce ? [Sur le même ton.]

??? : Vous devez le Docteur Tempérance Brennan, je suppose. [Tout sourire.]

Brennan : Oui ? [Se méfiant.]

??? : Je suis Marco Sanchez.

Booth : C'est mon stagiaire. [Plutôt d'un air dépité que fier.]

Sanchez : J'ai demandé hier après-midi au directeur Cullen pour votre autre affaire, mais il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas de quoi je voulais parler puisque vous n'avez que l'affaire des 5 morts.

Booth : _"Lêche bottes."_

Booth : Vous avez fait les recherches que je vous ai demandé hier ?

Sanchez : Je n'ai pas fini. Mais...

Booth : Eh bien, allez les terminer. Installez-vous dans mon bureau si ça vous amuse. Moi, j'ai autre chose à faire. Au revoir.

Booth prend Brennan par la taille et la mène directement dans l'arrière salle d'interrogatoire. En voyant l'homme, Brennan se met instinctivement dans la partie la plus retranchée, la plus sombre de la pièce.

Pytherson : Est-ce que c'est lui ?

Brennan : ...

Pytherson : Vous n'êtes pas obligée de parler, un signe de tête suffira.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait, il fit un signe à Booth qui alla se planter devant Brennan pour qu'elle concentre son regard sur lui et pas sur l'homme de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Booth : Bones, écoutes moi. Il ne peut pas te voir. Il ne peut pas t'entendre. Il faut juste que tu me dises si c'est bien lui ou non.

Brennan : ...

Booth : D'accord, tu n'arrives pas à parler. C'est pas grave. Regardes moi, maintenant. Bones, regardes moi... Bien... Tu vas me répondre par un signe de tête... Bien... Est-ce que c'est lui ? Est-ce que c'est ton agresseur ? [Hochement de tête.] Oui ? Tu es sûr ? [Nouveau hochement de tête.] D'accord. Pytherson, tu te charges de ce type ?

Pytherson : Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Booth : Bien. Nous, on y va.

Booth emmène Brennan de la même manière qu'ils sont entrés. Voyant Brennan blanche, il décide de s'arrêter pour lui donner un peu d'eau. Après quelques gorgées, elle reprend des couleurs.

Booth : Ca va mieux ?

Brennan : Oui... Merci Booth.

Booth : C'est normal...

Booth se sent un peu rassuré que sa partenaire se reprenne. Il allait dire sa phrase habituelle, celle derrière il se cache devant tout le monde et en particulier, devant elle, qu'ils sont partenaires et amis et que quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours pour elle. Mais, Sanchez vient de rentrer dans le bureau.

Sanchez : Agent Booth, vous m'avez dit que je pouvais utiliser votre bureau...

Booth : Oui. On y va. Utilisez-le autant que vous voulez.

Sanchez : D'accord. Vous allez où ? Vous travaillez toujours sur l'enquête ?

Booth fait signe discrètement à Brennan pour qu'elle ne réplique pas à ce qu'il va dire. Brennan est tellement habituée à voir ce petit geste de sa main, lorsqu'ils vont informer les proches de la victime que celle ci est morte. Elle remarque aussi que Sanchez, lui n'a rien vu, conséquence il est hors jeu, il ne fait pas parti de l'équipe.

Booth : Je raccompagne le Dr. Brennan puisqu'elle est toujours en repos et ensuite, j'irai voir où en sont mes fouines.

Sanchez : Je pourrai vous rejoindre dans une demie heure à l'Institut.

Booth : Non, Sanchez. Ce sont mes fouines ! Et le seul agent en qui ils ont confiance, c'est moi. Donc je ne veux plus vous voir au Jefferson. Terminez vos recherches et quand vous aurez réduit au maximum le nombre de personnes pouvant correspondre, j'irai voir les familles.

Sanchez : Vous voulez que l'on ira tous les deux...

Booth : Non, j'ai bien dit que j'irai. Tout seul !

Sanchez : Vous devez me former, y compris sur le terrain.

Booth : Allez en parler à Cullen, moi j'y vais. Bonne journée.

Brennan : Au revoir.

Booth emmène Brennan vers l'ascenseur pour sortir dehors. Une fois arrivés devant le QG du FBI, Booth s'arrête juste avant de descendre les marches.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe Booth ?

Booth : J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Brennan : Je déteste les surprises.

Booth : Je sais et je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais tu peux me croire, tu vas l'aimer.

Brennan : Comment peut-tu le savoir ? Et être aussi affirmatif ?

Pour réponse, Booth lève son bras droit et fait cogner les clés entre elles, pour qu'elles émettent un léger son. Les clefs sont juste devant le nez de Brennan. Elle lui fait un énorme sourire, jusqu'aux oreilles ou comme un enfant devant un nouveau jouet.

Brennan : Tu me laisse conduire ? [Tout de même étonnée.]

Booth : Oui. Je suis trop fatigué pour le faire et je n'ai pas envi d'avoir un accident. Alors, c'est toi qui conduit.

Brennan : Mais tout à l'heure, tu as bien conduit.

Booth : Dépêches-toi de les prendre avant que je ne change d'avis.

Booth : _"Tout à l'heure, si je t'avais laissé conduire... on ne serait pas encore arrivé... et sans doute à l'autre bout de la ville."  
_

Brennan lui prend rapidement les clés des mains. Booth lui fait son sourire charmeur. Il lève légèrement sa main pour la mettre dans le dos de sa partenaire, pour l'emmener vers la voiture.

Booth : Alors, tu nous emmène où ?

Brennan tressaillie quand elle sent sa main. Elle s'éloigne de lui immédiatement, hors de portée de ses mains.

Brennan : Booth !

Booth comprends tout de suite, il lui a fait peur. Il vient de lui faire resubir en 2 secondes tout ce dont elle a dû endurer la semaine passée.

Booth : Excuse moi. Je suis désolé. C'était un geste... d'habitude. Je... Je suis vraiment désolé.

Brennan : ... Il va me falloir un peu de temps. [Doucement.]

Booth : Oui... Bien sûr... Je comprends.

Booth : _"Eh merde ! A cause de ce type, elle va croire que je suis un obsédé, maintenant... Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour rattraper ça."_

Booth : Ecoute moi... Je ne te ferais jamais ce que t'as fait cet homme. [Très doucement.]

Brennan : Je sais que tu n'es pas capable de faire subir ça à qui que ce soit, Booth. J'ai confiance en toi.

Tout en disant cela, Brennan s'est approchée de Booth. Elle pleure sur son épaule. Booth hésite, il ne sait pas s'il peut la toucher ou non, poser ses mains dans son dos pour la réconforter. Il évalue rapidement ses chances de ne pas se prendre un coup.

Booth : _"Elle a besoin de moi là... C'est du réconfort dont elle a besoin et donc de mes bras..."_

Il met donc ses mains dans le haut de son dos pour la réconforter. Après quelques minutes, Brennan reprend contenance. Elle en avait besoin pour pouvoir se reprendre de cet interrogatoire et de devoir renoncer pour un certain temps du bras qui la dirige tout le temps.

Brennan : _"Ca ne me dérange pas de pleurer dans ses bras... mais je n'arrive pas à tolérer son bras rassurant qui me dirige partout où l'on va ensemble... Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me reprendre... Il le faut."_

Ils prennent donc tous les deux la direction de la voiture. Pour une fois, c'est Brennan qui conduit. Booth est à côté, il ne dit rien. Il reconnaît aussitôt le parcours, qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il quitte son bureau et va voir ses fouines. En sortant du SUV, devant le Jefferson, ils se dirigent vers l'entrée et sont déjà devant les portes coulissantes, quand Booth se souvient :

Booth : _"Elle a oublié de nous faire passé par chez moi... Génial, j'espère qu'Angela n'est pas encore arrivée... Evidemment, le seul jour, il aurait été préférable qu'elle soit en retard, il faut qu'elle soit en avance... En plus, elle nous observe... Donc elle va bientôt arriver pour nous parler !"_

Angela est avec Camille en train de parler de l'affaire quand elles voient Booth et Brennan arrivés. Elles les observent un instant et passent directement à leur sujet de discutions habituelle.

Camille : Tiens, ils sont en retard par rapport à d'habitude. [Curieuse de savoir pouquoi.]

Angela : Ca va, ils sont à l'heure officiellement. [Avec un sourire mais, malheureuse intérieurement.]

Camille : D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas raconter ? J'ai gagné mon pari ?

Angela : Non. Et je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire.

Camille : [Regarde Brennan puis, Booth.]... Ok, vas-y doucement pour leur interrogatoire.

Angela : Booth n'a pas changé de vêtements.

Camille : Oui, mais on savait qu'il allait dormir chez elle... donc c'est moins drôle. [Fait remarquer Cam.]

Angela : Ouais, tu as raison même si ça gâche mon plaisir. Pourquoi veut-tu que j'y aille doucement pour les interroger ?

Camille : Tout ce que j'ai comme réponse c'est que j'ai été flic trop longtemps pour savoir. Dis à Brennan que je passerais la voir plus tard. [En allant vers son bureau.]

Angela : Pas de soucis. Je viens te voir pour chercher mes 20 billets ! [Avec son sourire habituel.]

Angela va donc voir nos deux partenaires qui sont toujours devant l'entrée, entre le sortie du sas et la montée vers la plateforme.

Angela : Qu'est qui se passe tous les deux ? ... Vous avez un sourire béat... Et Booth n'a pas changé de vêtements.

Brennan : Ne t'avise pas de donner tes conclusions délirantes, Ange. [Plus bas.] Je suis juste contente de savoir que mon agresseur est en prison.

Booth : Oui, moi de même.

Angela : ... D'accord. Moi aussi, je suis contente pour toi, Sweetie. [Serrant son amie dans ses bras.] Je viendrais te voir plus tard. [Elle part.]

Brennan : [Soupire.] On va avoir le droit à un interrogatoire dans les règles.

Booth : Toi, c'est sur. Moi, j'ai le droit à des questions comme ça, qui n'ont aucune suite logique, après ton interrogatoire.

Brennan : On va tout de suite aller voir le Dr. Goodman pour pouvoir avancer sur l'enquête.

Booth : Oui mais, j'aimerais bien aller me changer.

Brennan : On va d'abord aller voir Goodman. Ensuite tu ira chez toi pour te changer pendant que moi, je commencerai à examiner les victimes. Et on ira après, sur la scène de crime que je puisse me faire mes idées.

Booth : Deux choses : je ne te laisse pas toute seule et il y a déjà une vidéo de la scène de crime, tu pourrais... Bones, s'il te plaît, ne me demande pas de t'emmener là bas, pour que tu puisse faire tes trucs...

Brennan : Bien. Maintenant, je sais que tu es vraiment irritable quand tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi.

Booth : _"Non, je suis pas irritable quand c'est pour un autre motif !"_

Booth préfère ne pas répondre, il sait que ce n'est pas sa partenaire qui lui parle. Il la voit s'en aller et la direction n'est pas celle de son bureau.

Booth : Où tu vas ?

Brennan : Voir mon supérieur.

Booth : Le bureau de Cam n'est pas par là.

Brennan : Je sais mais, ce n'est pas elle que je vais voir.

Booth : Attends moi, je viens avec toi.

* * *

**J'ai mis plein de saut de lignes, parce que je trouvais que c'était illisible ! Dites moi ce que vous préférez ?  
Où va Brennan ??? Pourquoi Booth se sent-il obliger de la suivre ???  
La suite dans le prochaine épisode...  
**


	11. Le pentacle de la connaissance

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Il ne faut toujours être sage... ;) Fufuuu (sifflements)

**Pour PtiteBones : **Je pense que Booth est curieux par nature, à cause de son métier, mais il l'est encore plus avec sa... partenaire... :)

**Pour BoothTempe : **Bien sûr, il y a réponse dans ce chapitre... ;)

**Pour tout le monde : **Le chapitre 22 est écrit, corrigé et publié sur un forum...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le pentacle de la connaissance**

.

Camille : Attendez, vous allez où ?

Brennan : On va voir le Dr. Goodman, à propos de l'enquête.

Camille : D'accord. Juste une chose... [Baissant un peu la voix.] Pour l'Institut, tu étais en repos du à une trop grosse quantité de travail.

Booth : Attends, Cam... Qui t'as mis au courant ?

Camille : [Regardant Booth.] Personne. Je te rappelle que j'ai été flic. [Tournant la tête vers Brennan.] Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, y compris du repos suplémentaire, n'hésite pas. Je te couvrerais.

Brennan : [Surprise.]... D'accord... Merci.

Brennan et Booth repartent en direction du bureau du Dr. Goodman, après cette surprise de Camille. Ils entrent dans le bureau après accord de celui-ci, qui est en train d'étudier des plans. Il relève la tête pour voir qui va entrer, et est légèrement surpris en voyant Brennan.

Goodman : Dr Brennan, vous êtes de retour parmis nous.

Brennan : Oui. J'aimerais vous poser quelques questions à propos de l'enquête.

Goodman : [Bas.] Et bien sur, vous êtes déjà au parfum grâce à votre partenaire. [Plus haut.]En quoi puis-je vous aider ? [Il leur fait signe de s'asseoir, ce qu'il font.]

Brennan : Voilà... Booth, voulant m'expliquer la disposition des corps, a fait un schéma... et voici ce qu'il en est ressorti. [Lui donnant le papier.]... Je me rappelle que vous m'aviez parlé d'une sorte de rite, à ce propos. Mais j'aimerais que vous me raffraîchissiez la mémoire.

Booth : En des termes pas trop scientifique, ce serait bien.

Goodman : [Regardant le papier après l'avoir déplié.] Je suppose que les traits désigne les corps. Et les ronds au-dessus ?

Booth : Les têtes.

Goodman : [Réfléchissant.]... Oui. La direction des corps indique que la personne qui a fait ça se trouvait au milieu quand elle a fini de les installer, pour améliorer sa connaissance des choses, des personnes. Savez-vous qui sont les victimes ou quels métiers font-ils ?

Brennan : Non, je viens juste d'arriver.

Goodman : Ce rite s'appelle le pentacle de la connaissance. Pour que ce rite "réussisse", il faut que les victimes meurent à intervalle de temps régulier. Une fois ces cinq personnes mortes, l'assassin va au centre de ce pentacle et doit y rester un maximum de temps possible...

Booth : Combien de temps environ ?

Goodman : Ca dépend de la patience du tueur. Ca peut aller jusqu'à plusieurs jours... Vos cinq victimes doivent être des personnes très différentes, les unes des autres. Sinon, le tueur aura reçu le même savoir de deux personnes différentes... Si jamais, vous avez un suspect et que vous voulez l'énerver, vous pouvez lui dire ça... Oh, et sans vouloir faire votre travail, Dr. Brennan.

Brennan : Je vous en prie.

Goodman : Votre assassin doit être au chomage ou dans un métier qui lui fait rencontrer des personnes de milieu différents.

Booth : [Se redressant soudainement sur sa chaise.] Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ?

Goodman : Je vous l'ai dit, vos victimes doivent être différentes, sur presque tous les critères. Vous connaissez beaucoup de métiers qui permettent cela ?

Booth : En effet, ça en enlève pas mal. [Plutôt surpris qu'une fouine puisse penser comme lui.]

Brennan : Bien, merci Dr. Goodman. Si j'ai besoin d'autres renseignements, je viendrais vous voir.

Goodman : Merci à vous. Et encore, bon retour. Cette fois, prenez le temps d'aller dormir chez vous.

Brennan : Bien sur. [Avec un léger sourire sans joyeuseté.]

Brennan et Booth resortent donc du bureau du Dr. Goodman et vont vers celui d'Angela pour savoir si elle a fini les reconstructions, puisque tout à l'heure, elle n'avait rien à ce sujet.

Booth : Angela, tu as fait la reconstitution des cinq victimes.

Angela : Non, pas encore. [D'un ton non habituel.] (J'espère que vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, sinon les explications sont un peu plus loin...)

Booth remarque que le ton rieur et enthousiasme habituel d'Angela n'est pas là. Il allait lui si quelque chose l'embêtait mais, il est coupé par Brennan qui, elle aussi, s'en est rendu compte.

Brennan : Ca va, Ange ?

Angela : [Ne les regardant même pas.] Oui, t'en fais pas... Oh fait Booth, la femme enceinte, elle y était de 11 semaines. [Du ton indifférent de Brennan, lorsqu'elle parle des victimes.]

Brennan : [Se tournant vers Booth.] Hey ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit qu'il y avait une femme enceinte parmis les victimes ?

Booth : Peut être parce que j'essayais de l'oublier... pour pouvoir dormir. [En lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui rappeler la nuit dernière.] (No comment.)

Angela : [Siffle, puis dit sèchement.] Temps-mort. Aujourd'hui, c'est interdiction de vous engueuler, c'est clair ?

Brennan : [Doucement.] Booth, tu veux bien sortir s'il te plaît. Il faut que je parle avec Angela... Seule.

Booth : [Se tournant vers elle.] Comme tu veux. Je suis dans ton bureau, si tu as besoin.

Booth ne comprends pas pourquoi Angela est comme ça mais, il préfère ne pas rester et respecter la demande de sa partenaire. Donc, il sort et laisse Angela et Brennan seules.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ange ?

Angela : Rien.

Brennan : Ange. [Ferme.]

Angela : Tu n'es pas moi. Tu n'obtiendras rien.

Brennan : Peut être, mais je sais aussi que tu as besoin de parler... Alors ? [Croisant les bras, pour prendre la posture préférée d'Angela quand elle veut savoir quelque chose de sa meilleure amie.]

Angela : [Soupirant.] Rien... C'est juste que... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu ne m'as rien dit. Je sais que tu n'as rien dit à Booth, non plus. Et... C'est juste que j'ai peur de ce qui aurait pu arriver...

Brennan : [Se voulant rassurante.] Angela. Je suis là et je vais bien... En tout cas physiquement. Il va me falloir un peu plus de temps pour t'affirmer le mentalement. Mais, tu n'as pas lieu de faire cette tête, tu ressembles aux asticots d'Hodgins.

Angela : [Souriant un peu.] Hey ! T'es dégoutante là !

Brennan : Contente de revoir un peu ton sourire.

Angela : Je serais plus souriante, si je te savais plus en sécurité.

Brennan : Je maîtrise trois arts martiaux et Booth n'a pas l'intention de me laisser seule pour le moment. Alors je...

Angela : Hum... Je présume que vous avez passé une bonne nuit, tous les deux.

Brennan : Angela ! ... Et pour ton information, il a dormi dans la chambre d'amis.

Angela : [Sourit.] C'est bon, je termine les reconstitutions et je viens vous chercher.

Brennan : _"Bon... après il a dormi avec moi, mais si je te dis ça... tu vas nous embêter encore très longtemps..."_

Angela : _"Tu me dois 20 dollars, Camille ! Elle va encore penser que j'ai triché... Pas grave."  
_

En entrant dans son bureau, elle voit que Booth s'est alongé sur son canapé. Elle allait l'avertir qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui, pour se changer pendant qu'elle faisait les examens. Mais il est endormi, elle va à côté de lui, prend la couverture au dessus du canapé et la pose sur lui.

Puis, elle retourne à son bureau pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans son courrier, qu'il soit sous forme papier ou électronique. Il est déjà presque midi et Brennan vient juste de terminer ses occupations bureautiques quand Angela entre.

Angela : Hey, ma chérie !

Brennan : Doucement, Ange.

Angela : Pourquoi ?

Brennan lui fait signe de regarder derrière elle. Angela voit que Booth est en train de dormir sur le canapé de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci fait un joli sourire et ajoute :

Angela : Il était un peu trop occupé à veiller sur toi, cette nuit pour oublier de dormir.

Brennan : C'est juste que je fais quelques cauchemars...

Brennan voit que Booth vient de se lever, mais préfère ne rien dire, juste pour voir la réaction d'Angela. Booth va d'ailleurs se positionner derrière celle-ci pour l'avoir par surprise, connaissant également les réactions que celle-ci peut avoir quand il s'agit de sa meilleure amie et de lui.

Angela : Et il s'est senti obligé de venir te prendre dans ses bras à chaque fois. Mignon.

Booth : C'est pas mignon, Angela. C'était par pur amitié.

Angela : Depuis quand...

Booth : Je suis réveillé ? A peu près, depuis que tu as passé la porte.

Angela : J'y peux rien si cette porte grince.

En effet, Brennan l'avait fermé pour éviter que les bruits du labo ne réveillent son agent. Elle avait fait attention pour ne pas qu'elle fasse de bruit, elle sait très bien que sa porte grince, elle la maudit tous les matins quand elle l'ouvre. Et Angela, en entrant tout à l'heure, a aperçu Brennan à l'intérieur donc elle l'a ouverte, sans se douter que quelqu'un d'autre que Brennan pouvait dormir sur ce canapé.

Booth : Mouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Angela : Tu es vraiment grognon quand tu te réveilles.

Booth : C'est surtout quand on me réveille.

Brennan : Pourquoi es-tu là, Ange ? [Préférant intervenir.]

Angela : J'ai fini les reconstitutions.

Booth : D'accord, on arrive.

Angela retourne dans son bureau et préfère les laisser tous les deux.

Angela : _"Ils viendront quand ils voudront... Cam m'en veut à mord d'avoir laisser sortir les photos plus les crânes, ainsi que pratiquement toutes les preuves, sauf la vidéo..."_

Brennan : Elle a raison, t'es vraiment grognon quand tu te réveilles.

Booth : Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

Brennan : Tu veux l'entendre parler de ça, encore dans 10 ans ?

Booth : Non, merci. Bon allez, on y va sinon elle va continuer.

Ils se dirigent donc tous les deux vers le bureau d'Angela. Booth met ses mains dans ses poches, pour éviter de les mettre, comme à son habitude, dans le dos de Brennan pour la diriger. Brennan lui gratifie un sourire en reconnaissance de cause, qu'il ne tarde pas à lui rendre.

Booth : Alors, Angela ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pour nous ?

Angela : Je crois que je vais éviter de détourner tes propos... Bien, le transfert pour l'Angelator est fini. Alors autant le voir en 3D.

Booth : C'est parti...

En faisant des ronds avec ses avant-bras en dirigeant ses mains vers l'Angelator, pour leur montrer la direction et surtout pour faire un peu le pitre. Brennan le fusille immédiatement du regard.

Brennan : C'est pas drôle, Booth. Arrêtes.

Booth : Désolé... Angela ?

Angela : Bien, je vais vous montrer les cinq victimes, en fait 6 si l'on compte le bébé de...

Brennan : Angela... les 5 suffiront pour le moment, s'il te plaît. [Doucement.]

Angela : D'accord. Avant toute chose, je vous rappelle que je fais mes recherches grâce à la vidéo, et que je viens juste de finir puisque j'ai pu récupérer les crânes seulement hier soir.

Booth : Angela, je t'ai déjà dit que si tu avais des problèmes à ce propos que tu devais me les envoyer.

Camille s'est approchée discrètement du bureau d'Angela, pour savoir pourquoi celle-ci avait laissé Booth faire sortir les preuves illégalement.

Camille : Je savais bien que même pour Tempérance, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. [Entrant en s'adressant à Angela.]

Booth : [Se tournant vers elle.] Si tu as envi de t'en prendre à quelqu'un, tu t'en prends à moi, Cam.

Camille : Ton stagiaire ne va pas tarder à gouter à mon poing, si je le vois encore dans les parages.

Booth : Je lui ai interdit de venir et tu as mon approbation pour le frapper. C'est pas l'envi qui m'en manque de le faire aussi.

Camille : Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas encore fait ?

Booth : Il est recommandé par Cullen.

Camille : Conséquence, il a obtenu sa plaque grâce à des relations... Je vous laisse, j'ai un corps qui m'attends.

Camille repart donc aussi rapidement et discrètement qu'elle est entrée, vers son bureau et sa salle d'autopsie.

Angela : Bien, je vais pouvoir commencer mon explication. Alors, voici Taylor McFree, 27 ans, la femme enceinte, nez. Heaser White, 38 ans, chef en cuisine. Tom Shulders, 29 ans, Pompier. Timmy Glance, 28 ans, travaille dans les égoûts. John Cupper, 32 ans, chimiste.

Angela fait défiler une à une les photos des victimes recensés dans la banque de données du FBI.

Booth : Pourquoi avez-vous parlé du nez de la femme enceinte ?

Angela : C'est son métier.

Brennan : Ca veut dire qu'elle travaille dans la parfumerie, les cosmétiques...

Booth : D'accord, j'ai compris. Cause de la mort ?

Angela : Je suis capable de vous dire de quoi ils sont morts, mais pour le comment... Vous devrez chercher, parce qu'aucun de mes scénarios ne fonctionne.

Brennan : Et ils sont morts de quoi ?

Angela : Le tueur leur a planté une aiguille dans le cou, entre la C2 et la C3, ce qui les a immobilisé leurs muscles, littéralement, d'après Zach et Camille. Puis, je ne sais pas comment, l'hyoïde s'est cassé en trois, qui fait qu'ils sont morts d'étouffements.

Booth : Bones ?

Brennan : Il leur a planté une aiguille juste au dessus de la base du coup et ils ne sentaient plus rien mais, sont restés conscients. Pour l'hyoïde, pour l'instant je ne peux pas t'expliquer également.

Booth : [Regardant seulement Brennan.] Compris. On va manger puis, on fait le tour des 5 familles cet après midi.

Angela : Bien, moi je vais aller manger avec Hodgins et Zach. Bon après-midi à vous deux.

Angela éteint rapidement l'Angelator et laisse ses amis se diriger vers le bureau de Brennan, dans le but d'aller chercher leurs affaires avant de partir.

Brennan : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger avec tout le monde ?

Booth : Parce que j'aimerais me changer.

Brennan : Oh... J'avais oublié.

Booth : Moi, je préfèrerais. J'en peux plus. [En se grattant sa barbe naissante.]

Brennan : Tu as dormi la moitié de la matinée.

Booth : J'avais besoin de récupérer, c'est pas pareil.

Brennan : D'accord. On peut y aller ?

Booth : Oui...

Booth et Brennan se dirigent donc vers la voiture de celui-ci.

Brennan : J'ai le droit de conduire ?

Booth : Non.

Brennan : Tu es sur que tu t'es assez reposé pour pouvoir conduire ?

Booth : Bien essayé, Bones. Mais oui, je peux conduire.

**

* * *

Désolée pour les noms, mais je ne trouvais rien.  
Marrante la fin, non ? Alors, vous voulez la suite ???  
**


	12. La confiance

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La confiance**

.

Booth démarre donc sa voiture et emmène Brennan chez lui, il va enfin pouvoir se changer et surtout se raser. Arrivé chez lui, il avertit Brennan qu'il n'y a pas grand chose mais, tout de même de quoi faire un bon repas. Il lui dit de faire ce qu'elle veut, puisqu'elle a insité pour faire la cuisine pendant qu'il prendrait sa douche.

Après avoir mangé, Brennan remarque que Booth a oublié son pansement. Alors qu'ils allaient partir pour anoncer les nouvelles aux familles, Brennan préfère embêter un peu son partenaire.

Brennan : Il faudrait changer ton pansement. (Vous vous rappelez celui qu'il a sur le nez)

Booth : J'ai essayé de l'enlever mais, il est collé et... [En faisant une grimace.]

Brennan : Ca fait mal. [Avec un sourire pour se moquer.]

Booth : Je ferais ça, ce soir. On va voir les familles ? [Essayant de garder son sérieux et sa conviction.]

Brennan : Non. Et je refuse de sortir tant que tu n'auras pas changer ce pansement.

Booth : [Lui accusant un regard d'enfant.] Je t'emmène pas sur la scène de crime.

Brennan : Haha. [Rigolant pour se moquer de lui.] Cesse de faire l'enfant, Booth. Je vais t'aider et tu ne vas pas avoir mal.

Booth : Ca va Bones. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

Brennan : Apparemment pas assez, pour vouloir risquer une infection. Va chercher de l'alcool, du coton et un pansement.

Booth y va, mais à contre cœur et revient avec le tout, toujours avec sa moue d'enfant juste après une blessure.

Booth : Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi je dois faire ça ?

Brennan : Parce qu'une infection peut t'emmener jusqu'à la mort. Assied toi sur ton canapé, je vais t'aider comme hier.

Booth : D'accord.

Acceptant mais n'étant pas entièrement persuadé, tout de même. Il préfère cependant ne pas revenir sur le sujet.

Quand Angela lui demandera une explication sur ce qui lui est arrivé, il aura plutôt intérêt à trouver une autre réponse que la vérité, sinon ils l'entendraient longtemps.

Booth s'assoit donc sur son canapé, et Brennan se positionne juste entre ses jambes pour se pencher sur lui, pour pouvoir le soigner de nouveau. (Et flute, pourquoi elle fait que le soigner) Elle lui enlève donc doucement son pansement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, elle lui nettoie sa plaie et lui remet son nouveau pansement. Se redressant, elle voit qu'il a rougi mais, met ça sur le compte de la douleur qu'il n'a pas envi de lui faire remarquer.

Brennan : Ca va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal.

Booth : Tu rigoles ? La prochaine fois que j'ai Parker, je te réclame comme médecin. J'ai rien senti.

Brennan : [Incrédule.] Alors pourquoi tu es tout rouge ?

Booth : _"Parce que j'ai une très folle envie de t'embrasser... Je peux pas lui dire ça !"_

Booth : Heu... Il serait peut être temps que l'on aille voir les familles.

Brennan : Oui et après on va voir la scène du crime.

Booth : Oui... Non, Bones. Tu ne recommences pas, c'est hors de question.

Brennan : Pourquoi tu ne veux pas m'y emmener ?

Booth : Tu as une vidéo, j'ai surveillé ton assistant et lui ai dit quoi faire.

Brennan : C'est parce que ça remet en doute ton autorité que tu ne veux pas m'y emmener... ?

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une question mais, Booth le voit comme une question.

Booth : Tu as assez d'éléments, tandis que moi j'ai rien... Alors on va voir les familles et après tu pourras faire ton analyse sur les squelettes, si tu veux ?

Brennan : Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que je vais y aller maintenant ! Au Jefferson ! Comme ça, tu te calmeras peut être !

Brennan se dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre avec beaucoup d'énergies, mais en la tenant toujours dans sa main. Booth est resté dans le salon, ne voulant pas offusquée plus sa meilleure amie. Il la regarde donc partir mais, quand elle ouvre la porte, il voit Rebecca derrière celle-ci qui allait frapper, voyant son poing fermé en hauteur (celui de Rebecca).

Brennan, elle, est restée sur le pas de la porte sans pouvoir bougée, se rendant compte des propos qu'elle vient de dire à son partenaire et meilleur ami, qui fait tout ce qu'il peut pour la garder en sécurité.

Booth : [Se dirigeant vers la porte.] Rebecca ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rebecca : Bonjour Seeley. Dr Brennan.

Brennan/Booth : Bonjour.

Rebecca : Je voulais te demander s'il t'était possible d'aller chercher Parker à l'école et de me le ramener plus tard. J'ai une réunion de travail qui vient de me tomber dessus et Brent ne peut pas non plus.

Booth : Ca devrait être possible. Je n'ai que quelques interrogatoires à faire cet après-midi. Je peux aller le chercher après.

Rebecca : Très bien mais, s'il te plaît, ne l'amène pas au FBI. Et il faut qu'il fasse ses devoirs.

Booth : Oui, je sais. Ne t'en fais pas. Je te l'amène pour quelle heure ?

Rebecca : Je pense pas être rentrée pour le repas. Donc, tu peux me l'apporter pour 20h. Ca te va ?

Booth : Oui. Aucun problème.

Rebecca : Bien, alors je vous laisse. Bonne après-midi.

Brennan : Merci, à vous aussi. Au revoir.

Booth : Merci. A ce soir.

Sur ce, Rebecca repart. Booth, ne voulant pas que Brennan ne partent sans lui, pousse la porte pour qu'elle reste à l'intérieur, le temps qu'il aille chercher son manteau.

Booth : Je vais chercher mon manteau et on va faire ses interrogatoires.

Brennan : J'ai dit que je ne venais pas.

Booth : Et moi, je dis que j'ai besoin de toi pour les faire.

Brennan : D'accord. Je viens à la condition que l'on aille sur la scène de crime après.

Booth : Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir faire vite les interrogatoires, parce qu'il est hors de question que j'y emmène Parker.

Brennan : Au moins, on est d'accord sur ce point.

Booth : Quel point ?

Brennan : Que Parker ne doit pas venir sur cette scène de crime...

Booth : [Sourit.] Ok. Alors ça marche.

En lui présentant son poing fermé, devant elle pour sceller le pacte. Mais, Brennan ne comprend pas sur le coup et le regarde d'un air d'incompréhension. Puis, elle se remémore ce qu'il lui avait dit au début de leur partenariat, que c'était ce que les gens "normaux" faisaient. Elle frappe son poing du sien.

Brennan : Aie.

Booth sourit pour lui montrer que lui a de la force et qu'il n'a pas mal mais, quand il voit qu'elle va se masser son épaule de son autre main plutôt que de secouer la première, il se demande ce qu'il se passe.

Booth : Hey, Bones. Ca va ?

Brennan : Oui, c'est rien.

Booth : C'est ça. Tourne toi.

Brennan : Ca va, Booth. C'est rien, je te dis.

Booth : Tu te tourne ou on ne va pas sur la scène de crime.

Brennan : Je ne viendrais pas interroger les familles.

Booth : Je devrais m'en remettre. Tourne toi, maintenant.

Brennan : [Souffle en se tournant.] Ce n'est rien.

Booth pose ses mains délicatement sur son épaule endolorie et regarde comme un médecin si son épaule est déboitée, c'est-à-dire en appuyant légèrement sur chaque os au niveau de l'articulation. Evidemment, Booth n'étant pas médecin, n'appuis pas correctement là où il faut.

Brennan : HAAAAAAAA !

Booth : Tu as l'épaule déboitée et tu...

Brennan : Numéro 1 : Mon épaule n'est pas déboitée. Et numéro 2 : C'est juste une élongation du muscle.

Booth : Oui, eh bah, elle m'a l'air assez importante pour que tu cries comme ça.

Brennan : Tu veux que j'appuie sur l'arrête de ton nez pour voir quel niveau sonore tu peux atteindre.

Booth : Bon d'accord. Je ne t'embêterais plus avec ton épaule mais, soigne toi s'il te plaît.

Brennan : C'est pas moi qui voulais descendre les ambulanciers au cas où mon partenaire décide de les appeler.

Booth : T'es pas drôle.

Brennan : Je sais... Si tu ne veux pas être en retard pour Parker, il faudrait peut être y aller.

Booth : Oui, tu as raison. C'est parti.

Brennan ouvre donc la porte, ils sortent tous les deux de l'appartement et vont en voiture pour interroger les familles. Surtout pour leur annoncer la nouvelle d'avoir trouvé leur enfant, leur mari, leur femme mais, ils sont obligés de les interroger aussi pour connaître la raison de leur disparition, hormis leur mort, et leurs habitudes pour trouver peut être le tueur.

Ils visitent donc les familles l'une après l'autre, ils n'ont aucun point commun. Conséquence, l'enquête ne peut pas avancer ce qui, pour l'instant, ne dérange pas Booth ; il apprécie même. Même si pour cela, il doit maintenant accompagner son anthropologue sur la scène de crime pour respecter son pacte, ce qu'il ne veut pas mais, c'est un homme d'honneur.

Ils sont arrivés sur les lieux et descendent de la voiture.

Brennan : La scène est encore gardée par les policiers ?

Booth : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre. Viens, on va aller voir.

Ils avancent donc vers un policier. Booth sort sa plaque pour la lui montrer et pour pouvoir aller sur la scène de crime.

Booth : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Policier : Je suis désolé, Monsieur. Mais l'endroit est fermé.

Booth : Je vois ça. Je suis du FBI et je suis en charge de l'enquête du quintuple meurtre. Ma partenaire a besoin de voir la scène du crime. Ca fait plusieurs jours qu'ils ont été découvert. Alors, pourquoi la surveillance a-t-elle été maintenue ?

Policier : Je ne sais pas exactement mais, mon supérieur m'a demandé d'interdire à quiconque n'ayant pas une plaque pour votre scène...

Brennan fait soudainement signe à Booth qu'elle a besoin de s'éloigner. En plus, il voit qu'elle est blanche.

Booth : Excusez-moi une petite minute. [Revenant sur ces pas, direction Brennan.] Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Bones ? Tu as un problème ?

Brennan : ...

Brennan baisse la tête, en entendant son ami arrivé. Elle sent qu'elle va pleurer mais, n'a pas envi de lui montrer cette fois. Booth, voyant qu'elle ne lève pas les yeux, lui relève délicatement le menton pour lui signaler sa présence et pour l'aider, s'il le peut.

Booth : Hey, Tempérance. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? [Doucement.]

Brennan : Cet homme... Le policier.

Booth : Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Brennan : Il a... Il porte le même parfum que...

Booth : Oh... Ok. J'accélère la procédure pour pouvoir le passer et je t'appelle dès que l'on peut aller sur la scène.

Brennan : [Hochant la tête.] Hum...

Booth retourne voir le policier, laissant seule Brennan une minute pour pouvoir passer le ruban.

Policier : Elle va bien votre partenaire ?

Booth : Oui, c'est juste le soleil. (Je vous rappelle que dans ma fic, on est en été !)

Policier : Vous en avez de la chance. On en a pas d'aussi jolie nous.

Booth : Ouais. Merci pour elle... On peut aller sur la scène ?

Policier : Oui mais, il faut que vous signez le registre. Et elle aussi, bien sûr.

Booth : Ca vous dérange, si je la fais signer là-bas.

Policier : Non, tant qu'elle signe. Ca me va.

Booth : Bien. Merci. [En prenant le registre avec le stylo.]

Booth y inscrit son nom et signe puis, inscrit celui de Brennan et lui tends.

Booth : Tiens, tu peux signer s'il te plaît. C'est pour accéder à la scène.

Brennan signe à côté de son nom que Booth a écrit puis, lui retends. Ils passent donc le ruban. Pendant que Booth redonne au policier le registre, Brennan sur la scène de crime. Booth a une vue d'ensemble donc, il la laisse aller.

Booth : _"Je vois à peu près tout d'ici. Et si je la suis, elle va pas arrêter de me crier dessus... Donc autant la laisser faire et elle m'appellera quand elle aura besoin de moi."_

Brennan : _"Bien... Booth est là-bas à me surveiller, comme d'habitude... Non, pas comme d'habitude, cette fois ça ne me dérange pas... Bon, au travail... Alors là, ça devait être le centre, vu les rochers qui forment un cercle... le tueur a du s'installer à l'intérieur et attendre...et grâce aux marqueurs en plastique, très écologique, du FBI... ça doit être les corps..."_

Booth : Zach a vérifié les alentours et il a mis des heures à regarder les victimes... donc je ne pense pas que tu trouves quelque chose.

Brennan : Depuis quand tu fais assez confiance à Zach, pour le laisser seul tout vérifié ?

Booth : Il m'a ignoré pendant une très longue durée, pendant laquelle j'ai tout repassé au crible et je l'ai refait faire par la section scientifique du FBI. Voilà pourquoi.

Brennan : D'accord. Tu as raison, j'ai rien trouvé mais, au moins je connais la disposition des corps et...

Booth : Chacun sa vision des choses. Allez, il est temps d'aller chercher Parker.

Brennan : Tu n'as qu'à me déposer à l'Institut, je me débrouillerais pour rentrer.

Booth : Alors là, tu rêves. Demain, c'est vendredi. Et ce weekend, j'ai Parker mais, c'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser seule.

Brennan : Je comprends tout à fait que tu ais besoin de passer du temps avec ton fils et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention de m'immiscer entre vous...

Booth : Tu ne t'immisces pas, c'est moi qui t'invites et Parker t'adore. Alors ce sera comme ça.

Brennan : _"Génial, un weekend avec toi et ton fils... Une petite dernière tentative pour l'embêter un peu..."_

Brennan : J'ai plein de boulot en retard…

Booth : Tu en aura encore plus après ce weekend. [Brennan lève les yeux.] Le côté positif, c'est que je viendrais t'aider dès lundi matin. [Brennan sourit et fait non de la tête.] A la première heure et de bonne humeur.

Brennan : Alors là, j'aimerais bien voir ça. [En rigolant.]

Ils sont arrivés à la voiture et montent dans celle-ci pour aller chercher Parker.

* * *

**Alors Parker, tu vas faire ou dire quoi ?**


	13. Un avant goût

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Oui, je suis bien d'accord : les mecs et les voitures...

**Pour PtiteBones et BonesficsTV : **Angela est un peu nous dans la série... ;) On ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire ce genre de commentaires...

**Pour Lilinette : **Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu passes quand tu veux... Je sais que tu as beaucoup de travail ;)

**Pour BoothTempe :** J'ai pas tout compris à ton message... Désolée !!!

**Pour tout le monde : FAITES ATTENTION C'EST LE DEUXIEME CHAPITRE QUE JE POSTE AUJOURD'HUI !!!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Un avant goût ?**

.

Les enfants sortent du centre aéré et les parents restés, devant la barrière, attendent patiemment l'arrivée de leur progéniture. Parker court en direction de Booth et de Brennan.

Parker : Génial, Dr Bones ! [En se jetant dans les bras de Brennan.]

Brennan : Salut, Parker. [En le serrant un peu dans ses bras.]

Booth : Merci, pour moi. [Bas.]

Brennan entends la remarque de Booth et le fait remarquer à Parker.

Brennan : Je crois que ton père est un peu jaloux, Parker.

Parker : Salut, P'pa. [Va dans les bras de son père.]

Booth : Salut, mon champion. Mais, j'aurai préféré avoir le même accueil que Bones... [En les serrant fort, tout de même dans ses bras.]

Parker : Pourquoi maman est pas là ?

Booth : Elle a une réunion. Elle m'a demandé de venir te chercher et tu vas même pouvoir manger à la maison.

Parker : Es-ce que le Dr Bones va manger avec nous ?

Booth : Demande lui.

Parker se tourne vers Brennan pour lui poser la question. Discrètement, Booth fait lui signe de ne pas refuser l'invitation de son fils.

Parker : Dr Bones, vous restez manger avec nous ce soir ?

Brennan : Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger, toi et ton père.

Parker : Mais non, puisque je te dis de venir.

Brennan : [Rigolant de son audace.] C'est d'accord.

Parker : Youhou ! Tu as entendu P'pa ?

Booth : Oui, j'ai entendu. Ça te dit le tour du parc, avant de rentrer ?

Parker : Ouais !

Parker s'avance donc vers le parc, s'éloignant un peu des deux adultes.

Booth : Merci Bones.

Brennan : Ca avait l'air de lui faire plaisir.

Booth : A moi aussi, ça me fait plaisir... On fait comme l'autre jour dans le parc, à côté de chez toi ? [Passant comme à son habitude son bras sur les épaules de Brennan.]

Brennan : Tu n'arrives pas à t'empêcher de passer ton bras sur mes épaules !

Booth : Ben, c'est que j'ai un peu pris l'habitude...

Brennan : Un peu ? [Lui faisant les gros yeux, tout en souriant.]

Booth : Bon, d'accord... Beaucoup, ça te va ?

Brennan : Pour le moment, oui. Oh, juste une chose...

Booth : Oui ?

Brennan : Évites d'apprendre à ton fils, les surnoms débiles que tu nous donnes.

Booth : D'abord, il y a que toi qui ais un surnom. Et, tu es très loin d'être débile, comme tu dis.

Brennan : Je suis un génie et c'est du surnom que je parlais.

Booth : Oh mais, excusez moi, sa majesté... le génie... Dr Brennan.

En disant cela, Booth fait une révérence devant elle. Brennan éclate de rire.

Booth : Ah, enfin. Tu sais combien de temps ça fait que je t'ai pas entendu rire.

Brennan : On ne retournera pas sur ce sujet. Je refuse d'en parler.

Booth :_ "Oui, elle t'en a parlé à cœur ouvert une fois... Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va vouloir en reparler..."_

Booth : Ça tombe bien, j'ai pas envi d'en parler maintenant.

Brennan : Booth, je disais ça, pas seulement pour maintenant mais aussi, pour plus tard.

Booth : Ouais. Je ferais tout pour m'en souvenir, la prochaine fois où sans le vouloir, je redirige le sujet vers... heu...

Brennan : J'ai compris. Merci, ça m'arrangerais. Il est pas mal ce parc aussi mais, je préfère le mien.

Booth : Oui, moi aussi.

Ils font tous les trois le tour du parc. Parker fait même un tour de manège, dont il a eu peur pendant un petit moment mais, maintenant, il y va sans problème.

Après le tour dans le parc, ils retournent chez Booth. Ils mangent ce qu'il restait du midi, de ce que Brennan avait préparé. Parker n'a pas envi de partir et souhaite que Brennan reste. Booth lui promet qu'elle sera ce weekend avec eux, ce qui le rassure et permet à son père de pouvoir le déposer chez sa mère à l'heure dite.

Maintenant, Booth raccompagne Brennan chez elle. Booth a fait très attention de ne pas montrer à son fils son sac de rechange pour le lendemain. Ils sont dans l'appartement de Brennan, sur le canapé, en train de boire un café.

Brennan : Tu sais, tu peux rentrer chez toi. Je peux très bien rester seule...

Booth : Bones. Je t'ai dit que je restais, alors je reste. Et je t'interdis de discuter.

Brennan : Oui, mais...

Booth : Il n'y a pas de mais. [Doucement mais, fermement.]

Brennan : Mais...

Booth : J'ai dit que tu avais interdiction de discuter. Je reste, un point c'est tout.

Brennan : D'accord.

Booth lui fait son sourire charmeur, pour lui montrer qu'elle a prise la bonne décision en arrêtant de s'obstiner.

Après avoir fini leur café et s'être souhaités une bonne nuit, ils se couchent chacun dans une chambre.

Évidemment, Brennan n'en a pas encore fini avec ses cauchemars et réveille encore une fois Booth au milieu de la nuit. Néanmoins, cette fois-ci, ayant retenue la leçon d'hier, il l'a réveillé en douceur en l'ayant appelée à plusieurs reprises, qui fait qu'il n'a pas reçu de coup. Après l'avoir réconfortée dans ses bras, il s'éloigne un peu pour voir comment elle va.

Booth : Ça va mieux ?

Brennan : _"Si je lui dis 'oui', il va certainement retourner dans la chambre d'amis... Mais, si je lui dis 'non', il va encore plus s'inquiéter pour moi... Qu'est-ce que je suis sensée faire ?"_

Brennan : … Tu veux bien me donner un peu plus de temps ?

Booth : J'ai une meilleure idée. On fait comme hier ? [Brennan ne répond pas.] Tu veux que je reste ici ?

Brennan : Heu...

Booth : Bien sur, dès que tu t'endors, je retourne dans la chambre d'amis. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Brennan : Hier, tu t'es endormi.

Booth : Oui mais, après le coup que tu m'as mis, c'était normal. Aujourd'hui, je vais tenir.

Brennan : Si tu le dis.

Booth : C'est comme tu veux, Bones.

Brennan : Oui. Ça marche.

Booth s'allonge alors un peu plus et garde Brennan dans ses bras. Ils se retrouvent comme ils étaient le matin même, lors du réveil de Brennan. Bien entendu, Booth, se sentant bien à l'endroit où il était, s'est endormi très rapidement sans s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain matin, Booth amène Brennan à l'institut.

Booth : Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne.

Brennan : Booth, on est juste devant l'entrée qui est entourée de deux gardes. Je pense pouvoir me débrouiller toute seule, d'accord.

Booth : Très bien, je te laisse. Je viens te chercher pour aller manger ce midi ?

Brennan : Comme d'habitude. Vers 13h ?

Booth : Oui, comme d'hab ! A tout à l'heure.

Brennan : A tout à l'heure.

Brennan sort donc de la voiture de Booth et rentre dans l'institut. Elle se retrouve rapidement avec Angela dans son bureau ayant, encore une fois, arrivée à l'heure légale qu'elle est sensée commencer. Celle qu'elle ne respecte jamais, parce qu'elle est toujours là, avant celle-ci. Angela et elle vont s'asseoir sur le canapé de celle-ci.

Angela : Alors, Sweetie. Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Brennan : Ca va, Angela. Rien de nouveau sur les victimes ? [Ayant à peine eu le temps d'enlever son manteau, avant qu'Angela n'arrive.]

Angela : Non. On t'a pas vu hier après midi ?

Brennan : Oui, c'est normal. Je suis allée faire les interrogatoires avec Booth et après, on est allé chercher Parker.

Angela : _"Elle est incapable de retenir le nom des personnes du labo, avec qui on travaille tout le temps mais, le prénom du fils de Booth, si bien sur. Brennan, tu es irrécupérable."_

Angela : Tu es allée avec Booth chercher son fils ? [Incrédule.]

Brennan : Oui. Pourquoi ?

Angela : Tu passes pas mal de temps avec lui, en ce moment. [Avec un grand sourire.]

Brennan : [Levant les yeux au ciel.] Angela ! Tu ne recommences pas !

Angela : D'accord, mais dis-moi au moins, comment ça c'est passé quand il était chez toi.

Brennan : Heu...

Angela : Attends, il s'est passé quelque chose ?! [Montant un peu le son de sa voix.] (Désolée, mais je ne vois pas comment dire ça autrement.)

Brennan : Je ne dirais pas ça... [En faisant une moue d'hésitation.]

Angela : Tu ne sais pas me mentir, Sweetie. Maintenant, avoue.

Brennan : Il a plutôt... failli se passer quelque chose. [Elle hésite encore.]

Angela : J'ai besoin de plus de détails, là.

Brennan : Heu...

Brennan sait qu'elle va être obligée d'expliquer à Angela ce qui s'est passé. Connaissant d'avance la réaction de celle-ci, Brennan se lève, va vers la porte et la ferme. Autant minimiser les échos.

Brennan : Hum... On a failli s'embrasser, le jour où tu es passée me voir.

Angela : [Hyper-souriante, elle crie.] Génial ! [Reprenant son volume normal à la tête de Brennan.] Tu peux me dire pourquoi seulement failli ?

Brennan : Heu... Quelqu'un a appelé... sur le portable de Booth.

Angela : Et bien sur, il a fallu qu'il réponde... Grr.

Brennan : Oui.

Angela : Tu sais qui était ce quelqu'un ?

Brennan : ... Oui. [Ayant un peur de la réaction qui va suivre de sa meilleure amie.]

Angela : ... Je t'écoute. [En posant ses yeux dans les siens, qui signifiaient clairement qu'elle attendait une réponse.]

Brennan : Heu... [Hésitante, encore une fois.]

Angela : Quoi ? C'était Hodgins ?

Brennan : Non... C'était... Toi.

Angela se prend la tête à deux mains, ferme les yeux et secoue sa tête.

Angela : _"Non mais, c'est pas vrai ! ... Ils vont y arriver un de ces jours ou quoi ?"_

Angela : Et depuis... il ne sait rien passé ?

Brennan : _"Tu veux dire à part le fait, que l'on ait dormi deux nuits, presque entières, ensembles..."_

Brennan : Non. Il ne s'est rien passé.

Angela : Oh... Vous êtes pas drôle tous les deux ! Vous vous tournez autour depuis plus deux ans, et quand enfin, il se passe quelque chose. C'est un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière.

Brennan : Je ne comprends pas ce que cela veut dire.

Angela : C'est pas grave, laisses tomber. Je vais te laisser travailler. Je suis dans mon bureau, si tu as besoin de moi.

Brennan : D'accord. A plus tard.

Brennan : _"Ouf... Je m'en sors bien... Bien, il ne me reste plus qu'à commencer."_

Brennan commence donc à travailler par la lecture de ses messages puis, elle va voir deux des cinq victimes. Booth arrive pour l'emmener déjeuner au Dinner, comme à leur habitude. En rentrant, elle examine les trois victimes restantes, plus les os du fœtus. Elle allait commencer à regarder la vidéo quand Booth arrive, elle regarde sa montre.

Il n'est que 18 heures, donc pour elle, pas question pour le moment de rentrer. Surtout, qu'elle sait que quand elle rentrera, elle ne pourra revenir que lundi à l'institut et qu'en plus, elle ne pourra pas travailler chez elle, parce que Booth va s'arranger pour que Parker voit ce qu'elle fait. Même en n'étant pas forte en relation humaine, elle sait qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que Parker voit son travail, les squelettes...

Brennan : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Booth : Angela veut me parler, avant de rentrer chez elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, donc je suis venu te voir avant, si tu savais.

Brennan : Non, désolée. Je ne peux pas t'aider. [Vraiment avec un air désolé humoristique.]

Booth : Tu peux pas ou tu ne veux pas ? [Souriant.]

Brennan : Les deux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle t'a fait venir.

Booth : Ok. A tout de suite.

Booth sort donc du bureau de sa partenaire, pour aller dans celui d'Angela. Celle-ci est en train de travailler sur une reconstruction faciale d'une victime de la seconde guerre mondiale, pour une autre équipe.

Booth : Angela ?

Angela : Salut Booth.

Booth : Alors je peux savoir ce que tu me veux ? [Elle avait refusé de lui expliquer au téléphone.]

Angela : Maintenant, oui. Pour annuler tes deux services que tu me dois, tu vas avoir deux choix de service à me rendre. [Très souriante.]

Booth : [Bas.] Eh bah, au moins j'ai le choix. [Haut.] Je t'écoute.

Brennan regarde la vidéo, tournée par Zach. Elle ne lui apprend rien de plus que ce qu'elle ne savait déjà, grâce à sa visite, troquée, sur la scène de crime. Booth est de retour.

Booth : Bones, tu ne te souviens d'un truc assez important pour toutes les personnes, entre guillemets, "normal", surtout pour Angela.

Brennan : [Se tournant vers lui, après avoir arrêtée la vidéo.] Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu me dis, Booth.

Booth : D'accord. [Inspire.] Je dois organiser une fête d'anniversaire pour Angela... Et ta présence est obligatoire... En plus, je suis sur que durant cette soirée, elle s'arrangera pour que l'on danse ensemble...

Brennan : J'ai horreur des fêtes.

Booth : [Sourire ironique.] Ben, si tu veux, on a toujours un autre choix mais, je ne pense pas qu'il te conviendra...

Brennan : [Intéressée.] Explique.

Booth : Que l'on s'embrasse tous les deux, devant tout l'institut.

Brennan : Tu m'excuses, je dois aller dire deux mots à quelqu'un. [Répond-elle froidement.]

Booth : Pas de problème.

Booth comprend tout de suite que ce quelqu'un n'est autre qu'Angela et qu'elle va en prendre pour son matricule. Brennan entre dans le bureau d'Angela en se faisant bien entendre, exprès. Celle-ci n'est pas du tout étonnée de la voir.

Angela : Sweetie, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brennan : Je ne viendrais pas à cette fête et je n'embrasserais pas Booth !

Angela : Il me doit deux services...

Brennan : Et bien sur, tu t'es dit qu'il fallait que j'y sois mêlée ! [Exaspérée.]

Booth se dit que s'il les laisse toutes les deux réglé ce problème, ça pourrait bien dégénérer, même en étant les deux meilleures amies et préfère donc intervenir.

Booth : [très sérieux, en fixant Angela.] Je t'accorde la fête. Bones m'aidera, si elle le veut. Viendra, si elle le veut. Et si tu organises, quoi que ce soit, pour que l'on danse ensemble, ou je sais quoi, autre que l'on est choisi nous même de faire... Je casse l'ambiance, je m'en vais et je considérerais que je ne te dois aucun service... Bones, tu vois d'autres conditions à ajouter ?

Brennan : Pas pour le moment... mais, si jamais j'en ai une, je te ferais le savoir Ange.

Angela : … Ça me va... Mais j'ai une question : Es-ce que j'aurai tout de même le droit à mes cookies ?

Brennan : On verra. [Plutôt froidement.]

* * *

**Un anniversaire en perspective...**

**Les arrangements d'Angela... connu dans tout l'Institut, surtout pour les deux partenaires....**

**Que va-t-il se passer ???  
**


	14. Le travail ?

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour BonesFicsTV :** Je vais pas le laisser mourir d'une infection... (Même si par la suite, je l'ai un peu oublié...)

**Pour BoothTempe : **Non, c'est bon, tu peux continuer à écrire en espagnol, c'est juste la "review" précédente que je n'ai pas comprise...

**Pour BonesFicsTV, BoothTempe, Brennanienne02, Lilinette, PtiteBones, Fabi4410 :** Merci de me lire et de laisser des reviews !!!!!!!!

**Pour tout le monde :** Vous connaissez tous Angela et ces petits habitudes concernant notre couple préféré.... Ne vous attendez pas à lire le chapitre sur la fête d'anniversaire très bientôt, parce que ce sera pour plus tard....

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le travail ?**

.

Brennan et Booth sont de retour dans le bureau de celle-ci, après l'entrevue avec Angela. Cette dernière les a averti qu'elle rentrait chez elle avec Hodgins, vu que pour l'instant, l'enquête ne pouvait pas avancer. De toute façon, il n'y avait pour ainsi dire plus personne dans l'Institut, hormis Brennan et Booth bien sur.

Brennan : Pourquoi tu lui as accordé cette fête ?

Booth : Bo... Tempérance. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas fêter ton anniversaire et on te respecte, moi plus toutes les fouines, pour ça. Principalement, parce que l'on sait tous pourquoi mais... Pour Angela, c'est important de fêter son anniversaire... Et elle ne voit pas comment le fêter, sans sa meilleure amie... C'est pour ça, qu'elle a besoin que tu viennes...

Brennan : Je te rassure. Je sais qu'Angela aime fêter son anniversaire... Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu lui organises.

Booth : Je lui doit ces deux services, qui font qu'elle a failli se faire virer, simplement, pour me couvrir. Alors... Je pense que je lui devais bien.

Brennan comprend que pour Booth, cette fête, il doit l'organiser par seulement parce qu'il le veut mais, parce qu'il a le devoir de rendre ses services qu'Angela lui a passé. Elle accepte donc, elle lui donnera ses conditions plus tard.

Brennan : D'accord... Je t'aiderai pendant le weekend mais, pour l'instant, j'aimerais bien terminer mes rapports sur les victimes.

Booth : Comment arrives tu à parler de fête et d'os, dans la même phrase, Bones ?

Brennan : En fait... Pff... C'est encore l'une de tes questions, où tu n'attends pas de réponses ?

Booth : [Sourit.] Ah, tu vois que tu t'améliore en relation humaine... Ça te dérange de travailler ailleurs qu'ici ? J'ai assez vu l'institut pour aujourd'hui.

Brennan était déjà assise sur son fauteuil de son bureau, Booth appuyé contre celui-ci, jetant un coup d'œil assez régulièrement sur elle. Mais, à cette question, Brennan qui était déjà re-concentrée sur son ordinateur, se tourna vers Booth pour le regarder.

Brennan : [Incrédule.] Tu es déjà resté plus longtemps que cela à l'institut, en une seule journée.

Booth : Oui, mais j'ai pas envi de rester ici. Donc, on bouge.

En disant cette dernière phrase, Booth pose sa main sur le poignet de Brennan pour l'attirer à l'extérieur de son fauteuil, mais aussi du bureau. Il se rend compte un peu tardivement de ce qu'il vient de faire.

Brennan : Attends... Tu me laisses le temps de faire le transfert et on pourra y aller.

Booth : Désolé, Tempérance.

Brennan : Ça va... Je vais bien et s'il te plaît, arrêtes de te sentir coupable. [Agacée.]

Booth : Mais, je suis coupable.

Brennan : Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'y étais pour rien, alors arrêtes. Si je te pensai coupable, tu crois franchement que je te laisserais m'approcher. [Booth ouvre grand les yeux.]... Dans le sens physique. Je te ne laisserais pas approcher, physiquement parlant... Je veux dire... Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, en plus.

Au début de l'explication de Brennan, Booth ne peut s'empêcher de penser exactement le contraire. Mais quand elle commence à s'emmêler les pinceaux, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, au départ. Puis, vu qu'elle n'arrive toujours pas à se reprendre correctement, il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui vaut d'ailleurs une tape du dos de la main de Brennan sur son bras.

Booth : Désolé. Mais ton explication était très drôle.

Brennan : _"D'accord... Je connais qu'un seul moyen pour te calmer... Te prendre à ton propre jeu."_

Brennan : Si tu veux que l'on parle de sexe, il n'y a pas de souci. [Dit-elle aussi ouvertement que possible.]

Booth : [Se calme très rapidement, au mot 'sexe'.] D'accord. C'est bon, t'as gagné.

Brennan : Facile. [Avec un sourire triomphant.]

Booth : Ouais. Bon... On peut y aller ?

Brennan : C'est parti.

Brennan avait fait le transfert des données de l'enquête sur son (ordinateur) portable pendant qu'ils discutaient, ou plutôt se cherchaient l'un l'autre, juste pour savoir jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller, encore une fois.

Booth rapporte donc Brennan chez elle, ils ont été cherchés à manger au Thaï. Ils ont décidé de travailler sur l'enquête et quand ils auraient trop faim, qu'ils mangeraient.

Booth : Ok. Le plateau Thaï est dans la cuisine et... Et toi, tu as bien sûr déjà commencé à retravailler... On t'a jamais dit que tu travaillais trop.

Brennan : Si. Toi et Angela... Mais, Angela, un peu plus souvent que toi.

Booth : C'est parce qu'elle te voit tous les jours déjà arrivée à l'Insitut, avant tout le monde, même quand il n'y a pas d'affaires. Conséquence, elle s'inquiète pour toi et te le fait remarquer pour que tu en prennes conscience mais, c'est pas souvent le cas.

Brennan : _"J'aurais jamais pensé que tu utiliserais Angela, pour me dire ce que tu penses..."_

Brennan : Si je travaille, c'est parce qu'il y a plein de personnes qui sont mortes et qui ne demandent qu'à être inhumées, être acceptée par leur Dieu... Appelles ça comme tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas me demander de rester ici, à ne rien faire pendant qu'un tueur se balade en liberté...

Booth : _"C'est pas du tueur qui se balade qui te fait peur... C'est plutôt ton agresseur..."_

Booth : Oui, je comprends... Mais, juste pour ce weekend, s'il te plaît... Je...

Brennan : Je sais. Tu ne veux pas que ton fils voit dans quel monde on vit... Ne t'en fais pas, j'essayerai de ne pas travailler. Malheureusement, me connaissant et surtout, n'ayant pas l'habitude de rester à ne rien faire, il va falloir trouvé quelque chose à faire.

Booth : On va avoir un enfant de 6 ans à s'occuper, ainsi que lui faire faire ses devoirs et en plus, on a une fête à organiser. Donc, je pense que niveau activités, on sera assez occupés.  
(Pourquoi êtes vous en train de penser à d'autres activités que celles qu'il vient de citer ?)

Brennan n'était pas entièrement convaincu mais, elle lui cédé la partie, car elle voulait travailler.

Brennan : Si tu le dis... Bon, tu m'en veux pas mais, j'aimerais finir mes rapports pour pouvoir faire avancer l'enquête.

Booth : Et moi, je suis sensé faire quoi, pendant ce temps-là ?

Brennan : Tu fais tout ce que tu veux. Je m'en fiche, tant que tu me laisses travailler plutôt tranquillement.

Booth : Je peux mettre de la musique.

Brennan : Oui, mais pas de rock. J'ai besoin de calme.

Booth : A vos ordres.

Booth se dirige donc vers la chaîne, avec la centaine de CD autour. Il regarde un peu, ce qu'il y a et aimerait bien mettre 'Hot Blooded' mais, elle l'a prévenu qu'elle voulait être tranquille. Il espérait juste tomber sur un autre CD de rock, qu'il ferait semblant ne pas connaître mais, il n'y en a pas.

Booth : _"Ah la la... Bones, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? ... A part 'Hot Blooded', il n'y a rien d'intéressant... Il n'y a que de la soupe... Tiens, celui là, la pochette à l'air pas mal... Bon bah, on va tester... De toute façon, je n'ai rien à perdre... rien à gagner aussi d'ailleurs... Hey... Mais c'est pas mal du tout en fait, ces CD de jazz... Hum... J'ai envi de danser, moi."_

Booth se redirige vers Brennan et se présente, comme un gentleman devant une dame, son costume l'aidant un peu...

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Booth ? Je t'ai dit que je voulais finir mes rapports.

Booth : [Prenant une voix un peu plus grave que d'habitude.] M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle ?

Brennan : [Sourit puis, reprends un air sérieux.] Non. Je travaille... Contrairement, à mon partenaire.

Brennan reprends son sourire qui s'élargit quand elle voit la moue, puis la grimace que fait son partenaire face à son refus. Mais, celui se reprends rapidement et sourit de nouveau, ayant trouvé une astuce pour avoir l'attention de sa partenaire. (Arrêtez de rêver, il ne va pas l'embrasser ! :D )

Booth : Alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix...

Brennan : Hey, non... Rends-moi mon ordinateur.

Booth : Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Tu refuses de danser avec moi...

Il essaie t'en bien que mal à garder son semblant d'air de gentleman, mais avec un ordinateur dans les mains et éviter les attaques de Brennan pour le récupérer... Brennan a réussi à peu près à le coincer mais, il faut encore qu'elle réussisse à lui enlever des mains...

Brennan : Booth... Arrêtes et donnes moi mon portable.

Booth : [Faisant semblant de réfléchir.] Hum... Non.

Brennan : [Son téléphone fixe vient de sonner.] Je t'interdis de t'en servir... Allo ? ... Non, Ange et je t'interdis de me harceler pour le savoir... Je sais. On se voit lundi. [Elle préfère raccrocher et se rediriger vers Booth.]

Booth : Qu'est-ce qu'Angela voulait ?

Brennan : Elle veut savoir si je vais t'aider pour organiser la fête et si je vais venir, et bien entendu, quel est son cadeau...

Booth : On parle d'Angela ou de mon fils, là ? ... Hey ! T'en as profité pour me voler le portable.

Brennan : C'est le mien et je t'ai déjà dit que je travaille, pour la troisième fois... Il me semble.

Booth ne voit pas ce qu'il peut bien faire, donc il s'assoit à côté de Brennan, sur le canapé et lui demande de le réveiller quand elle aura fini. Ce qu'elle a accepté sans trop faire attention, à ce qu'il disait.

Ce n'est qu'après une heure, quand elle eut fini, il n'est alors même pas 20 heures, que Brennan se rend compte que son partenaire dort, juste à côté. Elle pose donc son portable sur la table basse, devant le canapé. Puis, elle reporte son attention sur son partenaire et le secoue un peu, la main sur son épaule.

Brennan : Hey oh... Booth... On se réveille...

Booth : Hum... [Endormi.]

Brennan : Booth... Réveilles toi...

Booth : Hum... Laisses moi dormir, chérie... [Toujours endormi.]

Brennan : _"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ?!"  
_  
Brennan : BOOTH !

Booth : Hein... Quoi ? [Réveillé par le cri de Brennan.]

Brennan : _"Vu son regard d'incompréhension, je ne pense pas qu'il ait conscience de ce qu'il a dit..."_

Brennan : J'ai fini mes rapports... Tu préfères que l'on mange ou que je te donne les conclusions, en premier ?

Booth : Ben... J'ai assez faim... Donc, je suis pour que l'on mange d'abord...

Brennan : Ok. C'est parti.

Ils vont manger en parlant un peu du weekend qui les attend tous les deux, avec Parker. Puis, ils retournent sur le canapé avec leurs cafés pour parler de l'enquête.

Booth : Alors tes conclusions ? ... Tu me les fais, sans ton langage scientifique.

Brennan : Il y a certaine chose que l'on ne peut appeler autrement.

Booth : Je sais mais, dans la mesure du possible, tu veux bien utiliser un langage courant.

Brennan : Oui... Comme te l'as dit Zach, ces personnes sont bien mortes suite à la casse de l'hyoïde...

Booth : [Essaye de rire.] Déjà ! Tu es loin d'avoir battu ton record, Bones...

En réponse, Brennan prends la main dans la sienne pour la lui presser sur son cou.

Booth : _"Si elle me fais prendre mon pouls, je suis mort..."_

Brennan : C'est l'os que tu as, là.

Booth : [Avale sa salive assez difficilement.] D'accord, j'ai compris. Ensuite ? [En retirant tous les deux leurs mains.]

Brennan : Je ne sais comment ça se fait mais, l'os est cassé en trois. J'ai demandé à Angela, de refaire des tests avec l'Angelator, demain et je lui ai dire d'inclure toutes formes, tous poids ou hauteurs... tous les paramètres possibles pour qu'il se soit cassé comme cela.

Booth : A t'entendre, ça n'a pas l'air normal ?

Brennan : Non, ce n'est pas normal Booth. Il se peut, suite à une pression forte dessus, qu'il se casse en deux et auquel cas, on meurt d'étouffement...

Booth : Ils sont aussi morts d'étouffements, non ?

Brennan : Oui mais, je te rassure, ils étaient tous inconscients à ce moment là.

Booth : [Déglutissant.] C'est déjà ça.

Brennan : J'ai analysé chaque aiguille qui était placé dans leurs cou et il n'y a rien, de ce côté là. Hormis le fait, qu'elle serve normalement pour de l'acuponcture.

Booth : [Parle pour lui-même.] Encore une chose que je ne ferais jamais.

Brennan : Tu as tord, ça relâche tous les muscles et...

Booth : Bones, je préfèrerais que l'on reste sur l'enquête.

Brennan : Oui... J'ai aussi trouvé plusieurs sortes de pollen sur les victimes, je les ai donné à Hodgins, pour qu'il en fasse les comparaisons avec l'endroit, où l'on a trouvé les corps.

Booth : Tu n'es pas convaincue que ce soit la scène de crime ?

Brennan : Je ne suis pas sûre donc, je préfère vérifié. [S'explique Brennan.]

Booth : Les résultats ne sont pas encore arrivés ?

Brennan : Il fera les tests demain.

Booth : [Hoche la tête.] Et tu as laissé le soin de faire quoi, à Camille ?

Brennan : Les surveiller, qu'ils fassent bien mes tests... Tu lui as dit quoi, pour qu'elle me laisse mon weekend.

Booth : Que tu avais encore besoin de repos et que vu qu'elle te l'avait proposé...

Brennan : Et elle ne t'a pas demandé, pourquoi je n'y suis pas allée, moi même ?

Booth : Si.

Brennan : ... Et ? [Attendant la réponse, impatiemment.]

Booth : Rien.

Brennan : Comment ça rien ?

Booth : [Essayant de se débrouiller.] Bah... Rien. Je lui ai rien répondu.

Brennan : Tu mens très mal, Seeley.

Booth : [Sourit.] Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

Brennan : Ne change pas de conversation et toi aussi, tu m'appelles par le mien. Alors ?

Booth : Je lui ai demandé, si elle t'avait déjà vu lui réclamé des vacances ou jours de repos, en dehors de tes départs pour les autres pays...

Brennan : J'aide mes confères à identifier des corps, lors de missions, comme suite au 11 septembre.

Booth : Ouais. Bon, tu m'en veut pas mais là, je suis hyper fatigué.

Brennan : Tu peux rentrer chez toi, tu dormiras sans doute mieux. [Fait remarquer Brennan.]

Booth : Tu vas sans doute faire des cauchemars...

Brennan : Je suis grande, Booth. Ça devrait aller... Néanmoins, je te remercie tout de même, d'être resté les deux autres nuits.

Booth : Il n'y a pas de quoi. Et tu sais, si c'est parce que je me suis rendormi...

Brennan : Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je veux juste resté chez moi et pouvoir dormir, comme tout le monde.

Booth : Très bien, comme tu voudras... Bones, juste une chose... Je viendrais avec Parker demain, vers 10 heures… Et j'ai pas intérêt à venir te chercher au labo !

Il accentue sa dernière phrase, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait le droit au Booth, très en colère, voire furieux, s'il devait venir la chercher à l'Institut. Brennan comprend qu'il ne veut pas venir la chercher là-bas, à cause de Parker. Elle lui assure donc :

Brennan : Je reste ici... Je te le promets.

Booth s'en va donc, suivant la demande de sa partenaire et meilleure amie.

* * *

**Alors, à votre avis, es-ce que Booth va respecter le choix de Brennan ??? Brennan va-t-elle tenir sa promesse ???  
Et... Comment va se passer le weekend ?**


	15. Inquiétude d'un partenaire

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour BonesFicsTV :** Mais il peut revenir... :)

**Pour Brennanienne02 :** C'est bien d'être fidèle ! ;) :)

**Pour BoothTempe :** Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire "Laisses-moi dormir, chérie..." Pour les préparatifs de l'anniversaire, heu... Non, je ne dirais rien ! :p (Juste une question : que signifie "jajaja" ?)

**Pour Fabi4410 : **Merci !

**Pour tout le monde : **Parker a environ 6-7 ans dans ma fiction et comme dans la série, est assez intelligent.  
Je vais poster les chapitres à la suite, jour par jour, jusqu'au 22, c'est-à-dire tout ceux qui sont déjà écrits et corrigés... Je pense qu'il doit me rester à peut 3 à 4 chapitres à écrire pour la finir, mais en ce moment, je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en examens (pour l'instant préparation, ça commence la semaine prochaine...)

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 15 : Inquiétude d'un partenaire**

.

(On est toujours vendredi soir.)

Dans son appartement, Brennan entend quelqu'un frapper à la porte, cela fait à peine 5 minutes que son partenaire est parti et vu qu'elle lui a fait bien fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste ici, elle suppose que c'est une autre personne qui frappe comme Booth et préfère ne pas ouvrir mais, reste méfiante et bizarrement proche du téléphone. Mais qui pourrait-elle bien appeler, à cette heure ? Il est un peu plus de 23h30. (11.30 p.m.)

Booth : _"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tempérance ? Ça fait deux fois que je frappe... Ok, elle ne veut pas me que je dorme ici mais, elle a le droit de me répondre tout de même..."_

Booth : [Frappe pour la 3e fois.] Bones, c'est moi. Ouvre.

Brennan : _"Quoi ? Mais pourquoi t'es revenu, Seeley ? Je t'ai pourtant bien fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas te voir ici cette nuit. Je suis assez grande pour me garder toute seule."_

Brennan va ouvrir à Booth mais, se met en travers qui lui signifie clairement qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il entre à nouveau chez elle, pour aujourd'hui.

Brennan : Qu'est ce que tu veux, Booth ?

Booth : Juste te donner ceci. [Il lui tends un tube qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement comme étant un antibiotique en crème.] On m'a dit que ce serait bon, pour ton épaule.

Brennan : D'accord. Merci.

Brennan : _"Oui, sauf que j'ai aussi des coupures dessus. Donc si je met cela, je vais me faire des brulures. En plus, la zone qui me fait mal n'est pas accessible par mes propres mains."_

Brennan prends le tube que lui tends Booth. Après de rapide 'A demain', Booth retourne vers sa voiture pour rentrer et Brennan, elle, retourne dans son appartement, plus particulièrement dans sa chambre pour se coucher et essayer de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, Brennan n'a évidemment pas beaucoup dormi, en se réveillant à plusieurs reprises dans la nuit. Arrivée à 4h30 (4.30 a.m.) du matin, elle n'a plus essayé de se rendormir et s'est mise à travailler sur l'enquête puis, sur son livre parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de nouvel indice qui pourrait faire avancer l'enquête, et de toute façon, il fallait attendre ce que donneraient ceux dont elle a demandé l'analyse par son équipe.

Booth, lui, était allé cherché Parker vers 9h30 (9.30 a.m.), s'étant levé un demi-heure plutôt. Il avait pratiquement récupéré de ses 2 jours aux côtés de Brennan. Il arrivait enfin chez elle et savait qu'il allait devoir, tout le temps, la rappeler à l'ordre de penser à autre chose qu'au travail. Ça n'allait pas être facile.

Parker était très pressé de voir Brennan, il s'était même réveillé très tôt ce matin. Il est allé réveillé d'abord sa mère pour qu'elle l'aide à se préparer puis, il s'est lavé et habillé rapidement. Et après, il avait fallu qu'il attende pratiquement deux heures que son père vienne le chercher. Ça avait été très long, heureusement, que le weekend était commencé et qu'il y a beaucoup de dessins animés, le samedi matin parce que sinon, Rebecca se demandait comment elle aurait pu le contenir, calmer jusqu'à ce que Booth arrive.

Booth lui fait signe qu'il peut enfin frappé à la porte de Brennan, ce qui ravit Parker. Brennan n'entendant pas le frappé (la manière de frapper) habituel de Booth, regarde par l'œilleton qui frappe, avec son portable en main.

Brennan : Bonjour. [Souriante.]

Parker : Bonjour, Dr Bones. [En se jetant dans ses bras.]

Booth : Salut, Bones. Je ne ferais pas la même chose.

Ils entrent tous les trois dans l'appartement, Parker en tête, suivi de Brennan et derrière Booth. Brennan ne préfère pas relever la remarque de Booth mais, sourit tout de même.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu nous amène là, Parker ?

Parker : C'est mon sac de jouets.

Booth : J'ai eu beau lui dire que l'on allait sortir, que l'on était juste venu te chercher, il a tout de même voulu le prendre.

Brennan : C'est...

Booth : [Posant sa main sur le haut de son dos.] Pas d'anthropologie, Bones. Durant tout le weekend !

Parker : [Se retournant.] C'est quoi anpro... anto... ?

Brennan : [Doucement.] Anthropologie. C'est l'étude des hommes, des femmes et de leurs comportements. Tu comprends ?

Parker : Je crois.

Parker pose son sac à côté du canapé et se dirige vers la bibliothèque de Brennan et s'amuse à lire les titres des DVD et de livres que celle-ci contient. Booth et Brennan sont à quelques mètres.

Brennan : Booth. Il faudrait que j'aille voir Angela.

Booth : Bones. Quand je dis pas d'anthropologie durant tout le weekend, ça signifie pas de travail.

Brennan : Je ne veux pas voir Angela pour le travail mais, en tant qu'amie.

Booth : [Croisent ses bras sur sa poitrine et regarde Brennan dans les yeux.] C'est cela, prends moi pour un bleu.

Brennan : [Baisse un peu la voix.] Les coupures que j'ai à l'épaule, se sont refermées et donc, j'aimerais mettre de la pommade dessus, sauf que je ne peux pas le faire toute seule.

Booth : [Se sentant mal tout à coup.] Oh... Heu... On va aller voir Angela. [Tourne la tête vers son fils.] Parker, on va à l'institut Jefferson.

Parker : [Commence à bouder.] Vous n'allez pas travailler ?

Booth : Non. Bones doit... Elle doit aller voir une amie à elle là-bas, seulement quelques minutes.

Parker : [Retrouvant son sourire.] Es-ce que l'on pourra aller dans le musée ?

Booth : Heu... [Se tournant vers Brennan.]

Brennan : [Sourit en voyant les têtes du père et du fils.] Bien sur. J'ai même un pass qui nous permettra de voir la réserve.

Parker : Wouha ! Génial !

Booth : [Murmure.] Bones, tu peux vraiment lui promettre ça ?

Brennan : Oui et je te ferais dire que tu le peux aussi avec la carte que tu m'as réclamé pendant un mois. [En lui faisant un clin d'œil.]

Ils partent donc vers la voiture pour rejoindre le Jefferson.

Parker est ravi car, il va pouvoir visiter le musée, où il y a plein de dinosaures et en plus, le droit de visiter la réserve.

Brennan est contente de voir que tout se passe bien avec Parker, elle se demande un peu ce qui se passe dans la tête de Booth, qui ne parle pas beaucoup par rapport à d'habitude.

Booth, lui, n'en revient pas comment réagit Brennan face à son fils. Elle agit, comme une mère ou comme n'importe quelle femme face à un enfant. Et pourtant, elle n'en veut absolument pas. Elle peut très froide envers n'importe qui mais là, elle est chaleureuse et confiante envers Parker. Booth semble complètement déconcerté.

Il arrive dans le silence à l'Institut, chacun pour des raisons différentes.

Parker : Wouha ! C'est super grand...

Brennan : [Sourit.] On ferait mieux de passer par là, Booth. [Indiquant sa droite.]

Booth : Pourquoi ? C'est plus court par là. [Lui indiquant la direction opposée.]

Brennan : Je sais mais, sinon Parker verrait... heu... ma partie de l'enquête. (Les squelettes.)

Booth : Oh. Oui, il vaudrait mieux passer par là.

Booth : _"C'est mon fils et c'est Tempérance qui pense qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'il voit les squelettes..."_

Ils montent tous les trois l'escalier menant aux bureaux, après avoir vus Hodgins leur assurant qu'Angela était dans son bureau.

Parker : Papa, j'ai faim.

Booth : [Voyant que Brennan se posait des questions.] Il s'est levé de très bonne heure, ce matin. [Voyant Brennan essayant de se diriger vers son bureau.] Bones, le bureau d'Angela est de l'autre coté.

Brennan : Je... [Sort ses clés de son sac.] Tiens Parker, ce sont les clés de mon bureau. Regarde dans le premier tiroir en haut, il y a des biscuits.

Parker : [Sourit.] Merci, Dr Bones.

Booth : [Fait le même sourire que son fils.] Merci, Bones. [Ne sachant s'il devait suivre son fils ou sa partenaire.] Heu...

Brennan : [Sourit face au dilemme de Booth.] Va voir ton fils. J'arrive dès que j'ai fini.

Booth se dirige vers le bureau de Brennan que Parker a très bien réussi à ouvrir tout seul, il s'est même installé sur le fauteuil de Brennan. Brennan, elle, va dans le bureau d'Angela qui est en train de travailler sur l'Angelator, pour sa meilleure amie.

Brennan : Bonjour Angela.

Angela : Sweetie, tu rentres chez toi, immédiatement. [Faisant mine d'être sévère.]

Brennan : Je ne suis pas venue pour travailler, Ange.

Angela : [Lui montre son sourire habituel.] Alors, bonjour. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

Brennan : Heu... Voilà, lors de mon agression, je me suis élongé le muscle juste derrière l'omoplate et j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à mettre de la pommade dessus.

Angela : [Faisant mine d'être plongée dans un scénario, pour l'Angelator.] Pourquoi tu ne le demandes pas à Booth ? Vous passez bien le weekend ensemble, non ?

Brennan : Oui, on passe bien le weekend ensemble et aussi, avec Parker. Et je me vois mal, lui demander de me passer de la pommade.

Angela : Bon d'accord. Mais...

Brennan : Je sais. Dès que tu arrives lundi, j'ai le droit à un interrogatoire complet, sur mon weekend.

Angela : Hey ! Je ne te fais pas d'interrogatoire. [Brennan lui fait les gros yeux.]

Brennan : _"Non, c'est pire que de passer au détecteur de mensonge."_

Angela : Parker... Le fils de Booth ?

Brennan : Oui. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Angela : Oui. Ferme la porte.

Du côté de Booth et de Parker. (Je voulais mettre à la place : 'Du côté des Booth'.)

Booth : Alors, ils sont bon ces biscuits ?

Parker : [Termine ce qu'il a dans la bouche.] Hum... Ils sont très bon.

Booth en profite pour en voler un, si son fils dit qu'ils sont très bon, ça veut dire qu'ils le sont vraiment.

Parker : C'est quoi, tous ces dossiers ?

Booth : Heu... C'est pour son travail. Elle doit remplir un dossier à chaque fois... que l'on fait une enquête ensemble.

Parker : Il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu travailles tout le temps.

Booth : Oui, on travaille beaucoup mais, je serais toujours là pour toi, mon chéri.

Parker : Moi aussi, je t'aime Papa... Hey, Dr Bones.

Brennan : Désolée, je ne voulais pas intervenir...

Booth : Déjà fini ?

Brennan lui fait signe que oui, en hochant la tête. Parker, lui semble impatient d'aller voir les dinosaures et il le fait sentir, ce que repèrent rapidement Booth et Brennan. Ils décident donc qu'il est temps d'aller faire la visite du musée.

Brennan a fait faire rapidement à Angela, une carte magnétique visiteur pour Parker, avec tous les droits, lui permettant d'aller à la réserve du musée. Celui-ci est honoré de la recevoir et Booth gratifie Brennan d'un énorme sourire, ce qui fait chaud au cœur de celle-ci. (Je sais, c'est pas très français mais, j'espère que tout le monde comprend ce que je veux dire, sinon signalez-le moi.)

Ils font donc la visite du musée. Parker n'arrête pas de poser des questions à Brennan, celle-ci adore lui répondre et est stupéfaite par toutes les questions qui lui pose. Booth, lui, a un des ces sourires à les suivre et les écouter discuter des dinosaures. Il n'aime pas beaucoup regarder des squelettes mais, voir son fils et sa partenaire radieux, le ravit aussi.

En découvrant la réserve, Parker est stupéfait, il a l'impression que la grande salle de l'Institut est petite à coté. En plus, ils ont pu voir deux archéologues reconstruire le squelette d'un petit dinosaure. (Ne m'y connaissant pas trop, je préfère ne pas mettre de nom.)

Parker : Dr Bones, es-ce que je pourrais garder la carte en souvenir ?

Booth : Heu... Parker...

Brennan : Celle-ci, non. Je dois sans doute pouvoir t'en faire parvenir une mais, elle ne sera pas magnétisée.

Parker : Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Brennan : Ça veut dire que si tu la passes à l'une des portes que l'on a passé pour venir, elle ne s'ouvrira pas.

Parker : J'ai compris.

Brennan lui sourit, heureuse que Parker comprenne ce qu'elle dise, n'ayant pas l'impression de diminuer son vocabulaire.

* * *

**Alors, vous le trouvez comment ce début de weekend ???**

Essayez de deviner comment va se passer le reste du weekend ??? Fufuuuuuu (Sifflements)


	16. Le parc des amoureux

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour BonesFicsTV : **Désolée, mais "mon" Booth se comporte un peu comme dans la série, quand c'est pour montrer ces sentiments... ;) :)

**Pour Flaviche : **Merci !!! :)

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Je suis gentille, tu n'as pas mis ton chapitre et je mets le mien... :(

**Pour PtiteBones :** Pour l'instant non, pour la suite, je te laisse lire... (pour ton commentaire sur Parker)

**Pour BoothTempe et tout le monde (je pense) : **Je vous rappelle que Brennan a une élongation des muscles, juste derrière l'épaule (au sens os, donc au niveau de l'omoplate...) Donc, pour mettre de la pommade, il faudrait que Brennan se mette en sous-vêtements... Vous la voyez demander à Booth de la masser après son agression ???? Moi, non, et d'ailleurs par la suite, il n'y a plus de massages, à moins que j'en rajoute sur la fin...

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le parc des amoureux ?**

.

Booth : Et si on allait manger chez Sid ?

Brennan : Quelle heure est-il ?

Booth : 13h. (1.00 p.m.)

Brennan n'avait pas eu l'impression d'avoir passé autant de temps dans le musée mais, il était temps d'aller manger pour Parker. Elle s'étonne d'ailleurs qu'il n'est pas encore réclamé à manger, à cette heure. Puis, elle se souvient qu'il lui a soutiré quelques biscuits de son bureau. Et ensuite, il était trop occupé par la visite du musée et admirer les squelettes des dinosaures, pour qu'il pense à manger.

Après s'être donc restaurés chez Sid, pour le plus grand plaisir de tout le monde, pour Parker, parce qu'il pouvait raconter à Sid ce qu'il avait découvert sur les dinosaures, grâce aux explications de Brennan dans le musée ; pour Brennan et Booth, simplement pour manger chinois, ce qu'ils adorent et admirer Parker dans ses explications et son enthousiasme franc.

Il est donc pas loin de 16 heures (4.00 p.m.) quand ils arrivent à l'appartement de Brennan. Celle-ci ne comprend pas pourquoi ils rentrent, alors qu'ils sont en plein milieu de l'été, qu'il fait beau et bon dehors. Booth comprenant les questions non prononcées sur le visage de sa partenaire, lui réponds.

Booth : Tu as des affaires de sport, Bones ? Autre que ta tenue de judo ? (Je ne me rappelle plus comment ça s'appelle.)

Brennan : Heu... Oui. Pourquoi me demandes tu cela ?

Booth : Tu le serras un peu plus tard. Vas te changer pendant que je change Parker dans la chambre d'ami.

Brennan : Je suppose que j'ai pas vraiment le choix...

Brennan va donc dans la salle de bain avec ses affaires, qu'elle a prise dans sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, Booth a pris un sac et va changer Parker rapidement. Parker retourne dans le séjour, pendant que son père, lui aussi, se change et retrouve Brennan.

Brennan : Parker... Tu sais ce que compte nous faire faire ton père ?

Parker : Non, je sais pas.

Brennan est un peu déçue de la réponse de Parker, mais elle sait qu'il lui a dit la vérité. Booth arrive rapidement, lui n'ayant eu que son pantalon à changer, puisqu'il avait déjà un T-shirt sur lui.

Booth : Bien, tout le monde est près alors, on y va.

Brennan : Et on va où, au juste ?

Booth : Dans le parc.

Brennan : Pourquoi on s'est changé alors ?

Booth : Tu le sauras bientôt. Encore un peu de patience.

Parker : [très content.] Moi, je sais.

Booth : Oui mais, je t'interdis de le dire à Bones.

Parker : [Déçu.] Bon, d'accord.

Parker a compris ce qu'ils allaient faire quand son père a dit l'endroit où ils allaient. Ils vont faire ce qu'ils font toujours lorsqu'ils sont tous les deux et que Booth peut lui accorder au moins ½ heure à 100%. Booth est aussi heureux que son fils, parce qu'il a compris.

Ils descendent donc tous les trois, Brennan se demandant toujours pourquoi Booth lui avait demandé de se changer, simplement pour aller dans le parc, mais vu le sourire des deux personnes qui l'accompagnent, elle préfère attendre pour comprendre plutôt que d'exiger une réponse de la part de son partenaire.

Booth ouvre sa voiture et se dirige vers le coffre.

Brennan : Je croyais que l'on allait dans le parc ?

Booth : Oui mais, pas sans ça.

Booth montre triomphalement un ballon de basketball. Brennan le regarde puis, regarde Booth dans les yeux.

Brennan : Booth, je n'ai jamais joué au basket.

Booth : Eh bien, c'est l'occasion d'apprendre.

Booth : _"Tu sais déjà que c'est un ballon de basketball. C'est déjà ça de pris."_

Brennan : Booth, c'est hors de question.

Parker : Dr Bones, s'il vous plaît. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas compliqué.

Brennan cherche une échappatoire rapide, mais en regardant Parker pour lui expliquer, ça l'est déjà nettement moins.

Brennan : Parker... Je...

Booth : Tempérance... S'il te plaît.

Booth l'a fait exprès de l'interpeller par son prénom, pour qu'elle le regarde. Il savait que si elle voyait son expression qui dit : 'S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi.

Et tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux après.'. Brennan abdique, comme toujours, face au regard et à la mimique de son partenaire qui la supplie presque.

Brennan : Bon... D'accord... Mais, interdiction de se moquer.

Booth : Ça marche, Bones.

Parker : Moi, je ne moquerais pas. Je le loupe aussi souvent le panier.

Brennan lui sourit rapidement, et aussi rapidement se tourne vers Booth, pour lui demander des explications sur ce que viens de dire son fils, d'un simple regard.

Booth : Le panier est un cercle placé à environ 2 mètres 20 du sol, dans lequel il faut envoyer le ballon pour marquer des points.

Brennan : Ok. Jusque là, c'est simple.

Parker : Papa, tu me passes le ballon.

Booth lance le ballon à son fils, en lui faisant une passe en cloche, pour ne pas que le ballon lui arrive avec trop de force sur lui.

Ils partent tous les trois dans le parc, dans la direction du terrain. Parker est en tête, en dribblant avec le ballon, en marchant, en courant, en faisant de légères accélération et en revenant toujours vers Brennan et Booth, dès qu'il s'éloignait un peu trop d'eux.

Booth, lui, n'a pas perdu ses habitudes, il passe son bras sur les épaules de sa partenaire. Il préfèrerait vraiment, poser sa main dans le bas de son dos, mais il se doute qu'il va soit lui faire revivre ce qu'elle a subit, soit il va se retrouver à terre grâce à l'une de ses prises d'arts martiaux.

Booth : Ça ne te déranges pas ?

Brennan : Non. J'ai pris l'habitude depuis le temps que tu fais ça.

Brennan n'a pas compris sur le coup le sens de la question de son partenaire. Puis, après quelques secondes de réflexion à sa question qui l'avait légèrement déstabilisée, elle tourne sa tête vers lui, pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui dire avec un maximum de sincérité :

Brennan : Booth... Si jamais, ça n'allait pas, je te le dirais.

Booth : [En acquiesçant.] Merci de me faire confiance.

Ils se sourient toujours aussi sincèrement, tous les deux puis, ils détournent leurs regards sur Parker. Ensuite, Brennan comprend que Booth s'en fait réellement pour elle, encore plus que d'habitude quand ils sont sur le terrain et qu'il peut arriver n'importe quoi. Alors, elle décide de le remercier elle aussi, pas en lui disant, mais en le faisant à la manière de Booth.

Booth avait toujours son bras sur ses épaules puis, pour la première fois, il sent qu'elle met le sien autour de sa taille, la regarde et lui fait un grand sourire.

Booth : _"Hum... J'ai plus du tout envi de jouer au basket, moi. Je veux faire tout le tour du parc... et plusieurs fois même... Mais bon, on arrive sur le terrain... et toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Malheureusement, celle-là, j'aurais aimer qu'elle dure plus longtemps..."_

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire, s'ils n'arrivaient pas à proximité du terrain de basket et préfère ne pas y penser. A son plus grand regret, Brennan le lâche en première pour ne pas que son fils remarque qu'elle le tenait et voit par la même occasion, que contrairement à elle, ça n'a pas l'air de déranger son partenaire.

Puis lui aussi, il la lâche pour s'arranger avec les basketteurs déjà présents pour avoir le moins hauts des paniers pour Parker. Les basketteurs acceptent assez rapidement en regardant Brennan et Parker, Booth sait que s'il n'y avait pas eu Brennan, il aurait eu beaucoup plus de mal pour l'obtenir, surtout que l'on est le weekend, l'après-midi et en plus, en été. Donc, normalement, ça aurait été mission impossible, même avec sa plaque.

Parker est en train de montrer à Brennan, ce qu'il sait faire en dribblant avec le ballon, en le faisant passer entre ses jambes. Brennan lui donne un sourire, sachant que c'est la seule chose à faire. Elle ne sait même pas comment elle arrive à deviner ça, mais elle voit qu'il est heureux et préfère se dire qu'elle se posera ses questions plus tard, voire peut être en compagnie d'Angela pour avoir ses explications à elle, ou de Booth.

Booth : C'est bon, on a le terrain.

A ses propos, Parker reprends son dribble normal, en faisant semblant d'esquiver une attaque de Brennan, alors qu'elle ne bouge pas, regarde seulement impressionnée par ce qu'il fait. Parker va en direction du panier et fait un shoot en extension. Le ballon touche la cible puis, tourne sur le cercle et ressort.

Parker : [Déçu.] Oh... Non...

Booth : Hey... Tu t'es super bien amélioré... Tu vas finir par me battre...

Parker : [Vraiment déçu.] Pour ça, il faudrait déjà que je marque.

Brennan : Parker. Tu veux bien m'apprendre ce que tu viens de faire.

Parker : Mais j'ai raté mon panier.

Brennan : Oui mais, tu as failli marquer et c'est déjà beaucoup mieux ce que je suis capable de faire. Je suis sure que je ne suis même pas capable de toucher le carré rouge au-dessus du... panier.

Parker regarde son père pour lui demander par où il faut commencer.

Booth : Ok, Bones. D'abord, le carré rouge s'appelle la cible. Elle est là pour aider à viser le cercle et mettre le ballon dans le panier. Mets toi sur la ligne du lancer franc et essayes de mettre un panier.

Brennan : Heu... C'est où, la ligne du lancer franc ?

Parker : [Rit puis, prends la main de Brennan.] C'est cette ligne, celle au milieu du cercle. On a pas le droit de sauter pour faire un lancer franc.

Brennan : D'accord, Parker.

Booth avait récupéré le ballon après le shoot de son fils et fait une passe à celui-ci pour qu'il donne le ballon à Brennan, pour que celle-ci tente son lancer. Après s'être positionnée grâce aux conseils de Parker, Brennan essaye de faire ce que lui a dit Parker et tente son lancer.

Son lancer est désaxé et manque un peu de force mais, Booth n'ayant pas eu le droit de shooter en profite pour transformer le lancer en jump-shot. Il fait donc deux pas pour s'élancer en extension et frappe le ballon pour le faire rentrer dans le cercle. Il se retourne tout sourire, le ballon en mains, vers les deux personnes qui l'accompagnent.

Booth : Pas mal, Bones, pour ton premier shoot.

Brennan : Si tu ne l'avais pas touché, il ne serait pas rentré.

Parker : Wouha ! Super jump-shot, Papa !

Booth : Merci filston. Bien, on réessaie.

Booth tend le ballon devant Brennan, qu'elle prends immédiatement.

Booth : Prends ton temps. Il reste encore quelques heures avant que le Soleil ne se couche.

Brennan : Ou que la faim ne t'emporte.

Booth : Oui. Je crois que ce sera plus ce motif.

Parker : Allez, Dr Bones. Réessayez.

Sans le vouloir, Parker vient de leur rappeler sa présence. Brennan et Booth rougissent. Puis, Brennan prends quelques secondes pour se concentrer sur le panier en dribblant doucement, et retente son lancer, qu'elle loupe aussi mais cette fois, le ballon frappe le cercle. (Quoi ? Elle a le droit de louper ces lancers... Franchement, vous avez déjà mis un lancer après seulement votre deuxième shoot, sans jamais avoir fait de basket ?)

Après avoir fait quelques lancers francs, dont le taux de réussite ne vaut mieux pas être connu, ils improvisent un petit match, Booth contre Brennan et Parker.

Booth : _"Bon... C'est clair qu'il faut que je baisse mon niveau... mais il faut aussi que je fasse attention de ne pas trop défendre sur Tempérance, sinon vu le rapprochement, je sens que je vais faire des choses que je vais forcément me reprocher..."_

_

* * *

_**Que va-t-il se passer durant le match ???**

**Que vont-ils faire d'autres durant le weekend ???**

**Brennan va-t-elle continuer de réagir comme une "mère" avec Parker ou va-t-elle redevenir comme d'habitude ???**

**A vous de deviner !!!  
**


	17. Le match de basket

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour PtiteBones :**Parker compromettre son père ? Heu... Un peu plus tard...

**Pour Flaviche : **Oui, je sais, j'ai oublié de changer... Pour le bisou, j'ai pas envi de répondre... :)

**Pour BoothTempe : **C'est moi qui touche les personnes quand je joue au basket (mais je n'ai pas de problème parce que j'y joue qu'avec mon petit ami)...

**Pour Facoco : **Merci !

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Je t'ai répondu par MP... On est que samedi après midi, dans le weekend... Fufuuu

**Pour Sweety59 :** Bienvenue ! Lol, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! J'ai une mère poule, Brennan est sympa...

**Pour BonesFicsTV : **Pour le voir, ça va être dur... Mais, tu peux toujours le lire... :) ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Le match de basket...**

.

Après quelques minutes de jeu, Brennan a le ballon en main, Booth va vers elle parce qu'à chaque fois, elle le passe à Parker pour qu'il puisse faire les shoots. Brennan, ayant compris quelques règles, dribble et se met dos à Booth pour ne pas qu'il lui prenne le ballon. Booth, étant plus grand, s'arrange pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le passer des deux côtés.

Conséquence, Brennan est obligée de reculer pour éviter les mains de Booth, qui fait que son dos se retrouve contre le torse de son adversaire. Sauf qu'en reculant, Brennan se prends les pieds avec Booth et manque de tomber quand celui-ci la rattrape dans ses bras, ayant passé rapidement les siens sous ceux de Brennan pour la retenir.

Booth : [En la relevant.] Ça va Bones ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : Désolé... On a pas le droit de s'appuyer sur son adversaire et de lui marcher dessus.

Brennan : Désolée.

Booth : Pas grave. Où est le ballon ?

Parker : Ici. [En montrant qu'il l'avait et qu'il était proche de faire son lancer.]

Booth : Hep...

Booth fait semblant de s'élancer rapidement pour tenter d'arrêter le shoot de son fils, qu'il manque de quelques centimètres seulement. Parker réussit son panier.

Booth : Wouahou !

Brennan : Bien joué, Parker.

Parker : Merci.

Parker sourit, visiblement heureux du panier qu'il vient de réussir et d'avoir réussi à passer son père.

Ils reprennent le match.

Booth a le ballon en main, se positionne dos au panier, décider à faire un 180 (c'est-à-dire se retourner rapidement face au panier quand son adversaire s'y attends le moins, et marquer le panier.) et impressionner ses deux spectateurs, croyant fermement que son défenseur est Brennan. Il se retourne précipamment, en faisant une feinte, et shoote.

Parker : Aie.

Booth : Oh non ! [Regarde Brennan.] Je pensai que c'était toi qui était derrière moi. [Se tourne vers Parker.] Où as-tu mal ?

Parker : [Commençant un peu à pleurer.] Au genou. Ça saigne.

Brennan s'étant approchée, voit que son partenaire n'est pas dans son état normal mais, visiblement très inquiet.

Brennan : Booth, calme toi. Je vais regarder.

Booth : Non. Je...

Brennan : [Doucement.] Booth. Je suis médecin. Laisses moi faire.

Parker : Tu vas pas me faire mal, hein ?

Brennan : Je vais tout faire pour ne pas te faire mal, Parker. Je vais juste regarder, d'accord ? Je ne vais pas y toucher.

Parker : Ok.

Brennan regarde rapidement la plaie, à part un petit caillou qui est resté collé à cause du sang, passer sous l'eau une fois rentrés, suffira.

Brennan : Parker... Il y a un petit caillou... Il faut l'enlever... Tu préfères le faire ou que je le fasse ?

Brennan, voyant Parker devenir blanc, préfère demander de l'aide à Booth, qu'elle a envoyé gentiment promener tout à l'heure.

Brennan : Ok, je vais le faire... Booth, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Booth : [S'approche de son fils.] Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Brennan : Le tenir dans tes bras... Parker, j'en ai seulement pour quelques secondes...

Parker : Attendez...

Brennan : Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça ne va pas te faire mal.

Brennan fait signe à Booth de tenir son fils, elle souffle sur son genou le temps d'enlever le caillou et un peu après, pour éviter qu'il est mal.

Brennan : Ça y est, c'est fini, Parker.

Parker : Déjà, j'ai rien senti. A part un léger froid sur la plaie.

Brennan : C'est normal, j'ai...

Booth : Tu vois, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur. Allez, on rentre. Il me semble qu'il va falloir désinfecter cette plaie.

Parker : Ah non ! Pas l'alcool !

Brennan : Du calme, Parker. De l'eau suffira. Et ça fait pratiquement pas mal.

Parker lui donne un sourire en réponse et se lève pour rentrer en allant chercher le ballon. Ils repartent donc comme ils sont venus, Parker dribblant devant et, Brennan et Booth dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Brennan : Il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur, je t'ai déjà servi de médecin.

Booth : Mais je n'avais pas peur.

Brennan : Tu plaisantes, tu avais plus peur que ton fils.

Booth : Bon d'accord, j'avais peut être un peu peur mais, c'est parce que c'est moi qu'il est blessé... Je pensais vraiment que c'était toi, derrière moi. Je...

Brennan : Calme toi, Booth. Il va bien et il ne t'en veut pas. Alors calme-toi.

Booth : [La regarde en souriant.] Merci, Bones.

Brennan : Pas de quoi.

Ils rentrent donc à l'appartement nettoyée la plaie de Parker, à l'eau. Ils prennent un café et un cacolac (je crois que c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, sinon c'est un chocolat froid) pour Parker.

Pour le réconforter, Booth accepte de le laisser jouer sur l'ordinateur portable de Brennan, suite à son accord, au jeu sur CD que Parker a réussi à dissimuler aux yeux de son père. Brennan lui confit son mot de passe à l'oreille et lui interdit de le donner à son père. Parker est très heureux de partager un secret avec celle-ci.

Booth : Pourquoi Parker a-t-il droit de connaître ton mot de passe et pas moi ?

Brennan : Parce que la seule chose que tu veux dans mon pc, c'est mon livre et que je ne veux pas que tu le lises.

Booth : J'ai déjà commencé à le lire et en plus, je le lirais bien à un moment ou à un autre. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le dirais pas ici.

Brennan : Tu pourras le lire quand il sera sorti. [Sourire charmeur.]

Booth : [Boude.] Et il sortira dans combien de temps ?

_Echo de l'ordinateur : "Vous venez de passer niveau 1 !"_

Brennan : Hum... Je dirais... dans environ 6 mois...

Booth : [Boude toujours.] Hey... Mais je pourrais pas attendre 6 mois, moi ! [Part en direction de Parker et du salon.]

Brennan : [Le retient en posant sa main sur son bras.] Booth. Je t'interdis de corrompre Parker.

Booth : [Lui fait un sourire.] Hum... C'est pas une mauvaise idée.

_Echo de l'ordinateur : "Vous venez de passer le niveau 2 !"_

Brennan : Attends... Comment Parker fait-il pour passer ses niveaux aussi vite ?

Booth : Bones, ce CD lui demande de faire toujours la même chose et il joue tout le temps avec. Alors, il le connaît par cœur.

Brennan : Oui, parce qu'il sait exactement ce qu'il doit faire, comment il doit s'y prendre et tout ça en un minimum de temps, car il se rappelle de ce qu'il a fait avant.

Booth : Heu... Je crois que tu ne parles plus du jeu de Parker, là ?

Brennan : Non, en effet... Écoute, je sais que tu as dit : interdiction de travailler pendant le weekend mais, je crois que je sais comment sont mortes les victimes.

Booth : Je le sais, ils sont morts par étranglement.

Brennan : Booth, un étranglement peut casser l'hyoïde en deux mais, pas en trois.

Booth réfléchit rapidement, puis trouve une solution pour sauver son weekend avec son fils, connaissant sa partenaire.

Booth : D'accord. Je te laisse le droit de me l'expliquer et si ton hypothèse est bonne, alors l'un de nous l'annoncera à quelqu'un de l'équipe. Mais quelque soit la solution de ton hypothèse, après on ne reparle pas boulot.

Brennan : Ça me va.

Booth : Alors je t'en prie. Explique moi.

Brennan : Avec des mots, tu ne vas rien comprendre.

Brennan se dirige vers Parker qui est installé sur le canapé, et se positionne derrière lui.

Brennan : Parker, es-ce qu'il est possible que tu mettes ton jeu en pause ? J'ai besoin de mon ordinateur quelques minutes.

Parker : Oui... Voilà.

Brennan : Merci... Tu veux bien rester dans le salon, parce que je vais montrer à ton père quelque chose qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu vois.

Parker : Vous allez travailler ?

Brennan : [Rassurante.] Il y en a seulement pour quelques minutes. Le temps que j'explique quelque chose à ton père et après je te promet que l'on ne reparle pas de travail jusqu'à la fin du weekend.

Parker : D'accord.

Brennan va voir Booth le portable dans les mains, elle le pose sur la table et commence à chercher dans le dossier FBI, une enquête qu'elle a déjà résolu avec Booth.

Brennan : Tu te souviens de cette affaire, au début de notre partenariat. Dans un lycée privé de la ville, la victime était sourde et tout le monde pensait qu'il s'était suicidé à cause de ses problèmes d'audition.

Booth : Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était la deuxième fois que tu me soutenait face à un supérieur.

Brennan : Heu... Peut être... Si j'ai pu affirmer qu'il ne s'était pas suicidé, c'était grâce à son hyoïde qui était lui aussi brisé en trois.

Booth : La personne qui l'a tuée est toujours en prison.

Brennan : Rappelles toi un peu comment il a été tué.

Booth : Heu... Tu peux me rafraîchir la mémoire.

Brennan profite de cette demande pour lui remontrer les photos et les scénarios qu'ils avaient mis en place avec l'Angelator, sans le son pour ne pas que Parker entende.

Booth : Tu peux te servir du système de l'Angelator sur ton PC ?

Brennan : Oui, Angela a bien voulu me l'installer pour mes déplacements, non sans avoir du marchander.

Booth : Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a eu ?

Brennan : Ça ne te regarde pas... Et ne te concerne en rien... Son hyoïde s'est cassé de cet manière seulement, à cause de la position dans lequel le tueur l'a laissé, qui était durant une quinzaine de jours.

Booth : D'accord, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'arbre... [Brennan lui accuse un regard tueur.] Quoi ?

Brennan : Si tu me laissais parler, je pourrais peut être t'expliquer... Bien... Notre tueur actuel les a tous paralysé grâce à l'aiguille entre la C2 et C3. Il les a laissé s'écrouler, ce qui explique le fait que je retrouve certaines contusions, comme Zach. Ensuite, il leurs a passé la corde au cou, les a mis en place et attendu au moins une quinzaine de jours. Enfin, il les a placé pour le solstice d'été à l'endroit où on les a retrouvés pour faire le rituel.

Brennan voit que Booth meurt d'envie de poser une question, mais qu'il se retient suite à sa demande.

Brennan : C'est bon, j'ai fini.

Booth : En quoi ton hypothèse, que je qualifierais, tout à fait probable peut nous aider à trouver notre tueur ?

Brennan : D'accord, je fais la version simpliste. Notre tueur est un acuponcteur ou connaissant cette pratique.

Booth comprends tout de suite que les recherches vont sérieusement se réduire, surtout si l'on arrive à établir un lien entre un acuponcteur et les 5 victimes. Il va dans la chambre de Brennan, le temps de téléphoner à Camille pour tout lui expliquer et lui demande de prévenir Cullen de sa part, mais que s'il veut qu'il s'en charge personnellement, il faudra qu'il attende lundi.

Pendant ce temps là, Brennan ramène l'ordinateur portable à Parker pour qu'il puisse jouer mais, celui-ci s'est écroulé sur le canapé. Il dort profondément, Brennan préfère ne pas le réveiller et est surprise en pleine admiration par Booth.

Brennan : Je ne sais pas s'il faut le réveiller pour le dîner.

Booth : Je vais aller le coucher, s'il a faim, il va se lever pour venir manger.

Brennan acquiesce et part réchauffer la pizza qu'il reste. Booth va coucher son fils dans la chambre d'ami, après l'avoir changer.

Brennan et Booth ne revoient pas Parker. Ils discutent rapidement de l'affaire, Booth fait savoir à Brennan ce qu'ils ont découvert à l'Institut, ce qui confirme l'hypothèse de Brennan.

Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, Brennan au nettoyage, Booth à l'essuyage, ils vont dormir, fatigués de leur journée.

Pendant la nuit, Brennan refait son cauchemar. Booth l'entendant criée, la rejoint pour la calmer, s'asseyant au bord du lit, en essayant de la réveiller pour la sortir de son cauchemar, qu'il sait, affreux.

Booth : Bones... Bones, je suis là.

Brennan : Booth ?

Booth : Oui, c'est moi... Viens.

Booth lui tends ses bras pour l'accueillir. Elle ne pense même pas à les refuser tant elle se sent bien dedans, à chaque fois qu'il lui propose, ou qu'elle va se réfugier dedans suite à une émotion trop intense, lui faisant peur. Elle se calme donc dans ces bras de l'homme qu'elle apprécie tant. Il s'est allongé et a juste posé la couverture sur ses membres inférieur.

Brennan : _"Ah aujourd'hui, j'ai le droit au T-shirt, en plus du boxer bien sur."_

Brennan s'endort la première sur Booth, dans ses bras, comme dans les deux autres nuits. Booth n'a pas le courage de la réveiller pour pouvoir retourner dans la chambre d'ami, car elle s'accroche à lui pour dormir et s'il la réveille, il sait qu'elle ne se rendormira pas. Alors, il préfère se laisser emporter aussi par le sommeil.

Un peu plus tard, pendant la nuit, sans le vouloir, Booth serre un peu plus fort, contre lui Brennan qui dort toujours dans ses bras. Brennan se tourne sur elle-même et sort des bras de Booth, pour s'emmitoufler dans la couette. (Eh oui, quand on est pas dans les bras protecteurs de Booth, il fait plus froid.)

Après quelques instants, Booth va l'entourer de ses bras puissants et protecteurs, toujours endormi, et l'embrasse, ce qui réveille immédiatement Brennan.

Lorsqu'elle a senti des bras l'attirée vers l'autre coté du lit, elle s'est laissé faire n'ayant pas vraiment conscience de ce qui se passait. Mais là, quand quelqu'un l'embrasse au beau milieu de la nuit, ceci la réveille immédiatement et irrémédiablement. Elle allait essayer de se débattre, comme elle avait essayé de le faire plus tôt, il y a presque deux semaines. Puis, elle se rend compte en ouvrant les yeux que la personne qui l'embrasse est son partenaire.

Brennan : _"C'est lui qui a commencé, il n'aura pas le droit... Oh ça va, pour une fois, arrêtes de réfléchir et fais quelque chose..."_

Bien sûr, que Brennan va faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Le repousser ? L'embrasser elle aussi ? (Voici le moment où je voulais vous arrêtez...)

Brennan : _"C'est mon meilleur ami et surtout mon partenaire... Et aussi, la personne à qui tu tiens le plus... Eh puis, flute !"_

Brennan décide donc de répondre à son baiser, elle l'embrasse aussi... Pour quelques dixièmes de secondes, parce que cela réveille aussi Booth. Il se dégage d'elle, à contre cœur bien sûr puisqu'ils sont en train de s'embrasser et que c'est ce dont il rêve depuis noël...

Booth : Bones ?

Brennan : Hum... [Faisant l'endormie.]

Booth : Tu dors ? [Murmurant.]

Brennan : Plus maintenant. [Murmure également.] ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ? ... Je faisais un cauchemar ?

Booth : Euh... Non, pas vraiment.

Brennan : Alors quoi ?

Booth : Rien. Dors.

Brennan : Tu veux bien éviter de me réveiller pour rien la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît.

Booth : Je ferais ce que je pourrais.

Brennan : [Se tourne correctement vers lui pour parler.] D'accord. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Booth : Rien, je t'ai dit.

Brennan : Booth, tu veux vraiment réveiller Parker et lui expliquer ce que tu fais ici.

Booth : Rien.

Brennan : Booth !

Booth : Je t'expliquerais demain. Pour l'instant, on dort.

* * *

**Booth et Brennan vont-ils se rendormirent ??? S'expliquer ??? Se disputer ??? S'embrasser ???**


	18. Mentir ou dire la vérité ?

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Brennanienne02 :** Je sais mais il faut bien un peu de suspense... ;)

**Pour PtiteBones et Facoco :** Il faut savoir être convaincante au bon moment... Fufuuuu

**Pour Flaviche :** Bisou conscient ou inconscient ??? Fufuuuu

**Pour BoothTempe :** Sans vouloir insulter qui que ce soit, je ne suis pas Brennanienne02 et je ne décrirais pas ce genre de scène... (en tout cas, dans cette fic)

**Pour tout le monde : **Dans ce chapitre : Plein de ship…

Vous allez me détester dans quelques jours, parce que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire car je suis en plein partiels et je ne pourrais le faire que le weekend de la semaine prochaine... :( Je suis vraiment désolée !!!

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre 18 : Mentir ou dire la vérité ?**

.

Booth et Brennan se rendorment finalement, avec un peu de difficulté, pour une fois chacun à leur bord. Mais, au petit matin, ils sont tous les deux au milieu du lit, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dormant relativement profondément.

Parker se réveille en sursaut et en pleurant ; il vient se faire un cauchemar. Après quelques secondes, pour se rappeler qu'il se trouve chez le Dr. Bones, il cherche son père, qu'il ne trouve, évidemment, pas à côté de lui. Il se lève, se dirige donc dans la chambre de Brennan et réveille la personne qui se trouve de ce côté du lit, pensant qu'il s'agit de son père, en secouant l'épaule de cette personne.

Parker : Papa... Papa...

Brennan : Parker ? [Endormie.]

Parker : [Commence à pleurer.] Dr Bones... J'ai fait un cauchemar... et papa...

Brennan : C'est bon. Viens.

Brennan lui tends les bras pour l'aider à monter dans le lit, mais celui ci, une fois arrivé dans ces bras recommence à pleurer.

Brennan : Du calme, Parker... Shh... C'est fini...

Parker : J'ai eu peur... Et papa... il était pas là...

Brennan : Moi aussi, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Il est venu me réconforter et il s'est endormi.

Parker s'étonne quelques secondes qu'un adulte fasse encore des cauchemars puis, se souvient...

Parker : Tu as fait un cauchemar à cause du monsieur qui t'as fait du mal ?

Brennan : Heu...

Brennan essaye de regarder Parker dans les yeux, il n'y a pas encore beaucoup de lumière, puis dans la direction de son partenaire pour savoir s'il fait semblant de dormir. Malheureusement pour elle, il dort bel et bien profondément.

Booth : Qui t'as dit qu'un monsieur m'as fait mal, Parker ?

Parker : Papa. Il a dit que quelqu'un t 'as fait du mal et que, pour que tu ailles mieux, on passais le weekend avec toi.

Brennan : _"Quand il sera réveillé, il va m'entendre !"_

Brennan : Ça va mieux, maintenant... Tu veux rester dormir ici ?

Parker : Hum hum...

Parker se couche entre Booth et Brennan, s'appuyant sur celle-ci et se rendort rapidement.

Brennan prend plus de temps pour se rendormir. Etant proche de l'heure à laquelle elle se réveille habituellement, elle hésite à se laisser retomber dans le sommeil, mais avec Parker à moitié sur elle, elle ne préfère pas le réveiller en se levant et finit par se rendormir.

Flint est une femme, agent du FBI et Forsen est son partenaire. Ils travaillent tous les deux dans le service des faits divers, moins les meurtres, mais qui inclus tous les sévices qui peuvent être commis dans Washington. Nous nous situons dans le bureau de ce service, au FBI.

Flint : Eh merde ! Son portable est éteint.

Agent : Calme toi ! On est dimanche, il est 9h15 et il est en repos. Pourquoi son portable serait-il allumer ?

Flint : Bon d'accord. Mais j'ai comme même le droit d'être énervée parce que lui, il va me massacrer !

Forsen : Il va massacrer tout le service, tu veux dire.

Flint : Pourquoi Pytherson lui a collé une droite ?

Forsen : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Flint : Oui, je le sais. Mais d'habitude, il se retient. En plus, il a fallu que ce soit sur CE dossier.

Cullen : Allez voir à l'Institut Jefferson.

Flint : Pardon, Directeur ?

Cullen : Booth dit tout le temps qu'elle travaille 24 heures sur 24, alors allez voir.

Flint : A vos ordres, Monsieur. [Cullen s'en va.]... Qui veut venir se faire descendre ? [En prenant les clés d'une voiture.]

Forsen : Moi. Seulement si tu me laisses conduire.

Flint : Si tu veux. De toute façon, je ne suis pas pressée de lui annoncer.

Agent : Hey ! Le chef a dit d'aller au Jefferson, pas au lit !

Flint / Forsen : On sort pas ensemble !

Ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la sortie du bureau et du FBI, pour aller à l'Institut.

Nous voilà de retour à l'appartement de Brennan, celle-ci vient de se réveiller, elle regarde le réveil.

Brennan : _"Presque 10 heures... Aie, je comprends mieux mon mal de tête... Bon, Parker dort sur Seeley qui dort toujours... Lui, il va m'entendre... Il m'a appelé 'Chérie'... Il m'a embrassé... Même si ces deux choses ont été faites inconsciemment de sa part, il me doit tout de même quelques explications... Et pour finir, il a fallu qu'il dise à Parker que quelqu'un m'avait fait mal... Pour une fois, j'aurai préféré qu'il lui mente."_

Dans ses pensées, Brennan se lève et va préparer le petit déjeuner, pour les deux hommes. (Non, non... Je n'ai pas du tout fait exprès de les appeler comme ça) Booth se réveille avec les bonnes odeurs, voit son fils sur lui, se demande comment il est arrivé. Il le déplace dans le lit pour pouvoir se libérer et aller manger, après avoir remis son pantalon.

Booth : Bonjour.

Brennan : ...

Booth : Tu as encore préparé le petit déjeuner, il va falloir que je te doive ça.

Tout en disant cela, Booth va se positionner derrière Brennan, pour la prendre dans ses bras, sauf qu'elle est de dos par rapport à lui. Il passe ces bras autour de sa taille, comme pour lui montrer tout son amour qu'il a pour elle, mais s'arrête rapidement juste avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, en l'entendant. Booth essaye de reprendre un peu contenance, après ce qu'il a failli faire.

Brennan : Hum... (Prenez cette parole comme réponse à ce qu'il dit ou à ce qu'il vient de faire, comme vous voulez :D )

Booth : Tu me fais la tête ?

Brennan pose la spatule, qui l'aide à retourner les morceaux de pain dans la poële, pour faire le pain perdu, elle se retourne rapidement en le faisant enlevé ses bras (à Booth) et lui accuse un regard tueur. Il pense rapidement que c'est à cause de son geste, à cause de ce qu'elle a vécu, qu'il vient encore de lui faire resubir tout ça et qu'il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui même parce que c'est à cause de lui si elle est dans cet état là.

Brennan : Pourquoi as tu dit à ton fils que quelqu'un m'a fait mal ?

Booth : Heu...

Brennan : Pour une fois, j'aurais préféré que tu lui mentes.

Booth : ... Je lui ai dit que l'on allait passé le weekend avec toi, parce que tu n'allais pas bien. Il m'a demandé si tu étais malade. J'ai préféré lui dire la vérité, parce qu'il se serait vite rendu compte que tu ne l'es pas... En plus, dès le moment où je lui ai dit que tu n'allais pas bien, il était triste et il m'a fait la tête, parce que je n'allais pas assez vite pour venir.

Brennan se calme aux paroles de Booth, encore une fois, il a réussi à lui expliquer tout pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il tient à elle mais qu'il le dit en utilisant son fils. Elle le prends donc à son jeu.

Brennan : [Doucement.] Ton fils est super gen...

Booth : Hum, comme son père.

Brennan : [Souriant malgré elle.] Non, pas quand je découvre ce genre de chose après m'être faite réveillée à 5 heures du matin.

Booth : [Souriant également.] Tu te réveilles à quelle heure d'habitude ?

Brennan : Ça dépend... Entre 5h30 et 6h, en général... Café ?

Booth : Ah, je croyais que je n'allais pas avoir le droit de déjeuner. [Reprends dans ses bras mais plus amicalement (guy hug).] Merci Bones. [Sincère.]

Brennan : [Sourit puis, lui donne une tape.] Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler comme ça.

Booth : Heu... Non.

Booth : _"Il faut que je me contrôle un peu... Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de la prendre dans mes bras à tout bout de champ... Surtout comme tout à l'heure... En même temps, ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger... Non, Seeley. Tu arrêtes ! C'est tout."_  
Brennan : _"Ah... Je suis bien dans ses bras... Tempe, calme toi un peu... C'est ton partenaire, ton ami, au plus... Mais ça n'ira jamais plus loin !"_

Après donc, quelques minutes de silence , Booth réengage la conversation après l'avoir "lâché" à contre cœur, préférant la garder dans ses bras. Ils commencent à manger à la table de la cuisine.

Booth : Bones, j'ai deux questions pour toi. En fait, peut être trois.

Brennan : Je t'écoute.

Booth : [Désignant la table.] C'est quoi ces médicaments ?

Brennan : Trop dormi égal maux de tête. Enfin, ils sont pour mon épaule mais, agiront aussi pour mal de tête.

Booth : [Acquiesce.] Comment va ton épaule ?

Brennan : [Le regarde dans les yeux pour lui parler.] Seeley, tu n'y peux rien et ça va beaucoup mieux.

Booth : [Se sentant toujours coupable.]... Pourquoi tu ne t'ai pas prise une journée de repos ? Au lieu de venir arrêter, avec moi, le technicien ?

Brennan : Tu ne m'aurais pas vraiment laisser m'en sortir sans explication.

Booth : [Sourit tristement.] Tu marques un point. ... Bien, seconde partie de mon interrogatoire.

Brennan ayant envi de rigoler et d'embêter un peu, son amie.

Brennan : Hey, tu as déjà posé tes trois questions...

Booth : [Sourire charmeur.] Tu veux bien m'aider à préparer l'anniversaire d'Angela ? Parce que je suis un homme et tu es sa meilleure amie alors moi, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Brennan réfléchit très rapidement, connaissant Angela, elle s'est sans doute déjà arrangé pour son anniversaire et ce service demandé à Booth n'est là que pour les rapprocher, encore une fois. Il faut dire qu'elle n'en est pas à sa première tentative...

Brennan : Es ce que c'est demandé comme un service ?

Booth : [Décontenancé.] Tu as besoin que je te rende un service pour m'aider à préparer l'anniversaire de ta meilleure amie !?

Brennan : [Lui explique ses raisons.] Je te rappelle que l'on parle d'Angela, qu'elle aurait très bien pu le demander à Hodgins et que si elle te l'as demandé, c'est qu'elle a forcément concocté quelque chose.

Booth : Oui et on sait ce que c'est ce quelque chose, c'est te convaincre de venir à cette fête d'anniversaire... A moins bien sur, que tu ne préfères que l'on s'embrasse devant tout l'Institut.

Booth : _"Seeley, fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis... Arrêtes de prendre tes rêves pour la réalité ! Ca n'arrivera jamais !"_

Brennan : C'est bon, je t'aide. Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas convaincu de venir à cette fête. Connaissant Angela, elle va s'arranger pour essayer que cela se produise pendant la fête.

Booth : J'avoue que je ne préfères pas penser à ce qui va se passer pendant la fête, pour le moment.

Brennan : _"Il va falloir que j'arrive à lui imposer une date pas trop proche, pour que je puisse faire les boutiques avec Angela... Parce que là, je commence à n'en plus pourvoir de devoir rester avec toi, Seeley, tout le temps..."_  
(Prenez ses pensées dans le sens, 'j'ai envi de t'embrasser mais certainement pas devant tout l'Institut'.)

Flint et Forsen sont dans le couloir qui mêne à l'Institut.

Flint : Il faudrait que l'on fasse gaffe, les gars commencent à s'en douter.

Forsen : Et alors ?

Flint : C'est pas qu'il le sache qui m'embête, c'est plutôt que ça va remonter et je suis très avec toi, sur le terrain.

Forsen : En même temps, personne ne veut que tu ailles sur le terrain.

Flint : Pardon ?

Forsen : Je te parle des gars, là.

Flint : Vive le sexisme.

Forsen : Je ne suis pas dedans, sinon tu crois vraiment que l'on serait partenaires depuis 1 an.

Flint : D'accord, tu as gagné... Bon, restes plus qu'à trouver Booth pour se faire tuer.

Forsen et Flint sont à la double porte sécurisée par les gardes, mais aussi électroniquement parlant. Angela les aperçoit à l'entrée, étant sur la plateforme, elle part à leur rencontre, non sans laisser le reste de l'équipe. Vu qu'il n'y a personne le dimanche, elle se sent un peu obligé d'aller voir ces deux personnes.

Angela : Bonjour, je peux vous aider.

Forsen / Flint : Bonjour.

Forsen : Oui, nous sommes les agents Forsen et Flint. On cherche Booth, vous ne sauriez pas s'il est dans le coin. [Ayant un peu peur de la réponse tout de même.]

Angela : Non, il est en repos, il me semble.

Flint : Et le Dr Brennan ?

Angela : En repos aussi... Si ça concerne l'enquête, vous pouvez toujours vous adressez au Dr Saroyan.

Flint : [Faisant une mine d'excuse.] Non, ça ne concerne pas cette enquête.

Forsen : Merci quand même. Au revoir.

Flint / Angela : Au revoir.

Flint et Forsen repartent par le même chemin, qu'ils sont venus tandis qu'Angela retourne sur la plateforme pour se renseigner auprès de la personne la plus appropriée, pour le moment.

Angela : Camille, tu connais les agents Flint et Forsen ?

Camille : Non, ça ne me dit rien. Ils travaillent dans quel service ?

Angela : Je ne sais pas encore mais, je le saurais bientôt.

* * *

** Vous avez le droit à toutes les critiques, qu'elles soient positives ou négatives...**

**Pourquoi deux nouveaux personnages ??? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ??? Que veulent-ils à notre couple préféré ???  
**


	19. Le départ

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour PtiteBones :** Quelques indices dans ce chapitre...

**Pour BoothTempe :** Mais non, il ne m'a pas gêné ton dernier chapitre, mais je préfère avertir c'est tout...

**Pour Brennanienne02 :** Calme toi, il ne me reste plus que 3 chapitres après celui-là !

**Pour Emma :** Ne t'en fais pas, tu as le temps de te rattraper un peu, il te reste 4 chapitres à commenter (en incluant celui-ci) lol je plaisante !! Je ne t'obliges à rien !!! Que ça ne t'empêche pas de réviser !!!

**Pour BonesFicsTV :** Il s'est _fait_ libérer...

**Pour tout le monde : **Vous allez voir, il est très axé sur Brennan ! Petite précision (parce que je ne pense pas l'avoir marqué dans le chapitre) : Hoocker c'est l'homme qui a violé Brennan...

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Le départ…**

.

Brennan et Booth organisaient tous les deux la fête d'anniversaire d'Angela, comme celle-ci le souhaitait, grâce à son idée ou plutôt son obnubilation pour les mettre ensemble.

Parker a pointé son nez, alors qu'il était presque midi, il avait vraiment de récupérer de sa journée d'hier, qui était sublime pour lui. Il avait pu passer du temps avec son père et le Dr. Bones. Elle lui a permis de visiter le musée du Jefferson, avec tous les dinosaures. Après, il lui avait appris à jouer au basket. Son père n'a pas, à un seul instant, parlé de son travail et surtout, il n'était pas parti très rapidement, après l'avoir déposer chez sa mère, même s'il l'aimait autant que son père.

Brennan était un peu déçu de voir apparaître la bouille de Parker, elle se sentait enfin prête à parler à Booth, à propos de ce qu'il a fait durant son sommeil.  
Booth vit que sa partenaire voulait lui mais aussi, qu'elle ne voulait pas le faire devant Parker.

A midi, ils avaient mangé, Parker son petit déjeuner, Booth et Brennan leurs déjeuners. Après le repas, Booth prit les choses en mains, se rappelant que Rebecca voulait profiter un peu de son fils durant l'après midi.

Booth : Hep, Parker. Et si tu commençais un peu à ranger tes affaires, pendant que j'aide Bones à faire la vaisselle ?

Parker : D'accord. Dr. Bones, es-ce que je pourrais jouer à mon jeu après ?

Brennan : Oui, bien sur. Tu souviens du mot de passe ?

Parker hoche la tête, en signe d'affirmation, et pars vers le salon pour commencer à ranger ses jouets. Tandis que Booth et Brennan s'enfoncent un peu plus dans la cuisine, dans le but de faire la vaisselle.

Booth : Alors, Bones, de quoi veut-tu me parler ?

Brennan : Pas maintenant, Seeley. Parker est juste à côté.

Booth : Ok, comme tu veux. Tu veux que je repasse après avoir déposé Parker chez Rebecca ?

Brennan : Ne t'en fais pas. Ca peut attendre, il n'y a rien d'urgent.

Booth : Es-ce que je peux savoir à propos de quoi c'est ?

Pour réponse, Brennan se rapproche de l'évier et fait couler l'eau. Booth pense alors qu'il est encore en train de lui faire mal, sans le vouloir, bien sur mais, cela le rends le triste et se dit qu'il ne la mérite pas. Après donc quelques secondes, Booth reprends d'une voie beaucoup plus triste.

Booth : Es-ce que... c'est à propos...

Brennan : Non. Non, ce n'est pas à propos de ce qui m'ai arrivé. Et arrêtes de t'en vouloir, je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'y étais pour rien.

Booth : Si, c'est à cause de moi.

Brennan : [Hausse le ton.] Booth !

Brennan inspire et souffle doucement pour se forcer à rester calme et ne pas crier sur lui alors qu'il s'en veut déjà énormément. Elle le voit bien dans ses yeux, alors c'est vous dire si l'on doit le remarquer. Elle n'aime pas du tout le voir comme ça, ça lui fait mal.

Brennan : _"Pourquoi ai-je aussi mal à l'estomac tout à coup ?"_

Brennan arrête l'eau puis, se tourne vers Booth pour lui parler.

Brennan : Tu n'es absolument pour rien de ce qui m'ai arrivé. Si je pensais un seul instant que tu y es pour quelque chose, tu peux me croire, quand je te dis que je te laisserais pas m'approcher. Que ce soit chez moi ou à l'Institut. Et que je demanderais certainement à changer de partenaire. Si je te tenais pour responsable, tu ne serais pas ici depuis trois jours à me remonter le moral, à essayer de me faire vivre et penser à autre chose, notamment grâce à la présence de ton fils. Je te faisais entièrement confiance et ça n'a pas changé.

Booth ne trouve absolument rien à redire à ce que vient de dire sa partenaire et son amie. Il voudrait tellement être plus que ça pour elle. Mais pour l'instant, il faut simplement qu'il l'aide à redevenir le Docteur Tempérance Brennan et si cela devait passer par continuer de contenir ses sentiments envers elle pour cela. Alors il le ferait, même si ça faisait mal.

Booth lâche le torchon et prends Brennan dans ses bras. Il la serre contre lui de ses bras qui l'entourent, baissant sa tête pour la poser sur son cou.

Brennan, surprise d'abord, ne réagit pas puis, elle décide de le serrer dans ses bras aussi, un peu gauchement.

Booth relève la tête après quelques secondes.

Brennan : _"Il ne va pas pleurer tout de même... Non, ce n'est pas possible. On parle de l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, là !"_

Brennan / Booth : Désolé(e)...

Booth : Les dames, d'abord.

Brennan : ... Tu sais que je ne suis pas super pour exprimer mes... Heu... pour dire...

Booth : C'est bon, Bones. Au contraire. Pour une fois, je ne me sens plus énormément coupable de t'avoir laissé seule à l'Institut...

Brennan comprit le sous-entendu du 'laisser seule à l'Institut' signifiait 'de t'avoir demandé toujours plus de preuves et de t'être fait violer à cause de mes demandes répétitives'.

Booth : ... mais, tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de me toujours sentir un peu coupable.

Brennan : Je comprends, Seeley.

En vérité, Brennan ne comprenais pas complètement ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais compris tout de même que c'était un sujet sensible pour Booth et qu'il fallait mieux évité d'en parler.

Entendant son prénom, de la bouche de Brennan et en plus, dans cette situation, après ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, Booth ne put réprimer un sourire.  
Toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Brennan lui affirma qu'il était temps de faire la vaisselle s'il voulait l'aider et de plus, ne pas être en retard pour ramener Parker. Ce à quoi, Booth répondit évidemment par l'affirmative et commença à essuyer la vaisselle et la ranger.

************

On part quelques minutes, en direction du FBI, dans le service des faits divers. (Vous savez le service de Flint et Forsen.)

Flint : Il est toujours injoignable !

Forsen : On fait quoi ?

Flint : On parle de Booth, donc deux sécurités valent mieux qu'une.

Forsen : Je croyais que la deuxième sécurité, c'était d'avoir dit à Hoocker de ne pas avoir le droit d'approcher l'Institut Jefferson.

Flint : La troisième sera de le faire surveiller.

Forsen : Et tu comptes expliquer ça comment au patron ? Je te rappelle que, vu que l'on arrive pas à joindre Brennan, elle n'a pas signé le papier qui dit qu'elle demande à ce qu'on la protège de Hoocker.

Flint : Oui, je sais. Ça frise l'illégalité mais, tu veux expliquer à Booth pourquoi sa partenaire n'a pas encore de garde du corps ?

Forsen : Non, j'avoue que je préfères te laisser faire, comme ça personne n'ira aux urgences !

****************

Ce fut l'heure de partir pour Booth et Parker de l'appartement de Brennan.

Parker refusait de partir, Booth n'arrivait pas à trouver quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait y aller et se refusait de le prendre dans ses bras de force pour le sortir. Après quelques demandes répétés de la part de Booth, d'avoir descendu leurs affaires et chargés dans le SUV, Booth ne put plus retarder l'échéance et regarda son fils.

Celui-ci comprit immédiatement au regard de son père qu'il fallait y aller, mais lui n'était toujours pas prêt. Parker alla se jeter sur Brennan, l'entourant de ses petits bras, au niveau de ses jambes. Celle-ci le repoussa gentiment, pour pouvoir s'accroupir et essayer à son tour de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait y aller.

Brennan : Parker. Il faut que tu y ailles.

Parker : Non, je ne veux pas te laisser.

Brennan : Parker, ta maman va s'inquiéter si tu n'arrives pas bientôt chez elle.

Parker : Mais le monsieur qui t'as fait du mal, il peut revenir et...

Brennan : [Se voulant rassurante.] Parker. Ce monsieur est en prison. Et il ne m'arrivera rien parce que je vais rester chez moi.

Parker : [Se tourne vers son père, sans lâcher Brennan.] C'est vrai, Papa ? Le monsieur, il est en prison ? [très inquiet de la réponse.]

Booth : Oui, Parker. Bones t'a dit la vérité. Il est en prison et il ne va pas en sortir.

Brennan sait qu'au plus, Hoocker ne sera en prison que pour 5 ans maximum, mais pour l'instant, elle sait aussi qu'elle ne doit pas le préciser. Comment ? Elle ne le sait pas mais, en parlera plus tard avec Angela ou Booth, selon le contexte.

Parker : [Se retourne vers Brennan.] Tu vas rester ici et ne pas bouger ?

La question de Parker ressemblait plus à un ordre mais, Brennan savait qu'elle devait répondre.

Brennan : Oui, ne t'en fais pas Parker. Je reste ici jusqu'à ce que ton père vienne me chercher demain matin, pour m'emmener travailler.

Parker : [S'inquiétant.] Ca veut dire que tu vas rester toute seule cet après-midi !

Brennan : Non, je vais dire à une amie de venir et on va rester dans l'appartement pour discuter.

Parker : D'accord... Mais si tu as peur...

Brennan : [Le rassurant.] J'appelle ton père, ça te va ?

Parker : [Sourit.] Oui.

Brennan : Bien, il est temps que tu y ailles, d'accord ?

Parker hoche la tête, l'embrasse sur la joue et va vers son père pour lui prendre la main et s'en aller. Booth regarde Brennan dans les yeux, avant de partir.

Booth : Bones, je t'appelle ce soir pour savoir comment ça va mais, tu m'appelles à n'importe quelle heure, si quoi que ce soit ne va pas.

Brennan hoche la tête en signe qu'elle accepte encore son aide et les regarde partir tous les deux. Après avoir fermer la porte à clé, derrière ses deux occupants du weekend, elle retourne dans son salon s'asseoir quelques minutes dans son canapé pour souffler.

Puis, elle prends son téléphone et appelle le bureau d'Angela, lui demandant de passer chez elle, sauf si elle travaillait auquel cas, elle ne voulait pas la déranger. Mais Angela régla rapidement cette question, lui disant qu'elle avait déjà testé plusieurs fois toutes les données que l'Angelator lui permettait et qu'elle ne trouvait rien.

Angela arriva rapidement chez Brennan. Celle-ci lui ouvrit, après avoir vérifié dans l'œilleton. Elles s'installent dans le canapé avec un café chacune.

Angela : Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne va pas dehors dans ce parc, juste à côté de chez toi, alors qu'il fait super beau ?

Brennan : Tout simplement, parce que j'ai promis à un enfant de 7 ans de ne pas sortir de chez moi, avant demain matin.

Angela : [Souriante.] Tu as promis ça, au père ou au fils ?

Brennan : Seeley n'a pas 7 ans, il me semble.

Angela : [Immense sourire.] Tu peux me répéter comment tu viens d'appeler ton partenaire !

Brennan : Heu...

Angela : Raconte ! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? ... N'oublie pas les détails !

Brennan : D'accord, de toute façon, j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu m'expliques.

Angela : Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de ça.

Angela désigna sa tasse de café, elle était fatiguée de ne pas pouvoir trouver comment les victimes étaient mortes, car Booth avait oublié de dire à Camille, de quoi Brennan pensait qu'elles étaient mortes. Angela posa donc sa tasse sur la table de salon.

Brennan : Voilà, pour commencer... Booth a dit à Parker que quelqu'un m'a fait mal.

Angela : Booth tient vraiment à toi, pour qu'il dise ça à son fils.

Brennan : [S'expliquant.] Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit ça pour lui expliquer le fait que Booth a décidé de s'installer chez moi, pour le weekend.

Angela : [Sourit.] Hou... Et il a dormi où ? [Devant blême.]... Je t'en prie, ne me dit pas que tu lui as dit de dormir sur le canapé ?

Brennan : Angela, je te rappelle que le lit de la chambre d'ami est un lit deux places. [Espérant que cette explication suffirait.]

Angela : Peut être mais, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est beaucoup dormi dans ce lit. [Lui faisant les gros yeux pour lui faire comprendre le sous-entendu.]

Brennan : On parlera de ça un peu plus tard, si tu veux bien...

Angela : Attends, vous avez couché ensemble ?

Brennan : Angela, je te rappelle que son fils était là.

Angela : Et s'il n'avait pas été là ?

Brennan : _"Je ne sais pas."_

Brennan : Ca n'aurait rien changé.

Angela : Alors pourquoi veux tu que l'on en parle plus tard ?

Brennan : Tu verras... Avant-hier, alors que j'examinais toutes les photos, les...

Angela : Bref, le dossier.

Brennan : Oui... Heu... Booth s'est endormi sur le canapé.

Angela : Et alors, il parle en dormant ? [Disant cela au hasard, sans once d'un doute.]

Brennan : Seulement quand j'ai essayé de le réveiller pour lui donner mes conclusions.

Angela : [Intéressée tout à coup.] Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Brennan : [Souffle à fond et inspire brièvement.] Il m'a appelé 'Chérie'.

Angela : Et tu vas continuer à me dire qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous ?

Brennan : Mais il n'était pas conscient quand il m'a dit ça, pas plus que quand il m'a embrassé...

Brennan : _"Oh non... Flûte, ça m'a échappé ! Attention, je vais m'en prendre plein les oreilles !"_

Angela : QUOI ???

Brennan : ... C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas que l'on parle tout de suite de l'endroit où il a dormi.

Angela : [Criant.] Parce qu'en plus, ça c'est passé dans ton lit ???

Brennan : [Parlant calmement.] Angela, calme-toi. Il n'était pas conscient et il s'était endormi dans mon lit, parce que je venais de faire un cauchemar après m'avoir rassuré.

Angela : Et oublié par la même occasion que son fils dormait dans la chambre d'à côté tout seul !

Brennan : Calme toi, Angela. Je t'en prie.

Angela : Es-ce que tu l'as embrassé aussi ?

Brennan allait répondre mais, se sentant coupable, referme sa bouche et rougit un peu.

Angela : Wow. Et c'était comment ?

Brennan : Très cours. Il s'est réveillé après m'avoir réveillée.

Angela : [Rit.] Et ensuite ?

Brennan : Rien, on n'en a pas parlé.

Angela : Pff... Vous devriez passer plus de temps ensemble, vous sortiriez peut être ensemble.

Brennan : Angela ! Tu ne recommences pas !

Angela : Arrêtes, ne me dis pas que tu ressens rien pour lui, alors que tu as répondu à son baiser.

Brennan : J'ai surtout besoin que tu m'aides pour l'instant.

Angela : Si c'est pour que je lui dise de ne plus t'approcher émotionnellement ou physiquement, ne comptes pas sur moi.

Brennan : Non, j'ai une autre idée.

* * *

**Rien ne vaut une bonne explication entre filles !!! Quelle est l'idée de Brennan ??? Que complotent ANgela et Brennan ???**


	20. Le besoin de s'exprimer

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Flaviche : **Oui, c'est exactement ça. Flint est une femme agent, chef de la brigade et Forsen est son partenaire, agent également.

**Pour BonesFicsTV : **C'est Brennan qui a une idée... ;) Et je pense que ce qu'il y a dans ce chapitre réponds à ta remarque... ;) :)

**Pour PtiteBones : **Tu sais, le ridicule ne tue pas... Et tout est possible, donc tu as le droit d'écrire de fausses hypothèses, je me ferait un plaisir de les affirmer ou de les confirmer ;) :)

**Pour BoothTempe : **La réponse est dans ce chapitre... ;)**  
**

**Pour Emma : **Moi aussi, je me détends de cette manière... ;) Mais, je ne me considère pas comme étant un bon écrivain... (désolée, je n'aime pas le mot au féminin) Par contre, je serais ravie de te faire une petite liste en MP si tu veux...

**Pour tout le monde : **Bon, je pense que beaucoup de monde ont compris : Flint et Forsen sortent ensemble... Je vous laisse méditer...

Je suis vraiment désolée !!!!!!! J'ai oublié de vous le mettre hier... Saleté de révisions....

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le besoin de s'exprimer… ?**

.

Booth regarde son fils dans le rétroviseur intérieur, Parker dort. Enfin, son père voit bien qu'il fait semblant de dormir pour lui faire comprendre son mécontentement de devoir retourner chez sa mère, tandis que Brennan est, pour lui, toute seule.

Ils arrivent chez Rebecca, Booth se gare proche de l'appartement. Étant le dimanche, il y a quelques places de libres, pas comme en semaine ce qui devient souvent un enfer... Booth descend ouvrir à Parker qui s'était réveillé momentanément. Comme ils sont du bon coté du trottoir, Booth le laisse partir, pour qu'il sonne, mais le gardant tout de même en visuel, en allant vers son coffre pour ses affaires.

Rebecca : Parker ! [Le prends dans ses bras.] Tu as passé un bon weekend avec ton père ?

Parker : Oui et on était avec le Dr. Bones aussi.

Rebecca : [Prenant l'air sévère.] Il me semble déjà t'avoir dit de ne pas l'appeler comme ça...

Parker : Elle m'a dit que j'avais le droit de l'appeler comme ça. Je vais dans ma chambre.

Rebecca va voir Booth, à l'arrière de la voiture, après les 'bonjour' échangés.

Rebecca : Seeley, je t'ai demandé de ne pas emmené Parker à l'Institut Jefferson, je ne veux pas qu'il voit de cadavres.

Booth : Nous sommes bel et bien allés à l'Institut, il n'a vu aucun cadavre et on est allé visiter le musée.

Rebecca : Attends, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi Parker a l'air encore plus triste que d'habitude après que tu me l'ait ramené, si vous êtes allés visiter le musée qu'il me demande de voir depuis 1 an, presque tous les jours ?

Booth : [Sachant qu'il n'allait pas s'en sortir sans dire la vérité encore une fois.]... Bones a été attaqué, il y a environ une semaine et j'ai eu la mauvaise idée de dire la vérité à Parker... Donc je lui ai dit que l'on allait passer le weekend avec elle, pour la réconforter. Parker était d'accord et on a passé un super weekend, mais quand il a fallu la laisser... Pour lui, elle allait être toute seule... Et par conséquence, l'homme qui l'a agressé pouvait de nouveau revenir lui faire du mal...

Rebecca : [S'inquiétant elle aussi.] Ok... Comment va-t-elle ?

Booth : Physiquement, elle n'a rien. Psychologiquement, il lui faut un peu de temps et ce weekend l'a remise un peu d'aplomb...

Rebecca : [Se reprenant un peu.] Tu as l'air aussi triste que ton fils, voire plus. Rentre avec moi, à la maison, tu vas un peu plus m'expliquer tout ça et me donner le numéro du Dr. Brennan parce que Parker va vouloir se rassurer et je ne pense pas arriver à le calmer seulement en lui disant qu'elle va bien.  
Booth : Écoutes, je... D'accord, mais cinq minutes seulement, j'ai eu plein d'appels du boulot (travail).

Booth : _"Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas tout lui raconter dans les détails, sinon... Je n'aurais plus jamais le droit de voir Parker sans juge pour surveiller le moindre de mes gestes."_

Booth rentre dans l'appartement, les sacs de Parker dans les mains aidé par Rebecca.

**********

Angela est partie depuis plus d'une heure. Il est déjà 19h, Brennan seule dans son appartement, s'est mise à écrire un nouveau chapitre de son roman, que son partenaire a commencé à lire, sans son autoruisation, ne réussissant pas à attendre la parution. Son téléphone sonne.

- Brennan.

_- Bones, c'est moi._

- Hum.

_- ... Je te dérange ?_

- Non, Booth. Je suis en train d'écrire un nouveau chapitre.

Booth : _"Ah... Je n'ai plus le droit au Seeley."_

_- Ah. Ca te dis un Wong Fu ?_

- On en a mangé un, hier midi, je te rappelle.

_- Heu... Oui... Et si je te faisais sortir dans un resto (restaurant), pour une fois ? ... En tout bien, toute bonheur. Bien sur._

- Booth, j'ai promis à ton fils de ne pas sortir.

_- Ok, donc tu n'arrives toujours pas à sortir. [Parle pour lui-même.]_

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Booth. Je déteste ne pas tenir mes promesses et je tiens à respecter celle-ci.

_- Es-ce que ça inclus ne plus sortir avec moi ?_

- Mais non, invite-moi un autre soir et je viendrais avec plaisir... Pour ce soir, tu peux venir à la maison, il n'y aucun problème.

_- D'accord, j'apporte quelque chose ou tu me fais des macaronis ?_

- Tu en as eu avant-hier et mon frigo est vide depuis que vous êtes passés tous les deux. [En plaisantant.]

_- Ok, je passe au Dinner. A tout à l'heure._

- A tout à l'heure.

Brennan raccrocha puis, se remit sur son portable (ordinateur) pour écrire jusqu'à ce que Booth arrive.

**************

Booth, après avoir quitté Rebecca et son fils, est parti à son bureau voir de lui-même ce que voulait Flint qui n'avait pas cessé de l'appeler tout le weekend et de laisser comme message de la rappeler ou de passer la voir, le plus rapidement possible. Il est d'ailleurs avec elle, dans son bureau (à lui), quand il raccroche avec Brennan.

Flint : Alors ?

Booth : Pour l'instant, elle n'a pas eu de visite surprise ! ... Comment... Pourquoi... ?

Flint : Tout le monde sait, dans le service, que c'est ta partenaire et... Pytherson n'a pas pu se retenir de le frapper... Coté positif : maintenant, Hoocker a le nez cassé. [Sourire.]

Booth : Coté négatif : Il peut violer de nouveau n'importe qui cette nuit !

Flint : Il a l'interdiction d'approcher le Jefferson. Je ne lui ai pas dit quelle zone de la ville, dans laquelle il n'a plus le droit d'aller, non plus. Comme ça, il ne saura pas par où elle habite.

Booth : Le jour où il sera qui c'est, il pourra la suivre à la trace !

Flint : En attendant ce jour, j'espère bien qu'il sera de retour en prison... Je suis en train de revoir les femmes qui ont été agressées et qui...

Booth : J'en ai rien à faire ! S'il arrive quelque chose à Bones, tu vas le regretter !

Booth part en claquant la porte de son bureau.

Flint souffle avant d'aller rejoindre son partenaire dans son bureau, qu'ils partagent. Elle sait que si elle n'est pas à terre KO, c'est simplement parce qu'elle est une femme. D'habitude, elle hurle après n'importe quel agent, qui la considère d'abord en tant que femme et ensuite, comme agent. Mais là, pour une fois, elle préfère ne rien dire, laisser passer parce qu'elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas une seconde chance pour calmer la colère de Booth, envers elle.

Forsen : Alors ?

Flint : Disons que si tu étais le patron de ce service, tu serais certainement KO dans son bureau.

Forsen : Bah, tu vois... Ça peut servir d'être une femme.

Flint : Il ne me fera pas de cadeau, si on n'arrive pas à ravoir, Hoocker.

Forsen : Ouais, je sais. Je serais là pour te défendre... Ça te dis qu'on y aille, on a pas mal bossé aujourd'hui.

Flint : Oui, si tu veux. Demain, c'est nous qui sommes en planque. Donc, 5h ici.

Forsen : 5h30. [Regarde partout autour, voyant personne en baissant la voix.] Et je reste avec toi.

Flint : [Faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.] Il me semble avoir dit qu'on la faisait ensemble.

Forsen : Non, je parlais jusqu'à la planque. [Souriant.]

******************

Booth arrive enfin chez Brennan, il est 20h. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter parce qu'il n'arrivait pas. Mais, elle entends quelqu'un devant sa porte qui ne tape pas comme Booth, elle a donc pris son portable dans ses mains et s'en allait appeler son partenaire, mais à ce moment là :

??? : Bones, c'est moi. Tu ouvres, s'il te plaît.

Brennan souffle une seconde pour laisser échapper la peur qui s'était emprise d'elle, même si elle ne l'appellerait jamais comme telle et ne le reconnaîtrait pas devant Booth.

Brennan : [En ouvrant.] Oui... Hou là, mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire avec tout ça ?

Booth : J'ai vidé ton frigo, donc il est normal que je le remplisse.

Brennan : Tu sais... J'ai dit ça pour plaisanter tout à l'heure.

Booth : Pas de soucis. Tu me feras des macaronis. [Sourire charmeur.]

Brennan : [Lui souriant en retour.] Variez les repas, tu connais ? ... Laisse moi t'aider.

Brennan lui prends un sac, lui en laissant un. Ils vont dans la cuisine pour ranger les courses que Booth a rapporté, tous les deux. (Ça vous rappelle rien ? Tous les deux, dans la cuisine, seul endroit serré dans tout l'appartement...) Ils terminent rapidement, Brennan prend le dernier paquet.

Brennan : Hum... De la tarte, je suppose que c'est le désert ?

Booth : Je t'en ai pris un bout, au cas où tu te décides enfin à y goûter !

Brennan : Pourquoi pas ? On verra tout à l'heure. Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as pris à manger ?

Booth : Le menu du soir de Madame : salade, pimentaise.

Brennan : Et le menu de Monsieur est steak, frites, je suppose.

Booth : Interdiction de me piquer mes frites et obligation de gouter à cette tarte.

Brennan : Et si je fais l'inverse ?

Booth : [Réfléchis à peine une seconde.]... Alors je dors avec toi.

Brennan : C'est pas ce que tu fais depuis quelques jours ?

Booth : Si, mais là, je viendrais directement me coucher dans ton lit.

Brennan : [Ne comprenant pas.] Ça ne change rien du tout.

Booth : Si, ce geste sera volontaire. [En allant mettre ses bras autour d'elle.] (La prenant dans ses bras, si vous préférez.)

Brennan : Le subconscient...

Booth retire son bras droit autour d'elle, se recule légèrement et pose un doigt sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne continue dans son analyse scientifique, qui lui ferait peut être comprendre ce qu'il ressent pour elle ou ce qu'elle ressent pour lui.

Booth : Je ne veux pas entendre ton jargon scientifique à cette heure, s'il te plaît. [Avec l'un de sourires charmeurs.]

Brennan : D'accord, je vais faire ce que je peux.

Booth : Merci, j'apprécie.

Booth et Brennan se regarde les yeux dans les yeux. Ils se sourient mutuellement, oubliant leurs fortes proximités. Cela dure quelques secondes, Brennan reprend finalement conscience.

Brennan : Et si on mangeait ?

Booth accepte d'un signe de tête, avance pour ouvrir un placard et sortir le deux assiettes, deux couverts et deux verres, laissant à Brennan le soin de réchauffer les plats.

Ils mangent tous les deux leurs repas, en silence, se lançant des sourires dès que leurs regards se croisent.

Puis, viens l'heure de faire la vaisselle, Booth, par habitude des deux derniers jours, prend tout de suite le torchon en main pour faire l'essuyage. Brennan lui sourit, vu son enthousiasme, rare sont les hommes, acceptant d'aider aux taches.

Brennan, ayant finie sa partie de la vaisselle, se tourne vers Booth pour pouvoir s'essuyer les mains sur le torchon. Mais Booth ne l'entend pas ainsi et a déjà commencé à faire le pitre, en se mettant de la mousse sur le bout de son nez (à lui). Brennan imagine que cela lui est arrivé par accident et qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué.

Brennan : Tu as de la mousse sur le nez.

Booth : Ah bon, où ça ? [En s'approchant d'elle.]

Brennan : Attends, je vais t'aider.

Booth : Non, c'est moi.

Booth, s'étant approché d'elle, s'était aussi rapproché de l'évier, donc de la mousse qu'il reste...

Il prend donc, dans sa main, un peu de mousse sans se faire remarquer puis, lui en met sur le bout de son nez (à elle).

S'en suit, bien évidemment et inévitablement, une bataille de mousse, où les fous rires vont bons trains et se permettent de se toucher physiquement l'un l'autre, ce qu'il ne ferait pas habituellement.

Quand il ne reste plus de mousse, enfin presque plus, ils se font une petite bataille d'eau, mais là, ils n'échangent que deux ou trois fois, parce que, comme tout le monde le sait, l'eau ça mouille et ça calme beaucoup de monde aussi.

Booth s'était encore un peu plus approché de Brennan mais, pensant à lui laisser toujours une issue pour qu'elle puisse s'en fuir si elle le souhaitait. Pensant encore à ce qui lui était arrivé, il ne voit donc pas du tout, Brennan arrivée, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Brennan : _"Mais qu'est-ce qui me prends ? ... J'espère qu'il ne va pas m'en vouloir !"_

Brennan se recule donc.

Brennan : Excuse moi, je... Je ne sais pas ce...

Booth ne la laisse pas terminer sa phrase et fait la même chose que sa partenaire vient de faire à l'instant. Il s'avance vers elle, l'embrasse goûtant ses lèvres qui portent encore le goût de la tarte, qu'elle a enfin décidé de gouter, seulement pour lui.

Brennan prends autant de plaisir à embrasser son partenaire, son ami, enfin plutôt son meilleur ami et maintenant, peut être son amant...

Mais tout à coup, Booth ne peut s'empêcher de poser sa main au niveau de la hanche de Brennan. Son T-shirt (à Brennan) s'étant relevé, elle ressent beaucoup plus intensément, psychologiquement parlant, son geste qui était 'innocent'...

Brennan relève ses bras pour poser ses mains sur son torse et le repousser.

Brennan : Booth... S'il te plaît...

Booth ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe et rouvrent les yeux, comprenant alors, lorsqu'il la regarde dans les yeux, pourquoi elle le repousse.

Booth : ... Désolée, je... Je ne voulais pas... Enfin, tu vois. Je ne voulais te faire resubir tout ça. Je...

Brennan : Ca va, Seeley... C'est juste que... j'ai besoin de temps... Tu peux comprendre ?

Booth : Oui... [Le plus sincèrement du monde :] Je te laisserais tout le temps qu'il te faudra...

Brennan : [Lui faisant un sourire timide.] Merci.

Booth : Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ou...

Brennan : Non, je t'en prie. Il n'y a aucun problème.

Booth la prends dans ses bras, Brennan réponds autant à son étreinte, ayant tous les deux le sourire aux lèvres.

Après quelques minutes, ils vont se coucher chacun dans une chambre : Brennan, dans la sienne et Booth, dans la chambre d'amis. Il était tout de même repassé rapidement chez lui, l'après midi, pour déposer ses affaires sales et en prendre des propres.

Ils essayent tous les deux de s'endormir tous les deux, essayant de ne pas penser au baiser qu'ils ont échangés, mais se disant qu'il était vraiment meilleur que celui de noël dernier.

* * *

**Nuit calme ??? Nuit agitée ??? Cette fois-ci, ils ne vont pas pouvoir nié !!! Ou faire semblant de ne pas s'en rappeler parce que l'autre dormait....**


	21. ou de s'embrasser

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Emma :** Merci !

**Pour BonesFicsTV : **On peut dire ça comme ça... Fufuuu

**Pour MlleBones : **Ne t'en fais pas je sais ce que c'est... Avec mes partiels, je suis pas génial non plus...

**Pour BoothTempe :** Heu... Lit la suite... Tu verras bien si cela arrive...

**Pour PtiteBones :** Effectivement, c'est évident...

**Pour tout le monde : **Petite info : Le smiley fait parti intégrante du chapitre !

Le chapitre 23 est écrit et corrigé... :)

Désolée, mais le chapitre de demain n'arrivera que vers 19h... (Je suis en partiel toute la journée + le temps de rentrer chez moi !)

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : … ou de s'embrasser ?**

.

Booth se réveilla dans la chambre de Brennan, elle avait fait encore une fois son cauchemar un peu moins intensément, mais n'avait préféré rien dire à Booth, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille, pour qu'il reste dormir avec elle.

Désormais, le lit était vide, il se demandait où était Brennan puisqu'il ne sentait les bonnes odeurs habituelles du petit déjeuner.

Booth : _"Quel con ! ... J'ai laissé mon flingue avec mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami... S'il y a quelqu'un... Je suis mort !"_

Il sort donc du lit, en T-shirt, boxer, et se dirige vers la porte. Il écoute à celle-ci pour essayer d'entendre, ne serait-ce un bruit de l'autre coté, mais rien. Il n'entends rien du tout, hormis sa respiration. Il l'ouvre donc doucement et va directement, dans la chambre d'ami restée ouverte, chercher son arme, non sans avoir vérifier au préalable qu'il n'y avait personne dans celle-ci.

Il n'enfile pas son pantalon, prend son arme en main, la met en joue pour pouvoir tirer au cas où et fait le tour de l'appartement. Mais il ne trouve rien.

Rien n'a bougé. A part une feuille A4, sur la table de la cuisine. Booth prend soin de ne pas toucher à la feuille, surtout quand il voit de la manière dont elle est signée ; pour lui, ça ne veut qu'une chose, quelqu'un s'est chargé de Brennan et sous ses yeux, en plus. Il prend tout de même le temps de lire la lettre, pour avoir le maximum d'éléments à sa disposition et pouvoir donner tous les éléments à Cullen.

***********

Seeley,

Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu dormais très profondément et je n'en ai pas eu le courage.

Je vais à l'Institut, je prends ma voiture et je ne m'arrêterais nul part. Je te le promets. Appelle-moi, quand tu seras réveillé.

Les clés de mon appartement sont sur la commode de l'entrée. Prend les et ferme la porte en partant. Évites de me les redonner en présence d'Angela, sinon l'enquête ne va jamais avancer.

Bones.

Ne t'en fais pour ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! ;-)

************

Booth : _"Moi non plus, je t'en veux pas... Comment le pourrais-je ?"_

Booth se sourit à lui même et se dit ensuite, qu'il a l'air bien bête comme ça, à chercher un quelconque ravisseur, alors que Brennan n'a pas pu s'empêcher de retourner à son bureau, sans le réveiller. Il retourne dans la chambre d'ami.

Booth : _"C'est tout Tempe, ça... Tiens c'est la première fois que je pense à elle par son surnom... Bon, arrête un peu, Seeley... Ok, hier soir, elle m'a embrassé... Puis, je l'ai embrassé. [Sourit à ce souvenir.]"_

Il prend son portable et lui téléphone sur son portable pour être sur de l'avoir, au cas où elle serait déjà en train d'étudier des squelettes sur la plateforme.

_- Brennan._

- Salut, Tempérance.

_- Hey, Seeley._

- Pourquoi voulais-tu que je t'appelle ?

_- Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bien arrivée à l'Institut._

- D'accord, pas de souci... Tu as mangé avant de partir ?

_- Non, mais j'ai pris un café. Je t'en ai laissé, si tu veux._

- Merci, mais je crois que je vais passer chez une boulangerie et venir te rejoindre à ton bureau.

_- Ok... Oh, Seeley !_

- Oui ?

_- J'ai oublié mon portable, tu pourrais le prendre s'il te plaît..._

- Ton ordinateur ?

_- Oui, j'en ai besoin._

- Hum. Je prends une douche rapide, je passe chez le boulanger et je te rejoins. Ca te vas ?

_- D'accord, à tout de suite._

- A tout de suite.

Booth garde son immense sourire, Brennan aussi a un sourire large sur le visage. Tous les deux ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils viennent d'avoir une conversation de couples et non de partenaires, même en incluant qu'ils ont certaines habitudes ensembles...

Booth arrive dans le bureau de Brennan, avec le sac d'ordinateur et celui de la boulangerie, environ 45 minutes après le coup de fil passé à qui... Sa partenaire ? Son amie ? Sa petite amie ? Il entre avec cette question dans sa tête.

- Hey. Tu as mon café ?

- Tu as à manger ?

C'étaient leurs phrases quotidiennes, dès qu'ils travaillaient. Booth savait que Brennan mangeait rarement chez elle et se faisait un devoir, enfin plutôt un plaisir, de lui apporter. La seule condition était que Brennan devait toujours avoir du café.

Enfin, ceci n'était valable que pour les petits déjeuners. Pour les déjeuners, il la faisait sortir de son Institut pour l'emmener au Dinner et le soir, c'était chez elle, chez lui, au Dinner... Ils avaient leurs habitudes et rien ne pourrait aller contre ça.

Le café, ça se boit dans une tasse... Brennan ne sait toujours pas comment se fait-il qu'Angela ne sache pas encore qu'elle cache la tasse de Booth, avec la sienne, dans son bureau...

Mais, pour l'instant, Brennan lui montre que sa tasse est sur la table devant le sofa, avec la sienne. Ils prennent leurs petits déjeuners ensemble, assis sur le sofa. Ils savent tous les deux qu'ils ne sauront pas déranger, car il est encore tôt pour le personnel du Jefferson.

Après avoir fini, Brennan retourne à son bureau, Booth la suit. Elle s'installe sur sa chaise et se retourne pour regarder où se trouve son partenaire, elle voit qu'il est plus loin que d'habitude. Il n'est pratiquement pas arrivé à son bureau, alors qu'il fallait presque qu'elle le pousse à chaque fois, qu'elle voulait utiliser ses tiroirs, se lever, faire n'importe quel geste...

Brennan : _"Il ne doit pas être encore totalement réveillé... Il est bizarre aujourd'hui... En plus, il n'a pratiquement rien mangé... Bon, rien ne vaut un bon stimulus : l'ordinateur... Il ne va pas pouvoir résister, ça fait trois ans que je lui cache mon mot de passe."_

Elle sort son ordinateur portable. Booth ne réagit toujours pas, il ne vient toujours pas à coté d'elle. Il reste à côté des fauteuils qui sont devant son bureau.

Brennan : _"Mais qu'est-ce tu as, Booth ? ... D'accord, stimulus supplémentaire."_

Brennan ouvre son ordinateur portable et appuie sur le bouton de démarrage. En réponse, Booth s'assoit sur l'un des fauteuils. Il n'a pas choisi celui qui lui facilite la tache pour avoir le mot de passe. Non, il a choisi celui qui cache presque entièrement le clavier.

Brennan : _"Là, il se passe quelque chose ! ... Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ce n'est pas à cause d'hier soir..."_

Brennan entre son mot de passe, une fois que son système a fini de booter. Puis, elle abaisse légèrement son écran pour pouvoir regarder son meilleur ami dans les yeux. Il a la tête baissée sur son torse, regardant ses pieds, ce qui n'indique rien de bon pour Brennan. Enfin, elle lui pose la question fatidique.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Booth : [Ne comprenant pas.] Quoi ?

Booth relève soudainement la tête pour regarder Brennan, dans les yeux, espérant s'y perdre plutôt que d'avoir à répondre à sa question.

Brennan : D'habitude, je dois me démener pour que tu ne connaisses pas mon mot de passe. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Booth : Rien, je suis un peu fatigué. C'est tout.

Brennan : Tu mens très mal, Seeley.

Angela : Désolée, je repasserais plus tard.

Angela, entendant la dernière phrase de Brennan, préfère ne pas entrer et laisser faire sa meilleure amie. Elle ferme la porte du bureau de Brennan, les laissant discuter tous les deux. Booth se lève, va à côté de Brennan puis, prends ses poignets dans ses mains pour la forcer à se lever et enfin, l'amène dans ses bras, dans une étreinte personnel...

Booth : Ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien se passer.

Brennan : D'accord, donc ça me concerne.

Booth : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis là.

Brennan : Maintenant je sais que ça concerne mon agresseur.

Booth : Comment tu... ?

Brennan : [Lui coupant la parole.] C'est simple, tu me rassures et me fais savoir que tu vas rester ici, quelque soit mon opinion et en ce moment, dès que tu fais ça, il y a toujours un rapport avec cet homme... Alors tu comptes tout me raconter ?

Brennan recule légèrement des bras de son partenaire puis, prend un regard sévère, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à avouer.

Booth : Bones, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu ne veux pas savoir...  
Brennan : Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Brennan se dégage entièrement de l'étreinte de son ami et se dirige vers la porte. Booth perd pieds et se tourne vers sa partenaire, face à la porte.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Brennan : [D'un ton acide.] Merci pour le petit déjeuner. [Elle ouvre la porte.]

Booth : Quoi ? Non mais, attends. Tu ne vas pas t'en aller maintenant ?

Brennan : Non. [Booth se sent un peu rassuré.]... C'est toi qui t'en vas. [Booth reperd pieds.]

Booth : [Se campe sur ses deux pieds.] Non. Désolé, je reste.

Brennan : Il faut vraiment que j'appelle les flics, pour que tu t'en ailles.

Booth : Bones, calme toi...

Elle se campe aussi sur ses deux pieds, attendant toujours sa réponse, dos à l'encadrement de porte. Booth, voyant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis, se contraint à choisir.

Booth : Je vais te dire pourquoi... Pourquoi je vais rester ici ?

Booth : _"Pour combien de temps ? Je ne le sais pas mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas le plus grave."_

Brennan : Enfin ! ... Je t'écoute.

Booth : On peux aller s'asseoir.

Brennan : Je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

Booth : Pour moi, ça change quelque chose.

Brennan : [Lève les yeux et souffle.] D'accord...

Brennan fait bien comprendre ainsi, à Booth, son ennui dans sa voix, son intonation. Elle veut savoir pourquoi il veut rester, point. Pour elle, ça ne va pas plus loin. Ils vont s'installer rapidement sur le sofa. Booth s'assied normalement, tandis que Brennan s'installe juste à côté de lui, en travers du sofa, pour pouvoir le regarder. Booth ne voulant pas ré-entammer la conversation :

Brennan : Alors ?

Booth : Heu... Voilà, ce qui se passe... [Souffle, inspire lentement.] Hoocker, heu... Ton agresseur... a du être relâché...

Brennan : Pourquoi ?

Booth : ... Un des agents qui l'a interrogé... l'a frappé et... Ils ont du le remettre en liberté...

Brennan : Non, c'est pas vrai...

Brennan pose ses coudes sur ses genoux, ses mains sur son visage, le recouvrant le plus possible. Booth lui laisse un peu de temps pour encaisser le choc puis, il pose doucement une main sur son épaule. Mais elle ne le voit pas venir et sursaute lorsqu'elle la sent, découvrant son visage rapidement pour regarder qui vient de faire ce geste.

Elle se repositionne quelques secondes, comme elle était avant ce geste tendre, d'amitié... Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas important. Puis, elle se retourne à nouveau vers Booth rapidement, passant ses bras autour de son cou, allant enfouir son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle pleure. Booth, n'agissant que par instinct, la serre dans ses bras intimement.

Angela est de nouveau au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, vu que celle-ci est ouverte, mais en voyant Brennan se jeter dans les bras de Booth, elle se dit que ce n'est toujours pas le bon moment pour elle de parler avec son amie. Elle retourne une nouvelle fois dans son bureau, cette fois-ci sans se faire remarquer.

Booth a du mal à supporter de voir Brennan dans cet état, une nouvelle fois. Il fait tout pour prendre sur lui.

Booth : [Murmurant dans son oreille.] Du calme, Bones... Shh... Calme-toi, ça va aller... Je vais rester ici, ok ?

Brennan : [Relevant légèrement la tête, simplement pour se faire comprendre.] Tu ne peux pas tout le temps rester avec moi.

Booth : Hey, je te l'ai promis. Aujourd'hui, je t'aide en échange d'être parti très tôt d'ici, vendredi soir. Tu te souviens ?

Brennan hoche la tête. Booth ne la sentant plus pleurée, la relève à l'aide de ses bras.

Booth : [Son maquillage a coulé.] Hou là, il va falloir appeler à l'aide Angela, si tu ne veux pas faire peur à quelqu'un.

Brennan : Tu n'es pas drôle, Seeley.

Booth : Alors, pourquoi souris-tu ? [Lui lançant un de ses sourires charmeurs.]

Brennan : ... Merci.

Brennan ré-avance vers lui, l'embrassant sur la joue puis, se remet à sa place. Booth lui donne un immense sourire.

Booth : Je pensais que l'on allait plus loin depuis hier... ?

Booth s'avance légèrement mais, lui laissant toute la place qu'elle veut pour s'en aller, si elle le souhaite. Brennan lui sourit et s'avance aussi pour l'embrasser.

Camille entre, à ce moment, dans le bureau de Brennan, les voyant tous les deux, elle ne dit rien et fait le minimum de bruit pour ressortir et va rapidement dans le bureau d'à coté.

Camille : Angela, il faut que je te parle !

* * *

**Alors, alors... Qu'est-ce que Camille va faire ??? Comment va-t-elle réagir ???  
**


	22. Quelques éclaircissement de la situation

**Pour PtiteBones : **Pourquoi as-tu peur de Camille ?

**Pour Flaviche : **Je l'écris au moment où il n'y avait plus de diffusions donc plus de ship...

**Pour Brennanienne02 : **Désolée, la formule chimique n'a pas été encore inventée pour que l'on puisse se transformer en souris...

**Pour Sweety94 : **La réponse est dans le chapitre juste en dessous de ces commentaires...

**Pour x-bones11booth-x :** Merci !

**Pour Emma :** Si je sais, c'est ce que je suis en train de faire... Ca calme, surtout quand tout le monde autour te dit là où tu as faux...

**Pour tout le monde : **Profitez bien de ce chapitre, demain le dernier que je pourrais vous donner... Attention, la fiction ne sera pas fini, c'est juste que j'en aurais plus en "secours"...

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Quelques éclaircissements sur la situation...**

Camille entre dans le bureau d'Angela, sans regarder qui il y a à l'intérieur, pensant que l'artiste travaillait sur des scénari sur l'Angelator. Mais, elle découvre, une fois de plus, Angela, accompagnée évidemment d'Hodgins, en train de s'embrasser et quelques mains baladeuses...

Camille : Angela, il faut que je te parle ! ... Ah.

Camille : _"Au moins cette fois, ce n'est pas dans le labo. C'est déjà ça."_

Hodgins se sépare d'Angela à contrecœur, mais étant donné que leur supérieur est là, il vaut mieux arrêter pour garder son emploi qu'il aime tant, plutôt que de vérifier les cours du pétrole pour l'entreprise Hodgins.

Hodgins : Hum... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Camille : [Catégorique.] Tu sors.

Hodgins : Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas...

Camille : Soit tu sors, soit je vais voir le Dr Goodman, qui sera surement ravi de savoir pourquoi les étudiants n'ont pas eu accès aux limbes, la semaine dernière.

Hodgins : D'accord, je vais voir ailleurs.

Hodgins retourne embrasser rapidement sa fiancée, puis sors. Angela, un peu rouge, regarde sa supérieure pour savoir ce qui se passe d'aussi urgent pour qu'elle oublie de regarder la situation de la pièce, avant d'entrer dans cette pièce. Camille, voyant Hodgins sortir, le suit jusqu'à la porte et la ferme. Connaissant Angela, la porte ne suffira pas étouffer complètement les cris mais, cela les assourdiront déjà.

Angela : [S'éclaircissant la voix.] Hum... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Camille : Il nous reste combien de temps pour gagner notre pari, contre les gars ?

Angela : Heu... On est le 29 juillet et il se termine le 31 juillet à minuit. Donc, il nous reste en gros plus de 60 heures... Pourquoi ?

Camille : Parce qu'on va les gagner nos 50 $ !

Angela lui fait un immense sourire, mais elle ne se met pas à crier, hurler comme si attendait normalement Camille. Cette dernière sait à quel point cela compte pour Angela, qu'elles gagnent leur pari ou non. Elle vient de lui faire comprendre que Booth et Brennan s'embrassent ou se sont embrassés sous ses yeux et elle ne réagit pas. Pourtant Angela est bien la reine des sous-entendus.

Camille : Angela. Tu as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ?

Angela : Oui. Booth et Bren' se sont embrassés. Il ne reste plus qu'à le prouver aux gars avant le délai et on gagne 50$ chacune.

Angela dit cela, comme si de rien n'était, que tout ceci est normal. Là, Camille commence vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle s'approche d'elle et pose sa main sur son front.

Camille : Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de température. [Enlève sa main et se décale.]... Qu'est-ce que tu sais que je ne sais pas ?

Angela : [Souffle puis, inspire profondément.] Brennan m'a demandé de dealer avec elle.

Camille : Hey, je ne partage pas moi.

Angela : T'en fais pas, elle ne connait pas notre pari... Voilà, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire et...

Camille : Ton anniversaire est à la fin de la semaine et ne m'en veut pas mais, il se trouve au mois d'août et non, en juillet. Tu vois ce que je veut dire ?

Angela : Oui. Ecoutes, je n'ai pas encore fait le point avec elle pour ce weekend, donc on peut faire comme d'habitude... ?

Camille : Tu te charges d'elle et moi, je me charge de Seeley.

Angela : Exactement.

Camille : [Commence à partir.] Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, Goodman est d'accord pour que l'on fasse ton anniversaire dans la salle de récepetion, à condition que tu l'y invites.

Angela : De toute façon, il va y avoir plusieurs équipes de l'Institut donc, il peut venir.

Camille sort du bureau d'Angela pour la laisser commencer à travailler, ce qu'elle va faire également, en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Angela se met réellement au travail cette fois, se disant que son amie passera lui dire bonjour et lui expliquer son weekend, pendant la matinée.

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau du Docteur Tempérance Brennan.

Ils s'embrassent doucement et tendrement sur les lèvres, n'ayant pas encore passés ce barrage. Brennan remet ses mains autour du cou de son partenaire et s'y accroche. Pour Booth, cela signifie qu'il peut approfondir son baiser, il pose donc délicatement ses mains sur la taille de Brennan. Puis, il entrouve sa bouche pour commencer à lécher les lèvres de Brennan et ainsi, lui demander l'accès à la sienne, à rencontrer sa langue et danser un langoureux balai avec celle-ci. Brennan se laissa faire, entrouvit sa bouche et commença, elle aussi, à apprendre le goût de son partenaire.

Après quelques instants, ils se séparent, n'arrivant pas chacun, à reprendre assez d'air pour continuer à embrasser l'autre. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, toujours accrochés, physiquement et émotionnellement, à l'autre.

Booth : Wow...

Brennan : [Sourit largement.] Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Ils éclatent de rire tous les deux, n'essayant pas de se demander comment cela allait continuer pour eux deux, mais savourant simplement - comme deux adolescents suivant leur premier amour - ce moment délicat, profond et savant que si tout cela ne s'arrêtait pas, tout changerait dans leurs avenirs, qu'il soit proche ou lointain.

Booth pose alors sa main sur celle de Brennan, qui lui fait tourner la tête vers lui. Ils ont tous les deux ce même regard, ce même sourit, que l'on qualifie simplement d'amoureux, ou de manière plus familière, béatement.

Booth : Je... Je crois que quelqu'un est entré pendant... [Laissant traînée sa voix rauque.]

Brennan : Ca devait être Angela. Elle veut que je lui raconte mon... [Fait une pause puis, reprends en souriant.] Notre weekend.

Booth : [Lui rends son sourire.] Tu vas lui échanger contre quoi ?

Brennan : La carte magnétique pour Parker, de samedi. D'ailleurs, il faut que je pense à lui demander une démagnétisée.

Booth : Tu sais... Tu n'es pas obligée.

Brennan : [Resourit en pensant à toutes le questions de Parker.] Mais, ça me fait plaisir.

Booth : En parlant de Parker, heu... J'ai dû donner tes numéros à Rebecca.

Brennan : Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Booth : [Entrelasse ses doigts avec ceux de Brennan.]... Rebecca a eu peur de ne pas arriver à calmer Parker, seulement avec ses paroles, à propos de toi... Donc elle m'a demandé de lui donner un moyen de te joindre, tout le temps.

Booth attendait énormément la réaction de Brennan. Il sait qu'elle adore son fils, mais delà, à donner ses numéros de bureau et personnel. Il y avait un certain pas et Booth n'était pas sûr que Brennan l'ait passé. Il espère qu'elle ne va pas lui donner une bonne gifle – qu'il pense tout de même mériter – parce qu'il a donné ses fameux numéros à son ex.

Booth : _"Comment lui faire comprendre que j'ai donné ses numéros à la mère de mon enfant et non à une ex ? ... Comment dois-je faire ? ... "_

Brennan : Je crois comprendre que si tu lui as donné... C'est pour Parker.

Booth : Oui. J'aurais pu lui donner directement puisqu'il sait se servir d'un téléphone, mais... Je pense qu'il t'aurait harceler de questions jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme d'épuisement.

La réponse de Booth fait sourire Brennan. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Elle l'aime cet enfant autant qu'elle apprécie son père.

Mais pour Brennan, avouer ce qu'elle ressent, a toujours été une chose difficile à faire. Même quand elle vivait avec son frère et ses deux parents, elle préférait cent fois se battre avec son frère plutôt que de lui sauter dans les bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait énormément.

Cette pensée la fit sourire, puis :

Brennan : Je crois que ton fils sait de qui retenir, en matière de protection...

Brennan : _"des personnes à qui il tient."_

Booth : Il protège les personnes qu'il aime.

Brennan lui donne encore une fois un sourire, puis elle pose son autre main sur celle de Booth qui est entrelacée avec la sienne.

Brennan : ... Il faut que j'aille parler à Angela. Je pense en avoir pour un moment, donc fais ce que tu veux. Tu peux dormir ou regarder la télé, elle est relié au cable.

Booth : Je comprends mieux comment tu survis chez toi et passes beaucoup d'heures ici.

Brennan : Le seul moment où j'allume la télé, autre que pour regarder les vidéos pour les enquêtes, c'est pour regarder le journal.

Booth : BBC, CBS, Fox News... ?

Brennan : Je ne vois pas ce que cela veut dire.

Booth : Ce sont différentes chaînes d'infos connus.

Brennan : Allume la télé et tu sauras.

Brennan se lève, lui donne un baiser rapidement sur la joue et part en direction du bureau de sa meilleure amie avec laquelle, elle le sait, elle va devoir discuter et expliquer le moindre de ses gestes qu'elle a pu faire pendant le weekend, ou ceux à venir avec son partenaire.

Brennan : Bonjour Angela.

Angela : Salut ma chérie ! Il me semble que tu as beaucoup de choses à me raconter ! [Les yeux pleins de sous-entendus.]... Et ne t'avises pas de me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé, parce que Cam vous a surpris en train de vous embrasser !

Brennan : J'allais tout te raconter parce que je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Angela : Ne me dit pas que l'histoire de la fête n'a pas suffit ?

Brennan : Non, ce n'est pas ça... C'est moi qui est besoin d'aide mais... Je t'expliquerais après t'avoir raconté notre weekend.

Angela : Je crois que c'est la première fois que je ne vais pas te tirer les vers du nez. [Voyant la grimace de dégoût de Brennan.]... C'est une expression, ça veut dire que je vais pas avoir besoin de te faire parler... Maintenant, racontes !

Brennan lui raconte tout le weekend, en commençant à partir du moment où les deux hommes sont arrivés chez elle. Elle lui passe les détails du moment où elle était au Jefferson, mais reçoit plein de questions, encore une fois, quand elle lui apprend qu'elle a de nouveau dormi avec son partenaire, puis quelques heures avec son fils, en plus.

Angela est assez choquée mais, évite de le laisser paraître quand son amie lui apprend qu'elle a accueilli à bras ouvert Parker, ou quand elle lui annonce qu'elle ne s'est levé qu'à 10 heures. C'est inimaginable de la part de Brennan. Seulement voilà, elle était avec Booth, et pour Angela, cela explique tout.

Brennan l'informe ensuite qu'elle l'a embrassé, suite à leur bataille de mousse et d'eau.

Angela : Comment as tu osé faire cela ? Où est ma meilleure amie ? Où est passée Tempérance Brennan ?

Angela et Brennan rigolent franchement toutes les deux.

Brennan : [Après avoir repris son sérieux.] Après avoir essayé de m'excuser pour ce geste, pas du tout réfléchi, je me suis faite interromptre.

Angela : [Fronce légèrement les sourcils.] Je ne comprends pas.

Brennan : Il m'a embrassé pendant que je parlais.

Angela : [Retrouvant son sourire radieux.] Là, c'est intéressant. Il se passe enfin quelque chose. Ensuite ?

Brennan : On est allé se coucher. [Voyant l'immense sourire arrivé sur le visage d'Angela.] Chacun de son coté.

Angela laisse s'affesser ses épaules et baisse sa tête quelques secondes, avant de la relever pour demander à Brennan.

Angela : Dis moi qu'il s'est passé quelque chose depuis ?

Brennan : [Perdant son sourire.]... C'est là que commence les ennuis.

Angela : [S'énervant tout à coup.] Quoi ? Il va m'entendre !

Brennan : Angela, calme toi ! C'est moi... Je...

Angela : D'accord... D'abord, les faits. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis ?

Brennan se résout à lui expliquer. Angela ne serait pas elle, si elle ne se mêlait pas de la vie de sa meilleure amie.

Brennan : Cette nuit, j'ai encore fait ce maudit cauchemar. Bien sûr, il est venu me rejoindre pour me calmer et s'est encore endormi... Je me suis réveillée de bonne heure, avec tout le retard que j'ai pris à cause de ce weekend, je ne l'ai pas réveillé. Je lui ai laissé un mot disant que j'était ici... Après tu sais ce qui c'est passé...

Angela : Juste une question. Vous vous disputiez à propos de quoi quand je suis venue vous voir ?

Brennan : On ne se disputait pas... Il essayait **encore** de me protéger contre une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, sans vouloir m'avertir.

Angela : _"Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher... Même avec Booth, il faut qu'elle garde le contrôle."_

Angela : La femme la plus indépendante qui refuse de l'aide, même de la part de son partenaire et petit ami. Evidemment, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de lui crier dessus... ?

Brennan : Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas, que je parle de cette partie avec toi...

Angela : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est à ce moment-là que Cam vous a trouvé en train de vous embrasser ?

Brennan : Non, c'est après... Attends ! Cam nous a vu nous embrassé tout à l'heure ?

Angela : Oui, c'est pas juste. Nous, on se fait tout le temps enguirlandé...

Brennan comprends que le 'nous' désigne 'elle et Hodgins' mais, elle pense devoir lui rappeler tout de même la règle qu'impose Camille et qu'elle comprend.

Brennan : Seulement quand vous êtes dans le laboratoire !

Angela : Hey ! [Elles éclatent de rire, encore une fois, toutes les deux.]... Revenons à toi et Booth. Alors tu comptes me dire pourquoi ?

Brennan se décide à lui expliquer, après un certain lapse de temps, mais à contrecœur, car elle sait qu'à l'opposé d'elle, habituellement, elle ressent beaucoup plus ce genre de nouvelle. Elle exprime davantage ses sentiments.

Brennan : ... Mon agresseur est de nouveau en liberté.

Angela : Oh non ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! ... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Brennan : Un des agents du FBI l'a frappé.

Angela : Espérons qu'il a eu mal...

Brennan : Angela !

Angela : Quoi ? Je ne trouve pas **bien** que cet agent l'ai frappé, mais tu m'excuseras si cela me réjouit que ton agresseur souffre.

Brennan : [Parlant pour elle même.] Je savais bien que je n'aurai pas dû t'en parler... Bon, ça fait plus de deux heures que l'on discute et il est presque midi et demi...

Angela : Va voir ton homme, ma chérie... Il doit être mort de faim. [Avec un clin d'œil.]

Angela rigole de sa propre blague qu'apparemment Brennan n'a pas compris, parce qu'elle ne lui fait même pas un sourire.

Brennan sort du bureau d'Angela, se dirigeant vers le sien pour aller voir son partenaire, qui va forcément l'emmener au Dinner pour déjeuner, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la sortir de son laboratoire dans le but qu'elle n'oublie pas de se nourrir, comme elle avait souvent tendance à le faire dès qu'elle a un squelette, qu'il provienne des limbes ou d'une enquête.

Par habitude, elle regarde dans la direction du labo, qui est aux trois-quarts vide, à cause de l'heure du repas. Puis, elle dirige son regard vers les marches, qui mènent aux bureaux, dont le sien, car elle entend du monde les montées. Quand elle voit ses deux personnes, elle reconnaît immédiatement la femme.

Brennan : Agent Flint, que faites vous dans cet Institut ?

* * *

**Qu'est-ce que Booth est en train de faire ??? Qu'est-ce Flint fait à l'Insitut ??? **


	23. La remise en liberté

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour Flaviche : **Je sais que ça peut paraître énervant mais, c'est pour vous donnez des pistes par où chercher, sur quoi portera le prochain chapitre... Et parfois, selon ce que j'ai en commentaire, je change ma fiction parce que je trouve l'idée meilleur que celle que j'ai eu... ;-) :-)

**Pour BoothTempe : **Je n'ai pas tout compris mais, je suppose que l'idée générale était : "est-ce que Booth va tuer Hoocker ?" Ma réponse : Peut être, peut être pas... Je ne sais pas encore...

**Pour tout le monde :** Voici le dernier chapitre que je peux vous mettre à la suite des autres... Le prochain, je ne l'ai pas encore écrit et étant en partiel, je ne pourrais pas écrire avant le weekend minimum (il me reste encore des partiels la semaine prochaine...) donc, je peux rien vous garantir en terme de dates.... Désolée !!!!

Si vous n'en pouvez plus d'attendre la saison 3, pour vendredi, aller sur (tenu par Riri, la webmiss de ce site) et chercher le bonesthon... C'est une sorte de relais sur bones... Et si vous allez sur le forum, il y a quelques fictions qui sont déjà sur ce site... Mais, plein d'autres aussi... :-) ;-)

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : La remise en liberté…**

Nous revenons quelques temps en arrière, dans la matinée du lundi.

Brennan quitte son bureau pour aller dans celui de sa meilleure amie. Camille la voit passer et estime que c'est le moment pour elle d'aller parler avec Booth. Elle monte donc dans le bureau de l'anthropologue, qu'elle essaie tant bien que mal de considérer comme une amie, en dehors de leur relation supérieur subordonnée.

Booth est en train de regarder la télé, lorsqu'elle entre, assis sur le canapé.

Camille : Booth. On peut parler ?

Booth : Ne… Tu ne m'as pas appelé Seeley. [Ajoute précipitamment.] Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Camille : Rien de grave, ne t'inquiètes pas. [S'assoit sur le canapé à coté de lui.]… Je veux juste te parler de quelque chose… Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Booth éteint la télé, n'arrivant pas à déterminer les émotions qu'il voit dans son regard, il commence à s'inquiéter devant le peu de réaction de son ex-petite amie. Puis, il se tourne légèrement vers elle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a toute son attention.

Camille : [S'éclaircit la voix.] Hum… Heu… Je t'ai vu avec Brennan…

Booth : Ecoutes…

Camille : Non ! Laisses moi finir. Je n'ai rien contre… A ce que vous sortiez ensemble… Je te demanderais juste de respecter les mêmes règles que je réclame à Hodgins et Angela.

Booth : [Acquiesce.] Ne pas s'embrasser au milieu des couloirs et dans le labo.

Camille : Exactement.

Camille commence à se lever pour repartir vers son bureau.

Booth : _˝Elle ne demande pas plus de détails que ça ?!˝_

Booth : Camille, tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi…

Camille : [Sourit tristement.] Seeley, on a déjà eu cette conversation, je te rappelle. Et ne m'appelles pas Camille.

Booth lui sourit en retour, en se souvenant rapidement à la scène de ménage qu'elle lui avait fait après sa sortie de l'hôpital, à cause d'Epps. En lui demandant de s'expliquer sur les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait qu'ils arrêtent de sortir ensemble et elle avait aussitôt pensé et fait remarquer qu'il préférait sortir avec Brennan, son anthropologue, sa Bones.

Il lui avait aussitôt démenti, dans le sens où elle le disait. C'est vrai qu'il aimait être avec Brennan, en tant qu'ami parce qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'accueillir, comme lui, il l'était prêt... Il avait donc patienté le temps qu'il avait fallu et il était en train de se rendre compte que leur nouvelle relation ne tenait qu'à cause de son agression et ressentait le besoin de parler avec Brennan, même s'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt.

Booth : Ne m'appelles pas Seeley.

Camille : Oh… Et toutes mes félicitations.

Booth : [Sourit fièrement.] Merci.

Camille : Une dernière chose… Ce serait bien que l'enquête avance un peu, parce que ça ne me déranges pas de couvrir Brennan, quand elle ne va pas bien. Mais comme tout l'Institut le sait, elle adore énormément travaillé et Goodman commence à avoir un peu de mal à avaler mes salades…

Booth : Ne t'en fais pas, on fait le point dès qu'elle est de retour.

Camille lui fait signe qu'elle est d'accord, tout en sachant que le 'on' ne désigne que Brennan et lui, et que l'équipe ne sera accepté que s'ils sont d'accord tous les deux pour les accepter.

************

Nous sommes dans les bureaux du FBI, plus exactement dans celui du Directeur Cullen, avec les agents Flint et Forsen. Ils viennent de faire remonter les bretelles, comme on dit pour rester poli. Ils savent pourquoi et l'ont compris très rapidement, surtout quand ils ont vu le dossier de Hoocker apparaître devant leurs yeux.

Flint : _″Booth, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? … Je pensais que tu me faisais confiance…″_

Cullen n'arrête pas de leurs hurler dessus, littéralement parlant. Il sait que la procédure n'a pas été respectée, cela n'incluant pas Pytherson qui a frappé le coupable de ce dossier. Il sait aussi à cause de qui et pourquoi, mais ces deux agents ne veulent pas le dévoiler et couvre Booth, en ne disant rien, préférant se prendre une sanction à sa place, parce qu'ils savent qu'il ferait de même pour eux.

Cullen : Bien, puisque vous vous ne décidez toujours pas à parler, voici ce qui va se passer… Vous allez transmettre tous les dossiers que vous avez en cours aux différentes équipes de votre brigade, Flint… Ensuite, vous prendrez vos affaires et irez vous mettre au parfum de l'affaire que Booth a, en ce moment… Vous l'aiderez à la résoudre… Et une fois que cela sera fait, vous prendrez tous les deux, deux semaines de repos… Ai-je été assez clair ?!

Cullen mesure ces paroles pour bien leur faire comprendre qu'il connaît tout de leur manège mais, heureusement pour eux, qu'il ne peut pas le prouver.

A la dernière phrase du Directeur, les agents se lèvent pour le saluer et s'expriment ensemble, presque d'une seule voix.

Flint / Forsen : Oui, Monsieur.

Ils sortent enfin de ce bureau, pour aller dans le leur et faire les transferts de différents dossiers qu'ils ont sur le feu…

Plus tard dans la matinée, ils vont au Jefferson car Booth ne se trouvait pas dans le sien, ce qui arrive de plus en plus souvent, ont remarqué les deux agents. Flint aperçoit Brennan devant la porte du bureau d'Angela et part à sa rencontre, avec son partenaire.

Brennan : Agent Flint, que faites vous dans cet Institut ?

Flint : Bonjour Dr. Brennan. Je vous présente mon partenaire, l'agent Forsen.

Brennan / Forsen : [S'échangeant une poignée de mains.] Bonjour.

Flint : Nous sommes venus parce que…

Brennan : Booth m'a avertie… Je veux dire, il m'a dit que mon agresseur…

Flint : Oui, je m'en doutais… Mais, ce n'est pas à ce propos.

Brennan : En fait, il faudrait que je parle à… mon partenaire.

Forsen : On peut se retrouver tous les 4 pour… [Regarde sa montre.] 14h, dans votre bureau ?

Brennan : Oui, ce serait très bien.

Après de bref échanges de 'A tout à l'heure.' Brennan retourne rejoindre son bureau, tandis que Flint et Forsen repartent de la même façon qu'ils sont venus. Flint se demande à quoi joue son partenaire.

Flint : Si Cullen apprend ce que tu viens de faire… On est viré !

Forsen : Ce matin, c'est toi qui as joué ma plaque… Et bien, ce midi, c'est moi… Et si Cullen pose des questions, on aura qu'à dire qu'ils étaient déjà partis manger.

Flint : Ouais, c'est bon. Ca passera toujours mieux que ma demande de surveillance de l'Institut.

Forsen : Tu as demandé aux gars de l'enlever ? Tiens, il y a un Dinner, on y va ?

Flint : Officiellement, tout le monde. Officieusement, tous ceux qui risquent de nous balancer. Et non, on ne va pas manger dans le Dinner, c'est là que Booth mange.

Forsen : J'oubliais que tu le connaissais bien...

**************

Brennan retourne dans son bureau après avoir parler aux deux agents, rejoindre son partenaire. Elle a besoin de parler avec lui principalement de leur nouvelle relation qui les lie maintenant. Que doivent-ils faire ? Sortir ensemble ? Redevenir amis ? Amis mais avec des bénéfices ?

Quelque soit la solution qu'ils choisiraient, il y aurait toujours des problèmes. Angela lui a dit clairement. Tout aussi clairement, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas la conseiller pour ce problème et que c'était à elle et son cœur de le faire, avec Booth. Sans qui que ce soit d'autres.

Elle trouva Booth assis dans son fauteuil, avec l'ordinateur portable devant lui ouvert. Apparemment très intéressé par ce qu'il était en train de faire, il ne s'aperçut pas de sa présence. Elle alla donc faire ce qu'il avait fait la veille au matin, se positionnant derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains arrivant au niveau de son cœur (à Booth).

Booth, au contact de ses bras autour de lui, lève la tête rapidement et pose sa gauche au niveau du poignet de cette personne tout d'abord défensivement. Puis, voyant qu'il s'agit de Brennan, il se met à la caresser de son pouce sur son avant bras (à Brennan).

Brennan : Il me semblait pourtant avoir activé le mot de passe, avant de partir.

Booth : D'accord, il faut que je passe aux aveux.

Brennan : S'il te plaît, ne me dis pas que tu as corrompu Parker.

Booth : Non. En fait, ça fait un moment que je le connais ton mot de passe… Je te vois tout le temps le taper donc…

Brennan : Oui, je ne suis pas super doué pour réussir à te le cacher en le tapant… En même temps, jusqu'avant le weekend, à chaque fois que je dois taper mon mot de passe, tu viens m'embêter, ou me chatouiller ou…

Booth l'interrompt en l'embrassant rapidement, lui faisant un clin d'œil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il a compris ce qu'elle voulait dire puisque c'est lui qui lui fait subir ses maléfices qui l'a fait sourire, pouvant aller jusqu'aux éclats de rire…

Brennan : _˝Il a lu seulement deux pages de plus, de là où il était arrivé la dernière fois. Bizarre. Pourtant, il lit tout de même rapidement.˝_

Brennan : On peut aller manger si tu veux. Enfin, si tu as fini de lire mon livre.

Booth : D'accord. On va au Dinner ?

Leur petit voyage se passe en silence. Ils entrent, s'installent à leur table et commandent leurs repas, n'ayant toujours pas desserré un mot. Leurs repas arrivent, ils remercient rapidement le serveur et essayent, l'un comme l'autre, de ne pas croiser le regard de l'autre.

Brennan acquiesce et sent qu'il est temps pour elle de le dire. Après quelques secondes en inspirant profondément pour prendre le courage dont elle a besoin :

Brennan / Booth : Il faut qu'on parle…

Booth : Je t'en prie, honneur aux dames.

Brennan : Heu… Il faut que l'on parle de… de notre… relation.

Booth : C'est aussi ce dont je veux dont on parle.

Brennan : Ah, tu veux peut être commencer ?

Booth : _˝Evidemment, je me disais aussi que ce serait vraiment bizarre si elle me disait ses sentiments comme ça ! Mais bon, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ça…˝_

Booth respire profondément lui aussi, pour commencer à expliquer pourquoi il a besoin d'en parler, espérant ne pas la choquer, essayant de choisir ces mots pour ne pas la brusquer. Il pose sur sa main sur la sienne, qu'elle a laissée sur la table, caressant de son pouce le dessus de sa main.

Booth : Heu… C'est Camille qui est entrée pendant que…

Brennan : Je le sais, après elle est allée voir Angela.

Booth : Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'elle est repassée après que tu sois sortie pour aller voir Angela et m'a dit, en gros, qu'elle était d'accord tant qu'on respectait le règlement…

Brennan : Pas dans le labo, ni au milieu d'un couloir… Seeley, je me doute que pour ce doit être important d'avoir l'appui de Camille mais… Ce n'est pas **vraiment** dans ce sens là, que je voulais t'en parler… Enfin, d'un certain sens : oui, mais…

Booth reprend son courage pour dire ce que Brennan tente de faire mais, n'y arrivant pas, il préfère se dévouer, ne sachant pas où cela va l'emmener…

Booth : Je me demande si ce serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas…

Brennan : Moi aussi… Avant que je ne t'embrasse… J'étais bien avec toi… J'avais entièrement confiance en toi… Tu débarquais chez moi ou dans mon bureau sans même y avoir été invité, simplement parce que tu savais que je n'allais pas bien. Je…

Booth a retiré sa main, pas parce qu'il n'apprécie pas ce que lui dit sa partenaire mais, parce que tout ce qu'elle dit, est au passé. Il lui accuse un regard triste, tentant de le dissimuler derrière un léger sourire, qu'il n'arrive pas à agrandir à cause de l'énorme vide qu'il ressent.

Booth : Je crois que l'on devrait en rester là… Je veux dire, en ce qui concerne notre relation qui dépasse notre partenariat et notre amitié…

Brennan avait tenté d'aller rechercher la chaleur de sa main (celle de Booth) qu'il avait retranché sur lui-même… Mais, en entendant ces mots, elle ressent tout à coup une violente vague d'émotions : sa gorge qui se resserre, la faim disparue, plusieurs tensions dans son cou, ses yeux qui se noient mais aucune larme ne coule, un froid intense tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale et une énorme douleur au niveau du cœur.

Tentant vainement de sauver ce qui lui reste le peu d'honneur, elle avale difficilement sa salive et s'excuse auprès de Booth.

Brennan : Tu m'excuseras si je ne fais pas honneur au repas. [Se levant, reprend assez froidement.] On a rendez-vous avec l'agent Flint et son partenaire, à mon bureau, à 14h.

Brennan sort du Dinner et retourne à l'Institut à pied, espérant qu'Angela a mangé à l'Institut, dans la salle de repos. Booth lui décale son assiette sur la table d'à coté, pose ses coudes devant lui pour mettre sa tête dans ses mains et regarder à travers la circulation et les différentes infrastructures Brennan partir.

Brennan entre dans l'Institut et part directement vers la salle de repos. Elle voit Angela et l'appelle, s'étant rapprochée. Angela est à table à coté de Hodgins et en face de Camille et Zach, ces derniers étant de dos par rapport à Brennan.

Brennan : Angela, je peux te parler ?

Celle-ci voyant quelques larmes sur les joues de sa meilleure amie et encore beaucoup à ses yeux, ne pose pas de questions et se lève immédiatement. Camille s'en mêle parce qu'elles n'ont rien fait ce matin déjà.

Camille : Vous avez déjà discuté toute la… [Voyant les larmes de Brennan en se retournant.] Mais, on est sur l'heure de midi et vous commencez toutes les deux, à peine vos pauses.

En disant cela, Angela reçut le message, en acquiesçant, qui disait assez clairement : 'Je vous couvre pendant deux heures maximum, après il faudra que vous vous débrouillez.'. Angela emmène donc Brennan, sous les regards de la moitié de l'Institut, dans son bureau. Camille se retourne vers les deux hommes de son équipe.

Camille : Et maintenant, vous en avez assez de preuves pour nous donner nos 50 dollars.

Hodgins : Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que c'est à cause de Booth qu'elle pleure ?

Camille : Tu l'as déjà vu pleuré ?

Hodgins : Excepté quand elle a découvert sa mère… Je dois avouer que non.

Camille : Bien, alors on est d'accord pour dire qu'ils sortent ensemble…

Zach : [Toujours en dehors du coup.] Quoi ? Le Dr. Brennan et Booth sortent ensemble !

Hodgins : La ferme, Zach ! Je suis d'accord, mais encore une fois, cela ne prouve en rien qu'ils se sont embrassés… Donc, en attendant, on se voit jeudi matin.

* * *

**Quest-ce qui va passer ??? Brennan et Booth vont-ils se remettre ensemble ??? Vont-ils redevenir seulement amis et partenaires ??? Vont-ils arrêter de colaborer ensemble ??? Vont-ils définitivement arrêter de se parler ???**

**Es-ce que les filles vont arriver à gagner leur pari ??? Ou les garçons vont-ils gagner ???**

**Comment organiser une fête s'ils ne se parlent plus ??? S'ils ne veulent pas voir l'autre ???**

**Comment faire ???**


	24. La conspiration

**Disclaimer :** Bones et ses personnages appartiennent à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox, je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire et publier cette fiction…

* * *

**Pour tout le monde : **Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!! Ca m'a fait super plaisir ! Et je me suis sentie super mal de trouver le temps pour écrire... J'ai répondu à la plupart d'entre vous par MP... Sachez que je prends aussi les critiques, pour ceux qui en ont à faire. Il n'y a que comme ça, que l'on évolue !

Enjoy yourself with the next !

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La conspiration…**

Flint et Forsen reviennent à l'Institut après avoir mangé leurs repas. Ils vont dans la direction du bureau d'où ils ont vu Brennan en sortir un peu plus tôt, c'est-à-dire le bureau d'Angela. Ils arrivent à la porte et voient Brennan en train de pleurer dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Ils allaient faire demi-tour pour laisser l'intimité, en quelque sorte, entre ces deux personnes, quand le portable de Forsen sonne. Flint lui fait signe d'aller plus loin, de préférence à l'extérieur du bureau, ce qu'il fait.

Flint : Désolée, on ne voulait pas…

Brennan : [Avec une voix rocailleuse.] Ca va… [Elle tousse et essuie ses larmes.] Ce n'est pas grave. Il est déjà deux heures ?

Flint : Presque… Si vous voulez, on peut aller prendre un café…

Faisant comprendre à Brennan que le 'on' désigne Forsen et Flint. Forsen revient à ce moment et reste au niveau de l'encadrement de la porte, pour chuchoter à l'oreille de sa partenaire. Flint sourit, tourne la tête vers celui-ci et acquiesce ses murmures. Angela devine immédiatement que ces deux là ont du aller plus loin que ces deux amis, qui viennent de se séparer…

Brennan : Non, c'est bon... Es-ce que vous allez avoir besoin de moi ?

Flint : Nous sommes ici pour le quintuple meurtre et non, pour votre dossier. Désolée.

Forsen : On va reprendre l'enquête et donc, il faudrait que quelqu'un nous explique l'affaire.

Brennan : D'accord… Booth ne devrait plus tarder à arriver alors, attendez le dans mon bureau, si vous voulez et… Il vous expliquera l'enquête… Moi, je vais dans les limbes.

Sur ce, Brennan sort du bureau d'Angela, n'attendant pas les plaintes des deux agents qui n'ont pas réussi à lui faire comprendre qu'ils doivent bien reprendre le dossier, mais avec eux deux, également.

Angela se tourne à nouveau face aux deux partenaires, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait sourire, leur poser un tas de questions pour ces deux amis et comment gèrent-ils leur relation avec leur travail ? ; ou si elle devait continuer à s'inquiéter pour son amie, qui de toute évidence n'allait pas beaucoup mieux avant qu'elle ne vienne la chercher dans la salle de repos.

Forsen : Où se trouvent les limbes ?

Angela : C'est une grande salle au sous-sol où l'on stocke beaucoup de squelettes, non encore identifiés.

Flint : Et elle y va souvent ?

Angela : Oui, si on l'enlève les enquêtes et les moments quand Booth arrive à la faire sortir de l'Institut.

Forsen : Autrement dit, pas beaucoup.

Angela : Comment le savez-vous ?

Flint : C'est simple. Il faut prendre rendez-vous avec Booth, quand on veut son opinion sur une enquête, ou différentes informations, parce qu'il passe la majorité de son temps, à l'extérieur de son bureau.

Angela allait rajouter une réplique, disant qu'elle comprenait très bien, parce qu'il était très souvent avec son amie et qu'elle n'arrivait plus aussi souvent à la voir qu'elle le voulait car, quand ils n'avaient pas d'enquêtes, il était le seul à arriver à la faire sortir de son bureau, de son Institut.

Mais, malheureusement pour Angela, c'est à ce moment qu'un homme grand et musclé, beau gosse, brun et en costume, arriva. Angela battit aussitôt en retraite à son ordinateur, lui refusant ainsi de lui adresser la parole. Booth comprend tout de suite qu'elle est au courant et évidemment, qu'elle ne peut être que du coté de Brennan pour ce qu'il a fait. De toute façon, il ne voit pas comment cela aurait pu en être autrement, même si c'est Brennan qui aurait pris l'initiative.

L'initiative, qu'il regrette déjà, mais il ne peut pas sortir avec sa partenaire sans mettre de coté ses sentiments, pendant qu'ils travaillent et redevenir, le soir, amants. Pour lui, ils ne peuvent pas être partenaire de travail, la journée et amants, la nuit. Ca doit être pour cela, que le règlement existe, que la règle d'or est de ne pas sortir avec son partenaire.

Booth : Pourquoi vous êtes là, tous les deux ?

Flint : On doit terminer ton enquête, avec toi et… ton équipe.

Flint sentait le malaise entre l'agent, qui s'est placé devant elle, et Angela, qui faisait semblant d'être très intéressée par son ordinateur.

Booth : D'accord. On va dans le bureau de Bo… Du Dr. Brennan et je vous explique l'affaire.

Flint et Forsen virent se redresser Angela, avec un frisson loin d'être réconfortant, au nom de Brennan. Comment arrivait-il à l'appeler ainsi ?

Les deux partenaires ne préfèrent ne rien faire remarquer mais, commencent sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passe. Surtout Flint, car Booth lui avait demandé des conseils pour que sa partenaire aille mieux, et qu'elle puisse sans trop de pleurs, de peurs et tous les sentiments tristes qu'elle pourrait ressentir, retrouver sa vie qu'elle avait avant son agression.

Flint lui avait bien dit que ça ne pourrait jamais être comme avant, mais qu'il pouvait l'aider, surtout s'il avait l'aide de la personne en qui elle faisait le plus confiance. Et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même, sinon ce serait la fin et par la fin, Flint lui avait bien fait comprendre que cela pouvait aller jusqu'au suicide. Par conséquent, il avait intérêt à agir et rester le plus de temps avec elle, jusqu'à temps qu'elle retrouve son état 'normal' et il fallait encore qu'il reste avec elle mais, il pourrait passer un peu moins de temps avec elle, s'il le voulait.

Ils sont donc dans le bureau de Brennan.

Booth est derrière le bureau, Flint et Forsen devant, attendant les explications de Booth. Flint ne peut pas s'empêcher de faire remarquer à Booth, qui leur faut également les explications de sa partenaire, pour comprendre les faits anthropologiques. Forsen qui préfère ne pas se faire remarquer devant ces deux là, est néanmoins derrière sa partenaire, pas dans le sens physique mais, dans le sens émotionnel.

Flint : C'est simple à comprendre, Booth. J'ai besoin de connaître les deux parties pour pouvoir aider à ce dossier.

Booth : Ce ne sont pas deux parties mais, une enquête !

Flint : Alors tu ne vois aucune objection à aller chercher ta partenaire !

Le ton est monté entre Booth et Flint, rapidement. Flint se doute de la raison pour laquelle ils ne se parlent, certainement plus et s'évitent, cherchant à y remédier, que cela lui (à Booth) plaise ou non. Booth sent qu'il est fait et qu'il ne peut, en aucun cas, aller contre Flint. Maintenant, il sait définitivement qu'il a perdu, qu'il doit trouver sa partenaire et lui faire accepter de l'aider à terminer cette enquête. Pour celles qui viendront après, ils verront ça plus tard mais, Booth comprendrait si Brennan demandait à changer de partenaire après ce qu'il lui a fait.

Booth : [Faiblement.] Non.

Flint : [Avec un léger sourire de victoire.] Bien… Je prends cet étage, Forsen, celui d'en dessous et Booth, je suppose qu'il y a un sous-sol, comme dans tous les bons vieux Instituts.

(Je rappelle que dans ma fiction, les bureaux sont au premier étage.)

Ils se répartissent donc les étages, de la manière dont l'a suggéré Flint. Booth est parti en tête, se dirigeant rapidement vers le sous-sol, oubliant de regarder ce que faisaient ces collègues. Les partenaires se dirigent presque qu'immédiatement vers le bureau d'Angela. Celle-ci repère assez rapidement leurs regards amusés et se doute qu'ils réfèrent à Booth.

Angela : Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait faire ?

Forsen : Trois fois rien.

Flint : On a dit que l'on avait besoin d'un point de vue d'anthropologue. Conséquence immédiate…

Angela : Ils vont devoir se supporter l'un l'autre dans la même pièce. Bonne idée mais, vous êtes suicidaire.

Flint : Oui, sauf que les remarques de Booth ne pourront pas faire mal.

Angela : Pourquoi ?

Flint : Parce qu'il va nous attaquer sur un plan personnel et tout ce qu'il y aura à faire, c'est renvoyé la balle.

Angela regarda tour à tour les deux agents, rit franchement de la blague de Flint.

Angela : Vous sortez bel et bien ensemble tous les deux ?

Forsen : [Faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.] On est partenaires.

Angela : [Avec son sourire habituel.] Dans les deux sens du terme.

Flint : Possible.

Angela : Booth le sait ?

Flint : Oui mais, évitez de lui rappeler pour le moment, parce que sinon, on va pouvoir aller pointer au chômage.

Angela acquiesce, comprenant que si elle le fait, Booth se vengera en disant à Cullen quelle relation lit les deux agents face à elle.

Booth vient de trouver Brennan dans les limbes. Les étudiants ayant eu peur de la crise de colère ont battu légèrement en retraite, pour lui laisser une table d'autopsie isolée mais, quand ils voient arriver Booth, là, ils sortent des limbes ayant peur des représailles.

Brennan l'a repéré rapidement mais, se force à rester concentrer sur les os qu'elle a devant elle, plutôt que d'admirer le beau spécimen, avec de la chair en plus des os, qu'elle a devant elle, même s'il reste à une certaine distance, par mesure de sécurité sans doute.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Booth se trouve chanceux, qu'elle ait commencé parce qu'il ne savait pas comment faire et aussi, qu'elle accepte encore de lui parler.

Booth : Flint et Forsen veulent aussi la version scientifique de l'enquête. Ils cherchent dans l'Institut la grande anthropologue, le Dr. Brennan.

Brennan : Arrêtes tes sarcasmes ! Et je leur ai dit où je me trouvais.

Brennan reste le nez collé sur les os, refusant toujours de le regarder. Booth se colle une note mental (dans sa mémoire) de tuer Flint pour ce qu'elle vient de lui forcer à faire, c'est-à-dire aller parler à Brennan dans le but de... Dans quel but d'ailleurs ? Elle ne sait pas qu'ils ont été ensemble puisqu'il ne l'a pas revu depuis.

Booth : Tu veux faire ça comment ?

Brennan : Quoi ?

Brennan relève enfin la tête et dirige son regard vers celui de Booth, en signe d'incompréhension.

Brennan : _″C'est quoi cette question, Booth ? Qui parle ? Mon ami ? Mon partenaire ? Mon… Non ça, ce n'est pas possible après ce midi…″_

Booth : Tu préfères que l'on fasse comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et que l'on continue de travailler, comme on le faisait. Ou tu préfères que l'on revienne aux vieilles méthodes : les fouines restent dans l'Institut et moi, sur le terrain.

Brennan : _″Hors de question de laisser le terrain… et toi aussi ! ″_

Brennan prend un certain temps à prendre sa décision, en tout cas pour le regard de Booth. Elle fait mine de réfléchir, enlève ses gants qu'elle met à la poubelle ensuite, se retourne doucement vers lui, pour enfin lui donner la réponse, sans pour autant le regarder distinctement, encore moins dans les yeux.

Brennan : On fait comme avant…

Brennan se met en marche vers la sortie, ne regardant même pas son partenaire, resté figé, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Brennan : Mais tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher d'avoir moins confiance en toi…

Malheureusement, Booth comprenait exactement pourquoi elle lui disait cela et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même… Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, s'y résoudre…

Il se retourne rapidement et part au pas de course, pour se positionner devant sa partenaire, la figeant dans ces yeux quand elle n'arrivait à détourner pas le regard, entre la sortie des limbes et Brennan, ressentant comme sa partenaire un énorme vide dans son cœur.

Booth : Non, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher…

Brennan : [Ravalant ses larmes pour ne pas les lui montrer.] Laisses-moi passer, s'il te plaît.

Booth : [Ces émotions le trahissant, en cassant sa voix.] Non. Bones… Tout ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, c'était…

Il détourne la tête, commençant à ravaler quelques larmes qui montent dans ses yeux. Essayant de ne pas les laisser couler puis, retourne sa tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Booth : Mais tout ce que tu as dit était au passé… [Sa voix s'enraille.]Avant…

Brennan : [Murmurant.] Tu ne m'as pas laissé terminer.

Booth fronce ces sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle veut dire, laissant échapper par la même occasion, une larme.

Booth : Quoi ?

Brennan : … Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que tout ce que je t'ai raconté au Dinner, c'est la pure vérité… C'est ce que je ressentais avant… [Sa voix s'enraille également.] Mais après, c'était beaucoup plus intense que ça…

Brennan laisse tomber sur son visage plusieurs larmes. Elle souffle profondément pour éviter d'éclater à nouveau en sanglots puis, reprends le plus assurément possible.

Brennan : Maintenant, tout ce que j'ai à dire… C'est que je ne veux plus… Je ne peux plus… [De nouveau, quelques larmes coulent délicatement le long de son visage puis, elle avale difficilement sa salive.] Laisses-moi passer.

Booth : [Murmurant à son tour.] Non.

Les deux ayants faits un pas vers l'autre, Booth passe ses bras autour d'elle. Brennan se laisse aller, encercle son cou avec ses bras, positionne sa tête dans son cou et lâche irrémédiablement ses larmes sur son partenaire.

* * *

**Alors que vont-ils faire après ce "calin" ??? Vont-ils redevenir partenaires ??? Plus ??? Ou se quitter ???**


	25. Les retrouvailles ?

**Je suis impardonnable !!!! Ca fait super longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite !!!! J'espère que vous vous y retrouverez... ;-)**

**J'ai essayé de vous le mettre hier mais, en France, il était impossible de s'identifier depuis dimanche....**

**Sur ce, Bonne lecture !!!  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Les retrouvailles ?**

**.**

Brennan et Booth sont toujours dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Ils sont toujours dans les limbes, seuls. Que sont-ils sensés faire ? Elle lui a dit, qu'elle voulait qu'ils fassent comme avant mais, qu'elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. Or, une relation de partenaires repose pratiquement, entièrement sur la confiance en l'autre. Il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser, qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement s'éloigner l'un de l'autre et de toute façon, elle ne le supporterait pas non plus. Il lui a fait comprendre que pour lui aussi, elle est importante à ses yeux, tout comme il l'est aux siens.

Alors, comment arrivent-ils à considérer leur relation, comme de simples partenaires de travail ? Comment arrivent-ils à ne plus se faire confiance, comme il en a toujours été ? Comment arrivent-ils à rester dans les bras, l'un de l'autre ? Sans jamais penser à rejeter ces bras qui vous serrent, pour ainsi dire, aussi intimement ? Que sont-ils sensés représenter ensemble ?

Brennan : _″Booth est tout le temps avec moi… Si je le refuse à mes côtés, tout ce que je ferais, c'est un retour à ce que je faisais… Il y a encore 3 ans… Passer mes journées à identifier des victimes, voire des nuits dans certains cas et dormir ici, la plupart du temps… Ne rentrer à la maison, seulement pour prendre une douche… Cela ne fait que trois ans que l'on est partenaires, mais pourtant maintenant, sans lui… Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ferais… J'ai besoin de lui… Quoi ? Avoir besoin de Booth à mes côtés, signifie que je suis dépendante de lui… Je déteste être dépendante de quoi que ce soit, ou de qui ce soit, mais lui… Ca ne me fait rien… Cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire... Pourquoi ?″_

Booth : _″Elle veut de moi comme partenaire, comme on l'a toujours été, sauf pendant notre première enquête, mais c'était uniquement parce que l'on se cherchait l'un l'autre… Elle ne peut plus me faire confiance, comme elle le faisait. Qu'est-ce que je peux lui reprocher par rapport à ça ? Rien. C'est de ma faute… Elle voulait me dire qu'elle tenait encore plus à moi qu'avant et moi, tout ce que je lui ai dit : c'est qu'il fallait qu'on arrête de sortir ensemble… Je l'aime, comme je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit… Sauf, peut être, Parker… Et tout ce que je fais, c'est la trahir… Qu'elle accepte de me parler encore comme partenaire de travail est déjà un miracle. Puis-je espérer qu'un jour, elle me fera de nouveau confiance ?″_

Brennan pense avoir trouvé sa réponse. Elle n'est pas sûre d'elle-même, ce qui est rare, mais avec Booth… Elle saura. Elle le saura si elle dépasse les bornes, il lui dira tout en choisissant bien ces mots, comme à chaque fois, pour ne pas la blesser ou ne serait-ce même que l'offusquer.

Elle relève sa tête difficilement, car son cou commence à être endolori, après plusieurs minutes à pleurer et rester dans les bras de son partenaire, à s'enivrer de son parfum et de ce corps qui la serre contre lui. Booth, ne sentant plus la tête de Brennan sur son épaule, redresse la sienne également. Ils sont toujours dans les bras, l'un de l'autre, Booth, autour du bas de son dos ; Brennan, autour de son cou.

Elle le cherche des yeux. (Je parle toujours de leurs yeux :) Une fois qu'ils s'accrochent, ils ne peuvent plus se défaire. Brennan s'avance légèrement, Booth ne bouge pas. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'avance pas, il ne recule pas, il ne comprend pas ce qu'elle fait. Il agit comme un adolescent qui va recevoir son premier vrai baiser. Elle s'avance encore un peu, ne restant plus que quelques millimètres entre eux, entre leurs deux bouches. C'est à ce moment qu'il comprend, qu'il comprend ce qu'elle va faire.

Booth : Non, Bones… On n'est pas prêt pour ça… Ni toi… Ni moi.

Lui, il l'a déjà eu son premier baiser, que ce soit en temps qu'adolescent ou avec cette femme, sa partenaire. Comment avait-il pu tomber sous son charme ? Certes, Brennan est très jolie physiquement et intellectuellement, il est loin derrière. Elle est, dans la plus part des cas, antisociale. C'est à lui de faire la liaison avec les agents pour qu'ils effectuent bien ce qu'elle demande. C'est à lui de faire attention à ce qu'elle n'en dise pas trop devant les familles des victimes.

Brennan, elle, elle s'est reculée. Que faire d'autre ? Il vient de lui dire que ce n'était pas possible qu'ils s'embrassent. Pourtant, elle en meurt d'envie de l'embrasser mais, elle ne veut pas et ne peut pas aller contre sa volonté.

Ayant chacun enlevés leurs bras autour de l'autre, Brennan baisse la tête, honteuse de ce qu'elle vient d'essayer de faire. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de faire ça. Il devrait le savoir, mais il ne lui fait rien remarquer.

Après quelques instants, Booth commence enfin, à sentir le malaise. Il lui montre sa main, sa paume étant bien ouverte vers le ciel…

Booth : Tu viens ? On va rejoindre tout le monde ?

Brennan porte son regard sur la main, qui est présentée devant elle. Puis, elle le remonte, suivant son bras, avec sa musculature très développé. Enfin, ses yeux se positionnent sur son visage, davantage dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit, lui aussi. De ce sourire, qu'eux seuls ont lorsqu'ils regardent l'autre. Sans une once de mensonge, ce sourire vrai, véritable, qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'avoir, même après ce qu'il vient de se passer.

Brennan lui prend alors sa main, de la sienne et ils se dirigent tous les deux vers la sortie, pour aller résoudre cette enquête qui a déjà attendu assez longtemps.

Ils sont main dans la main lorsqu'ils sortent des limbes. Ils n'ont pas les doigts qui s'entrecroisent. Ils sont simplement main dans la main. Ils ne caressent pas l'autre à l'aide de leur pouce. Ils ont juste la main dans celle de son partenaire.

Les deux acolytes remontent au niveau de la plateforme d'abord, où ils ne voient personne. Donc ils se décident à monter au niveau des bureaux.

Après être passés dans le bureau de Brennan puis, dans celui d'Angela, où ils n'ont trouvé personne. Ils décident d'aller chercher rapidement un café pour se détendre, avant d'expliquer l'enquête et aussi pourquoi elle n'avance pas, même si les deux autres partenaires sont au courant de cette partie.

Les deux partenaires se sont décidés à aller chercher un café, toujours en étant main dans la main, simplement en se consultant des yeux. C'est dingue comme ils pouvaient se connaître, à tel point, qu'ils n'ont plus besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Ils savent tous les deux que leurs cafés représentent une sorte de sceau, pour sceller leur nouvelle définition de leur relation. A savoir, plus que partenaires et amis mais, moins qu'une relation amoureuse peut engendrer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent au niveau de l'alcôve de la petite salle de repos, ils découvrent toute l'équipe, ainsi que le partenariat supplémentaire, devant des cafés en train de discuter. Instinctivement, ils se lâchent tous les deux, la main, en même temps, regardant l'autre d'un air désolé.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton partenaire ?

Flint : Rien, il est crevé.

Booth : Je ne te demanderais pas ce que tu lui as fait... [Commençant à rire.]

Flint : [Sarcastique.] C'est sans doute à cause d'un agent qui nous a collé en planque, 24 sur 24 et que l'on y est depuis 48 heures...

Angela : Et toi, tu tiens comment ?

Flint : J'ai bu plus de café que lui.

Brennan : Le café, bu en trop grande quantité, peut être nocif pour le sommeil.

Flint ne préfère pas relever, parce qu'elle sait qu'elle va s'emporter, que ce n'est pas de la faute de Brennan d'expliquer un fait à des agents, non scientifiques de surcroît. Elle sait qu'elle s'emportera, simplement à cause de la fatigue qu'elle ressent après avoir dû passer deux jours, pratiquement complets, devant la porte de son immeuble et devant se cacher lors de l'apparition de piétons, pour ne pas qu'ils sachent qu'une surveillance a lieu, et se cacher beaucoup mieux lors de l'apparition de Booth et de Brennan, surtout pour celle-ci, car Booth savait qu'il y avait une planque.

C'était lui qui l'avait demandé expressément à Flint et Forsen, leur disant que s'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à sa Bones et que si ce n'était pas eux qui surveillaient ; ils allaient l'entendre et que s'ils ne mouraient pas sur place, ils pourraient largement s'estimer heureux.

Booth prend deux gobelets en plastique, sert les deux cafés et donne en un à son amie. Puis, il fait signe à Flint de réveiller son partenaire et de venir dans le bureau de Brennan. Elle lui hoche la tête en signe de réponse et effectue sa tâche.

Les deux partenariats se trouvent dans le bureau de Brennan, tous avec un café dans la main. Le premier partenariat, Booth et Brennan, explique au deuxième partenariat, Flint et Forsen, toute l'enquête depuis le début qui comprend le fameux quintuple meurtre, qui, en fait, est sextuple, si on compte le bébé, comme le dirait tout le monde, ou le fœtus, si l'on écoute Brennan.

Brennan explique comment elle a déduit que le meurtrier travaille dans le domaine de l'acuponcture, décrit tout cela de manière scientifique et rationnel. Flint et Forsen, ayant compris qu'il ne faut pas l'arrêter quand elle est partie dans l'un de ses speech scientifique - enfin, seulement, Booth a le droit de le faire - attendant qu'elle est finie et tournent la tête vers Booth pour qu'il fasse la traduction.

Forsen : Génial ! Ca nous réduit à une seule profession et il faut un diplôme, donc...

Brennan : [Le coupant.] Une personne ayant vu à plusieurs reprises cette pratique peut très bien l'utiliser sans diplôme.

Tout le monde souffle de découragement.

Flint : Donc, on est reparti pour au moins 10 000 personnes suspectes, rien que dans Washington en plus, sans compter les clients…

Forsen : Vous avez interrogé les familles pour savoir si les victimes allaient voir les acuponcteurs.

Booth : Oui, on les a interrogé mais, sommairement. Il faut que l'on y retourne pour ça.

Ne sachant pas trop qui désigne le "on" et sachant qu'ils ont besoin de se parler et de se retrouver, si l'on peut dire, parce que même pour des partenaires, leur relation est tendue, Flint décide d'y mettre son grain de sel.

Flint : Ok, donc vous allez faire les interrogatoires et nous, on va se coucher.

Brennan : Quoi ? Vous ne deviez pas reprendre l'affaire ?

Flint et Forsen lèvent les yeux (au plafond), ça fait au moins 10 fois qu'elle pose la question. Booth s'est dit qu'au bout de la troisième fois, c'était bizarre, surtout de sa part, mais préfère ne rien faire remarquer pour ne pas lui faire de mal.

Forsen : On vous a déjà expliqué que vous devez la terminer avec nous.

Flint : Booth, ça fait 48 heures que l'on est debout.

Booth : Ok. Allez dormir... On fera ça demain matin.

Flint : Non, vous pouvez très bien faire ça tous les deux, cet après-midi et vous nous ferez le rapport demain.

Booth : Tu as dormi combien de temps au juste ?

Flint : Moins de 6 heures.

Booth : Tu me sembles encore tout à fait opérationnelle.

Flint : Non, on rentre.

Flint et Forsen se lèvent difficilement, jettent leurs gobelets dans la poubelle et s'en vont pour rentrer chez eux dormir, laissant ainsi Brennan et Booth pour aller faire les interrogatoires. Flint se retourne au niveau de la porte vers les deux partenaires, juste avant de partir définitivement pour la journée.

Flint : Au fait, Booth, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas le droit d'aller faire des interrogatoires tout seul !

Elle lui lance un petit sourire, bien fatiguée, mais étant très heureuse de voir qu'il est piégé et qu'il devrait faire les interrogatoires avec Brennan car, elle ne le laisserait pas aller tout seul, sur le terrain, maintenant.

Après quelques secondes, Booth espérant vainement que Brennan ne prendrait cette « menace » au sens propre et qu'elle le laisserait aller tranquillement faire, ou plutôt refaire, les interrogatoires. Même s'il s'agit bel et bien d'une règle du FBI, Booth ne veut pas que son amie vienne avec lui, il a besoin de temps pour réfléchir sur leur relation qu'ils ont, qui est plus que compliquée…

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Booth : Moi, je vais faire les interrogatoires.

Brennan comprit immédiatement que sa phrase sonnait comme : « Tu n'es pas invitée ! », mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il lui avait demandé si elle voulait faire comme avant ou non. Elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle serait toujours sa partenaire. Même si elle ne pouvait plus lui faire totalement confiance, pour le moment, il serait toujours là pour elle et elle le savait.

Brennan : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir te débarrasser de moi, aussi facilement ?

Booth : Non, je sais très bien que tu vas insister pour venir et j'aurais beau te dire non, tu vas chercher toute l'argumentation inverse… Mais là, j'ai besoin d'y aller seul.

Brennan : D'accord.

Booth : [Etonné.] Tu acceptes ?

Brennan : Oui.

Booth : Ok… Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas suivi dans ta logique ?

Brennan : Simple, tu as dit que tu voulais y aller tout seul. Je comprends que tu en ais besoin, donc je te laisse y aller seul.... Mais, la voiture juste derrière qui te suivra pour aller aussi interrogée ces personnes, ce sera la mienne. Donc, ne m'envoies pas les flics m'arrêter pour avoir poursuivi ton véhicule.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ???**

**Brennan va-t-elle de nouveau pouvoir faire confiance à Booth ??? Booth va-t-il pouvoir se pardonner ce qu'il a fait ??? Booth va-t-il accepter Brennan dans sa voiture ??? Ou la faire arrêter pour suivre sa voiture (celle de Booth) ??? Quels rôles vont devoir jouer Flint et Forsen ??? Où est passé Hoocker (l'agresseur de Brennan) ???  
**


	26. Le bleu a fait une erreur

!-- page { size: 21cm 29.7cm; margin: 2cm } P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm } --

Je tiens très sincèrement à m'excuser de tout le retard que j'ai pris dans ma fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours... Un petit résumé est juste en dessous, je pense que ça va vous aider, sinon je peux que vous conseillez de retourner en arrière : DESOLEE !!!

**MERCI** à toutes les personnes qui me lisent et un peu plus, à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews !!!

* * *

Ce chapitre commence juste après le précédent...

Quelques rappels : Flint et Forsen sont deux agents du FBI travaillant en partenariat, dans les deux sens du terme, que ce soit au bureau ou à la maison... Cullen leur a intimé de terminer l'affaire qui occupe Booth et Brennan... Brennan et Booth sont sortis pendant un court moment, mais finalement, Booth a « cassé » pensant que leur relation n'avait évolué simplement à cause de l'agression de Brennan (Nom de l'agresseur : Hoocker)... Booth a besoin d'être seul mais, Brennan ne veut pas le lâcher, elle tient trop à lui pour cela... Comment va-t-il réagir ?

_« Brennan : Simple, tu as dit que tu voulais y aller tout seul. Je comprends que tu en ais besoin, donc je te laisse y aller seul.... Mais, la voiture juste derrière qui te suivra pour aller aussi interrogée ces personnes, ce sera la mienne. Donc, ne m'envoies pas les flics m'arrêter pour avoir poursuivi ton véhicule. »_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 26 : Le bleu fait une erreur...**

Booth et Brennan sont toujours dans le bureau de celle-ci, ils se jaugent chacun du regard. Brennan se demande si elle n'est pas allée trop loin, en attendant sa décision. Booth ne sait pas quoi faire, il sait qu'elle n'abandonnera pas et qu'elle viendra quelque soit sa décision, que son _simple_ besoin d'être seul ne sera respecté au plus, que pour le trajet entre les différents appartements de la famille des victimes.

Après cinq véritables minutes complètes, Brennan n'en peut plus d'attendre sa réponse...

Brennan : Alors ?

Booth : Ok, tu peux venir avec moi, et…

Brennan : Je me doutais bien, qu'il y avait des conditions.

Booth : A vrai dire, je voulais juste savoir où je suis sensé dormir, ce soir. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Brennan : [Décontenancée. Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, surtout à ce moment.] Heu… Je ne sais pas… On peut en parler plus tard ?

Booth : Oui, bien sûr. Il n'est que 18h.

Booth se permet de lui rappeler l'heure pour lui faire comprendre qu'il souhaitait être averti, tout de même, assez rapidement.

Brennan et Booth partent questionner à nouveau les familles pour savoir si les victimes allaient voir des acuponcteurs, puisque c'est leur seul piste, pour le moment.

Brennan a averti Angela qu'elle ne repasserait certainement pas par l'Institut, vu l'heure et qu'elle pouvait rentrer, si elle le voulait.

Pendant ce temps, Booth a attendu patiemment, ne sachant s'il devait maudire Flint et Forsen, ou se sauver en essayant de passer inaperçu, ou encore, se demandant s'il devait se décider de l'endroit où il voulait dormir ; le mieux étant, évidemment : avec Brennan, dans ses bras ; que ce soit chez elle, chez lui, dans un lit, un canapé ou au bureau...

Après le dernier interrogatoire, non officiel car, il se produisait chez la famille des victimes mais, qui était plus humains pour ces derniers, Brennan et Booth remontent dans la voiture. Booth va mettre sa main sur le contact pour enfin rentrer, mais Brennan lui en dissuade pour un petit moment, en posant sa main sur son bras. Le contact physique lui fait relever la tête pour que leurs regards se rencontrent et s'électrisent encore une fois.

Brennan : Tu peux venir dormir à la maison, ce soir ? [Après quelques secondes, en l'abscence de réaction de son partenaire.]… Bien sur, si tu as autre chose à faire ou pas envi, je comprendrais… Ne t'en fais pas…

Booth : Tu n'as plus de protection, tu refuses d'en demander à Cullen mais, tu m'acceptes comme tel. Alors pourquoi devrais-je aller ailleurs ?

Booth avait prononcé ces vérités avec douceur, ainsi que sa question. Il ne voulait pas être brusque en posant cette question, au contraire, il ne voulait qu'une chose… Mais, est-ce que cela est-il encore possible ?

Ils continuent de regarder l'un l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Brennan a toujours la main sur son avant-bras, Booth qui ne bouge pas. Aucun des deux n'a envi de finir ce moment mais, il y a une fin à tout et il faut bien rentrer chez soi… Même s'il faut parfois forcer Brennan à le faire.

Ils rentrent donc chez Brennan, Booth ayant encore des vêtements pour le lendemain, ils n'ont pas besoin d'aller faire un tour chez lui. Ils dînent ensuite, Brennan continue son roman.

Booth, ayant reçu l'interdiction de lire, ou même, d'essayer de le lire au-dessus de son épaule, a demandé un stylo et des feuilles à sa partenaire pour commencer à écrire son rapport ; non, sans une dispute car, il avait interdit à Brennan de travailler sur l'affaire.

Ils décident d'aller se coucher assez rapidement par rapport à leurs habitudes ; il n'est que 22 heures. Ils sont tous les deux, chacun dans une chambre. Ils se tournent et retournent, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Booth entend Brennan gémir et suppose qu'il s'agit de son cauchemar donc, va la voir pour la calmer et qu'elle puisse dormir, peut être dans ses bras...

Booth : Bones ? [En chuchotant.]

Brennan : [En parlant normalement.] Booth, je suis réveillée.

Brennan : _"Ce qui signifie que je ne fais pas mon cauchemar."_

Booth : Ca va ?

Brennan : Arrêtes de me po... Aie !

Brennan s'était retournée pour dire clairement à Booth, en face, ses quatre vérités sur la surprotection, qu'il pouvait assurer parfois envers elle. Mais, en se retournant, elle s'était une fois de plus faite mal à l'épaule et n'avait pu contenir son _cri_, d'où les gémissements qu'elle émettait un peu plus tôt.

Booth : C'est ton épaule ?

Brennan hoche simplement sa tête en mettant sa main opposée sur son épaule.

Booth : Tu devrais peut être prendre un médicament... ?

Brennan : C'est déjà fait. Il faut attendre qu'il agisse.

Booth : Ok... Je peux t'aider en te prenant dans mes bras ?

Brennan, voyant Booth véritablement inquiet, ne préfère pas lui dire que cela lui ferait certainement plus de mal que de bien... En même temps, elle se voyait mal refusé une de leurs fameuses étreintes (guy hug).

Booth, après avoir compris l'acquiescement de Brennan, se met sous les draps de Brennan puis, l'accueille les bras ouverts. Il passe son bras par dessus son bras _valide_ de Brennan, pour qu'il atterrise dans son dos, tandis que son autre main (de Booth) se positionne sur la taille de sa partenaire.

Confortablement installés, ils s'endorment après quelques minutes... Booth n'était pas au courant que Brennan avait mis en route son réveil… à 6h du matin.

****************************

Booth et Brennan se trouve devant une porte et sonne pour que les occupants viennent leur ouvrir. Ceux-ci sont dans leur lit enlacés, en train de dormir, jusqu'à ce que des coups plus forts sur la porte ne les réveillent.

??? 1 : Chérie, quelqu'un a sonné.

??? 2 : Mouais… J'y vais.

La femme sort des bras de son compagnon, se lève et va ouvrir. Elle regarde rapidement par l'œilleton, en ayant encore la vision floue.

??? 2 : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Booth : Debout tout le monde ! On continue l'enquête ! [En poussant exprès sa voix.]

??? 2 : Ouais, j'arrive… Tu sais où est la cuisine.

Booth : Oui et réveilles Forsen.

Booth fait entrer Brennan et la mène à la cuisine, où elle s'assoit à la table. Il prépare du café pour eux deux, sachant où tout se trouve, ce qui étonne Brennan mais, ne le fais pas remarquer.

Flint est allée réveiller Forsen gentiment et lui disant qu'il y a Brennan. Elle va ensuite s'habiller rapidement et va enfin rejoindre, presque totalement réveillée, les deux partenaires.

Quand elle arrive dans la cuisine, Booth lui tends la tasse qu'il a dans les mains. Elle ne se méfit pas, l'accepte et boit une gorgée, bien trop sucrée à son goût.

Flint : Très drôle ! [D'un ton pince sans rire.]

Booth : Oh. Allez, rigole… [Avec l'un de ses sourires, plus pour se moquer que charmeur.]

Flint regarde la table, voit qu'il n'y a que la tasse que Brennan a dans les mains, se tourne et lance un regard noir à Booth pour qu'il se pousse du chemin vers la cafetière. Ce qu'il fait en rigolant.

Flint : Pourquoi vous êtes ici, à cette heure ?

Brennan : Il est 7 heures ! [Totalement décontenancée !]

Booth : Hum… On aurait pu être ici, il y a une heure. [Légèrement sacarstique.]

Flint : D'accord... Matt. Il y a du monde.

Brennan : Quoi ? … Attendez. Vous vivez ensemble ?!

Flint : Officiellement, il y a deux chambres dans cet appartement.

Brennan : Et officieusement ?

Booth : Ils couchent ensemble.

Flint : Booth !

Booth : T'en fais pas. Elle déteste Cullen.

Flint : ″_Et moi, je déteste te protéger…″_

Brennan : ″_Lui aussi, il me déteste… Est-ce que ça veut dire que... ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, on travaille là, Tempe ! Pense à autre chose.″_

Flint : Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez de nouveau ?

Forsen est revenu de sa chambre, un peu plus habillé... Ils sont donc assis tous les quatre à la table de la cuisine pour discuter de l'affaire et prendre leurs petits déjeuners.

Brennan : Nous savons que quatre des victimes allient bien faire de l'acuponcture.

Booth : Le problème est qu'il y a déjà trois centres différentes.

Forsen : Donc, il va falloir croiser les listes du personnel... Super, ça va juste nous prendre toute la journée... [Très sarcastique.]

Tout le monde sait que les policiers, que ce soit les locaux, les agents fédéraux, les services secrets, ainsi que tous les autres, détestent plus que tout la paperasserie. Le degré change selon les différents agents.

Flint : Et la victime qu'il reste ?

Booth : Tom Shulders. La famille ne sait pas. Elle dit que c'est possible mais, ne peut pas le certifier.

Flint : Ce n'est pas le pompier ?

Brennan : Oui, pourquoi ?

Flint : Seeley Booth, tu n'es qu'un bleu !

Brennan : [Regard noir qui ferait fuir n'importe qui...] Hey ! Pourquoi vous l'insultez ?

Forsen : Il est pompier.

Booth baisse la tête, faisant mine de s'intéresser à sa tasse de café vide. Brennan le regarde rapidement, ne comprenant pas ce que l'autre partenariat laissait supposer.

Brennan : Et alors ?

Forsen : La famille d'un pompier, c'est les gars de son équipe et non, les liens... génétiques.

Brennan : Ca n'a aucun sens...

Booth : [La coupant.] Bones. Ils ont raison. [Voyant que Brennan allait répliquer.] On va interroger l'équipe, pendant que vous finissez de vous préparer et on se rejoint à l'Institut.

Flint et Forsen acquiescent et se lèvent pour aller finir de se préparer pour la journée qui les attendaient tous.

* * *

**Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Je pense que tout le monde a deviné qui est l'assassin... Comment va se passer l'arrestation ??? Où Hoocker est-il passé ??? Que peut apporter ou rejeter Flint et Forsen pour Brennan et Booth ???**


	27. L'erreur est humaine

**Et voilà, enfin, le chapitre 27 !!! Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser auprès de vous, parce que mes mises à jour sont vraiment pitoyables !!**

**Mes seules excuses sont les débordements entre dossiers et partiels, plus les blocages de faculté...**

**Disclaimer : Tout l'univers de Bones appartient à Kathy Reichs et à la Fox. Je ne touche rien mais, cette fiction m'appartient.**

**Remerciements : Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour votre patience mais, plus particulièrement, deux personnes, qui je suis sûre; se reconnaîtront pour me dire ce qui ne marche pas dans ma fiction, et quelques corrections...**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : L'erreur est humaine...**

Il est déjà 10 heures quand Booth et Brennan arrivent dans l'Institut avec les listes des trois "instituts", où les victimes ont suivis une _cure_ d'acuponcture.

Flint et Forsen, ainsi que le reste des fouines de Booth, attendent dans la salle de repos, buvant des cafés patiemment et joyeusement avec certaines histoires d'enquêtes, qui restent dans les têtes.

Booth : Vous vous organisez comme vous voulez. Cullen veut me voir, donc je reviens dans une heure environ. Tenez les listes.

Flint prend les listes et se retourne vers les fouines, pensant que Brennan repartait avec son partenaire.

Flint : Des idées pour trier plus facilement et surtout, plus rapidement ? [Déjà moins heureuse du travail qu'ils allaient devoir accomplir, vu l'épaisseur du tas de feuilles.]

Brennan : [S'approchant après avoir regardé Booth partir.] On va tous s'asseoir dans une même pièce. Un groupe annonce la liste qu'il a, les autres regardent s'ils l'ont aussi.

Forsen : Super, je propose que l'on commande à manger quand Booth reviendra. Vu les bouchons, ce sera vers 11 heures 30.

Camille : On est 7. Il y a 3 centres donc, une équipe de 3 et deux équipes de 2.

Hodgins : Désolé mais, je n'ai toujours pas analysé certaines preuves. Donc je vous laisse, avec votre travail studieux.

Angela : N'oublie pas de nous interrompre si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant.

Flint : Et surtout, qui pourrait réduire les listes.

Hodgins : Je n'y manquerais pas. [En déposant un baiser sur les lèvres d'Angela.]

Une fois que Hodgins a passé la porte de la salle de repos.

Camille : Il le fait exprès, ou c'est juste pour m'embêter ?

Angela : Tu as dit au labo et on est en salle de repos.

Camille : C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit. Allez, au boulot.

Les équipes se forment très naturellement, Brennan faisant les annonces, avec le tas le moins épais des 3 centres ; la première équipe est constituée d'Angela, Camille et Zach, qui ont le tas le plus épais, divisé par trois ; et enfin, les deux personnes qui restent - Flint et Forsen - qui ont le tas restant, habitué à se partager la tâche en deux.

***************************************************************************

Tout le monde, sauf Booth et Hodgins, était toujours en train de passer les listes aux cribles. Ils avaient fait à peine 500 noms (sur environ 5 000, soit 10%), quand ils entendent arriver quelqu'un, avec des mines déconfites, à force de voir qu'ils ne trouveraient personne. Ils se retournent tous et voient arriver Booth? Forsen se lève heureux de pouvoir se détendre les jambes et pouvoir aller commander le repas. Il est presque midi.

Forsen : Alors, vieux, qu'est-ce que te voulait le boss ?

Forsen essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, voyant que Booth semblait énervé. Pour réponse, Booth lui envoie un coup de poing direct, dans le nez.

Flint : BOOTH !!!

Flint se lève et se précipite pour voir comment va Forsen arrivé à terre, mais d'abord, pour s'interposer entre les deux.

Flint : Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?

Booth : [Commençant à crier.] Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?

Flint : [Ne comprenant pas.] Quoi ?

Tout le monde est resté figé sur leurs places, ne sachant pas quoi faire, ni de quoi ils parlaient.

Booth : [Criant toujours.] Comment as-tu pu me balancer à Cullen ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Alors que toi, [Désignant Forsen.] depuis pas mal de temps ?

Flint : Quoi ? Non, mais attends...

Booth : [En coupant et hurlant.] Comment as-tu pu ?

Flint : [Sarcastique en haussant le ton aussi.] Bien sûr que je t'ai balancé, c'est pour ça que je vais me prendre deux semaines après ta foutue enquête !

Booth devient incrédule, il se sent bête. Comment a-t-il pu croire que Flint et Forsen l'avait balancé, à propos de Brennan et lui, alors qu'ils étaient ensembles ? S'ils faisaient ça, ils se mettaient en danger aussi. Il a alors besoin de réfléchir, il fait demi-tour et part dans la direction des bureaux.

Flint se retourne vers son coéquipier.

Flint : Ca va, Matt ?

Forsen : Physiquement, oui.

Flint : Tu pensais vraiment que tu resterais debout ?

Forsen : Tu sais qu'il était pour toi, celui-là...

Flint : Non, il était pour nous deux mais, il ne me frappera jamais.

Camille : Pouvez-vous nous expliquer ? Parce que je ne comprends pas, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Forsen : C'est très simple, Cullen a fait croire à Booth, qu'on lui avait dit que [Regardant Brennan et désignant Booth, de la porte.]vous... êtes ensembles. Donc Booth voit ça comme une trahison.

Brennan : Je vais le voir.

Flint : Je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

Brennan se lève, laissant le reste de son équipe, derrière à la recherche de son partenaire dans l'Institut. Elle le retrouve dans son bureau, à regarder par la fenêtre vers l'extérieur, donnant vue sur Washington.

Elle entre et referme la porte derrière elle, allant même jusqu'à fermer le rideau, pour que personne ne vienne les interrompre dans leur conversation. Elle le rejoint et se positionne à coté de lui. Elle regarde la vue quelques secondes, la connaissant plutôt bien, elle se décide de se mettre de dos au spectacle du défilement des voitures en ville, pour observer son partenaire et ami, en s'appuyant sur la fenêtre.

Brennan : [Doucement.] On peut parler ?

Booth : A quoi ça servirait ? ... Je n'arrête pas de faire que des conneries, en ce moment...

Brennan se relève pour s'approcher un peu de Booth et pose sa main sur sa joue (de Booth) pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

Brennan : [Doucement.] Non. Tu ne fait pas que des conneries.

Brennan l'embrasse sur son autre joue, celle où il n'y a pas sa main et va s'asseoir sur le canapé, tout en lui faisant comprendre de la suivre. Booth se retourne une dernière fois vers la vue du bureau de sa partenaire, avant de la rejoindre.

Voyant que Booth ne veut pas engager la conversation, Brennan se résouts à le faire, mais ne préfère pas lui parler de son comportement pour le moment. Elle aborde tout de même la question qui peut fâcher... Et qu'elle trouve importante.

Brennan : ... Est-ce que Cullen va nous séparer ?

Booth : ... Je n'ai pas répondu à sa question, je suis parti.

Booth met un certain temps à répondre, ne voulant s'emporter contre _celle_ à qui, il a déjà fait du mal et qu'il regrette tellement (de lui avoir fait mal) et aussi, parce qu'il a honte de son comportement. Que ce soit envers son supérieur, ou envers Forsen...

Brennan : ... Penses-tu qu'il va le faire ?

Booth : ... Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas du tout.

Booth repense à la question de sa partenaire, espérant les mener à la véritable réponse, envisager toutes celles qui existent et les évaluer pour rendre le verdict. S'imaginant à la place de Cullen, ce qu'il ferait s'il était le responsable, essayant de trouver la meilleure hypothèses...

Booth : ... Il va sans doute essayer de nous contacter individuellement.

Brennan : Que suis-je sensée répondre ?

Brennan ne compte pas se laisser faire séparer par le supérieur de son partenaire, parce qu'ils ont eu une liaison. Booth opte, finalement, pour lui dire la vérité, sachant de quoi était capable son amie, autant la mettre de son côté.

Booth : Soit on lui dit la vérité et, tu n'as plus le droit de bosser avec le FBI. Soit on lui ment, il l'apprendra d'une quelconque manière, et on arrive au même résultat.

Brennan : Et... A toi, il t'arrivera quoi ?

Brennan a peur de ce qu'il peut arriver à son partenaire, son ami, son agent du FBI qui joue au garde du corps personnel... Elle se doutait bien qu'ils seraient certainement séparés. Si elle doit ne plus travailler avec Booth, autant ne pas envoyer un agent le remplacer, car elle refuserait de travailler avec lui, ou même d'examiner un squelette pour lui.

Booth : Je serai viré pour faute...

Brennan : [Hausse le ton.] QUOI ? Il te virerai pour faute grave, alors que...

Brennan pousse un soupir puis, se force à reprendre son calme, son sérieux. Elle essaye de réfléchir : comment réussir à échapper à Cullen ?

Brennan : _"Qu'il apprenne que l'on est sorti ensemble est peut être gerable... On a toujours été professionnel... Hey ! Mais on a un autre couple sous la main..."_

Booth : _"A quoi pense-t-elle ? J'espère qu'elle ne va pas essayer de faire changer d'avis Cullen par la voie directe, parce que c'est __sûr__ que je serai dehors avant la fin de la journée..."_

Brennan se tourne à nouveau vers Booth, pour le regarder dans les yeux et lui exposer son idée... Booth comprends tout de suite, ayant l'habitude de travailler avec elle. Finalement, elle commence à comprendre le concept du feeling (sentiments).

Booth : Je t'écoute.

Brennan : Forsen et Flint sortent ensemble. Ils habitent **même** ensemble.

Booth : Oui. Pour l'appartement, il y a deux chambres. Collocation : les frais sont moins chers à deux. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont gagné face à Cullen.

Brennan : Donc, il sait... qu'ils sont... [En faisant une légère grimace, pour que Booth comprenne.] ensemble.

Booth : [Ne comprenant pas.] Oui, puisqu'ils habitent ensemble.

Brennan : [Ferme les yeux quelques secondes.] Non, Booth... Je veux dire qu'il sait qu'ils... (_"couchent ensemble, non c'est Seeley"_) ont une liaison.

Booth : [Comprenant alors.] Oh... Euh... Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés...

Brennan : D'accord.

Brennan réfléchit à la meilleure solution et n'en trouve qu'une pour répondre à ses questions.

Brennan : Tu te sens près à les recevoir dans le bureau, sans frapper Forsen ?

Booth : [Eludant sa question.] On pourrait pas aller manger avant... [Rajoute avec conviction.] J'ai faim.

Brennan : Si je comprends, tu préfères que l'on mange que tous les deux.

Booth : [Sans trop penser au sens de ces mots.] Tu peux me fausser compagnie, si tu le souhaites. Je ne te retiendrai pas, tu as le droit...

Pendant les paroles de Booth, Brennan prends la main de son ami, la plus proche d'elle, entre ses deux mains, comme pour appuyer davantage ses mots, alors qu'ils se regardent toujours dans les yeux.

Brennan : Seeley, tu sais très bien que je vais venir avec toi... Je vais juste prévenir les autres, vu que l'on n'a pas beaucoup avancé... [Avec une grimace, pour son partenaire.] On va devoir travailler une bonne partie de la nuit...

Booth : Ok. Je t'en prie, je t'attends ici.

Brennan se lève et se retourne pour voir Booth, encore assis sur son canapé.

Brennan : Pas de soucis. A tout de suite.

Brennan part annoncer à ses collègues, qu'elle va avec Booth manger à l'extérieur, qu'ils peuvent commander et qu'ils reviennent rapidement, tout en leur souhaitant un 'bon appétit' et 'bon courage' pour le temps, où elle ne pourra les aider.

* * *

**Alors d'après vous, comment va se passer leur déjeuner ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se remettre ensemble ?**

** Dans la fiction, on en est à mardi midi... Le pari s'arrête mercredi, à 24h00... Quand ? Au déjeuner ? Plus tard dans la journée ? Durant le mercredi ? Après la fin du pari ?**

**Mais où est donc passé Hoocker ? (l'agresseur de Brennan)**


	28. Caprice ou instinct ?

**Apparemment, tout le monde ne se rappelle pas du pari... Donc, je vous fait un résumé...**

**Angela et Camille contre Hodgins et Zach Si les filles apportent la preuve aux garçons que Brennan et Booth se sont embrassés ou se réembrassent... avant mercredi soir 24h00 !**

Rappelez vous du titre du chapitre jusqu'à la fin de la lecture...

**Chapitre 28 : Caprice ou instinct ?  
**

Nous sommes le Mercredi 31 Juillet, au petit matin... Il n'est que cinq heures et pourtant, le réveil dans la chambre du Dr. Tempérance Brennan sonne déjà. Néanmoins, celle-ci, pour une fois, n'est pas déterminée à se lever. A l'opposé de son compagnon, dans le lit, son partenaire et meilleur ami, qui avait encore une fois partagé quelques heures de sommeil avec celle-ci, dans son lit.

Booth, après avoir frappé le réveil, fait semblant d'essayer de réveiller Brennan, qu'il sait déjà réveillée mais, sachant qu'elle refuse qu'il aille faire l'arrestation de leur tueur en série, sous principe qu'il était déjà soupçonné de meurtres et que rien n'avait plus être encore prouvé. Ce qui expliquait, que cet homme était, pour l'instant, toujours en liberté.

Ils avaient tous enfin, découvert qui était le tueur en croisant les listes. L'ayant trouvé vers 23h passés, Booth avait décidé qu'il ne ferait l'arrestation que le lendemain – espérant secrètement que Brennan ne viendrai pas. Celle-ci n'avait préféré pour une fois, débattre ce point qu'elle avait tout de suite remarqué dans les yeux de son partenaire, dès qu'il avait pu lire le dossier de cet homme, grâce à Angela et son ordinateur.

De plus, Hodgins avait trouvé de la peau sur les cordes, qu'il n'avait pas fini d'analyser. Camille avait assez d'échantillons pour faire un test ADN et, il en restait même assez pour la partie adversaire qui demanderai très certainement un deuxième test. Si celui-ci se relevait positif, Booth n'aurait même pas besoin des aveux de cet homme.

Mais, pour l'instant, il s'agissait pour l'agent de convaincre l'une des deux personnes qu'il aime le plus, de bien vouloir quitter son propre lit, pour que celui-ci puisse la déposer à l'institut et la laisser en toute sécurité. Il avait même obligé Angela à se lever au aurore, pour que celle-ci puisse accompagner Brennan et surtout, rester avec elle durant l'attente de son retour.

Booth : [Doucement, chuchottant.] Bones... Bones... Faut se réveiller.

Brennan : [Ton plaintif.] Hmm.

Brennan n'avait vraiment pas envi de se lever pour le laisser partir faire cette arrestation, et elle savait que tout ce qu'elle avait faire, était de le retarder au maximum. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller, il n'irai pas non plus. Enfin, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait croire, elle acceptait ses conditions de ne pas aller arrêter cet homme, meutrier qui plus est. Elle avait encore mal à son épaule et pour l'instant, elle lui fallait du temps pour que ça passe. Elle le savait, il fallait seulement qu'elle ménage un peu son épaule pendant quelques temps et elle pourrait retourner sur le terrain, autant que bon lui semble, avec Booth.

Booth : [Toujours aussi doucement.] Tempérance.

Brennan : [Essayant de se dégager des mains de Booth qui la secouait légèrement.] Hmm...

Booth : Tempérance... Je sais que tu es réveillée... Allez, il faut que l'on se lève.

Brennan se retourne pour lui faire face, sachant que, de toute façon, elle ne pourrait pas se faire passer pour une endormie très longtemps.

Brennan : Tu me rappelles pourquoi tu veux **obligatoirement** faire cette arrestation.

Booth : Parce que je ne laisserai personne d'autre la faire. Tu seras en sécurité à l'Institut, la sécurité a été renforcée et tu auras Flint avec toi.

Brennan : [Lui tourne à nouveau le dos.] Ce n'est pas pour ma sécurité que je m'inquiète.

Booth vient s'immiscer un peu plus proche de son amie, ayant d'abord posé une main juste au-dessus de sa hanche, comme pour la prévenir qu'il venait à elle, pour faire face à ses sentiments. Une fois positionné, il tente une fois encore de la rassurer, répétant encore et encore, les mêmes mots qu'ils avaient déjà échangé le soir précédent.

Booth : Je serai avec Forsen. J'aurai une gilet par balle. Et on aura encore environ 10 gars d'intervention avec nous. Pour un seul homme. On va s'en sortir, Tempérance. Fais-moi confiance.

Il avait prononcé ses phrases doucement. Elle, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui avait murmuré toutes ces phrases à son oreille, pour davantage la rassurer.

Brennan : _"__Il sait que j'ai confiance... Grr ! Il m'énerve quand il joue sur ma confiance en lui, tout ça pour que je le laisse faire sa stupide intervention !__"_

Brennan pose sa main sur celle de Booth, puis entremêle ses doigts avec les siens. Booth est un peu surpris mais, se laisse faire. Elle reprends la parole, néanmoins doucement, comparé à sa colère, qui était plus d'ordre à ne pas savoir comment il rentrerai.

Brennan : Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi. Mais, j'avoue que pour une fois, j'aimerais que tu n'y ailles pas.

Booth : Je vais te faire une proposition. Retournes-toi.

Booth se pousse légèrement d'elle, gardant leurs mains liées. Brennan se laisse retombée sur le dos pour le regarder dans les yeux. Booth se permet de passer son autre bras dans le dos de sa partenaire, que celle-ci accepte avec un sourire.

Booth : J'ai compris que c'est pour moi que tu t'inquiètes. Désolé, mais je ferai cette intervention. [Il la sentit se tendre un peu plus.] Par contre, je vais te mettre au courant d'où on en est, en temps réel. Cullen n'acceptera jamais une liaison avec le Jefferson alors, voilà ce que je fais faire. Je vais t'appeler juste avant que l'on aille faire l'intervention. Et je t'appelerais de nouveau dès que l'on aura fini. Je reviendrais pratiquement juste après. Je laisserais le soin à l'équipe d'intervention de le ramener au Hoover. [Après quelques secondes.] Ca te va ?

Brennan avait enfoui sa tête dans le torse de Booth, se sentant simplement bien grâce à l'odeur que celui-ci dégageait, mais aussi, grâce à leur étreinte – plus qu'amicale, quoi qu'ils puissent en dire – et aussi, grâce aux paroles rassurantes de son partenaire. Elle hôche la tête, toujours sur son torse.

Booth : Bien. [Après quelques instants.] Sans vouloir te presser, j'ai assez faim.

Brennan ne peut s'empêcher de rire, face à la situation qu'elle expose à son ami et qu'il ne fait que lui rappeler la réalité et le quotidien – Booth et la nourriture. Elle se redresse un peu pour relever la tête, et l'embrasser sur la joue, en guise de remerciement – comme elle l'avait fait la veille, mais c'était pour le rassurer.

Booth : _"Je vais finir par m'y habituer à ses baisers. Très doux et très sensuel... Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. C'est ma partenaire et mon ami, c'est tout."_

Brennan : _"Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'embrasser. Il va finir par se douter de quelque chose."_

Brennan et Booth se lèvent finalement pour aller manger et se préparer. Ils ont du faire vite, Booth pensait que Brennan ne lui ferait pas "perdre du temps" en lui demandant de s'expliquer de nouveau sur ces raisons d'aller faire l'arrestation.

Il avait appelé Flint, pour qu'elle prenne en charge Brennan devant l'Institut. Booth n'ayant pas le temps de l'accompagner dedans. La raison officielle pour Cullen de l'absence de Flint à cet intervention, est qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour qu'elle puisse faire correctement son travail. Avec les cernes que celle-ci arborait, il n'avait pu que lui donner sa journée.

Booth regarde Brennan sortir de la voiture, il préfèrerait de beaucoup l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau ou la plate-forme mais, il est déjà en retard et va devoir faire un trajet de 25 minutes en un quart d'heure. Heureusement, qu'il est agent fédéral et qu'il possède une sirène, sinon il ne serait jamais à l'heure. Regardant rapidement Flint, il lui fait comprendre que son travail commence puis, Brennan en se disant des 'à tout à l'heure'.

Brennan regarde le véhicule de Booth partir, sous les yeux bienveillants de Flint, sachant que s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, elle s'en rappellerait longtemps. Une fois que le véhicule est en dehors du champ de vision, de tout être humain, Flint estime qu'il est temps de rentrer.

Flint : [Restant derrière.] Allez, Brennan. On rentre.

Après quelques secondes, Brennan daigne se tourner et marcher pour rentrer dans l'Institut mais, beaucoup moins rapidement de ce qu'elle le ferait normalement.

Brennan : Comment vous arrivez à supporter cela ?

Flint : [Sourit.] Ils connaissent leur travail. Ils savent ce qu'ils ont à faire. Faites leur confiance.

Brennan : [Lève les yeux au ciel.] Pourquoi c'est toujours une question de confiance ?

Flint : [Regarde Brennan pour lui répondre sincèrement.] Si on pense autrement, on serait mort d'inquiétude 24 heures sur 24.

Brennan : Il est impossible de mourir d'inquiétude.

Flint : Ca veut dire que l'on serait beaucoup trop inquiet pour faire autre chose.

Flint sourit, Booth l'avait avertie que sa partenaire ne comprenait pas la plupart des expressions et qu'elle travaillait énormément – quoique, depuis quelques jours, elle travaillait moins. Flint espérait que Brennan se mettrait simplement à travailler sur des os, pas trop nauséeux ; elle n'avait pas envi de faillir au service demander par Booth – à savoir la protection de Brennan.

Brennan : Booth vous a demandé de me surveiller, je suppose.

Ce n'était même pas une question. Elle connait d'avance la réponse. Booth joue un peu trop au surprotecteur envers elle. En général, cela ne la dérange pas parce que c'est Booth lui-même, qui se charge de « sa protection » – ou comme préfère l'appeler Brennan et Booth, les accompagnements respectifs de l'autre que ce soit sur le terrain, dans l'Institut, au FBI...

Flint : Non, juste de rester assez proche de vous et que s'il vous arrive quelque chose, sans que j'aille au minimum au service intensif de l'hopital, je le regretterai.

Brennan : Traduction, il vous a dit de me surveiller.

Après la traduction de Flint, c'est Brennan qui traduit. Fait bizarre de sa part, remarque Flint, mais elle sait qu'elle s'inquiète trop pour son partenaire et que la matinée va être longue à attendre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'attendre, pour elle (Flint) – enfin, à part surveiller Brennan.

Flint : [Souriant.] Je voulais juste que vous connaissiez les termes du contrat.

Brennan : [Ahurie.] Vous avez signé un contrat pour ma protection ?

Flint : [Retenant un éclat de rire.] Non. C'est une manière de parler.

Brennan s'était arrêtée tellement elle était choquée de ce que Booth avait pu faire pour la garder à l'Institut et en plus, sous bonne protection. Un agent du FBI (Flint) est en tout le temps à coté d'elle, Brennan avait aussi repéré deux ou trois agents parmis la sécurité supplémentaire à l'Institut, encore une fois, pour sa protection.

Alors qu'elles arrivent à la plate-forme, le téléphone de Brennan sonne. C'est Booth, il avertit Brennan, comme il lui a promis, qu'il est arrivé à destination, qu'il vont bientôt intervenir et qu'il la rappelle juste avant qu'il passe à l'action. Flint voit bien que Brennan a gagné encore un peu en tension et s'adresse à elle, une fois qu'elle a raccroché.

Flint : Ca va ?

Brennan : [Parlant mécaniquement.] Il est arrivé au domicile du tueur. Il me rappelle juste avant de faire l'intervention.

Flint : Hey, Brennan ! [Attendant quelques secondes pour avoir son attention.] Tout va bien se passer.

Brennan : [Assez sèche.] Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Flint sait encore une fois, que Brennan n'en a pas après elle, mais qu'elle est le seul lien avec les agents du FBI – et plus particulièrement, avec Booth, qui lui fait subir cette protection ridicule. Brennan ne sait pas pourquoi elle réagit aussi sèchement. Elle sait que Flint n'y est pour rien, mais elle a besoin de Booth et non, d'un autre agent à ses côtés.

Flint : Je connais l'équipe d'intervention et c'est la meilleure. Ils vont revenir entier.

Brennan : [Comme une enfant.] Vous ne dites ça, uniquement pour me rassurer.

Flint : Non, c'est la vérité.

Flint voit que Brennan ne la croit pas un seul instant, même pas une micro-seconde. Elle ne doute pas du tout d'elle même. Flint se sent alors le besoin de s'exliquer.

Flint : [Comme si elle venait de se faire prendre en faute.] Ca ne m'a pas vraiment plu également qu'ils aillent tous les deux là-bas... Alors, j'ai demandé au chef de l'équipe d'intervention de me rendre le service qu'il me devait en donnant sa meilleure équipe pour cette arrestation. [Ajoute pour se couvrir :] Et si Booth ou Forsen vous demande quoi que ce soit à ce propos, vous ne savez rien.

Brennan : Je pensais que vous aviez confiance.

Flint : J'ai confiance en Forsen et en Booth, mais pas en ce tueur.

Flint avait bien vu l'artiste sur la plate-forme, mais celle-ci ne s'était pas encore manifestée. Angela fait face à l'agent féminin prête à lui faire regretter ses paroles. Même pour une pacifiste, Angela peut faire peur parfois et Flint sait qu'elle l'attaquerait si elle (Flint) s'aventurerait encore à laisser Brennan à se poser des questions ou penser que Booth pourrait peut être ne pas s'en sortir.

Angela : Hey ! Vous êtes sensée la rassurer !

Brennan : Du calme, Angela. Au moins, elle me dit la vérité et je préfère que ce soit comme cela.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Brennan sonne de nouveau. Elle voit sur l' écran s'afficher « Booth », elle sait qu'il va lui dire qu'il va faire cette intervention. Elle souffle avant de répondre.

Brennan : Oui, Booth.

Booth : _On va y aller..._

Brennan : Hum...

Booth : _Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là bientôt._

* * *

**Caprice ou instinct ? Pour qui ?**


	29. Partenaires ?

Tikasoft : Merci ! Ca fait toujours plaisir ! ^^ Sara-and-Gil : Heu... La suite, maintenant... lol Brennanienne02 : Non, d sol e, on ne va pas faire l'intervention avec Booth et Forsen... )  
Merci aussi tout ceux qui lisent et galement, ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires (reviews) ! ^^ Je suis d sol e, mais, c'est un probl me d'ordinateur la mise en gras.  
Voici la suite ! Enjoy it ! ^^

Chapitre 29 : Partenaires ?

Ca y est. La mission est lanc e et les femmes sont en attente de l'appel de Booth leur disant que tout va bien et qu'ils arrivent.  
Angela tente de g rer les deux femmes et surtout, Brennan qui reconna t enfin tenir son partenaire m me si ce n'est pas verbal. Hodgins se plaint de n' tre entour que de femmes Zach ne comptant pas comme un homme. Camille est partie dans son bureau, ou plut t, dans sa salle d'autopsie, s'occuper l'esprit, comme chaque fois que son ex-petit ami part pour une intervention. Zach s'occupe d'un squelette de guerre, sur la plateforme. Il est sens travailler avec Brennan sur ce squelette mais, elle est trop inqui te regarder toutes les personnes qui entrent et sortent, d s qu'elle entend la porte coulissante d'entr e s'ouvrir. Et Flint essaye de contr ler tout ce petit monde un maximum de temps possible, jusqu' l'arriv e des deux hommes, en les rassurant le plus possible.  
Maintenant, il y a 30 minutes que Booth a appel . Brennan commence devenir de plus en plus nerveuse et Flint a, elle, de plus en plus de mal contenir Brennan, et aussi sa propre nervosit . Son portable se met sonner (celui de Flint), ce qui fait sursauter Brennan qui se demande pourquoi c'est le t l phone de Flint, et pas le sien qui sonne. Elle se pose toutes les questions possibles, envisageant un maximum de possibilit s, les valuant pour comprendre toujours aussi rationnellement, n'arrivant pas couter son instinct.

Flint : Flint.  
Forsen : C'est moi. Brennan t' coute ?  
Flint : Oui.  
Forsen : On part. Tu veux que je te rappelle une fois que l'on sera arriv l -bas ?  
Flint : Non, a ira.  
Forsen : Ok, tout l'heure.  
Flint : A tout l'heure.

Flint raccroche et apr s, avoir souffl un bon coup, sans faire trop de bruit pour se faire rep rer, se retourne vers les autres personnes pr sentes sur la plateforme.

Flint : "C'est parti pour l'affrontement... Il ne me reste plus qu' la contenir encore une demie-heure..."

Brennan a videmment plong sur elle, pour obtenir la moindre information, susceptible de la renseigner sur Booth, avec ses gants contenant quelques mati res, dont Flint pr f rait ne pas conna tre la composition. Sachant d j que c'est humain et que cela l' c ure au plus haut point.

Brennan : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
Flint : Rien du tout.  
Brennan : [Affol e.] Flint, pourquoi ce n'est pas mon portable qui a sonn ? Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe ?  
Flint : [Plus doucement, pour la rassurer.] Je vous l'ai dit : rien du tout. C'est un ami qui m'a appel . Il voulait savoir si l'on sortait ce soir.  
Brennan : [Incr dule.] En milieu de semaine. J'ai beau ne pas beaucoup sortir en boite de nuit. Je sais que l'on y va pas en milieu de semaine.  
Flint : [S'expliquant clairement pour viter que Brennan d tecte la supercherie.] Ecoutez, vos affaires ont plut t tendance faire du bruit dans les couloirs du FBI. Et tout le monde sait que mon partenaire et moi serons en repos, d s qu'ils seront de retour.

Brennan pousse un soupir d'exasp ration. Elle n'en peut plus d'attendre comme cela. Flint comprend que, pour elle, c'est un moyen de s'excuser.

Flint : [Reprenant doucement.] Vous devriez peut tre essayer de vous reposer. [Suivant le regard de Brennan qui se noircit rapidement.] Ou peut tre, essayer de vous occuper l'esprit pour ne pas y penser... Ils ne devraient plus tarder, maintenant.

Brennan baisse la t te et pousse un nouveau soupir. Elle sait que Flint a raison, m me si elle lui sert de garde du corps cause de Booth, son partenaire un peu trop protecteur et qu'elle doit trouver quelque chose faire.

Brennan : D'accord... Ok, je vais aller dans mon bureau.  
Flint : Si vous le souhaitez.  
Brennan : Je veux tre toute seule. Ne le prenez pas mal, ce n'est pas contre vous.  
Flint : [Hochant la t te.] Ne vous inqui tez pas.

Flint voit Brennan se retourner, pour se diriger vers son bureau puis, Angela qui tente une esquisse vers sa coll gue pour essayer de la rassurer.

Brennan : Non, Angela. J'ai vraiment besoin d' tre seule... S'il te pla t.

Angela n'est pas du tout convaincue mais, abdique face son amie. Sachant qu'elle ferait appel elle, d s qu'elle aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour se confier, ou discuter des motions qui l'envahissaient.

Angela : Et maintenant, on fait quoi pour la rassurer ?  
Flint : Pour l'instant, elle veut tre seule. Elle a besoin de r fl chir pour savoir comment g rer tout cela. Si elle veut en parler, elle sait que l'on est l .  
Angela : Comment tu arrives g rer, toi ?  
Flint : Certainement, cause du nombre d'horreurs que j'ai pu voir.  
Angela : Et a t'aide g rer ! Moi, je dirais plut t tout le contraire !  
Flint : Ne t'en fais pas. Ils vont revenir en un seul morceau.  
Angela : Le probl me est que le morceau a plut t int r t d' tre vivant. Parce qu'elle ne le supportera jamais.

Flint h che la t te, avec un visage parraissant serein et r fl chissant, mais avec l'air de dire : Je sais, je suis dans le m me cas. . Flint sait qu'elle ne peut rien faire part attendre, ce qui n'est pas son habitude en tant qu'agent de terrain. M me en tant chef de sa brigade et une femme, elle a toujours r ussi s'imposer sur le terrain, pour pouvoir enqu ter ou faire des interventions. Mais l , Booth l'avait prise de cours en lui r clamant ce service, consistant surveiller et prot ger Brennan quoi qu'il arrive de faire un travail de garde du corps, en somme. De plus, elle sait que Booth ne le demanderait pas n'importe qui du FBI. Alors, elle avait abdiqu et demand au chef d'intervention de lui rendre son service.

******

Brennan arrive son bureau et referme la porte, en la lan ant (tr s d licatement) pour qu'elle la clore. Elle va s'asseoir sur sa chaise de bureau, ne sachant que faire en attendant l'appel de Booth. Elle v rifie qu'elle a bien pris son portable, qui se trouve dans ses mains. Elle v rifie galement qu'elle a bien du r seau, m me si elle conna t d j la r ponse mais, elle a besoin de s'en assurer. Enfin, elle le pose sur son bureau et se demande se qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire pour que le temps d file plus vite ce qui, rationnnellement parlant, est impossible.  
Elle regarde son ordinateur portable. Non, elle n'est pas du tout inspir e pour essayer de terminer son roman, estimant tout de m me qui lui restait peu pr s deux chapitres crire pour le terminer. De toute fa on, Camille l'a d j averti, qu'une fois Booth revenu d'intervention, elle ne voulait plus la voir jusqu' lundi. Sa sup rieure avait encore r ussi n gocier des cong s suppl mentaires aupr s de ses propres sup rieures les hauts patrons.  
Puis, elle regarde son ordinateur (fixe), se disant que vu son retard, elle pouvait au moins consult ses mails et r pondre quelques uns.  
Il y en avait quelques uns de ses admirateurs, qui avaient r ussis d goter son adresse mail, gr ce des connaissances. Elle n'y r pondait jamais, mais les lisait : acceptant les compliments, comme les critiques, parfois, s'inspirant d'id es qui taient propos es, ou les rejetaient.  
Il y en avait galement, de plusieurs coll gues, que ce soit de jeunes diplom s d'anthropologie et ayant plus d'ann es d'exp riences qu'elle, mais demandant tout de m me un conseil ou une confirmation. Ou alors, l'invitant un gala ou une soir e, qu'elle refusait tous, pour la plupart car, il ne se trouvait pas Washington et devait inclure son d placement, ce qui l'emp chait de travailler. Pour ceux qui se passaient Washington, tout d pendait de l'occasion les personnes qui organisaient la soir e, ou si Brennan tait d j occup e par une enqu te.  
Il y en avait deux aussi, de son ditrice, qui souhaitait savoir o elle en tait de son futur livre. Ne l'ayant pas avertie qu'elle avait beaucoup de temps libres, ces derniers moments pour crire, car elle avait l'intention de revoir son livre avant de lui envoyer.  
C'est ce moment que choisit Booth pour t l phoner Brennan.

Brennan : Brennan.  
Booth : C'est moi. On a presque fini.  
Brennan : D'accord. Et.  
Booth : L'interpellation s'est bien pass e, ne t'inqui tes pas. Il n'y a aucun bless .  
Brennan : Ok. A tout de suite, alors.  
Booth : Oui, je suis l dans pas longtemps.

Brennan raccroche et sourit, heureuse que Flint ne lui est pas menti sur les pronostiques du d roulement de l'intervention, heureuse que Booth aille bien, heureuse qu'elle puisse bient t le retrouver.

*****

Apr s 20 minutes, Booth et Forsen ne sont toujours pas arriv s. Brennan est toujours rentranch e dans son bureau et est de nouveau dans l'angoisse qu'il arrive quelque chose son partenaire. Le reste de l' quipe de fouines, ainsi que Flint, sont sur la plateforme, essayant de d terminer la mani re la plus probable dont les personnes vivant la guerre r ussissait survivre, avec aussi peu de rations.  
Un quart d'heure suppl mentaire plus tard, Booth et Forsen arrivent enfin l'Institut, la mine un peu d confite. Booth avance plus vite voyant Flint, mais pas Brennan dans les parages.

Booth : O ... ?  
Flint : Elle est dans son bureau. Elle voulait tre seule et au calme.  
Booth: [Inquiet.] Comment elle va ?  
Flint : T'en fais pas, je ne lui ai pas dit ce que vous tes all s faire apr s.  
Booth : Merci.

Booth commence partir en direction du bureau de sa partenaire, puis se rappelant de quelque chose, se retourne vers l'autre partenariat.

Booth : Vous tes officiellement en repos, tous les deux !

Flint et Forsen sourient Booth pour l'annonce de leurs repos, m me s'ils se sont pris deux semaines pour avoir prot ger Booth de la lecture du dossier de Hoocker (l'agresseur de Brennan). Puis, ils partent en direction de la sortie.

Flint : Alors, vous l'avez eu ?  
Forsen : Oui, il est avec l' quipe d'intervention au FBI.  
Flint : Tu crois vraiment que c'est de lui que je te parle.  
Forsen : Oh... Euh, non... Il a voulu rester l gal et tout ce qu'il faisait, c'est lire un porno sur son devant de porte.  
Flint : Et Booth ne sait pas que nous ne sommes pas en repos.  
Forsen : Tu veux vraiment lui dire ?  
Flint : J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir Hoocker avec une balle au milieu du front, mais ce serait trop doux comme sentance.

**********************

Booth arrive dans le bureau de Brennan, avec un grand sourire, heureux de retrouver enfin sa partenaire personne dont il peut de moins en moins se passer apr s l'intervention, plus la surveillance.  
Brennan, qui entend quelqu'un entrer dans son bureau dont elle avait soigneusement ferm la porte se tourne vers celle-ci, avec un regard assez noir pour faire savoir la personne qui a os venir, a int r t d'avoir un bon motif.  
Quand elle se rend compte que cette personne n'est autre que son partenaire, son regard et son visage changent, du tout au tout, et deviennent un sourire magnifique et rayonnant. Elle se l ve pour aller son encontre et le serrer dans ses bras.

Brennan : Seeley, enfin.

Le visage de Booth s'illumine et son sourire s'agrandit davantage, si cela est encore possible, tellement il est heureux de voir Brennan.  
Ils entrent chacun dans l'une des leurs treintes famili re mais, la fois, diff rente des autres. Famili re car, ils se sont retrouv s dans les bras l'un de l'autre un grand nombre de fois, pour les reconna tre et les appr cier. Diff rente car, ce ne sont pas les m mes sentiments qui sont engag s que d'habitude, quand ils s' treignent aussi amoureusement, que cela ne puisse leur parra tre.  
Apr s quelques instants, qui leur paraissent seulement quelques secondes , mais qui sont en v rit quelques minutes, ils rel vent chacun leurs t tes et se regardent dans les yeux, par habitude, avec des immenses sourires qui traduisent l'entousiasme et la b atitude de leurs retrouvailles.  
Booth baisse ses mains du niveau des paules de Brennan, pour les d poser juste au dessus des hanches de son amie. Brennan se d place l g rement, avan ant sa t te un peu plus vers son partenaire. Ils se sourient toujours, baissant leurs regards tour de r le sur les l vres de l'autre qui n'est qu'un indicateur de vouloir les embrasser.  
Apr s avoir finalement d poser leurs l vres sur celles de leur partenaire, ils les red couvrent sensuelles, d licates et douces, qu'ils appr cient tout particuli rement.

*********

Sans le savoir, Booth avait t suivi du regard, par le reste de l' quipe des fouines. Les filles (Angela et Camille) priantes qu'ils s'embrassent car, cela allait devenir de plus en plus difficile avant la fin de la journ e et qu'elles n'envisageaient pas demander Brennan d'embrasser Booth, ou inversement. Et les gar ons (Hodgins et Zach) priants eux aussi, pour que cela arrive, mais pas aujourd'hui.  
Au moment o nos deux partenaires s' treignent :

Angela : Ils s'embrassent l !? [Avec un sourire satisfait et fier]  
Zach : Non, je vois clairement le visage du Dr. Brennan, au complet.

Zach et Hodgins se regardent et sourient, sentant la victoire arriv e. Angela et Camille font la m me t te, mais l'envers. Elles sont tout de m me contente que les deux partenaires se soient retrouv s et ne plus devoir support un partenariat supl mentaire d'arbitrage, ou de surveillance. Elles pensaient que Flint et Forsen allaient les aider, puisqu'ils sortent ensemble.  
Camille, Hodgins et Zach allaient commencer se remettre au travail, vu la dur e (en terme de temps) de l' treinte des partenaires mais, Angela, elle, n' tait pas pr te baisser les yeux devant ce spectacle qu'elle attend depuis quelques ann es. Et elle a bien raison, d'ailleurs :

Angela : Yes ! ... Par ici la monnaie, les gars !  
Hodgins : Quoi ? Non, attends...

Les trois travailleurs regardent dans la direction du bureau de Brennan et voient tr s nettement ceux-ci s'embrasser.

Zach : Merci, Hodgins. Tu m'avais dit que c' tait un pari s r.  
Camille : Ne jamais se fier aux autres , lors d'un pari ! Allez, Zach.

Les deux hommes sortent leurs portefeuilles de leurs jeans et payent les femmes ; Hodgins en un seul billet, Zach en petites coupures.

Camille : [Souriante.] Merci de m'avoir fait de la monnaie, Zach.

Un grondement, de la part de celui-ci, lui r pondit.

Camille : Ne soyez pas mauvais joueur. Je vous invite ce midi et je vous laisse le choix de l'endroit.  
Zach : Dinner.  
Hodgins : Elle te laisse choisir l'endroit et toi, tu prends le Dinner. Au lieu d'un bon restaurant pour se vanger. Tss !  
Angela : De toute fa on, je ne pense pas qu'ils (d signe Brennan et Booth) y mangent ce midi...

***********

Booth et Brennan sont en train de s'embrasser dans le bureau de celle-ci. Brennan commence manquer d'air, ou plut t, n'arrive pas en r cup rer assez pour continuer embrasser son ami davantage. Elle s' loigne des l vres de Booth, les yeux ferm s et prend quelques secondes pour reprendre ses rep res bien videmment perdus, dans ce genre de contexte. Elle rouvre les yeux et voit Booth la regarder entre inqui tude, interrogations et sourire charmeur radieux.

Brennan : Booth.  
Booth : [Ayant un peu peur de la suite.] Oui ?  
Brennan : Tu peux me raconter ce qu'il s'est pass . Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps revenir ?  
Booth : On tait bloqu dans les embouteillages.  
Brennan : Je vais faire semblant de te croire.  
Booth : Quoi ? [Fron ant les sourcils en signe d'incompr hension]  
Brennan : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais, je sais que tu me mens... Ce n'est pas un reproche. J'aimerais juste comprendre.  
Booth : [Baisse la t te en accus .] On a fait un d tour mais, a n'a servi rien.  
Brennan : [Acceptant son excuse.] D'accord. Tu as faim ? Je t'invite chez Sid et tu me raconteras comment c'est pass ta matin e.  
Booth : Ok, tu me raconteras aussi la tienne. Mais, il faut d'abord que je fasse deux choses.

Alors, c'est quoi ces deux choses ? ^^ Que sont partis faire Flint et Forsen ? Comment va se passer l'anniversaire d'Angela ? 


	30. Fin d'enquête ?

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui continuent de lire ma fic ! Merci spécial à Nelly, x-bones11booth-x, ma petite soeur et ma grande soeur (qui se reconnaîtront) !!!**

**Je vous embrasse tous, je ne pourrais pas vous remettre un chapitre aussi rapidement : contrôle continue + préparation des examens. Bon courage à tous ceux qui en ont. Et bonne fête à toutes les mamans !!! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 30 : Fin d'enquêtes ?**

_Booth : Ok, tu me raconteras aussi la tienne. Mais il faut d'abord que je fasse deux choses._

Brennan fronce les sourcils, toujours aussi souriante d'avoir retrouvé Booth en un seul morceau, de plus, bel et bien vivant, en bonne santé. Ils se tiennent par les mains, ayant ressenti chacun le besoin de maintenir, tenir l'autre près de soi.

Brennan : C'est quoi ces deux choses ?

Booth : La première que tu apprécieras, en tout cas, je le pense. Et la deuxième consiste à récupérer des dons de certains de nos amis.

Brennan : Je ne comprends pas.

Booth : Je vais t'expliquer, un peu plus tard. D'abord, la première (chose).

Booth approche de nouveau la tête de celle de Brennan, avec un immense sourire. Brennan sourit un peu plus, comprenant qu'il voulait de nouveau l'embrasser et se rapproche aussi de son _ami_. Elle lâche ses mains pour venir les placer derrière la tête de Booth, l'encerclant. Booth l'enlace, au niveau des hanches, pour la resserrer contre lui.

Ce baiser ne ressemble en rien à celui d'avant, qu'ils viennent juste d'échanger, mêlant leur amitié, leurs retrouvailles ; la joie de leurs retrouvailles et aussi, leurs retrouvailles dans le sens, qu'ils puissent enfin, de nouveau travailler ensemble, comme avant. Ce baiser était beaucoup plus passionné, fougueux, tendre, langoureux, épicurien.... Bref, amoureux.

C'est Booth, cette fois-ci qui ne tient plus. Il enlève une de ses mains de la taille de Brennan pour venir la poser sur la joue de celle-ci et l'éloigner un peu. Brennan émet un gémissement de mécontentement puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle se rend compte qu'elle se trouve dans son bureau et que Booth est à la limite de se moquer de son comportement.

Brennan : [Après quelques secondes, pour se reprendre.] Que se passe-t-il ?

Booth : Sans vouloir t'offusquer, on va peut être allé manger. Il faut d'abord que l'on aille voir les autres.

Brennan : Tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir... ?

Booth : Ne t'en fais pas. Ca va aller.

(Arrêtez de penser qu'ils vont faire autre chose que manger.)

Booth lui fait un clin d'oeil et lui tend la main. Brennan la prend, entre-lassant leurs doigts pour aller affronter leurs amis ; enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croit.

Booth et Brennan descendent main dans la main et montent sur la plateforme. Tout le monde, dans l'Institut, les regarde avec des sourires, plus ou moins satisfaits (selon les paris). Seul, le sourire de Camille réduit, arrivant très bien à deviner la suite des évènements, et cela ne concerne en rien le couple de Brennan et Booth.

Booth fait son sourire charmeur à Brennan puis, lui lâche la main. Brennan fronce les sourcils de nouveau, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il compte faire. Zach et Hodgins sourient légèrement, malheureux d'avoir perdu leur pari mais, plus heureux que ces deux personnes se soient enfin trouvées. Camille et Angela ont un sourire plus que satisfait, qu'elles n'arrivent pas à calmer, tout en cachant l'argent, du mieux qu'elles le peuvent et le plus rapidement possible.

Booth tend une main vers les filles, paumes bien ouvertes vers le ciel.

Camille : [Faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.] Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Booth : Camille, s'il te plaît. [Avec un regard sévère.]

Brennan : [Ne comprenant pas.] Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Booth ne peut s'empêcher de se tourner vers Brennan, pour la rassurer un maximum.

Booth : Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien.

Camille : Grr ! Comment tu l'as su ? [Sortant l'argent de Zach.]

Booth : Source secrète. Tu me connais...

Brennan : Attendez. C'est quoi cet argent ?

Camille : [Mossade.] Pari.

Booth : [Sourire trionfant.] Merci bien.

Brennan : [Décontenancée.] Vous avez parié sur nous ?!

Booth : Angela ?

Brennan : [Encore plus décontenancée.] Toi aussi, Angela ?

Angela : Désolée, ma chérie mais, vous êtes trop prévisibles tous les deux. [Tendant l'argent à Booth, d'un oeil assez mauvais.]

Brennan : Qui d'autre ? ... Dois-je répéter la question ?

Angela : A peu près tout l'institut.

Booth : Et sans doute, à peu près tout le FBI.

Camille : Flint ou Forsen ?

Booth : Je ne donne pas mes sources. [Se tourne vers Zach et Hodgins, s'approchant d'eux.] Maintenant, votre argent du pari.

Hodgins : On a perdu mais, on est peut être pas obligé de payer double.

Booth se tourne de nouveau vers Angela et Camille. Et après quelques plaintes des filles, elles sont allées chercher leur sac à main. Après avoir eu tout l'argent entre ses mains, Booth compte. Brennan s'était assise sous le choc de savoir que tout l'institut avait fait un pari sur elle et Booth.

Booth : Wow ! 200 dollars. 50 dollars par tête. Vous n'y êtes pas allés doucement.

Hodgins : Ca aurait été 100 billets, s'il n'y avait pas eu Zach.

Camille : Hodgins, à moins de vouloir perdre de nouveau de l'argent... Taisez-vous !

Booth sourit, se tourne vers Brennan qu'il trouve, limite, en état de choc, assise sur un tabouret de la plateforme... Il va à coté d'elle, pose une main sur son épaule et se baisse pour lui parler.

Booth : [Murmurant à son oreille.] Ca va, Bones ?

Brennan tourne la tête vers lui, tout en reprenant contenance et conscience du monde qui l'entoure. Elle voit Booth, lui fait un sourire et acquiesce.

Brennan : [D'une petite voix.] Oui. [Tousse pour reprendre sa voix normale et tourne sa tête vers Camille.] Heu... Je reviens après manger...

Camille : Dr Brennan, il me semble vous avoir donné votre repos.

Brennan : Je sais. Je reviens juste pour identifier cette personne ; et dès que c'est fini, je rentre. Ca vous va ?

Camille : [D'un air désolé pour Booth.] Non, mais je pense que c'est le maximum que vous pouvez faire. Donc je vais vous laisser identifier ce... cette personne. [Se voulant ferme.] Mais je n'ai pas intérêt à vous revoir avant lundi matin !

Brennan : [Avec un sourire.] Bien sur, à part la fête d'Angela.

Camille acquiesce à son tour et laisse les deux partenaires partir.

************

Après leurs repas, Booth et Brennan prennent un café, toujours chez Sid.

Brennan : Alors ? Tu vas enfin décider de me dire ce qui s'est passé ce matin, pour que tu rumines comme cela.

Booth : Je ne rumine pas. Hey, comment tu connais cette expression ?

Brennan : Angela. Tu vas m'expliquer ou il faut que j'aille voir Forsen ?

Booth : Tu me menaces ? [D'un sourire taquin.]

Brennan : [Répondant à son sourire.] Hum... Peut être.

Booth abandonne, assez rapidement selon Brennan, et commence à lui expliquer après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de café.

Booth : Ok... Je suis allée là-bas, après t'avoir déposée... Il m'attendait pour commencer. Je connaissais le plan. Donc, je n'avais pas besoin du check-up et on est passé direct à l'action après avoir mis l'équipement... Je suis passé par la porte principale avec 4 gars d'intervention... J'ai demandé à la réceptionniste où se trouvait notre individu. Elle m'a dit qu'il était en « consultation » avec un client... On y est allé, il avait déjà quelques aiguilles dans les mains... Il a essayé de prendre en otage son client, en nous disant qu'il allait enfoncer son aiguille dans la carotide...

Booth n'arrêtait pas de prendre plusieurs goulées d'air et baissait souvent la tête. Brennan a déposé sa main sur la sienne, pour qu'il sente qu'elle est là et qu'il peut compter sur elle. Il lui fait une légère pression sur ces doigts pour lui montrer qu'il accepte son aide.

Booth : Il nous a demandé de poser à tous notre arme... J'ai préféré dire aux gars de le faire. Je ne voulais pas voir ce civil mourir juste là... devant moi... même en sachant qu'il serait mort moins d'une seconde plus tard... Les gars l'ont fait et j'ai suivi... S'il n'y avait pas eu cette deuxième porte derrière lui, les autres gars n'auraient pas pu entrer... L'un d'eux lui a posé son arme sur la tête. Il a eu une seconde d'hésitation, ce qui a permis aux gars de lui enlever l'aiguille des mains... L'équipe d'intervention l'a pris en charge et ramener au FBI, pendant que Forsen et moi, on a appelé et attendu une ambulance pour le civil en état de choc...

Brennan voyait bien que Booth faisait comme elle avant, il remarque et dit les faits simplement cela, juste pour ne pas avoir à penser aux sentiments, ou à ce qu'il aurait pu se passer. Booth baisse de nouveau la tête mais, ne la remonte pas feignant un gros intérêt soudain pour sa tasse de café. Brennan s'approche de lui pour lui dire, sur le ton de la confidence.

Brennan : Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.

Booth : Ce civil est à l'hôpital.

Brennan : Mais en bonne santé.

Booth : Tu as déjà vu un patient d'hôpital en bonne santé.

Brennan : Tu serais surpris de ce que l'on peut croiser...

Booth releva la tête avec un air d'incompréhension.

Booth : _″Quoi ? Bones ? Avec des vivants ?″_

Brennan, comprenant ses questions non posées, grâce au regard qu'il lui donne, se sent obligée de préciser.

Brennan : Oui, j'ai un doctorat en médecine mais, je ne te raconterais pas ça, maintenant.

Booth : Quelqu'un est au courant ?

Brennan : [Lasse.] Angela et les personnes ayant lu mon CV.

Booth : D'accord, j'ai compris : pas de questions. [Avec un sourire.]

Brennan : [Répondant de nouveau à son sourire.] Merci.

Brennan laisse passer quelques instants, toujours reliée à Booth par sa main qu'elle ne compte pas lâcher tout de suite.

Brennan : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

Booth : J'ai le droit à l'argument : pas de questions ?

Brennan : Non, parce que toi, tu as besoin d'en parler.

Booth baisse de nouveau la tête, inspirant et soufflant profondément ; sans toutefois faire du bruit, pour lui montrer sa lassitude. Brennan lui inflige à son tour une pression sur la main, pour lui faire relever son beau visage.

Brennan : Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler, à moi. Tu peux très bien...

Booth : Hors de question que j'aille voir le gamin !

Brennan : Ou quelqu'un d'autre... Angela est ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pourtant pas à elle que je raconte tout.

Booth prend quelques respirations supplémentaires complètes, calmes et profondes. Il n'a pas envi de parler à qui que ce soit d'autre que Brennan... Que ce soit sa partenaire, son amie, sa meilleure amie ou... Sa petite amie. Même si elle affirmerait qu'elle n'est pas petite.

Après une nouvelle goulée d'air, un peu plus bruyante que les autres, il prend la dernière lampée de café et n'osant regarder Brennan dans les yeux, regarde derrière elle pour lui parler.

Booth : On est allé surveiller Hoocker.

Brennan : Quoi ? ... Je croyais que Cullen l'avait interdit.

Booth : Si tu crois que les interdictions de Cullen arrêtent tous les agents...

Brennan enlève sa main de celle de Booth. Il la sentait prête à partir.

Booth : Attends. On a juste... Il était chez lui, sur son devant de porte et... Il sait que l'on surveille...

Brennan : Oui et il ne lui reste plus qu'à demander à son avocat de porter plainte pour harcèlement et vous êtes tous bons pour être virés.

Booth : Cullen le tolérera.

Brennan : Je ne comprends pas. Il...

Booth : Ca le tue autant que tous les autres agents qu'il ne soit pas en prison.

Brennan : Attends, il y a combien d'autres agents qui sont au courant de ce qui m'est arrivée ?

Booth : [Un peu honteux.] Quelques uns.

Booth sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment expliquer tout cela à Brennan. C'est-à-dire tout ce que les autres agents des différentes brigades ont organisé pour essayer d'avoir Hoocker en flag. Malheureusement pour eux, celui-ci se borne à rester chez lui, ou dans sa propriété. Le seul moment où il sort, c'est pour faire ses courses. Et même s'il rentre dans un sex shop, il ne fait jamais rien d'illégal. Ce qui empêche son arrestation et sa mise en détention...

Brennan voit que plusieurs émotions passent sur le visage de son ami : de l'inquiétude, de l'espérance, de la mise en confiance. Elle se met à essayer de le comprendre à haute voix.

Brennan : Ainsi, tu estimes qu'il faut toujours que tu me protèges, Seeley ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup cela... mais, je sais que tu en as besoin, d'une certaine manière.

Booth : Merci.

Brennan : Il y a quelques conditions.

Booth : [S'essayant à une voix menaçante.] Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule.

Brennan sourit et se rapproche de lui pour lui prendre à nouveau la main.

Brennan : Je ne te laisserais pas faire non plus. [Booth acquiesce.]... Fais enlever la surveillance sur Hoocker...

Booth : Tempérance. Non...

Brennan : [Lève son autre main pour qu'il se taise.] Ecoutes-moi. Tu lui fais enlever. En tout cas, vous lui faites croire. Vous le laissez tranquille, disons, jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Pas de flics, il va penser que vous avez tous enfin compris ou reçu l'ordre de le laisser vivre, comme il le souhaite.

Booth : [Sourit.] Ton idée est géniale, Bones.

Brennan : [Ferme les yeux une seconde, avec un sourire qu'elle maintient.] Je préférais quand tu m'appelais Tempérance mais, je crois que je ne pourrais pas y échapper.

Booth : Il faut vraiment que je remercie Angela, pour t'apprendre les expressions de notre langue. Tu as dit qu'il y avait plusieurs conditions et tu ne viens d'en poser qu'une seule. A moins que te laisser seule...

Brennan : Non, tu as interdiction de faire parti de l'escouade d'arrestation de Hoocker.

Booth : Bones, cette condition est non recevable.

Brennan : Et si je te le demande comme un service ?

Booth souffle, elle ne lui demande jamais aucun service. Vu le nombre qu'il lui en doit, il ne peut pas lui refuser. Et ils le savent tous les deux.

* * *

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Booth va-t-il respecter ce que lui réclame Brennan ? Hoocker va-t-il encore approcher Brennan ? S'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre ?**


	31. Déontologie ?

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu le chapitre précédent et aussi, celles qui m'ont laissé un commentaire (review).**

**Le prochain chapitre, je ne commencerai à l'écrire qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine : examens. Bon courage à tout ceux qui passent des examens, bac, brevet, bep, cap....**

* * *

**Chapitre 31 : Déontologie ?**

Nous sommes toujours mercredi 31 juillet. Booth a déposé Brennan à l'Institut avec toute la sécurité, après avoir accepté sa condition à contre cœur – elle le sait mais, préfère qu'il reste avec elle, avec toutefois, un sentiment d'égoïsme qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup.

Brennan est en train d'identifier le squelette – laissé avant la pause de midi – sur la plateforme, avec Angela et Camille. Angela faisait un dessin de la reconstitution de la victime, en posant plusieurs questions à Brennan – qui n'ont pas toutes, rapport au crâne. Camille, elle, écoutait les explications de Brennan aux questions d'Angela – que ce soit pour le travail ou, plus importantes en nombre, sur Booth – n'interrompant Angela car, elle aussi, voulait connaître les réponses aux questions et avait opté pour demander à Brennan, de lui expliquer différentes bases anthropologiques pour sa culture générale personnelle.

Brennan, n'ayant pas vu venir le complot, avait accepté et envoyé Zach aux limbes, identifier tout seul un ou plusieurs squelettes, selon sa vitesse, pour lundi. Celui-ci avait immédiatement accepté et fait savoir à Angela qu'elle devrait travailler durant le weekend, ceux à quoi, elle avait rétorqué, très rapidement, pour la fête de son anniversaire. Elle avait obtenu ainsi son samedi après-midi et son dimanche. Brennan commençait à se douter qu'il y avait quelque chose que les deux femmes lui cachaient.

Brennan : Camille, vous êtes bien là pour vouloir apprendre l'étude des os, non ?

Camille : [Le plus honnêtement possible.] Oui, bien sûr.

Brennan enlève ses gants et les met à la poubelle, tout en parlant.

Brennan : Je vous laisse la cage thoracique. A vous de me dire, comment elle est devenue comme cela. Angela, je pense que tu as assez de détails pour pouvoir reconstruire le crâne.

Angela et Camille suivent Brennan du regard, qui semble se diriger vers la sortie, alors qu'elle a encore sa blouse sur elle et que la victime de guerre n'est toujours pas identifiée.

Brennan : Parker, ferme les yeux.

En effet, elle s'était approchée de la petite tête blonde, lui coupant ainsi la vue des squelettes, ou cadavres, présents sur la plateforme, pour les différentes études menées dessus. Camille et Angela se regardent d'une même incompréhension, en souriant tout de même.

Premièrement, Brennan avait abandonné la table d'autopsie et la plateforme, alors qu'elle n'avait pas fini l'identification. Et deuxièmement, Brennan se souciait du fait que Parker puisse voir un cadavre, ou même une parcelle, en lui faisant fermer les yeux.

Elle est même en train de le faire tourner sur lui-même, pour lui faire faire demi-tour. Elle s'agenouille devant lui, en lui affirmant qu'il peut de nouveau ouvrir les yeux.

Brennan : Comment es tu venu ici, Parker ?

Parker : Avec maman. L'agent de sécurité de l'entrée m'a reconnu, et m'a dit que je pouvais entrer. Mais, il ne veut pas laisser entrer maman.

Brennan : D'accord. [Elle se relève et lui tend la main.] On va la chercher ?

Parker lui réponds par le même sourire charmeur que son père, ce qui la fait sourire, elle aussi, en sachant bien pourquoi.

Brennan : ″_La parfaite imitation. Je plains les filles, quand il sera grand...″_

Parker et Brennan se dirigent vers l'entrée, au plutôt le SAS de sécurité, où Rebecca se trouve à essayer de faire comprendre à l'agent, qu'elle est bel et bien la mère de l'enfant qu'il a laissé entrer, et que son père n'est autre que l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, ainsi qu'elle s'arrangerait pour que cet homme ait des ennuis. Brennan entre avec Parker à la main, que celui-ci lâche pour aller serrer sa mère dans les bras, sachant qu'il ne la reverrait que le soir.

Brennan : C'est bon, Rebecca, vous pouvez venir.

Agent : Dr. Brennan, l'Agent Booth a dit 'personne ne rentre, hormis le personnel'.

Brennan : Je vous signale qu'il n'est pas là. Ensuite, je vous assure qu'elle ne craint en rien à ma sécurité.

Rebecca remercie et s'excuse auprès de Brennan, à plusieurs reprises. Cette dernière les accepte rapidement, désireuse de savoir pourquoi elle se trouve ici, avec Parker, qui plus est. Ils avancent tous les trois – Rebecca, Brennan et Parker – dans l'Institut, choisissant un chemin pour qu'il ne rencontre aucun cadavre.

Rebecca : Désolée de vous infliger cela mais, en ce moment, je n'arrête pas d'avoir réunion sur réunion. La nourrice ne peut pas garder Parker. Et Booth ne réponds pas, ni à son bureau, ni sur son portable. Donc, vu que je sais qu'il vous fait confiance...

Brennan s'arrête, inquiète tout à coup, face aux 'confessions' de Rebecca. Rebecca et Parker suivent, de la même manière que Brennan.

Brennan : Attendez, vous avez dit qu'il ne répondait pas ?

Rebecca : [S'inquiétant aussi à la remarque et au visage de Brennan.] Oui, pourquoi ? Ne dites pas qu'il est...

Brennan : Non, il est sensé être à son bureau. [Se tournant vers les bureaux, pour crier :] FLINT !

Flint et Forsen se reposaient dans le bureau de Brennan. Ils avaient beau être fidèles à Booth, ils étaient complètement fatigués et avaient besoin de beaucoup de sommeil, pour récupérer toutes les heures qu'ils avaient perdu. A l'appel de Brennan, ils se lèvent instantanément, sortent leurs armes et courent vers la source de l'appel. Quand ils voient qu'il n'y a absolument aucun danger pour Brennan, l'adrénaline n'est pas assez forte pour garder leurs visages dans un état de non-fatigue.

Flint : Ne faites plus jamais ça, Brennan.

Brennan : [Ne tenant pas compte des protestations de l'agent.] Booth ne répond pas au téléphone.

Forsen : Oh non... [En faisant une grimace.]

Flint : Bon, on ne va pas s'inquiéter. Il a peut être oublié de rallumer son portable.

Forsen et Flint commencent à s'inquiéter. Ils savent de quoi est capable Booth et ils ne veulent pas passer les menottes à leur collègue, et ainsi, l'envoyer en prison ou sur la chaise électrique, en plus de devoir témoigner contre lui. Un collègue. Un ami. Ils savaient très bien pourquoi il agissait ainsi et était d'accord sur le principe... Sauf qu'ils étaient des représentants de la loi et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire cela...

Brennan : Rebecca a aussi téléphoné au Bureau et il ne répond pas.

Forsen : Ok, on y va.

Parker : Papa a déjà oublié de rallumer son portable et c'est normal que parfois, il peux pas répondre à son bureau.

Parker ne comprenait pas la réaction des grandes personnes qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait dit, pas très fort, mais assez pour être entendu et avec une certaine émotion dans la voix, commençant à imaginer ce qu'il a pu arriver à son père. Rebecca ne sait pas du tout comment faire, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que Parker ne sache pas quand son père courait un véritable danger. Mais là, elle n'avait pas pensé à sa présence, trop inquiète de ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver. Flint s'agenouille devant Parker et lui fait relever la tête pour lui parler.

Flint : Hey... Ne t'inquiète pas. On va le retrouver. Moi aussi, j'oublie tout le temps de rallumer mon portable.

Parker la serre dans ses bras, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Flint le serre aussi puis, lui frotte le dos de ses deux mains d'un geste tendre, pour le faire reculer et qu'elle puisse partir à sa recherche. Parker se redresse au bout de quelques instants et regarde Flint.

Parker : Est-ce que je peux rester, comme même, avec le Dr. Bones ?

Flint : Je ne sais pas. Il faut que tu lui demandes.

Parker se tourne vers Brennan pour lui demander. Celle-ci lui affirme qu'elle est d'accord, mais qu'il ne devrait pas essayer d'aller sur la plateforme, ou encore, les endroits comportant des squelettes ou cadavres. Rebecca approuve les dires de Brennan immédiatement. Parker se rend compte alors, qu'il n'a pas le choix et doit abdiquer face aux deux femmes. Il ne pourra pas voir de squelette aujourd'hui. Même si les seuls qu'il ait vu jusqu'alors étaient des dinosaures ou des singes, les reconstitutions qui s'apparentaient le plus à l'homme...

Flint, profitant d'une pause dans la discussion, s'immisce pour les avertir que son partenaire et elle vont à la recherche de Booth. Elle n'oublie pas non plus, comme lui avait suggéré Booth de faire attention à tous les sous-entendus de permission de sortie pour sa Bones, si le partenariat et la sécurité qui va avec devaient s'en aller.

Flint : [Se voulant menaçante.] Ne vous avisez surtout pas, à sortir de l'Institut.

Brennan lève les mains, en signe de reddition. Elle ne veut pas retenir davantage Flint et son partenaire, pour qu'il puisse partir à la recherche de Booth. Même si, d'un autre coté, elle voulait sa liberté, rentrer chez elle pour prendre une bonne douche en attendant que Booth revienne rapidement.

Rebecca : Eh bien, Seeley n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens...

Rebecca savait que la personne qui a agressé Brennan, était de nouveau dans les rues. Brennan s'était arrangé pour ne pas avoir à mentir à Parker, à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait eu au téléphone car, comme tout le monde le savait : elle ne savait pas mentir et comme le disait Booth : même un enfant saurait que tu ments. Booth avait tout de même averti Rebecca, pour qu'elle fasse attention à elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'avertir la mère de son enfant. La déontologie ne rentrait pas en compte dans ce cas là, pour son esprit.

********************************************************************************

Flint et Forsen viennent de passer les portes automatiques du SAS de sécurité pour partir à la recherche de Booth. Ils marchent l'un à coté de l'autre. Forsen profite de ce léger moment pour passer son bras et rapprocher à lui sa partenaire, pour rejoindre le parking à travers tout le grand couloir – même s'il parle à sa petite amie.

Forsen : Je ne savais pas que tu te débrouillais si bien avec les enfants.

Flint : [Souriant parce qu'elle voyait là où il voulait en venir.] Hum.

Forsen : Alors ? ... Heu... Comment dire... ?

Flint : J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi, avant de te demander _cela_.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés lors de la gêne de Forsen pour demander à Flint, si elle était prête ou si elle préférait attendre encore. Flint regarde rapidement vers l'entrée (le SAS de sécurité) si quelqu'un se décide à sortir de l'Institut. La voie est libre. Elle en profite donc pour se rapprocher de son homme et l'embrasser, chose qu'elle n'a pas depuis très longtemps, selon elle – au vu de l'intimité qu'ils n'arrivent pas à avoir dans l'Institut.

Mais Forsen dévie au dernier moment, du baiser qu'il allait lui rendre, pour la serrer dans se bras et approcher sa bouche de son oreille. Ils sont toujours dans leur étreinte, se murmurant à l'oreille de l'autre.

Forsen : Il y a Booth.

Booth peut apercevoir le visage de profil de Forsen, celui de Flint étant presque caché par son partenaire.

Flint : Il a l'air énervé ?

Forsen : Peut pas voir.

Flint : Ok, on y va. Je prends son arme et tu le prends.

Forsen : Inverse. Je ne veux pas d'un coup de poing.

Flint : Ok. N'oublies pas son arme de secours.

Ils se décident finalement à y aller selon les conditions, qu'ils se sont imposés. Heureusement, pour eux, Booth est trop parti dans ses pensées. – A réfléchir à la soirée qu'il compte avoir avec Brennan, mais aussi, à l'organisation de l'opération d'arrestation de Hoocker, ne rompant pas l'accord avec Brennan, car il est seulement interdit d'intervention. Elle lui avait céder l'organisaton de l'opération mais, qu'il devrait être avec elle au moment de l'intervention, et sans casque, ou quoi que ce soit, le reliant à l'arrestation. – Il ne les avait même pas vu arriver.

Flint se présente d'abord devant lui, pour que Forsen puisse passer ses mains et ainsi prendre les armes de Booth. Une fois cela fait, Flint fait reculer Booth dos au mur en le poussant. Booth allait se défendre physiquement, mais en voyant Flint, il arrête immédiatement son geste.

Booth : Pourquoi vous me désarmez ?

Flint : [Met sa main sur Booth pour le garder contre le mur.] Forsen.

Forsen : Les deux sont propres. Rien ne manque.

Flint retire sa main et se pousse de Booth. Forsen lui rend ses armes, qu'il remet à sa place. Booth ne comprends pas pourquoi le partenariat s'en est pris à lui.

Booth : Attendez, pourquoi j'aurais tirer sur quelqu'un ? Et sur qui ?

Flint : Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée du qui ? Parce que, le 'pourquoi' se déduit tout seul, ensuite.

Booth : [Comprenant d'un coup.] Oh. Heu... Non, j'ai pas touché à Hoocker. Pourquoi vous êtes sortis ?

Forsen fait une petite grimace, plus pour la fatigue engendrée plutôt que pour le contenu de ses paroles.

Forsen : Rebecca est à l'institut et elle a annoncé à Brennan, que tu ne répondais pas à ton téléphone, ni à ton bureau.

Flint : [Tentant de plaisanter.] Ni une, ni deux, Brennan nous a fait partir à ta recherche.

Booth : [Ne comprenant pas.] Pourquoi Rebecca est à l'Institut ? C'est pas vraiment son endroit préféré.

Forsen : D'aprés ce que j'ai compris, problème de garderie. [Trop fatigué pour une phrase complète.]

Booth : [Voyant l'état des deux.] Allez vous coucher, tous les deux. Vous êtes dans un sal état. Je vous rappelera pour l'intervention.

Booth laisse donc aller l'autre partenariat vers la sortie, pour se diriger chez eux récupérer leurs heures de sommeil et ensuite, il les appelera pour organiser chaque détail de l'intervention. Puis, il se dirige vers l'entrée de l'Institut pour aller les personnes qu'il aime et les emmenez diné dans un restaurant, au plus grand plaisir de Parker – même si ce n'était pas ce que Booth avait totalement prévu pour sa soirée avec sa petite amie.

Rebecca lui avait repproché quelques minutes – tout comme Brennan – son absence de réponse à son portable. Booth ne comprenait pas sur le coup, ce qu'elles avaient voulu dire. Mais lorsqu'il a regardé si son portable était allumé, par réflexe, il se rappela l'avoir éteint le soir précédent et avait oublié de le rallumer le matin même.

Booth avait encore une fois accepté de garder son fils, à la dernière minute et il pouvait même le garder pour la nuit, puisque Rebecca ne savait pas du tout à quelle heure elle terminerait. Elle lui avait tout de même assuré qu'elle viendrai lui reprendre le lendemain matin, chez lui, ayant réussi à obtenir sa matinée pour se retrouver un peu avec son fils.

* * *

**Alors ? Hoocker va-t-il se faire arrêter ou non ? Que prévoit Booth pour Hoocker ? Est-ce qu'il va rompre l'accord avec Brennan ?  
Avant-dernier chapitre....**


	32. Règlement de compte

**Brennanienne02 :** Encore bon anniversaire !!!! Voilà, le cadeau que je voulais te faire mais, il n'était pas encore prêt... Et puis, il me semble que tu as adoré ton autre cadeau... ^^

**Katou :** Oui, je sais... J'ai été très longue entre chaque mise à jour... Mais le jour où je recommence une fic, je l'écris en entier avant de la publier ! ^^ Pour l'arrestation de Hoocker, je te laisse lire...

**x-Bones11Booth-x :** Pour Hoocker, reste plus qu'à lire... Pour la suite, bah... C'est le dernier chapitre...

**Pour tous :** Je rappelle que Flint est une femme et Forsen, un homme. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre. Franchement, ça fait tout bizarre de clore une fiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 32 : Règlement de compte**

Nous sommes le samedi 3 août. Ce soir aura lieu la fête d'anniversaire d'Angela, à l'Institut.

Pour l'instant, nous sommes en fin de matinée. Brennan observe son compagnon, chez elle. Il n'arrête pas de faire des allers et retours, faire les cents pas, dans le salon. Brennan commence à n'en plus pouvoir de le voir travailler d'arrache pied, comme cela, expliquant encore et encore, à Flint et Forsen : Comment ils doivent s'y prendre pour arrêter Hoocker ! Comment ils doivent lui faire mal ! Sans pour autant passer les limites de la légalité. Comment l'arrêter !

Heureusement, Brennan sait que l'opération a lieu durant l'après midi. Par conséquent, ils pourront enfin être tranquilles. Elle avait prévu une surprise pour lui cette après midi, et, elle était sûre qu'elle allait lui plaire. Mais pour cela, elle avait besoin de son attention, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à obtenir pendant assez longtemps... pour cela.

Une fois que Booth eut enfin raccroché, Brennan aurait aimé lui prendre son portable et l'éteindre pour être sûre d'être tranquille, mais elle sait qu'elle ne peut pas. Brennan est sur le canapé, assise avec son portable (ordinateur) sur les genoux. Booth arrive derrière pour mettre ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue.

Brennan : On va enfin pouvoir manger.

Booth : Il n'est que midi et demie, c'est tôt pour toi...

Brennan lui assène une petite tape sur son bras tout en souriant.

Booth : Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur ton ordi ?

Brennan : Je m'occupe, puisque Monsieur est occupé.

Booth : Tu sais très bien que...

Brennan : [Le coupant.] Ce n'était pas une remarque se voulant méchante, Seeley.

Booth ne sait pas quoi répondre, alors il l'embrasse dans le cou, tout en lui montrant son sourire charmeur. Brennan lui rends son sourire, presque automatiquement.

Brennan : Tu veux bien mettre la table et sortir le saladier du frigo, pendant que je mets à recharger mon PC.

Booth acquiesce, avant de nouveau, lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, n'arrivant pas à atteindre les lèvres de sa tendre. Brennan lui fait un sourire, et se lève en prenant son portable dans ses mains, le gardant ouvert, pour se diriger vers l'imprimante, où elle le met à charger et imprimer des documents.

***************************************************************************

Booth : Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu conduis ?

Brennan : [Sous le signe de l'évidence.] Parce que tu conduis tout le temps.

Booth : Et pourquoi on prend ma voiture ?

Brennan : [Doucement.] Ce n'est pas _ta_ voiture. [Se tourne rapidement vers lui, pour dire.] Et je ne vais pas tout te dévoiler.

Booth : Tu ne sais pas mentir.

Booth dit cette phrase avec un sourire de triomphe, pensant qu'il va gagner en lui posant pleins de questions, pour qu'elle lui donne toutes les informations qu'il voudrait – qui pour l'instant se résumait au lieu de destination.

Brennan : C'est vrai. Mais, je sais éviter les questions.

Brennan sait qu'elle ne pourra pas éviter ces questions indéfiniment. Elle préfère donc laisser aller une information pour lui, en espérant que cela lui suffira.

Brennan : La seule chose que tu sauras, c'est que l'on va chez toi.

Booth : J'ai mes affaires pour ce soir. Pourquoi on n'est pas resté chez toi ?

Brennan : Tu vas bientôt le découvrir...

Après quelques grognements de la part de Booth, qui n'arrive pas à découvrir ce que lui cache sa nouvelle compagne – espérant fortement que ce soit la dernière. Brennan ne lui mentait pas, elle esquivait simplement les deux, trois questions en ramenant à d'autres sujets, - tel que l'enquête ou l'arrestation – ou lui affirmant qu'il le saurait très prochainement...

Booth : On serait plus rapidement chez moi, si tu prenais cette bifurcation.

Brennan : Je sais, mais je dois aller quelque part avant. Donc, on va tout droit.

Brennan lui fait bien comprendre, qu'elle aussi connait différents raccourcis dans Washington et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de la voix du second pilote pour la diriger. Booth se renfrogne, en s'enfonçant dans son siège et en se mettant à bouder, comme un enfant – ce qui donne tout de suite un sourire à Brennan, pour se moquer de lui.

Après quelques minutes supplémentaires, Booth reconnaît la rue dans laquelle ils sont arrivés. Il se tourne vers Brennan, pour savoir si elle savait et décidait de le torturer, ou si elle ne savait pas et passait par cette rue simplement pour aller à son endroit inconnu. A la vue du sourire qu'elle arborait, elle savait apparemment bien où elle était.

Booth : Tu as réussi à obtenir de Rebecca un weekend supplémentaire, pour moi.

Brennan : Heu... Oui et non. Elle a accepté seulement pour l'après midi. Elle souhaite le voir aussi, parce qu'elle a eu pas mal de travail cette semaine. Donc, cet après midi, elle se repose et nous, on le garde.

Booth : Si j'avais su, j'aurais donné bien avant tes numéros à Rebecca.

Brennan s'était garée avant de lui répondre. Booth la pris dans ses bras pour une de leurs nouvelles étreintes, qui ressemblaient beaucoup à celles qu'ils avaient avant ensemble, sauf qu'elles se terminaient par un baiser doux et tendre, à faire perdre rapidement leur souffle.

Ils récupèrent donc Parker qui était déjà prêt et assez excité comme cela de voir son père, ainsi que sa nouvelle petite amie, qu'il considérait déjà comme une personne faisant partie de la famille, sans que son père ne sorte officiellement avec elle. Il souhaitait connaître le programme de l'après midi, puisque sa mère lui avait dit qu'il serait de retour pour le diner et qu'il n'avait donc pas à préparer son sac au complet pour le weekend. Mais Brennan a décidé que les deux hommes ne seraient au courant que, quand ils seront chez Booth.

***************************************************************************

En effet, à peine arrivée, elle a le droit aux questions des deux hommes, très impatients de connaître leurs après midi. Elle n'a même pas le temps d'enlever sa veste qu'ils essayent déjà d'obtenir des informations.

Brennan : _″Moi qui pensais, que le pire des interrogatoires était dans la voiture... ″_

Parker : [Avec les yeux suppliants, hérités de son père.] Allez, Dr. Bones, s'il te plaît.

Brennan : [Enlevant en même temps sa veste.] Très bien. On va faire des biscuits et cookies.

Le père et le fils s'extasient à cette nouvelle, pensant déjà à leurs quatre heures.

Brennan : [Pointant Booth du doigt.] Sauf toi.

Booth : [Se calmant tout à coup, avec une mine d'enfant triste.] Pourquoi ?

Brennan : J'aimerais qu'il en reste, plus tard que ce soir.

Parker s'écroule de rire, presque littéralement à la remarque de Brennan.

Brennan : Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une activité pour toi que tu vas tout autant aimer.

Booth : [Dans ses moustaches.] Ca m'étonnerait.

Brennan lui prend son bras, pour l'entourer du sien, en l'emmenant vers le canapé.

Brennan : Tu vas avoir besoin d'un crayon, je pense.

Booth : [La voyant trouver des feuilles dans son sac d'ordinateur.] Oh non. Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je corrige les fautes sur mon rapport.

Brennan : Non.

Plutôt que de lui expliquer, elle préfère lui donner le tas de feuilles agrafé et paraphé, dans le bon sens pour qu'il puisse lire la première page. Lorsqu'il voit le titre du tas de feuille, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui donner un gros sourire, d'abaisser le tas de feuilles qu'il tient dans une main et lui déposer un simple et doux baiser sur la bouche.

Parker : [Avec une grimace.] Berk...

Booth : [Se tourne rapidement vers son fils.] Tu ne diras pas ça dans 5 ans. [Se retourne vers Brennan.] C'est un honneur de lire ton livre en avant première.

Brennan : Interdiction de le dire à Angela et désolée pour la dédicace, mais je pense que cette personne le mérite.

Booth lui fait un clin d'œil, signe qu'il comprend et qu'il commentera à travers sa demande de prendre un crayon pour le faire.

***************************************************************************

L'après midi était rapidement passée.

Booth a lu le plus possible, tout en annotant le livre de Brennan. Ces commentaires ne relevaient pas du peut être réécriture d'un passage, ou d'explications supplémentaires à donner. Il lui faisait remarquer ce qu'il appréciait – la relation entre Kathy et Andy –, ou pas – les squelettes...

Brennan et Parker avaient fait des cookies. Deux fois plus qu'elle n'en faisait habituellement, mais elle se doutait qu'ils seraient mangés au moins deux fois plus vite, avec les deux hommes, qui se trouvaient dans la même maison qu'elle.

Ils avaient tous les trois pris le temps de faire une sorte de gouter, avec quelques cookies, avant le départ du plus petit d'entre eux. Parker a été autorisé d'en prendre pour repartir chez sa mère. Brennan était heureuse avec les deux garnements qui l'entouraient, et elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son sourire, à la plus grande joie de Booth.

L'après midi était donc rapidement passée.

Booth et Brennan entrent maintenant dans le bureau d'Angela, juste avant la fête, pour lui déposer ces biscuits préférés, qu'elle ne trouverait que lundi matin, telle une belle surprise car, Brennan lui a dit qu'elle n'y aurait pas le droit cette fois.

Après le dépôt de la boîte de Brennan, Booth dépose une enveloppe dessus. Sa partenaire se tourne vers lui et l'interroge du regard, pour toute réponse, il lui sourit.

Brennan : [Voulant savoir.] Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Booth : _″La dédicace qui te vaudra des larmes : '_A ma meilleure amie, Angela Monténégro, qui en sait un peu plus que tout le monde, mais un peu moins que n'importe qui..._' Il faudra que je lui demande plus tard si je suis bien le 'n'importe qui' ″_

Booth : Disons que ça complète ton cadeau.

Booth a les yeux plein de malice, en plus de son sourire charmeur. Brennan soupire, sachant qu'elle n'arrivera pas à en obtenir davantage. Elle se rapproche tout de même de lui pour l'embrasser avant de se diriger vers la fête, étant déjà devant la porte du bureau d'Angela.

Après quelques secondes, alors que leur baiser commençait à devenir fougueux, une personne est en train de s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge, tandis que celle qui l'accompagne se moque, en laissant échapper quelques éclats. Brennan et Booth se redressent pour regarder qui sont ces personnes et ce qu'ils souhaitent, tout en étant gêné de la situation dans laquelle ils se sont faits prendre.

Angela : [Avec un sourire.] On ne vous dérange pas trop ?

C'est une question rhétorique, les deux partenaires le savent. Alors ils haussent les épaules et se sourient en réponse.

Angela : Qu'est-ce que vous faites devant mon bureau ?

Brennan décide prendre les choses en mains, en prenant Angela par les épaules pour la tourner et se diriger avec elle vers la fête – non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Booth, pour lui faire comprendre de la suivre, avec Hodgins.

Brennan : La fête se trouve de ce coté, Ange.

Angela : Quand aurais-je le droit d'avoir mon cadeau ?

Brennan : Mon cadeau, c'est mon cavalier. Même si j'ai mis pas mal de temps, à le réaliser... Je crois, que je te dois bien ma première sortie officielle avec mon petit ami... Et je ne pense pas en changer.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtent. Angela prend dans ses bras Brennan, les yeux remplis de larmes et la gorge serrée par l'émotion – même si elle savait déjà qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Brennan venait de lui avouer qu'elle souhaitait rester peut être jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec ce même homme...

Angela : Merci ma chérie.

Les deux hommes derrière elles, ayant laissé quelques mètres, pour les laisser discuter, se rapprochent d'elles – Booth avec son portable en main. Celui-ci pose une main sur l'épaule de chacune.

Booth : Désolé de vous déranger, mesdemoiselles, mais l'équipe de choc est attendu auprès de la plateforme.

Angela : Ca, c'est Flint. A tous les coups.

Booth fronce les sourcils en voyant que les deux femmes ont les larmes aux yeux, mais voyant également leurs sourires, ils ne préfèrent rien faire remarquer ou poser des questions.

Brennan : Où sont Zach et Camille ?

Hodgins : Ils sont occupés avec le début des festivités, on leur passera le message tout à l'heure.

Les deux couples vont rejoindre Flint et Forsen, auprès de la plateforme. Ils sont dans un sale état. Ils ont chacun deux trois ecchymoses au visage et se tiennent les côtes de leur main valide. Flint a une attelle pour son poignet gauche, tandis que Forsen a un plâtre pour son poignet droit. Booth en les voyants dans cet état, lâche la main de Brennan et part serrer dans ses bras Flint – en tant qu'ami.

Flint : Booth... On n'est pas les seuls à avoir frappé.

Flint émet quelques grimaces et souffle assez bruyamment pour faire passer la douleur, en se tenant les côtes, après que Booth l'ait lâché et s'est éloigné d'un ou deux pas.

Booth : C'est comme cela que tu protèges ta partenaire ?

Forsen : Elle a deux côtes fêlées.

Booth accentue la colère qui se formait déjà sur son visage.

Flint : Hey... Il a 3 côtes cassées... Et arrêtes de me protéger !

Booth : Et lui ?

Flint parlait de son _colocataire_, Booth voulait savoir pour Hoocker.

Flint : Quelques bleus et un nez cassé.

Forsen : Tu as oublié la meilleure de ses blessures. Une belle balle dans son poignet droit. Rien de vital, je te _rassure_.

Forsen sourit en disant ces quelques phrases, ce qui donne également le sourire aussi à Booth. Hoocker est droitier et il sera en prison, avec une faiblesse dans son bras le plus fort, donc le plus rapide, par rapport à son anatomie...

Brennan, Angela et Hodgins s'étaient approchés depuis longtemps. Mais Brennan vient juste de s'accrocher au bras de Booth, tout cela était enfin fini.

Flint : Je vous dois des excuses, Dr Brennan. Je ne suis pas sûre que vous auriez pu l'arrêter, même avec toute votre force.

Brennan acquiesce, avec un petit sourire de compréhension, et laisse passer une minute pour encaisser la nouvelle, en resserrant son emprise sur son fidèle protecteur.

Brennan : Vous l'avez arrêté pour quels motifs ?

Flint : Nous avons un flag pour tentative de viol. Deux tentatives de meurtres sur agents fédéraux. En plus de votre plainte, qui sera tout de même retenue par le jury.

Forsen : Sans compter que dans notre pays, les chefs d'inculpations s'accumulent.

Booth sourit et se tourne vers Brennan.

Booth : Autrement dit, cet enfoiré est en taule jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	33. Epilogue

**Attention, le dernier chapitre se situe juste avant.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Nous sommes toujours à l'Institut, à la fête d'anniversaire d'Angela. Camille et Zach ont été mis au courant pour l'arrestation et les mandats d'arrêts de Hoocker, ainsi que les blessures qui lui avait été infligé.

Camille, Zach et les personnes qui les accompagnent, en plus de Angela et Hodgins, sont à une table observant les deux partenaires. Booth a demandé galamment à danser avec Brennan, celle-ci n'a pas hésité pour accepter, tandis que commençaient les premières notes de « _I will always love you_ » de Whitney Houston.

Ils sont tous les deux heureux de ce que leur journée, surtout de l'après midi, mais aussi de l'avenir qui les attend tout les deux. Sachant déjà d'avance, qu'il y aura certainement des disputes mais, aussi des moments de complicité et d'amour pur, et simple. Ils s'embrassent longuement, amoureusement...

Le reste de l'équipe de fouines sourient en les voyant et savent que ce ne sera plus totalement pareil entre eux.

Angela : Désolée Hodgins, mais je crois que mon cadeau préféré est celui de Brennan, cette année.

**FIN**

**

* * *

  
**

**Je répondrai à vos reviews, si vous avez un compte (merci de penser à vous identifier), sinon, je mettrais une review pour vous répondre.**

**Un énorme MERCI !!!! pour m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**


End file.
